Another Chapter
by missysillivan
Summary: “It took you long enough.” His voice was cold, daring. “There are betrayers in your ranks and Akatsuki at your door step. How are you going to get out of this one?” “For starters,” Her hand glowed of green chakra. "Killing you."//SasuSaku//Arc 2//Hiatus
1. Beginning of Her End

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary (Chapters 1-24): It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. Semi-AU.

New Summary Chapter 25 and on.

** DISCLAIMER:** Standard disclaimer applies for the entire story. I don't own Naruto. Should anything appear later in my story that I don't own, I will address it then.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Her End**

Blood

A gasp

Explosion

Orders

More screaming

More blood

Part of the wall collapsed

Death

Snakes

So many snakes

Jade eyes went wide as a sharp pain shot through her body. The near dead body of her friend – brother, teammate, _family_ – came quickly as her body fell towards it; the darkness began to cloud her vision.

She waited for the cold, motionless flesh to stop her fall, but was surprised when two – warm, strong, _alive_ –arms caught her lead body and quickly, but carefully, pulled her into a hard chest. The said body turned and ran into the forest, leaving her patient to die alone.

"…No…" The pinkette struggled to stay awake as darkness began to creep into her vision.

"Shh…sleep." She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Jade eyes clashed with crimson and it was too late for the pink haired medic kunoichi.

Sharingan commas spun aggressively, sending the poor, battered girl into a deep trance. The raven haired shinobi shifted the dead weight of her body in his arms as he turned and sprinted back to the cover of the trees.

"We are pulling out now. The _hokage_ knows. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased." A sick shiver rolled down his back at the sound of the insincere voice. He could just _hear_ the sly smile forming on his glass-rimmed face. "You didn't kill her, _right_ Sasuke-_kun_?"

Said ninja turned lazily and gave a warning, yet so nonchalant, look at the silver haired medic as he pushed up his glasses so they sat farther up on the bridge of his nose. An annoying habit which drove the former-Leaf to having fantasies of ripping the glasses from his face and breaking them into millions of little pieces.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to just stare at his _master_'s right-hand-man as he shifted the girl in his arms ever so slightly. "Get on with it, Kabuto." He demanded in a rather calm voice when the medic stopped talking and took to just staring at the pinkette in the arms of her former teammate.

"Very good, then. Orochimaru-sama will be very pleased." Kabuto smirked with a small chuckle, covering up the sound of him clearing his suddenly dry throat, as he took a step forward. "I will go ahead. Please hurry. That copy-nin and kyuubi vessel will soon know that the apprentice is missing. I highly doubt you would want to get into a heated battle with your former teammates while carrying the girl also."

"Hn. Naruto will not be a problem." Sasuke said emotionlessly as Kabuto glanced over his shoulder to the barely visible village street where the blonde was still lying in a pool of his own blood.

He smirked and then disappeared into the thick forest.

Sasuke looked down to the girl in his arms. And let out a barely audible sigh. This is so troublesome, he thought wryly, inwardly amused at the use of a former _acquaintance's_ daily phrase.

With this, he fluidly turned on his heel and leapt into the trees, running quickly back to his _new home_ – Otogakure.

* * *

"Ahh!"

The pink haired medic sat up quickly, immediately clutching her sides as her breathing came out quick, strained, and in gasps. Her head began to pound, a ringing in her ears that grew louder and louder, as flashes from the attack, all the dead people, Naruto's motionless body laying his own pool of blood flooded her, entered her already tortured mind. Tears filled her eyes against her will as fear clutched at her stomach and a bout of nausea overcame her. Her breathing became even more erratic as she shook uncontrollably.

Nausea, erratic breathing, high hormones and epinephrine, rapid heart rate: panic attack, her medical side immediately took over as she concentrated on evening her breathing, the only thing she could think about instead of the situation she was currently held in.

And then suddenly, there was someone sitting behind her, and she was pulled back into an uncomfortably familiar chest. Strong arms encircled her waist, keeping Sakura's hand at her sides, stopping the grasping at her chest as it began to feel like she was having an heart attack. Definitely panic attack.

"You have to breathe." The smooth, husky voice whispered calmly as his breath tickled her ear. She noticed that she stopping concentrated on her breathing the moment she was taken around the waist. "It's just a reaction from the sedative." There was the slightest rocking noticeable, but it calmed her down greatly.

Several minutes passed before her breathing finally started to calm down and her heart rate slowed to a more normal beat. And just as quickly as he came, he had left her on the bed, alone and suddenly very cold. The tears sprang in her eyes once again and this time, she couldn't keep them at bay. "Sas-Sasuke…I…they…Naruto…Why….Sasuke…I…." Sakura began talking quickly, unable to put words to what she wanted to say.

"Sakura, stop crying." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. And the look in Sasuke's eyes screamed he wanted silence.

Sakura tensed and watched as Sasuke stared at her with cool eyes. She blinked once before pulling her knees up to her chest. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. "Where am I? W-Why…why am I here, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, sounding not as calm as she looked. So broken and mentally drained. She still couldn't get the pale and beaten face of her best friend and teammate out of her head. "Why was Konoha attacked?" She demanded, gathering courage that could only be learned from being around the hyper-active blonde.

Sasuke just turned and walked towards the door. "Sleep."

Sakura jerked her head in his direction and launched herself to the edge of the bed. "Don't leave me! Please." She begged, but Sasuke just shot her an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"Do not leave this room. I will be back with food and water soon." He turned his body just enough to get a full look at the shaking girl. "If you leave…lets just say: I warned you." Sasuke said with venom in his voice. Sakura's eyes got huge. "Understand?"

"H-hai." She squeaked.

And then he was gone.

Naruto…Kakashi…Tsunade-shishou…everyone else, please be okay, Sakura quietly thought to herself as she curled into a ball and finally just let herself wallow in her sorrows.

* * *

"How is he?"

"We've lost a pulse already three times, we can't stabilize him."

"Move!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde hokage moved into the spot that the young doctor had stood in previously over Naruto's heart. She immediately began pumping her chakra into his chest, cursing under her breath and startling some of the newer medics who hadn't had the chance to work with her before. "He lost too much blood. Get me three more blood bags. He's type B-positive." She commanded. "Damn it, Naruto. You can't die just yet. Sakura needs you."

Pain wrenched at Tsunade's heart as memories of her apprentice flashed through her head. How could Sakura just be _taken_? Why wasn't someone there to _protect_ her? She had been outside the hospital fighting off the Sound ninja, who had been trying to attack the building, when the letter arrived by messenger bird. When she received the letter the last thing that entered her mind had been that it was a hostage note. She'd figure it was a message about more enemy shinobi invading, but imagine the surprise when it was her former teammate's jerky handwriting on the scroll.

_I hope you didn't have a fight or have been holding a grudge against your precious student because your time is up to make amends. You will get to see her the next time we attack. And dearest old friend, be prepared. Our full numbers will be attacking and you will have to deal with my new jutsus in my new body. Until then._

_Orochimaru_

'First Sasuke and then Sakura. I'll give you credit, Orochimaru, you sure know how to pick 'em.' Tsunade thought to herself as Naruto's heart stopped once more. "Shit!"

It didn't make much sense to her. The attack been unexpected. No one knew what was going on when the first explosion at the gate occurred. Women, children, and men who were unable to fight had been led very quickly to the strategically located safe houses around the village by the Genin. Every one capable fought back, trying to keep the enemy at bay, but that hadn't lasted long. Soon the Sound ninjas had gotten into the village and began attacking houses. It was as if they had been looking for something, or rather, someone. And now she knew who. Sakura. _Orochimaru_ had wanted _Sakura_.

There was only four dead, two were Chunin, one a Jonin, and one ANBU. Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba would be out of commission for a little while, but it was nothing permanent. Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru had been in the heart of the battle. They, along with Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai, had been responsible for taking down the majority of the Sound ninja attacking. Ino and Hinata stayed by the hospital with Tsunade to help keep the invaders at bay while the injured were tended to. Shizune had taken Tsunade's post inside, trying to save the people hurt.

Tsunade didn't understand what happened after she received the note. Once it was read, all of the Sound ninja retreated. Two seconds later Neji and Kakashi appeared. Neji carrying Tenten and Kakashi carrying Naruto. Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai had taken off to scout the village for anymore dead or injured.

Soon after, they returned carrying Lee, Shino, and Kiba. Hyuuga Hiashi, surprisingly, brought Chouji into the hospital a few minutes later. Tsunade had sent Naruto straight into surgery while she quickly healed a life threatening stab on Tenten's chest.

"Tsunade! Naruto is breathing on his own!" One of the medics said happily as Naruto began to stabilize.

"Good. Take over. I used too much chakra." Tsunade said quickly as a medic took over.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe you should go talk to Kakashi-sempei." Shizune placed a hand on Tsunade's arm to make sure she was steady.

"Alright." Tsunade walked slowly out to the waiting room where Kakashi sat, his famous orange book no where in sight. She also noticed Neji sitting to his right and Shikamaru on his left. All three looking dejected and worried.

"How is he?" Shikamaru was surprisingly the first to talk.

"Stable, finally." Tsunade said quietly.

"What about the others?" Neji asked as Kakashi didn't take his eyes off of the ground at Tsunade's feet.

"All are okay. Tenten will heal just fine, more then likely there will be no scar. Kiba, Shino, and Lee will be perfectly okay, as will Chouji, thanks to your uncle, Neji. Four deaths in total." Tsunade's voice dropped.

"Where is Sakura?" Kakashi's voice was quiet, but hard - there was no denying the fact that he was thinking the worst had happened. He finally looked up, hidden anger residing behind his only visible eye. "She wasn't there when we finally got to Naruto's and her last known position. Only Naruto was there. Where. Did. She. Go?"

"Orochimaru took her. My guess is that this whole attack was to get her." Tsunade kneeled in front of the saddened Jonin, not at all put off by the murderous look directed at her, although she highly doubted he had anything against her. She was just the closest thing to glare at. "We _will_ get her back. Once we have settled a little I will be sending three ANBU teams out to look for her. When Naruto is healed and able to leave the hospital, I'll set up a team for you both so you can look also. I just pray that nothing bad will happen in the time it takes us to find-"

"He won't let anything happen to her." Kakashi said quietly as he looked up into the Hokage's eyes, seemingly all anger drained from his taut features. Now, he looked much older then he truly was – just a man who had seen more horrors in his life then the average shinobi.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade was confused. Who was he talking about?

"Uchiha." Neji and Shikamaru said simultaneously to themselves, bringing more confusion to the Hokage's face.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade eyed the three in front of her incredulously. They had to be in shock or something!

"He always made sure to go out of his way to protect her. He may say he did, but Sasuke never really cut his ties with Konoha. He would never let Sakura get hurt, not back then, not now." Kakashi's voice had regained the strength in it that everyone knew and loved.

"I hope, for all of your sakes, that you are correct." Tsunade hissed as she stood up to her full height. "You may go see Naruto now."

"Hn." Kakashi nodded his head and then got up and walked to the room where his last student laid.

* * *

The walk through the labyrinth of hallways seemed to stretch on forever as Sasuke made his way back to his room. Every so often he would pass a guard, who more out of fear then respect, would step out of his way and bow their heads as he passed them by. An annoying habit, but one Sasuke had learned to just ignore. Why complain when people just turned to mush – only in some cases, others turned into a statue full of fear and terror at the sight of him – whenever the corrupt Sannin's apprentice was around? So, he just ignored the guard that had unintentionally stepped in his path and immediately pressed himself to the wall, head bowed, and continued on his way.

When he reached his room door, he automatically opened it, not caring about knocking to inform the other room's occupant, and then hastily closed it behind him.

He had heard _them_ coming.

The _fan girls_.

It didn't matter if he was in Otogakure or Konohagakure. They were _everywhere_. If they had seen him or not, he did not know, nor did truly care, he just wanted to get away before they attacked him – well, started to drool over him and ask him stupid things like: 'Will you marry me?' 'Don't you love my new top?' or the forever favorite 'Will you give me the _pleasure_ of helping you restore your clan, Sasuke-kun?'

Oh, how he _loathed_ the fan girls.

His mind was ripped from his musings when, the moment he entered the room, he heard soft, muffled, crying coming from the bed. Even with his impeccable eye sight, the windowless room made it to dark to see anything, but going off of the chakra emitting from the bed, he figured it was Sakura, and she was in pain. Opting for the less hostile reaction, Sasuke ditched the idea of turning on a light and instead activated his Sharingan, immediately taking in the small bundle in the middle of the bed.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the bed and stood ominously beside it, waiting for the kunoichi to realize his presence beside her. Apparently she already had sensed him, because the soft sobs immediately muffled and she curled in even more around herself. He narrowed his eyes, easily recognizing that she hadn't calmed down; instead she was holding her breath, almost as if she were listening for what was to come. He slowly sat down on the bed, as to try to not scare her; however, he wasn't expecting her to scream and back into the corner when he set his hand on her shoulder.

"No…no…please…no…" Sakura whimpered as she backed herself further into the corner, eyes wide with fright as jade clashed with crimson.

"Sakura." Sasuke voice was its usual stoic, but held a slight, barely recognizable tremor at the sight of her looking utterly afraid at the sight of him.

"No!" She screamed as loud as possible.

Sasuke reacted immediately and lunged forward, placing his hand over her mouth while reaching out with his other hand to restrain her. She retaliated by kicking out and biting his hand, hard. "Fuck." Sasuke hissed while finally getting a hold on her upper arm, pulling her towards him. "_Sakura_."

"Please, don't… not again!" Sakura cried hysterically as she thrashed around in Sasuke's arms.

By this time, she had averted her gaze, now staring at the unseen wall opposite of them and she struggled and fought against the offender. She was quickly becoming more and more of nuisance as Sasuke fought with her to pin her without actually causing harm – which was easier said than done. Sasuke had noted that she was fighting with pure adrenaline, instinct, not with her shinobi trained mind. She was making it impossible to hit the nerve on the back of her neck to knock her out and she refused to meet his eyes. Finally, after an amount of time he flatly refused to admit to, he finally caught her eye, Sharingan immediately spinning wildly, sending the frantic girl into a deep trance. Sasuke rolled back onto his heels before leaping nimbly backwards from his bed and landing with a fluidity that only the most graceful of shinobi could master. His bleeding eyes narrowed as he took in the distress easily playing on the girl's face even as she slept. He let out a 'tch' and ran a hand threw his hair.

"What the hell is going on?" He hissed at the unconscious girl.

* * *

_**So, I have re-edited this chapter. Still nothing new. Just some different wording, a sad attempt to fill in some plot holes, etc. etc. If you notice anything that needs to be fixed, feel free to message me. I refuse to respond to flames, only helpful critiques are acceptable.**_

**M**_i_s**s**_y_s**i**_l_l**i**_v_a**n**

**(Re-)Edited On: 6/13/12**


	2. Prying for the Truth

**Chapter 2: Prying for the Truth**

Sasuke stood silently, still staring at the pink haired girl on his bed. He turned sharply on his heels and left the room, making sure the door was locked behind him.

Something was _definitely_ wrong. From all he had heard and seen this girl do, she was quickly becoming one of the strongest kunoichi in the world, not like he would ever admit it out loud, and there was talk that she had even passed the hokage. The HOKAGE!

Sasuke walked at a little quicker pace then his normal laid back one as he made his way to Orochimaru's 'throne' room.

Before he had even knocked Orochimaru was already calling out enter.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! What pleasure do I have for this visit?" Orochimaru smiled, his voice, too shrill and slither-y for a man, sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"There is more then what you told me." Sasuke hissed.

"Of course there is. Do you really think I would tell you every thing? What if you had been captured?" Orochimaru laughed a cackling laugh. "You want to know why she is jumpy right."

"Yes."

"From what I heard, she was attacked during a mission. It was recent. That's why I chose now to go after her. Our dear Sakura-chan hasn't left Konoha since the attack. She is still dramatically damaged from it."

"Hn."

"That all?" Orochimaru's long snake tongue licked his lower lip.

"Hn." Sasuke left the room, heading to his normal training area.

* * *

Icy, glazed-over, blue eyes opened as a curtain was heard being moved and rays of sunshine filled the room. A low grunt was heard, followed by an "eep" and a "hn".

"Naruto?" Said boy opened his eyes fully at the sound of his former sensei's voice.

"Where am I?" Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the room. He saw white walls, white floors, and a white bed in the far corner from his own. "A hospital, huh." Naruto was fully sitting up with his head hung and his hands lying limply in his lap. "She was taken right. That's why you are here."

"Yes." Naruto locked eyes with the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji's eyes were filled with sympathy.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling okay?" Hinata's shy voice broke the unbearable silence following Neji's answer. She had long ago broken her habit of stuttering once she and the Kyuubi container had begun dating the previous year.

"Yes." Naruto said without much feeling.

"Hinata." The girl looked up at the boy beside her.

"I know." She whispered before looking back to Naruto. "We need to go. I'll be back later with some Ramen." Hinata placed a small peck on the blonde's cheek before leaving with her cousin.

"H-how…who…" Naruto was shaking his head trying to gather his thoughts.

"Sasuke." Blue eyes met the single onyx. "Under orders of Orochimaru."

"Good. It was him, not some crazy stranger." Naruto smiled softly as Kakashi took a seat on the bed beside him.

"We'll get her back. Don't worry about that." Kakashi said reassuringly.

"We better." Naruto hissed as his fists clenched.

"Good your up." Both males turned to see the hokage standing in the door way. "I just thought that I should inform you that maybe two more days and then you could go find my apprentice." Blue eyes widened at this.

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"Once you are released from the hospital, and only when I release you, Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, and Yamanaka Ino will be joining you in the recovery mission on Haruno Sakura…and Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade had said the last part with some reluctance. "You have some chakra points that are currently not functioning and those will take at least a day to heal. I want you in perfect condition before leaving on this trip."

"Thank you!" Naruto was out of bed and crushing the hokage in a bear hug. If you had blinked, you would have missed his flight.

"Yes, yes. Now let me go." She snapped as Kakashi smirked under his mask.

'Please hold on Sakura…' He thought solemnly. '…Sasuke…'

* * *

Sasuke threw another kunai, hitting the target perfectly. He stood where he was and glared at the target in front of him. Ever since he had come out here to practice Sakura had yet to leave his thoughts.

'This is getting ridiculous.' He groaned internally as he grabbed all of his discarded weapons and then headed for his room.

As normal, while Sasuke walked to his room, many Sound ninja stopped and let him pass while bowing their heads.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance as he came to his room.

Sasuke opened the door and entered, noticing the bundle of sheets on the ground and a figure crouched in the corner.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at the figure as it let out a gasp. "What are you doing?" He asked, fighting to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" The figured asked nervously.

"Yes." He replied as he placed his weapons in a drawer in his dresser. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Sakura said quickly as she stood up and walked over to the bed as Sasuke lit the lamp on the table. "Where did you go?"

"Training." He stated simply.

"Sounds…fun?" She said unsure.

"Hn." Sasuke rested on the bed as Sakura numbly rested her back against the wall. "Why are you in the corner?"

"No reason." Sakura was speaking quicker then normal, Sasuke noted.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes, letting the relaxing feeling over take him.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside the room and Sakura pulled the blanket tighter around her body, eyes wide with fear.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her actions and then sat up, looking down at the frightened figure. "Sakura."

"It's nothing." She shrugged, pulling the blanket even tighter. "There were screams earlier." Sakura glanced briefly at Sasuke before looking towards the door. "Out there. I'm guessing Kabuto has been experimenting."

"Sakura." He repeated, warningly.

"It's nothing that you need to worry yourself about." Sakura said very, very quietly.

"I'm not worried. I'm annoyed." Sasuke corrected her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Same difference." Sakura mumbled.

"What happened earlier?" Sasuke had to hear it from her. Orochimaru was known for not telling the WHOLE truth.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why did you freak out? You were screaming and mumbling." Sasuke replied as he watched the girl intensely.

"You don't want to know. I'm sure Orochimaru or someone else told you to find out." Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek against them.

"No. _I_ want to know." Sasuke continued to watch her. It didn't come as a surprise when her body began to shake again.

"It happened a month and a half ago." Sakura replied as she buried her head in her knees. "It was on a mission to stop a Sound ninja from reporting to Orochimaru."

"I remember that mission. The ninja came back with half an arm and a concussion."

"He was lucky that was all that happened to him. Had Shikamaru not stopped Naruto, there's no telling what would have happened." Sakura fell quiet once more.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, and I were assigned the mission. We under estimated him. We had tracked him for a few days but then he just disappeared. We searched for a few more days, but we still found nothing. Shikamaru and I decided that we needed to go back. We were already two days over due and Tsunade-sama told us if we were over due by more then five days she would list us as missing ninja, just to insure we wouldn't go after you." Sakura paused as she thought back to the mission.

"One night we stopped to set up camp. We were about a day's walk from Konoha and we still had two days to return to the village before being pronounced missing. I was second watch after Shikamaru. It was about ten minutes into my watch when there was a twig snap. I thought it was just a squirrel or something since there we plenty of small twigs around the base of the trees and brush for them to use. When I went to investigate, I was hit behind the head and passed out." Sakura cut off once more. This time her eyes didn't betray any emotions she was trying to conceal. Her face had a look of pure horror on it as she went to open her mouth once more to speak. "Naruto had gotten up just after I was hit, well that what he told me, and then he woke Shikamaru. They went after me as I was dragged off to some cave.

"When we got to the cave I began to wake up. I recognized the guy immediately as our target. He had blocked all of my chakra points, so I was useless. He attacked me for what seemed like forever." Sakura froze again. The terror filled look didn't diminish. "Naruto and Shikamaru found us soon after. Naruto immediately attacked the guy. Luckily, before Naruto lost control over the kyuubi, Shikamaru intervened."

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the floor while Sasuke watched her with great interest. She was leaving out something, but Sasuke wasn't going to press for any more information then what she was telling him. That would have to wait for later.

"The guy disappeared and we lost track of him again. We rushed backed to Konoha and reported what had happened." Sakura finished while she continued to look at the floor with great interest.

"That's all." It wasn't necessarily a question, but a _dare_ to say more.

"For now." Sakura stood up and walked to a different corner. She stared at it for a while until Sasuke stood up and walked up to her.

But before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

Sasuke let out a low growl and then jerked the door open.

"What?" Sasuke hissed as the guard almost coward in fear.

"Sasuke-sama!" The guard said a bit nervously.

"This would be my room." Sasuke raised an annoyed eyebrow as the guard began to get even more nervous.

"Um…uh…" The guard completely forgot why he was at _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke's room.

"Get on with it." Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed. By this time Sakura had come into view to see what was going on.

At the sight of the pink haired kunoichi, the guard seemed to have remember why he was at this particular room.

"_He_ has requested that the medic be brought to him immediately." The guard said with a little more courage then what he came with. "He said that you, Sasuke-sama, should bring her because Kabuto was currently busy."

"Hn." Sasuke slammed the door in the man's face and turned to Sakura.

"Who wants to see me?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Who do you think?" Sasuke asked annoyed as the girl flinched slightly at his tone of voice. "You are a _prisoner_ here. Of course you would have to see the person who wanted you captured."

Sakura stayed quiet as Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"Fix yourself up so you at least look decent. Hurry up." Sasuke commanded as he turned his back to the girl to give her some privacy.

After about five minutes Sakura was following Sasuke to the one person she really, really didn't want to see right now.

Orochimaru.

* * *

_**Edited On: 6/13/12**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the now-edited version of chapter 2. Like the first chapter, nothing was really added - just some re-wording and etc.**_

_**Missy.**_


	3. Meeting Fate

**Chapter 3: Meeting Fate**

Nothing could stop the feeling of impending doom. Sakura stayed close to Sasuke as he led her to the Otokage. Every time a Sound ninja passed, Sakura would suddenly cling to Sasuke's arm.

"Sakura, stop that." Sasuke hissed as the kunoichi, once again, grasped his forearm.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." She whispered as he came to a stop.

Sasuke turned and looked Sakura straight in the eye. Jade clashed with onyx. Sakura slowly back into the wall as Sasuke walked towards her with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Sas-Sasuke-k-kun? What-"

"Sakura." Sakura froze when she felt Sasuke's hand on her cheek. His head came down so his lips hovered over hers. "I will only tell you this once. Only talk when spoken to. You say anything else, and I will not hesitate to make you pay."

Sakura's eyes got large as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Do you understand." It wasn't a question. She gave a sharp nod in understanding.

Sasuke's mouth lingered for a moment longer and then he turned and walked away.

Sakura was stunned. She stayed put for a moment and then slowly took after the raven haired ninja.

Sakura made sure to stay two steps behind Sasuke. She had never felt so scared of a place in her life. Orochimaru's hide out made the Forest of Death look like a child's playground.

No matter how badly she wanted to hold onto Sasuke, Sakura forced herself to stay two steps behind and watched the ground. She didn't look up until Sasuke suddenly stopped and Sakura ran into his back.

"Sorry, S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered as she took a couple of steps back.

"Hn." Sasuke eyes the girl as she continued to act childish. "We're here."

"Okay." Sakura followed Sasuke inside the large room.

"Aa, Sasuke-kun! I se that you have finally brought Sakura-chan too me." Sakura cringed as yellow eyes looked her up and down. "Sasuke-kun, you can go train now. I will be a few moments."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

A second later, there was a knock and Kabuto entered the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, I am sorry I was late. I'm sure Sasuke-kun was upset about having to walk Sakura-chan here." Kabuto smiled that eerily cheerful smile towards Sakura. "How are you today? I heard that you had a bad reaction to the sedative. I'm very sorry about that."

"I feel fine." Sakura replied sharply. She could feel the hate and anger she felt towards the two men rise within her at the sight of Kabuto. Orochimaru was fair game - she had never seen him face-to-face, she had no idea how great of a threat he could pose to be. And while she had a whole list of reasons to hate Orochimaru, it was Kabuto who had wronged her directly. Kabuto had fooled her team, played them. He was a disgrace to medics with all the inhumane experiments she had heard about through the years. She felt a special kind of anger towards Kabuto and that was the push she needed to feel brave facing the evil-Sannin. Relying on her anger to keep her steady, Sakura took a deep breath and steeled her resolve to stand her ground.

"Well, that's good." Kabuto continued to smile as he took his spot beside Orochimaru.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you are here." Sakura eyed Orochimaru as he sat down in his 'throne'.

"Of course." She spat.

"Well, you see, I've heard that you are the apprentice to Tsunade, Konoha's hokage. I will allow you to leave and continue to live if you just do two simple favors for me. I want you to heal-"

"No."

"-My arms-"

"No."

"-And help Kabuto-"

"No."

"-With some of his experiments-"

"No."

"-I'll even give you a chance to try and bring Sasuke-kun home."

"I said NO!" Sakura screamed.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stared at Sakura, wide-eyed and shocked that she would give up the chance to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

"If I fix your arms, you will attack and kill many helpless people. If I help Kabuto, even more heinous and gruesome things will happen to people and animals. No matter how badly I want Sasuke-kun to return, I refuse to help you." Sakura's voice was shaking, from anger or anguish at passing up the opportunity to bring home Sasuke, she didn't know. And she wasn't willing to dissect what she was feeling until she was back in the confines of Sasuke's room, away from the yellow beady eyes that were studying her so intently.

"I understand. You have had a rough two days. We will talk again soon. Kabuto, get a guard to take Sakura-chan back to the room." Orochimaru said very calmly, completely disregarding what Sakura had just told him.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto began walking towards Sakura.

Kabuto nonchalantly informed Orochimaru that he would take her back himself, as he was headed that way anyway, and grasped Sakura's upper arm. She jerked her arm away from him and snarled that he best not touch her again if he still wanted use of his hands. She felt enraged. How dare they use Sasuke as a bargaining chip to get her to help them. How dare they think she would so willingly agree. How dare they just write off what she said. How dare-

It wasn't until Kabuto shoved her into the wall beside the door leading into Sasuke's room, did she realize that they had walked the distance from Orochimaru's "Throne Room" to Sasuke's. It took her another second to realize the situation Kabuto had just forced her into.

"Wha-"

"Shh. You have no idea how much you have matured." Sakura froze when she felt Kabuto's lips on her neck.

"Please don't." Sakura gasped, all traces of courage and bravery she had felt earlier gone, as she squeezed her eyes shut. Flashes of past memories flooded her mind. The screams. The blood. The pain!

Kabuto pulled away when the sounds of footsteps were heard coming towards them. He gently kissed her cheek, promised to finish this - whatever "this" was - later, and walked away.

Sakura was terrified. She was rooted to the spot as a single tear escaped. Sakura glared at the wall opposite of her. She was sure that if she glared long enough then a hole would begin to form.

The footsteps drew closer and snapped Sakura out of her current state. She quickly went inside Sasuke's room and closed the door behind her.

As she walked quickly across the dark room to the bed, Sakura ran into something hard and then felt two strong hands hold onto her arms from in front of her to steady her.

Sakura quickly took a step back and listened as the figure walked to the lamp and lit it. Sasuke's pale face was as blank and stoic as it always was.

"I'm sorry." Sakura murmured quietly as Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his bed.

Sasuke lay on his back with his hand behind his head. He closed his eyes and his breathing began to shallow out. But Sakura knew he wasn't asleep.

Sakura took a step back, so she rested against the wall. Slowly, she slid down it until her knees were up in her chest and clenched fists rested on the floor at her sides. She bit her lower lip and fought back the tears.

"What happened?" Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Sakura internally cursed herself for stuttering and sounding so pathetic.

She jumped once more when Sasuke appeared right in front of her. Sakura watched the floor with great interest as Sasuke kneeled in front of her.

"What happened? Why are you so shaken?" Sasuke demanded in a gentle tone.

"I'm not s-shaking. Nothing happened." Sakura replied stubbornly, still avoiding eye contact.

"You're a bad liar, Sakura." Sasuke smirked as Sakura tensed under his visibly intense stare.

Sakura stayed quiet and began to glare at the floor knowing that that her voice and eyes would betray her.

"Sakura look at me." Sasuke's voice wasn't demanding. He wasn't so inhuman to not realize something was seriously wrong.

In response to Sasuke's words, Sakura brought her hand up to where Kabuto pressed his lips to her neck. She jumped, yet again, when she felt a soft, yet calloused hand on top of hers.

Sasuke brought her hand down from her neck and then used his other hand to lift her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked once more, this time hinting towards the forming bruise on her neck.

Sakura closed her eyes and another single tear slipped out. She leaned forward so her head was in the crook of Sasuke's neck. She wrapped her arms around her body. She began to shake terribly and finally lost all self control.

"I wanna g-go h-home!" She cried into Sasuke's neck. "I won't help them. I refuse to. I need to get back. Naruto…he could be dead! No, no, he can't die, he's Naruto! Kabuto, he…he…I don't want him near me. He…he…I don't like it here!" Sakura had no idea what was coming out of her mouth. She was tired, restless, and scared out of her mind.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke had done something completely out of character - he embraced her and then pulled her into his lap. "Breathe." He rubbed his hand up and down on Sakura's back as she began to quiet down.

"Sasuke-kun…I want go home."

"Was it Kabuto who did that to your neck?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess. Orochimaru promised you life, freedom, and my return if you helped his arms and Kabuto with his experiments."

"Yes."

"You rejected them."

"Yes.

"Do you want me to tell you why Orochimaru attacked Konoha?"

"Yes."

"It was to get you."

Sasuke rested his chin on top of Sakura's head and tightened his grip around her and she tensed up and began to jerk away from him.

"Me?" Sakura's eyes went wide. She continued to struggle in Sasuke's hold but found all attempts useless and finally relaxed in his arms, settling even closer to the Uchiha.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed as he though back to the attack on Konoha. "Four ninja died in the initial attack. Naruto lived. He was still in very critical condition, but you had stabilized him enough that his heart was beating when help arrived. Same with every one else."

"How do you know?"

"After I knocked you out, we stayed in the forest. I had to make sure that Naruto lived, or else I would never hear the end of it from Orochimaru...and you."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke as she closed her eyes.

"I don't want you here. Sound isn't safe." Sasuke stood up with Sakura still in his arms and took a seat on the bed. "I'll get you out. Don't worry about that."

Sakura settled and her breathing began to shallow. Sasuke looked down at her sleeping face and a small smirk graced his lips. Sasuke gently put Sakura on the bed and then left the room.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and faced the opposing wall.

"If you touch her again, I will not hesitate to kill you, Kabuto." Sasuke's voice help a strong venomous promise.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. But tell me, do you have feeling for the girl?" Sasuke's head snapped in Kabuto's direction.

"No." With this, Sasuke headed to the training grounds to vent.

* * *

**_Edited On: 6/13/12_**

**_So, I'm not gonna lie - I really hate how quickly I made Sasuke and Sakura's relationship progress. I mean, we're only three chapters in. On well, just short of re-writing this entire monstrosity, there's nothing I can (read: want) to do. But on the plus side, I am fixing some major plot holes. Thank god. Let me know if you see anything that needs to be fixed. Please and thank you._**

**_Missy._**


	4. Decisions and Actions

**Chapter 4: Decisions and Actions**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Damn it Naruto. I said no!"

"But baa-chan-"

"Baka, you call me that again and I will take you off of this mission!"

"Please?"

"NARUTO!"

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting." Both blondes' heads snapped to the doorway and sent nasty glares to the poor Jonin. "I guess I am."

"Kakashi, you're on time for once." Tsunade sighed as she took a seat on the edge of the kyuubi vessel's bed. "That means that you can get Naruto to eat his damn vegetables."

"I refuse. Just let me have a bowl of ramen instead." Naruto said casually while throwing a pleading look to Kakashi.

"Naruto, the sooner you eat the food, the sooner we can leave to find Sakura." Kakashi said simply as he leaned against the wall facing Naruto.

"But, Kakashi-sensei. I don't want to eat it!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the floor.

"Naruto, you are lucky am I letting you out early. If it wasn't for that Kyuubi's quick healing powers and my fear for Sakura I would make you stay in bed longer. Now eat!" Tsunade was very annoyed now.

"But-"

"I give you full permission to shove the food down his throat. If it's not gone by the time I get back, Naruto is off the mission." Tsunade stood up abruptly, cutting off Naruto as she spoke to Kakashi, and walked out of the room, leaving a fuming Naruto and an annoyed Kakashi.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, you requested to see me?" Tsunade looked up from the papers that were stationed in front of her as the Shinobi walked into the room.

Tsunade mentally cursed herself for requesting him seeing as though she had just gotten back from visiting Naruto and really needed to finish up some work.

"Yes I did." Tsunade made eye contact with the visitor and then pushed some papers to the side. "I have a request, and yet it's a demand. Please sit." Tsunade motioned for the Hyuuga prodigy to sit down. He did obediently.

"What is it that you need, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked a bit confused. Since when has this woman_ ever_ requested _anything_?

"I have thought long and hard about this and I have come to only one conclusion. If or when you find my apprentice, she will most likely not have a large portion of her chakra. Because of this little factor we must be aware of, I have deemed that a single medic ninja isn't going to be enough with Sakura out of the picture. I want Hyuuga Hinata on this mission with you." As Tsunade spoke she noticed Neji tense up visibly.

"I am sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I do not think it would be wise to bring along my cousin. True, she is a good medic, but Yamanaka Ino will be enough for us." Neji argued while trying to be polite.

"I disagree. Both Ino and Hinata are only basic medics. Neither have enough experience to be able to heal continuously nor will they be able to heal major injuries completely. Sending the two would be a bonus for you. With just Ino on the mission, the team will suffer greatly." Tsunade replied as she leaned back in her chair.

"If I may be so bold, Hokage-sama, why are you requesting me to bring my cousin when you, the hokage, can just place her on the team?" Neji asked, still confused.

"That isn't what I wanted to request. That would be the demand." Tsunade replied. "I fear that this mission will be extremely difficult for Hinata. Naruto will be very pre-occupied with Sakura and Sasuke and I doubt that he will pay much attention to Hinata's over all welfare. All I ask is that you keep a close eye on her."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Neji replied as he stood up.

"Dismissed. I will see you very soon when you come in for your mission briefing." Tsunade went straight back to work, signing endless amounts of papers.

* * *

"One more and then you will be done and then we can go."

"Gross."

"Eat it."

"Nasty. You owe me."

"I owe you nothing!"

"You said you would buy me ramen if I ate all of this _food_. Believe it!"

"Fine. Just eat it."

Naruto took the last bite out of his broccoli reluctantly and swallowed while forming a disgusted face.

"See not so bad." Kakashi's only visible eye crinkled, making it obvious that he was smiling beneath that mask of his.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think that they are okay?" Naruto wasn't looking at anything in particular, but he was glaring furiously in the direction his eyes were set.

"I think that…Sasuke is taking care of our beloved cherry blossom and our beloved cherry blossom is taking care of our Sasuke." Kakashi replied as he moved towards the window.

Naruto followed his movements with his eyes. "Do you think that what ever Orochimaru is demanding out of Sakura that she is giving into it?"

Kakashi stayed silently, thinking hard about the question just asked. "I think that…Sakura will follow her heart and do what she thinks will have the better out come." Kakashi said finally. "What ever it is that he wants from her, I highly doubt he's going to take no for an answer."

"I hope you're right." Naruto mumbled quietly as Tsunade suddenly walked in with five people behind her. "What's going on? Hinata? Why are you here?" Naruto question confused as the Hyuuga heiress made her way to the side of his bed.

"Hinata is joining the team. I decided that, because of how great the risks are for this mission, that two medics are better than one." Tsunade stated firmly. "This is a very delicate situation. I want you all to realize that."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked confused as all eyes landed on her.

"I mean that…going after Sakura is going to be very difficult if not impossible. This rescue mission is an S-class mission. Not to mention that you are also going after Uchiha Sasuke. An S-class missing ninja." Tsunade paused a moment. "We risk triggering a massive war between our two countries and sad to say, Konoha will most likely be on the loosing end. If we suffered that much damage just from a small number of Orochimaru's self proclaimed massive army, then we are all screwed."

"Do not fret, Tsunade-sama. We will get Sakura _and_ Sasuke back in one piece." Kakashi said with a little hint of enthusiasm.

"Good. You are clear to leave once I process Naruto's papers so he can be released." Tsunade stood and left the room without another word.

"This is going to be fun." Tenten smiled as she thought about seeing her good friend once more.

"This will be quite the challenged." Ino mumbled to herself.

"We meet at the gates in an hour." Naruto was suddenly very serious.

"Hai." Every one but Kakashi and Naruto disappeared in a poof.

"Kami-sama, help us all." Kakashi mumbled quietly.

* * *

Sakura paced the room as she clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly. She was furious. Sakura had heard every thing said after Sasuke had left the room. His entire conversation with Kabuto rang in her ears, reminding her that Sasuke still saw her as he did when she was twelve.

"That doesn't matter. I'll still bring him home." She hissed quietly to herself.

She hated to admit it, but she was still in love with the youngest Uchiha.

'_If I stay, then I can prolong Orochimaru's healing and figure out a way to get Sasuke-kun and me out. Or I can escape sooner rather then later and beg Sasuke-kun to come with me. No, he would never come with me.'_

'_**What if you started the water works and confessed our love for him?' **_Inner Sakura put in as Sakura continued to pace the room.

'_He would never come. Sasuke-kun is…well, Sasuke-kun. He wouldn't leave Orochimaru unless he has learned everything there is to learn for him. And I doubt that he has taught Sasuke-kun everything.'_

'_**Why don't you get him drunk?'**_

'_I don't think an Uchiha can get drunk.' _Sakura's face grew with confusion as she thought about the possibility of Sasuke being drunk. _'For that matter, I don't think any prodigal child get drunk. Neji refuses to drink, in the few encounters I had with Itachi, I noticed he didn't look like the drinking type, and Shino doesn't drink either. I don't think Sasuke is in the party boat with Naruto and Kiba.'_

'_**You're right. We should just stand by and wait for Orochimaru to take over his body and attack Konoha and her allies.'**_

'_Nice to know you have hope.'_ Sakura snarled mentally.

She was suddenly pulled from her squabble with her inner self when there was a light knock on the door. Sakura debated whether to open it or not, but decided to, thinking that it might be Sasuke in need of assistance.

'_Like that would ever happen.'_ Sakura scoffed mentally as she approached the door.

She jerked it open, only to find…

"Kabuto."

* * *

"We need to take a break. We have been traveling for far too long." Ino hissed as the large group continued to travel through the trees.

"She's right, Naruto. Let's take a break." Kakashi put in as the blonde haired Shinobi let out a low string of profanities before jumping to the ground.

"Ten minutes tops." Naruto growled.

"Fine." Ino replied as she moved under a tree to catch her breath.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sakura gasped.

"Oh, I thought I would just stop by and see how you were doing." He smirked as his beady eyes looked Sakura up and down.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I…um…need a shower…so I will…um…see you later on…yeah." Sakura moved to close the door, but Kabuto stopped it with his hand.

"Sakura, let me come in. It's not nice to leave people out in the cold."

"But we're inside a stuffy lair. How could it be cold?" Sakura asked oblivious.

Kabuto didn't answer, but pushed himself inside the room, closing the door behind him, and then threw himself at Sakura.

Sakura didn't have enough time to react as she was pinned to the large bed behind her with Kabuto on top.

"Stop this! Get off!" Sakura screamed as memories flooded her mind for a night not to long ago. Those horrible screams!

"Sakura, you smell so good." Kabuto moaned as he pressed his face to the nook of Sakura's neck. He thanked Kami that Sakura was still very weak and was practically useless.

Sakura struggled but it was useless. Kabuto ran kisses up her throat to her jaw line before straddling her and pressing his lips to her own.

Sakura struggled even more as his hands began to travel down her body.

"No!" She screamed, but it was useless.

"Now, now-" Kabuto placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "-no need to shout."

A light breeze swept through the room followed by a slam as the room's door shut loudly.

"What did I tell you about touching what's mine?"

* * *

"Do you think that we will be successful this time around?" The lazy genius asked as he rested on his back, staring at the clouds.

"No. Last time we were lucky and ran into them as they were moving Uchiha. They have had a few days head start. We will not find them, and if we do, most likely we will not be able to get to Sakura…or the Uchiha." Neji answered quietly as he watched Tenten and Hinata gather some berries while Naruto and Kakashi sat in silence. Ino was currently asleep under the protection of a large tree.

"Well, aren't you the optimistic." Shikamaru scoffed. "I am worried though."

"As am I." Neji turned slightly to look at his friend and current teammate. "I believe that this time around, we will have to just leave it up to Uchiha and Sakura to get themselves out."

"I agree." Shikamaru let out a long sigh. "This is so troublesome."

"Yes it is." Neji replied as he turned his attention back to his teammates. "Yes it is."

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto smiled eerily as he sat up on his knees, still straddling Sakura, as the kunai pressed harder onto his neck. "I was expecting you."

"I should have guessed that you would pull a stunt like this." Sasuke growled as he literally threw Kabuto off of Sakura. "Get out. I'll deal with you later."

Sakura recognized the fear flash through Kabuto's eyes for a moment before he left the room with a departing wave.

Sasuke immediately turned his attention to Sakura who continued to lay on the bed, stunned and hyperventilating.

"Sakura." Sasuke helped the girl sit up, but she made sure to avoid his eyes. "Sakura, look at me." He demanded in the gentlest voice he could conjure up.

Sakura didn't look into his eyes. She just squeezed them shut as she mentally cursed herself as a single teat betrayed her.

"Please, look at me." Sasuke almost sounded like he was pleading with her. _Almost_.

Sakura shook her head no as he placed his finger under her chin, forcing her head up to look at him.

"Open your eyes." He commanded.

Sakura complied and stared into onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…I…" She immediately closed her mouth.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"I want to go home." She whispered.

"I know. I'm going to get you out of here." Sasuke replied as Sakura opened up her mouth once more.

"I didn't finish." Sakura mumbled.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked curiosity only building.

"I want to go home, but only if you are coming with me."

* * *

_**Edited On: 6/13/12**_

_****__**Thank you so very, very much to TAISHA and BUBBLE GUM CHERRY for their ideas for this chapter. Hope everyone liked it!**_

_****__**Missy.**_


	5. The Real Truth

**Chapter 5: The Real Truth**

"No." Sasuke replied without hesitation.

"Why? Why won't you come back to Konoha?" Sakura hissed as she took a few steps back from the avenger.

"I told you when I left that I needed power to defeat Itachi. I'm not returning until I have avenged my clan." Sasuke snapped as he tried to remain calm.

"You told me that you hated the feeling of being alone. So what are you chasing after it?" Sakura screamed.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke's voice was full of venom.

"Then, please explain. I'm just dying to know why you refuse to return to the one place you could call home!" Sakura was shaking. Not out of fright from the way Sasuke was glaring at her, but from the way her heart began to beat rapidly and began to break once more. And most of all, out of anger. "I want to know why you refuse to return to Naruto, Kakashi…ME!"

"Sakura…it's difficult…you wouldn't understand." Sasuke's words were suddenly calm and quiet. His shoulders sagged ever so much, he looked so tired.

"Then explain it to me. I'm not stupid." Sakura was fighting the tears.

"I don't have to explain anything to anyone." Sasuke began to walk to the door, but stopped when Sakura spoke once more.

"Do I really mean nothing to you? After everything that we went through as Genins, I really am just some annoying _fan girl_ that means absolutely nothing to you?" Sasuke turned to see Sakura with her back to him and her head lowered.

"I was simply telling him that I didn't see you in the way that Kabuto was noting towards." Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"I don't believe you." Sakura snapped as she turned quickly to glare at the Uchiha. "You don't see me as me. You see me as the little, pathetic twelve-year-old girl you let behind, who couldn't even protect herself. The worthless girl who meant nothing. Lived for nothing. To naïve to see all that was dangerous and evil in the world."

Sasuke had to suppress a shudder. Never had he heard Sakura's voice be so cold. "That isn't what I was referring to."

"I meant as I said. I have no romantic feelings towards you." Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes as he spoke...and she easily saw the conflict lying there.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei…do you remember the time when we were escorting that woman and her dog to one of the smaller villages and we were attacked by that low level ninja?" Naruto asked out of nowhere as the duo sat near a fire pit that contained no fire.

"Yes. What about it?" Kakashi asked as he continued to stare at the clouds.

"He told me something that he made me swear to stay quiet about." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Really, and what is that?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his old student in the eyes.

"_Sasuke-teme, can I talk to you?" The onyx eyed Genin looked up from his female teammate, she was lying unconscious, to that of his blonde friend._

"_Hn." Sasuke stood and followed the kyuubi vessel outside. He was a little anxious still._

_It hadn't even been two hours since the attack and Sakura was still unconscious. The ninja had come out of nowhere and hit the pressure point in Sakura neck before using her limp body as a human shield. The problem was quickly dealt with, and their charge was safe, but Sasuke still was on edge. He hadn't left Sakura's side since they made camp. He felt a little better knowing that Kakashi was in the tent with Sakura, making sure that she was still breathing, but his nerves wouldn't calm._

_Sasuke barely registered that Naruto had stopped walking until Sasuke nearly ran into him._

"_Tell me the truth. How do you fell about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked bluntly._

"_Excuse me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the 'dobe' began to fume._

"_Don't play dumb with me." Naruto growled._

"_Why should I tell you anything?" Sasuke asked calmly._

"_Its not a hard question to answer. Just tell me." Naruto replied as if saying that Sasuke was an idiot._

_Sasuke looked like he was debating whether to just tell the blonde, or to stay quiet._

"_I _want_ to protect Sakura. Its almost as if it's a unsaid rule." Sasuke finally admitted._

"_Do you love her?" Naruto pressed._

_Sasuke's head snapped up and glared at Naruto, although Naruto could see the betraying conflict in his eyes. __**(A/n: sound familiar?)**__ He hesitated a moment. "No."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto turned to leave but stopped a moment. "Its to bad you're lying to yourself."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _"_Hn. If you knew what was good for you, you'd stop talking."_

"_I swear I won't say anything, teme." Naruto grinned._

"He loves her. I'm positive." Naruto said with a determined voice.

"Well at least we know that Sakura will be safe with Sasuke." Kakashi shrugged as he turned to look at the clouds once more.

"Yes."

* * *

"I think that we should let Sakura and Sasuke fight this battle. We should only be their back-up." Tenten said out of nowhere as she glanced at Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"I mean that this is entirely between those to idiots. They would make a cute couple you know." Tenten laughed.

"Ten-chan!" Hinata gasped.

"What?" Tenten shrugged.

"I agree with you, however, I just wish that we wouldn't have to face the fight that is to come." Hinata sighed.

"I agree." Tenten nodded her head as she looked to Neji and Shikamaru. "What do you think they are saying?"

"They will be talking about this mission." Hinata replied with a small yawn.

"I see." Tenten continued to watch the two as she picked more berries.

* * *

"Holy…Hannah…banana…savannah…baa blama….hehe…!" Tsunade began talking incoherently as Jiraiya and Shizune walked through the office door. Then, suddenly, she began to laugh hysterically at the disgusted faces of the two new guests.

"Tsunade-sama! You're drunk!" Shizune gasped.

"Again." Jiraiya added in with a sigh.

"Hokage-sama! This isn't the time. The village needs you and your medical service!" Shizune said frantically as she picked up all the broken sake bottles.

"Sakura you've returned!" Tsunade replied happily as she hugged -crushed- Shizune.

"It's me…Shizune, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped.

"And Naruto!" Tsunade laughed as she ran to Jiraiya and got him into head lock before giving him a noogy.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked unsure. "Are you okay?"

"I missed you both!" She laughed.

"Tsunade, its Jiraiya, your long time teammate…remember?"

"Naruto, when did you grow so tall and fat? And what's with the ugly gray hair that all long like that? Are you idolizing Jiraiya now?" Tsunade asked confused. "And Sakura, what's with_your_ hair? You cut and dyed it. I don't like it. Only Shizune can pull that look off."

"It's me, Shizune, Tsunade-sama." Shizune was almost panicking.

"Will you give me a moment with her please?" Jiraiya asked nicely.

"Um…okay." Shizune stepped out of the office. Leaving the two sannin alone.

A moment later Jiraiya exited the office and Shizune looked at him skeptically.

"All fixed." He smiled before leaving. "She should be fine in a few hours." He called behind himself.

Shizune stepped inside to see Tsunade unconscious in a chair.

"Oh dear." She sighed before moving to make her more comfortable.

* * *

Ino curled up into a tighter ball under the large tree as she suddenly felt the sun disappear from her skin. Weakly opening up one eyes, the blonde spotted a pair of dark blue ninja sandals in front of her face. She looked up to the owner of the shoes only to see Shikamaru standing above her.

"You are taking away my sunlight." She yawned as the lazy ass genius sat down beside her.

"We are setting up camp here. Naruto and Kakashi's orders." Shikamaru said in a defeated tone.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked concerned.

"Nothing really, other then the fact Sakura is missing. We have decided that we are going to play back up to the two missing ninjas." Shikamaru replied as he laid back and stared up at the clouds.

"The two missing ninjas…you mean Sasuke and Sakura?" Ino asked, still very much confused.

"Hai." Followed by a loud yawn. "Now for some shut eye."

"Shika-kun, I'm scared. What if Sasuke can't protect billboard brow?" Ino watched as Shikamaru's face tensed up and he opened his eyes slightly. "What if Orochimaru gets to her?"

"That won't happen." Shikamaru said simply.

"How do you know?" Ino said in near tears as she cuddled into Shikamaru's side.

"Because I said so." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome women."

"Not nice." Ino snapped.

"But you both are." Shikamaru smirked in reply._** (A/n: he's talking about Sakura and Ino in case you didn't get that.)**_

* * *

"You've never cared." Sakura whispered quietly to herself as she bit her lower lips to suppress the tears.

"Sakura…" Sasuke reached out to touch her cheek gently when Sakura suddenly jerked back, away from him. "Why do you do that? What happened to make you so unstable and frightened?"

"Why do you care?" Sakura snapped as she glared at the Uchiha.

"You are a prisoner here. I am to make sure that you are stable and healthy until the time comes for you to be taken to Orochimaru." Sasuke said sharply and cold.

Hurt flashed across her face before her expression hardened. "You really want to know?" Sakura asked with a warning tied to her voice.

"Yes." Sasuke replied with indifference.

"When I was attacked, I was too weak to fight back." Sakura paused as she watched Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Right. You said he drained your chakra."

"That's right. However, in the beginning it was just physical beatings, nothing I couldn't handle. It was to wear me out, which happened quickly because of the chakra loss. I susceptible to just about anything. Especially genjutsu."

"He attacked you mentally."

"Yes. He trapped me in a world where I had to stand by and watch as my friends, the people I love, the entire village get slaughtered." A tear rolled down her cheek as the horrific memories came back to her. "I had to watch Naruto get stabbed through the heart and then the Kyuubi was extracted from him. Kakashi was completely mutilated in front of me. Tsunade raped and suffocated. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were all drowned and then their bodies were used for complete humiliation. The males were all tortured and slowly mutilated to death. Shino's bugs literally ate him from the inside out while Akamaru attacked and killed Kiba. You…you were stabbed…I pleaded for it to stop…pleaded for _me_ to stop…for it all to just end…"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke had moved forward and gently placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. He could see the terror in her eyes and was sure that he was just as pale as the girl before him.

"It was me. I was the killer. I killed every one I ever knew and the whole village…burned to the ground…under orders of Orochimaru after letting Sound ninjas have their fun with the females. I can't close my eyes without seeing that face…my face. The face that I saw in the mirror as I took the life of a young child." Sakura chocked back a sob and hid her face in Sasuke's toned chest while gripping his shirt with both hands. "For so long, I was afraid of my own mind. Everything reminded me of that damn vision I was forced to see. Even now! The simpliest touch and suddenly screams fill my ears or intense guilt and pain stabs through my heart!

"That isn't you. You would never do something like that. It was all just a made up vision to scare you." Sasuke said calmly as he wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

"I was to weak to break the jutsu. I was trapped there until Naruto came, but by then, my mental stability shattered. I was a mess. It took nearly two weeks before I actually left my bedroom and met with other people. I was so scared. I'm _still_ so scared." Sakura let down her barrier and broke down in sobs.

Sasuke just cradled the girl in his arms as she cried into his chest. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen again."

* * *

_**Edited On: 6/14/12**_

_**I only fixed minor typos and one small section was re-worded. Hope you liked it!**_

_**Missy.**_


	6. Another Attempt at Compromising

**Chapter 6: Another Attempt at Compromising**

"Naruto-kun…can I talk to you for a moment?" Hinata timidly asked as the group of Konoha Shinobi packed up their camp.

"Sure, Hinata-chan." Naruto followed Hinata into the over growth a little but away from the clearing for privacy. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Hinata stayed silent for a moment before staring into the cerulean eyes of her boyfriend. She hesitated a moment more and then dropped his gaze.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to promise me something." Hinata said with much determination.

Naruto stared at her blankly for a moment, slightly confused. "Eh?"

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't stop caring, you won't stop being who you are." Hinata's words left Naruto speechless. Never had he heard the timid girl talk so tough, more or less demand some of him. "Do you promise me?"

"Of course, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled as he embraced the girl in a bear hug, both smiling and content. "Now come on, we have some friends to save!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and raced back to camp to finish packing up.

The Hyuuga heiress wasn't the only person to notice the up lift of Naruto's mood.

"Let's move out!" Kakashi commanded as soon as every one finished packing up their belongings.

The large group jumped into the trees and began their move north. They had paired off into twos, spreading out to cover more group, only in contact with the others through microphones.

Kakashi and Naruto were to travel center, Tenten and Neji were to take the right while Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata, the three man group, would take the left.

"Kakashi, how long do you think before we get to Sound?" Naruto asked as he kept pace with the Jonin.

"Not sure, but I estimate it to be another day or so before we even get to the border." Kakashi replied as he glanced over at the determined face of his former student.

"Good. The sooner, the better." Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

Kakashi chuckled lightly in agreement before silence befell the duo.

"Do you see anything, Hinata?" Ino called to the girl who was flanking Shikamaru to the left.

"No. Just forest." Hinata replied as she scanned the forest horizon with her Byakugan.

"You would think that there would be more ninja to worry about as we get closer to Sound if Orochimaru really does have as many ninja as he says he does." Ino said thoughtfully as she looked towards Shikamaru and Hinata, who were both on her left.

"I agree." Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome."

"Yes, it is." Hinata replied as she deactivated her blood line before talking into the microphone. "Have you found anything, Neji-nii-san?"

"Nothing. You?" Neji husky voice responded into all the of the team member's ears.

"Same." Hinata replied.

"Keep on look out. We'll be coming into Sound territory within a day or two." Kakashi commanded.

"Hai!" Came the reply.

* * *

"Neji, do you think that Sakura is really okay in Sasuke's care?" Tenten asked nervously as she shoved off another tree branch.

"I do not know the Uchiha as well as Naruto and Kakashi do, but if they really have all that trust in him to protect Haruno, then I don't see why we should worry." Neji replied as he watched Tenten's face twist in worry and confusion.

"Why take her though?" This had been bugging her since she first learned that Sakura was taken. Sure Sakura was a great medic, but every one in Konoha knew that Tsunade refused to teach anyone the special jutsu needed to heal sealed limbs just in case Orochimaru came calling. The sannin should have known better then to think that Sakura would know how to heal him.

"Maybe she is needed in healing his arms or helping Kabuto in his gruesome experiments." Neji replied as flashes of one of Orochimaru's abandoned lairs came to mind. He had left countless experiments behind. All permanently burned into the minds of any of the Shinobi to be unfortunate enough to see the horrendous sight.

"Do you think that she will deny them?" Tenten continued.

"Do you really have that little of faith in her to choose the right thing to do?" Neji countered.

Tenten was quiet for a moment as she set her eyes in the direction they were traveling. "You're right. Sakura is a big girl. She knows the right thing to do."

Neji moved over to the girl and set a hand on her shoulder as they continued jumping from tree to tree. "Just have faith." Neji said soothingly.

"Thank you Neji." Tenten smiled as they picked up their speed.

"Hn." And then the unexpected happened.

Neji smiled.

* * *

Sasuke stood still as he watched the sleeping form of Sakura on his bed. After she had finally calmed down, she passed out, most likely from stress. Sasuke had placed her in the bed and moved to the other side of the room. He hadn't moved since and that was nearly two hours ago.

A low groan was heard as Sakura shifted in her sleep. She was now facing the Uchiha, eyes still closed, though eyebrows furrowed together, as if she was having a nightmare.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he continued to watch her. As much as he loved the silence that followed her sleep, he kind of missed talking to somebody. He was always so lonely here. Of course, he did nothing to get away from the loneliness, he was the one who caused it, but can you really befriend some one who is scared shitless of you?

The answer is no.

The only people who aren't scared of him were Orochimaru and Kabuto. Well actually, Kabuto is terrified of him, he just acts indifferent towards the Uchiha.

Being in Sound is nothing like when he was in Konoha. Here, every one bows to him and treats him like a God. The ninja are too frightened to start a conversation with him but won't pass up a chance to spar with an Uchiha, which normally ended in death for the loser.

In Konoha, he had friends who cared for him and went out of their way to annoy and irritate him to no end on a daily basis. It was as if they got their kicks off of his reactions. They were all especially fond of referring to his hair as a chicken's butt.

It. Was. Not. A. Chicken's. Butt.

But no matter how much he craved the alone time when in Konoha, it felt nice to be with people who would go to the end of the world from him and who would go out of their way to talk to him and try to be a good friend.

He didn't get that in Sound. And that one reason was why Sasuke actually liked have Sakura with him now.

Sasuke was brought back to reality when he heard Sakura groan and her jade eyes fluttered open hesitantly.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Hn." Sasuke moved to the side of the bed and looked down at the fragile, defenseless girl.

Sakura looked around the room, seemingly forgetting where she was for the moment. Her eyes suddenly grew in size when her mind flooded itself with all the information of what had happened the last few days. "Sasuke-kun…can you answer something for me?"

Sasuke stayed quiet, but raised an eyebrow, a notion for her to continue.

"Is that ninja still alive?" Her voice was unbelievably quiet, and had Sasuke not had such trained ears, he would have missed her words. However, even against her attempts to stay sane, her voice broke at the end and she was forced to bite her lip to stay calm.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head and took a seat beside the girl. "He is one of Orochimaru's lackeys. He is like the messenger now. After his run in with Naruto, Shikamaru, and you, he was unable to continue as a ninja, seeing as though it would be hard to fight with only one arm."

"Do you know why he was able to conceive such a powerful genjutsu?" She asked, still very quiet.

"He was also a master of genjutsu. However, he is also one of Orochimaru's experiments. His chakra levels are overly exaggerated, making him all the more powerful." Sasuke replied as he watched Sakura's face for some kind of reaction. "Sakura, you were always the best on our team with genjutsu, how were you stuck in one of his? Why couldn't you release?" This had been bugging him.

"In truth, the genjutsu wasn't all that strong, and I figured it out pretty quickly, but I was to weak to break it. I was stuck in there until he was to drained to continue it and Naruto attacked him." Sakura replied timidly.

"Aa." Sasuke stood up again and walked to the door when there was a knock heard. "What?" He hissed at the young man on the other side of the door.

"Um…Uchiha-sama, Orochimaru-sama requests that Haruno-san be brought to him immediately." The man replied as he got lost within Sasuke's crimson eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke slammed the door closed and turned to Sakura. "Agree to heal him. Just delay the process."

Sakura was utterly confused. Did he just say _heal _him? Or was her ears playing tricks on her and he really said _kill_ him?

"What?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"Heal Orochimaru. If you refuse, he'll kill you, then I will never hear the end of it from the dobe." Sasuke replied as he turned away from her. "Change and hurry up. There are clothes in the top drawer."

Sakura was surprised at this remark. And then quickly became disgusted at the notion of her wearing the same clothes for a lot longer then she would have liked.

She went to the drawer and opened it up to find a couple pairs of black cargo pants, some black shorts and matching skirts, and a few fitted red tank tops and loose white long sleeved shirts. She pulled out a pair of cargo pants and a red top and changed.

"Okay." She replied surprised that the clothes fit her.

"Come on." Sasuke opened the door and led the frightened girl down the labyrinth of hallways.

* * *

Sakura stayed close once again to Sasuke as they made their way to Orochimaru's throne room. It seemed that the walk was too quick, well at least for Sakura. Sasuke knocked once and then opened the door.

Orochimaru sat in his high throne, watching the two Shinobi walk towards him, one stoic, the other full of rage.

"Sasuke-kun, again you bring Sakura-chan to me. I'm so delighted to see that you two are getting along so well." Orochimaru smiled eerily while Sakura suppressed a shuddered and the need to take a step back. "Leave us. Sakura-chan and I have a lot to discuss." Orochimaru commanded.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes and then turned on his heel and left the room, but not before throwing Sakura side ways glance.

"Sakura-chan, have you made up your mind?" Orochimaru asked as he eyed the girl with much confidence.

"Hai." Sakura replied forcefully.

"And…what is your answer?"

"I will do it, however, under one condition."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I refuse to help Kabuto. I will only heal your arms and in return, you allow Sasuke to return to Konoha with me if he wishes."

Orochimaru was surprised, although he didn't show it. This girl, no, woman, had the courage to stand up to him, a sannin. She had the guts to _demand_ and _refuse_ things of him. There was more to this female then what met the eye.

"Fine. You will heal my arms and in return you will not have to help Kabuto and I will allow Sasuke-kun to return to Konoha, if he wishes, after my arms are completely healed. Deal?" Orochimaru grinned evilly as he stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Sakura shook his hand, sealing the deal.

* * *

"Kabuto!"

The gray haired medic turned quickly to find a fuming Sasuke standing in the doorway of his lab.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto laughed nervously.

"You're dead."

And then he lunged at the expecting medic.

* * *

_**Edited On: 6/14/12**_

_**I would like to thank SEVVY101 for her concern and godly ways of making me smile! You're PM really brightened my mood! Thank You! **_

_**Missy.**_


	7. What Our Actions Cause

**Chapter 7: What our Actions Cause**

Kabuto quickly jumped to the side, but not before getting hit in the side by a kunai thrown by Sasuke.

Sasuke launched off the wall, aiming another kunai, still in his hand, for Kabuto's heart. The medic nin continued to play defensive as Sasuke threw several punch and kicking combos at him.

Kabuto caught Sasuke's fist and expected Sasuke to attack with his opposing hand. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke threw him over his shoulder, nailing him in the side with a powerful kick.

Kabuto slammed into the wall, but quickly got up.

He lunged at the Uchiha, fist full of chakra ready to hit what even was in its way. Sasuke moved to the side, but was to slow as Kabuto hit him on the back. That would surely leave a nasty bruise.

Sasuke launched at Kabuto, kicking him in the face and then kneeing him in the gut.

Kabuto hit the ground and didn't get up fast enough.

Sasuke loomed over him and grabbed Kabuto's long silver hair. He repeatedly slammed Kabuto's face into the hard ground as Kabuto let out a horrific scream.

* * *

Orochimaru jerked his head suddenly at the sound of a scream. He quickly stood up and began walking out of the room, commanding Sakura to follow him.

Sakura stayed two steps behind as they approached a lab.

Orochimaru opened the door to see Sasuke leaning against the wall, looking extremely pissed off, and Kabuto laying on the floor in a bloody heap.

"What happened?" Orochimaru hissed, apparently not very pleased at the sight before him.

"He learned a lesson in proper manners." Sasuke remarked with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared at the bloodied heap.

"Heal him." Orochimaru commanded the girl.

Sakura hesitated a moment, but then ran to Kabuto's side, immediately putting her hands over his heart once he was on his back, and began to pour her chakra into his system. She ignored the glare that Sasuke was sending their way as she desperately tried to heal the near dead medic. Even though Kabuto was an enemy, Sakura's medic persona took over, forgetting all of his past treacheries. Right now, he was just a human man, on the brink of death.

"I still haven't recovered all of my chakra. I won't be able to heal him enough to stabilize him." Sakura spoke in a hard, determined tone as sweat began to dot her delicate brows.

Suddenly, her shoulder was grasped tightly. She looked up, only to lock eyes with the Uchiha. He nodded to her and she went back to work, not only concentrating on healing Kabuto, but also on how much chakra and at what rate she was to take from the raven haired Shinobi.

"How much longer?" Orochimaru hissed impatiently.

"I don't know. Hours. Minutes. Depends on how much damage and how long I can hold out." Sakura replied professionally as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke's gripped tightened a little, causing Sakura some discomfort.

Finally after two hours, Sakura pulled her hands away. Sasuke's grip lessened, but he still held onto her shoulder.

"That's all I can do for now. The bleeding has stopped, but he needs stitches and the injuries are in great need of being bandaged. I can try to heal him again later." Sakura said after a moment of silence.

"One of Kabuto-kun's assistants can take care of him." Orochimaru replied as he turned his back to the ninjas. "Sasuke-kun take the girl back to the room before she passes out. I will call for you later." With that he left and in his place was a young man.

"Excuse me." The man passed Sakura and Sasuke and immediately began to stitch up Kabuto's wounds.

Sakura turned to walk out the door, but her knees buckled and she collapsed. Before her body hit the cold, hard ground, Sakura found her self suspended in mid air by Sasuke's steel grip. He lifted her, so he was carrying her bridal style, with ease and began the trek back to the room.

"Thank you for the chakra, Sasuke-kun." Sakura yawned as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn."

"I agreed to him, like you said." Sakura spoke very softly as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open.

"Hn."

"I am too heal his arms and have nothing to do with Kabuto's experiments. In return, you get the option of going home." At this Sasuke tensed. He looked warily down at the girl and let out a long sigh.

"Sakura, you know the answer to that question. Why won't you just give up already?"

Sakura stayed quiet as he opened the door and walked into their room. It wasn't until he placed her on the bed did she speak again. "Naruto was like your brother. Kakashi-sensei was like our protector, almost like our father. You left us all for power that could be attained from an evil and corrupted man. After you left, Naruto ended up going with Jiraiya-sama for two and a half years to train. He became powerful, more then I thought possible. We swore to each other after he came back that we would work together to bring you back. You see, whether you stay here or go back to Konoha, you can still get stronger. Just by different methods. Sasuke-kun…in Konoha you have family and friends, while here…you have…nothing." Sakura looked down at her hands as she thought about all the pain that she and her male counterpart had gone through trying to find Sasuke.

"Sakura, you talk of nothing but hopeless fantasies. Let them go." Sasuke turned to leave, but Sakura once again stopped him.

"Fight me."

"Excuse me?"

"Fight me. You have only seen me heal. You haven't seen me fight. So, fight me." Sakura commanded.

"No." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and watched the girl with annoyance written plane across his face.

"Then train with me." Sakura's hands clenched at her sides as she met the intensity of the Uchiha's glare.

"What?" Sasuke was taken off guard at the notion.

"Train with me. You refuse to fight me, so train with me."

"Isn't that the same as fighting?"

"Only if we spar. And you call your self a genius."

"I never said I was a genius."

"And you are called a genius." Sakura retorted with a small giggle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned and walked towards the door.

"We'll see." He then left a shocked kunoichi on his bed as he left for his 'meeting' with the evil sannin.

* * *

Sasuke entered the room without knocking and stopped in front of the expecting, and very pissed off, sannin.

"Explain to me, Sasuke-kun, what in the world possesses you to attack Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed as he stood and began pacing in front of his throne.

"He stepped over the line." Sasuke replied with a yawn.

Orochimaru stopped and turned to glare at the Uchiha. "What?"

"He attacked Sakura with intent to violate." On the outside Sasuke was stoic and indifferent, but on the inside he was fuming and plotting Kabuto's true demise. A unbelievably slow and_very _painful death.

"He did what!" The sannin screamed as his fists clenched. "I told every one that Sakura-chan was not to be touched. Why do you people not listen to me!"

"Hn." 'Because you are a pushover pedophile?'

Orochimaru stomped towards the door, fists white knuckling a very sharp kunai. "You are excused." Orochimaru spat before leaving the room.

"Hn." Sasuke turned and left the room, heading back to Sakura. 'He better not kill Kabuto. I wanted to do it.'

* * *

_The two ran quickly through the snow filled forest as the ground spiked up with ice thorns all around them. The woman swooped down from the sky, only to fly back up and zigzag around, missing the large trees while the man followed on his snow board._

"_Sakura, now?"_

"_Just a little bit more!"_

_Sakura followed closely behind her raven haired teammate until Sakura rolled to miss the female as she swooped down once more. Sakura watched her careful, finally seeing her flight pattern as Sasuke stopped beside her._

"_I get it." Sakura then turned quickly towards Sasuke. "After five seconds, turn twenty degrees left and run thirty meters ahead! That's where the tree branch is!"_

"_Alright!" Sasuke went to the designated spot and threw several kunai attached to wire. The kunai wrapped around the branches, forming a web design._

"_Whatever you do will be useless!" The man yelled towards Sakura as she stood up straight and he flew down the snow banks towards her on his snowboard._

_Sakura threw open her cloak to reveal many kunai. She threw them all quickly towards the man, none actually hitting him because of his armor. As the kunai reflected off of his shield, thousands of tiny pieces of paper came from the kunai, scattering around him._

"_I told you that it's useless!" He jumped off of his board as Sakura threw the last kunai. The man looked around and finally realized the thousands of slips of paper. His eyes grew wide when he recognized them after on attached itself to his arm._

"_Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!" _**(1)** _She flung a kunai attached to an exploding tag. "As if!"_

_All of the exploding tags surrounding the man blew up, creating a large explosion, sending the woman straight into the Uchiha's trap. She quickly recovered and got loose of the wires, however Sasuke was already upon her._

"_We Snow ninja aren't that weak!" She called out towards Sakura._

_Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her. "Maybe." He latched onto her back. "Shishi Rendan!" _**(2)**

_Six direct hits from the Uchiha prodigy sent the woman plummeting to the ground and straight into her companion. A large electrical explosion occurred, leaving both Snow ninja unconscious and badly injured._

"_What happened?" Sasuke asked as he landed next to Sakura._

"_I'm not sure…but maybe…" Sakura and Sasuke both watched to the two in confusion for a moment before taking off to find their other companions._

Sakura sat up quickly from the bed, only this time, instead of her waking from a nightmare, scared and screaming, she was smiling, almost laughing.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked with some curiousness as he entered the room.

"Nothing, just remember the past." She smiled brightly. "Remember when Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, you, and I had to escort Princess Koyuki back to Snow Country. At the time we had thought she was just some actress shooting a movie, but instead we ending up reestablishing Snow Country's royal blood line." Sakura smiled even brighter as Sasuke nodded, letting her know that he remembered that mission. "Well anyway, I was dreaming about our fight in the mountains against Fubuki and Mizore. That was the first time we truly fought side by side." She chuckled lightly.

"Hn. That was the first time that I ever saw Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu." Sasuke took a seat on the bed and faced Sakura.

"To tell you the truth, that was the first time I ever did it." Sakura blushed lightly as she watched her hands with great interest.

"Hn. I wouldn't have ever known had you not just told me." Sasuke smirked as the girl got even more red.

"It was so nice there. After the snow melted and Spring came. Watching the younger version of Princess Koyuki as we relaxed under the warm sun." Sakura closed her eyes as she remember the moment as she held an inured Uchiha's head in her lap as they watched the hologram project a past memory.

"Yes." Sasuke mumbled quietly. "Fine."

"Fine what?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke just looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you serious?"

"Oh! Ha, ha!" Sakura laughed as she waved her hands in front of her. "I remember now!"

"Finally." Sasuke stood and headed towards the door. "We start training tomorrow. Nothing serious. You have to save up your chakra because Orochimaru's first healing is in the morning." Sasuke opened the door, but stopped and turned towards Sakura. "I'll be back later with your food. Get some rest."

Then he left.

'_**Wow, he is totally crushing on us!' Inner Sakura squealed with joy as she did a little dance.**_

'_What are you talking about? Sasuke-kun doesn't like us that way. He made that perfectly clear.'_

'_**Sure…that's why he is concerned about our welfare.'**_

'_You are reading to much into this. I am his captive, he has to make sure I am okay otherwise he could get into trouble with Orochimaru.'_

'_**Sure…Yes…that explains is, because, you know, Sasuke ALWAYS listens to his elders…sure…what ever you say there cherry blossom.'**_

'_You are getting annoying.'_

'_**I'm you, dumb ass.'**_

'_I hate you.'_

'_**You only wish you did…wait a minute. Hold on. If you hate me…then you hate yourself…which means that you are…EMO!' **_**(A/N: No offense to any emo people. I actually have a friend who stereotypes herself as an 'emo'. Nice girl, a little crazy. Still mean no disrespect.)**

'_Dumb ass.'_

Sakura let out a long yawn and then laid back down in the bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Finally. We made it."

* * *

**(1): Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu: Sakura Blizzard Technique: Kunais are attached to bags of exploding tags. When the kunai are dodged the bags separate, spreading the tags all around the intended target. Sakura then throws a kunai with a lit tag which then ignites a chain reaction causing all of the tags to explode damaging the target severely**

**(2): Shishi Rendan: Lion Combo: This is Sasuke's combo attack of six direct hits while in the air, which forces the target to be hit towards the ground with each hit. Six kicks are landed on the target's stomach, back, and chest, incapacitating them.**

_**Edited On: 6/14/12**_

_**Okay, so I just wanted to clear this up so that people will stop telling me how Sakura is all weak and totally OOC and all that jazz. I know. I wrote her that way! There is a reason for why I do what I do. Explanation time:**_

_**Sakura was attacked a month or so ago and placed in a genjutsu where she witnessed herself killing everyone she knew. It disturbed her horribly. It took her two weeks to actually leave her bedroom once she was found by Naruto and Shikamaru and was brought back to Konoha. She hasn't left the village since the attack, that was, of course, until Sasuke kidnapped her. Mentally, she is still kinda out of it, but is slowly getting better. She has frequent nightmares, which I'm sure everyone has noticed, and Sasuke is there to help her in his own small way. (And I know, the ninja's attack is to much like Itachi's move thing, I know. My brother pointed that out to me. It will be explained more in depth later on.) So anyway, back to point, Orochimaru wants Sakura to heal his arms and help Kabuto, even though all of Konoha thinks that Tsunade never taught Sakura the healing method, which she of course did but just didn't tell anyone. In the end Sakura does accept to only heal him but thats also only because Sasuke told her to.**_

_**Missy.**_


	8. First Times

**Chapter 8: First Times**

"Okay, our first move is going to be finding an inn to stay at. Tomorrow morning we'll begin asking the villagers about Orochimaru's liar. Remember to hide the fact that you're from Leaf." Kakashi commanded as the team met up along the forest's edge.

"But-"

"No Naruto. We need to take a break." Kakashi cut off the blonde as the others looked to their elder with pleading eyes. "Every one needs a rest. If we are all tired and not in able condition, we are likely to screw up and then we will never find them."

Naruto sighed heavily and then lowered his head in defeat.

"Alright. Let's find an inn." With this the group split up in search for a place to rest.

* * *

"We found an inn at the eastern end of the town." Neji reported as he and Tenten stood in front of the building.

"Good. We'll be there in a minute." Kakashi's voice answered over the wireless communicators.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

"What are you looking at then?"

"Your hair. How are you able to get it to stay spiky like that?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "It's naturally spiky."

"Interesting." Sakura brought up a finger to her chin and tapped it as she continued to study the Uchiha.

"Now what?"

"Your hair. It has a bluish tint to it."

Sasuke's head fell as he sweat dropped.

Their attention was brought to the door as a loud rasp was heard. Sasuke moved from his spot on his bed and answered the door with a glare.

"Uchiha-sama, Orochimaru-sama requests the medic now." A Sound ninja reported, avoiding eye contact.

"Hn." Sasuke slammed the door in the man's face and then turned to Sakura.

"It's time?" Sakura spoke quietly.

"Hn." Sasuke watched as Sakura got up and moved to the door.

"After this we better go out to train." Sakura hissed under her breath as Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke led the way once again. However, this time Sakura walked along side him.

Sakura noticed that they were headed in a different direction then Orochimaru's "throne room". She turned slightly to look at Sasuke as in question about where he was taking her.

"Infirmary." Sasuke said, answering her unspoken question.

Sakura let out a sigh as they came to a stop. "Thank you."

"Hn." They entered the room to find Orochimaru sitting on the edge of a bed, across from a still unconscious Kabuto.

"Ah, good, Sakura-chan." Orochimaru hissed as he moved slightly on the bed.

Sakura had to resist the urge to take a step back. She hesitated before taking a step forward, towards the evil sannin.

"Please, lie down." Sakura spoke as she moved next to the bed.

Orochimaru did as he was asked and got himself comfortable.

Sakura began to study his arms to deem what she would need to do. Orochimaru smirked as he felt her hands shake against his skin.

"This will hurt. A lot." Sakura spoke as she brought her hands back from his body. "I can only heal one arm at a time and it will take some time. Also, I can only do about an hour a day. The jutsu takes up too much chakra."

"Just get on with it." Orochimaru snapped, displeased that he would be in pain.

"Alright." Sakura rapidly did the hand seals to the forbidden jutsu.

Her hands glowed green as she grasped Orochimaru's wrist and began pumping her chakra into his arm.

Orochimaru let out a strangled cry as pain shot through his body.

Sasuke could only smirk at his anguished face.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on all the damage in Orochimaru's arm.

For a complete hour there was total silence, except for the occasional cry from Orochimaru.

When Sakura pulled her hands away from Orochimaru's wrist, a wave of dizziness took over and she stumbled backwards. Once she regained her balance, she turned her attention back to the sannin.

"You will need to rest for a bit before moving around." Sakura informed him.

"Same time tomorrow." Orochimaru commanded as he cradled his wrist.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and began to walk towards him, stumbling slightly. Sasuke was at her side in an instant. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hiked her arm around his shoulders.

Sasuke took on most of Sakura's weight as they went back to the room. Many pains of female, and some males, eyes glared the Sakura, seeing her touching the "God" of Sound.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." Sakura muttered as she moved to the bed and sat down. "It just uses up a large chunk of chakra and my body isn't used to losing so much chakra so quickly."

"How did you learn that jutsu?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the wall.

"While Naruto was away, training with Jiraiya, Tsunade accepted me as her apprentice. With this, I was allowed access to the complete library and history records in the Hokage's mansion. While I was in the library I came across an old book. It was actually the Shodaime's **(A/N: First Hokage)** journal. In it he wrote about all of the jutsus he had come across. All of them forbidden. So, I learned several of the jutsus in there, completely out of boredom. No one knows that I learned it, well apparently except for Orochimaru and Kabuto. Tsunade didn't want me learning it for this very reason." Sakura explained.

"Hn." Sasuke studied her for a minute. "How much chakra did it use up?"

"About half. Two hours is my limit. You told me to delay, so I told him one hour." Sakura shrugged. Suddenly jade snapped up to obsidian. "Does that mean we are going to train now?"

Sasuke just smirked and turned for the door. Sakura smiled and followed him out and towards another unfamiliar hallway in the sea of mazes called a lair.

After a few minutes of walking, they came into an open training ground surrounded by trees.

"Wow. There's like, no one here!" Sakura said amazed.

"This is my private spot." Sasuke replied.

"So what first?" Sasuke raised and eyebrow as Sakura giggled.

* * *

"Do you guys think Sakura is okay?"

"I don't know Ino. I'm sure she can take care of herself, right Hinata."

"Right."

The three girls sat around their hotel room as they watched the sun set.

"It's been nearly a week! Orochimaru could kill her! Someone could take advantage of her! What if she refused to help them and they tortured her and left Sakura in an empty field to die? What if-"

A slap rang out through the room.

"Ino! Get a hold of yourself!" Tenten hissed as she held the girl from the front of her purple shirt. "Do you really have so little faith in her?"

"Tenten is right, Ino. Sakura is strong. She can handle herself. Besides, Naruto and Kakashi both believe that Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"How many times do we have to go through this with you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, you have some visitors." Tsunade and Jiraiya watched as Shizune opened the door wider for the three figures to enter.

"Kazekage-sama!" Tsunade stood up quickly as she gaped at the three Sand siblings.

"Hokage-sama." Gaara said respectfully. "I am sorry if I am interrupting something. We arrived earlier then we had planned."

"You aren't interrupting anything." Tsunade spoke hesitantly, as if she were contemplating something.

"I am surprised that we haven't come across Naruto or Sakura since we arrived. Normally they have tracked us down by now." Temari commented. It didn't escape any of the siblings' notice how Tsunade's face fell.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked as he took a step forward.

"About a week ago…we were attacked by Sound. However, they only came for Sakura. She was kidnapped and currently missing. Naruto, Kakashi, Hyuuga's Neji and Hinata, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino have all been sent out to recover her." Tsunade informed them.

"We'll help." All eyes went to the blonde kunoichi. "Sakura and Naruto have gone to the ends of the earth to save my brothers and me, and I think it is time we returned the favor."

"I agree with Temari." Kankuro slightly turned towards Gaara as he continued speaking. "Temari and I can go ahead of you, Gaara and then after your meeting with the elders, you and the Sand ninja who accompanied us can meet up with us in Sound." He then turned towards Tsunade. "That is, of course, if it is okay with the both of you kages."

"I can do better. We can put off the meeting. The elders can understand. If you wish, you can leave now. No one would be the wiser of your visit." Tsunade smirked.

"Yes. I'm sure Naruto and Sakura would both be pleased to know that you went all that way for them." Jiraiya smiled.

"Of course." Gaara bowed respectfully and turned towards the door.

"I'll have Shizune get you supplies." Tsunade called out.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sakura quickly glanced around the tree trunk. Sasuke was still just standing there.

'Damn. I can't match his speed or get him into a genjutsu because of his sharingan.' Sakura looked down at the gash across her side. 'I can't heal it or else Sasuke will find me. I was able to keep up in hand to hand and Nin jutsu, but he was going easy on me, I know he was, and the blood loss is getting to me.'

Sakura lunged off of the tree branch and down to another, bringing out a kunai to eye level in defense. Sasuke smirked before disappearing once again. Sakura didn't have time to react before Sasuke came at her once more from behind.

He kicked her square in the back, forcing her off the branch. Sakura flipped in the air and landed on both feet. However, the dizziness hit her and she stumbled backwards.

Sasuke came at her once more, forcing her back into a tree. Sasuke disarmed her and placed his katana to her neck.

Sakura noticed his cheek was cut along his left cheek bone and she couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she had landed a hit on the Uchiha.

"I win." Sasuke said cockily as he spoke into her ear.

"Hai. You win." Sakura replied defeated.

Sasuke took a step back and studied the uneven clearing where Sakura punched the ground twice.

"We will start on speed. You seem to be strong enough, and okay in hand to hand and weapon combat, but your reflexes could do better." Sasuke commented. However, Sakura smiled, knowing that this was as close as a compliment that she would get from the youngest Uchiha.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke looked down at her side and his eyes narrowed. "Heal yourself."

Sakura immediately brought her hand to her side and began healing her wound. After only a moment the wound completely disappeared.

"Let me heal your cheek." Sakura hesitantly brought her hand up to Sasuke's cheek.

He just watched her jade eyes as she locked gazes with him. A fleeting feeling of warmth over washed Sasuke's cheek as Sakura pumped her chakra into his injury.

Sakura's head tilted after a second and her hand cupped his cheek as her thumb gently ran over the newly healed skin.

Slowly Sakura got up on her toes as Sasuke leaned down. They eyes fluttered close as their lips pressed together.

* * *

**_Edited On: 6/14/12_**

**_No big changes, just added a few sentences here and there to fill in a couple of holes._**

**_Missy._**


	9. The Plan

**WARNING!: **_I normally don't put these in my chapters but I feel that this chapter does call for one.T__here is a fairly morbid piece in this chapter. You can skip over it if you like. Its the only text other then Sakura talking with her inner thats in italics. Its just a flashback of what happened when she was caught in the genjutsu. This is your warning._

**WARNING #2!: **_The rating went up because of said scene and also next chapter there will be another scene that I don't feel is able to be rated T. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY LEMONS IN THIS STORY! I can't write a lemon. I'm to innocent to do it. I can only start them._

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

"No! You can't kill him!"

"Let me go INO!"

"Tenten! Stop trying to kill Naruto! You'll hurt Hinata!" Ino turned her head as she continued to struggle with the pissed brunette. "NEJI! SUBDUE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Neji and Shikamaru ran into the room to see Naruto coward in a corner while Hinata stood in between him and a crazed Tenten, who was currently being held back by Ino while screaming profanities that would make a sailor cringe.

"What happened?" Neji commanded as he moved in front of Tenten and held back her shoulders.

"How should I know? I was in the bathroom!" Ino hissed.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned as quickly formed hand seals for his shadow imitation technique **(A/N: What the hell is this called? Something jutsu…anyone know?)**.

"Shikamaru, you dumb ass, the point was to subdue Tenten, NOT NEJI AND I ALSO!" Ino screamed.

"Nara, if you know what is best for you then you will release me." Tenten threatened as she eyes her weapons scroll.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru yawned once more as he took a seat on the ground, the three currently captured in his jutsu mimicking his movements.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he finally made his appearance.

"Kakashi-sensei! SAVE ME!" Naruto was hiding behind the Jonin in a flash and pointing an accusing finger at Tenten who was glaring at him with intent to kill.

"What happened this time?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"He walked in here and saw me without a shirt on!" Tenten screeched. Everyone, with exception to Naruto, finally noticed that Tenten was currently only sporting chest binding on her upper torso.

Kakashi let out a sigh before pulling out his infamous orange book. "Naruto leave the room. Shikamaru, if you would be so kind as to release your teammates and then leave with Neji. Tenten, please don't kill anyone until after we have completed the mission."

With this, Kakashi turned and left the room.

"Watch your back, Uzumaki. Once this mission is over, there will be no where to hide from me." Tenten threatened, which Naruto responded to by scampering out of the room.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily as he left the room with Neji.

"Indeed this is." Neji sighed.

"Well, this was an interesting morning." Hinata mumbled to herself as Tenten pulled on her shirt and Ino went back to what ever it was she was doing.

* * *

"Gaara, how much farther do you think until we hit the border?" Temari called out as the siblings and their trusted sand ninjas ran as fast as they could towards the Sound border.

"We should get there in about a day and a half." Gaara called back.

"Gaara, I think we should take a break." Kankuro called out. "Give us ten minutes and then we will start again."

Gaara looked back for a moment before nodding. He jumped down and watched as the others also came to a stop.

"Sometimes you remind me too much of Naruto." Temari sighed as she and Kankuro fell back on the ground next to each other.

Gaara sighed and then moved so he was standing over his sister. "I'm going to go find some water."

"Sure." Temari yawned as she closed her eyes.

"Hey fill mine to!" Kankuro called out to the reciting back of his younger brother.

"Do it yourself." Gaara replied in his usual stoic tone.

"Damn. That means I have to move." Kankuro groaned.

"Shut up." Temari hissed. "Just be glad he decided to let us rest. Like I said, sometimes Gaara is too much like Naruto."

"Do you think we will make it in time to help?" Kankuro asked, suddenly very serious.

"I'm not sure. I do, however, know that whether we come to late to save Sakura or just in time, we will be facing a major fight in the near future."

"I owe Sakura my life. I will not settle with not being able to save her."

"I know."

Temari and Kankuro fell into a peaceful silence as the awaited the return of their younger brother.

* * *

Sasuke pushed Sakura up against the tree as he deepened the kiss. Sakura let out a moan as she felt Sasuke's lips trail down her jaw and to her neck. She laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back up, recapturing his lips.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's body closer his, if possibly, as his hand found the base of her neck and tangled its self in her hair. Sakura moaned once more as she pulled back slightly for some much needed air.

Then, almost as if they both had the wind knocked out of themselves, the duo froze and then separated very quickly.

Sakura rose a hand to her mouth as she gasped and stared wide-eyed at the ground at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke fought back the blush as he studied Sakura's frozen figure.

"I'm sorry…that was a mistake…" Sakura said quietly.

'_Oh my god. I just kissed Sasuke-kun.'_

'_**I know. Isn't it great. You are becoming more and more like me.'**_

'_I am you, dumb ass.'_

'_**No. You are the shy persona. I am the egotistical, self-centered, highly humorous persona.'**_

'_You just wish you were.'_

"No it wasn't." Sasuke replied as he lightly smirked.

Sakura stared at Sasuke blankly for a moment before taking a very deep breath. "Sasuke-kun…there is no excuse for my behavior. That was out of line. I'm sorry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a step towards the girl. "Did I pull away?"

"No."

"Did I tell you to stop?"

"No."

"Did I not respond?"

"No."

"Then you are not at fault. I told you that it wasn't a mistake." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura's jade eyes stared hopelessly into Sasuke's endless pools of onyx. "What does that mean?"

Sasuke merely shrugged once more. "Come on. You need to rest. You have to heal Orochimaru in the morning." Sasuke turned to walk back into the compound.

Sakura hesitated a moment before following him back to their room.

* * *

"You think Sasuke's treating forehead alright?" Ino asked as she Tenten and Hinata made their way down to the lobby where they were to meet the boys. **(A/N: If only she knew… ;)…)**

"I'm sure she is fine." Tenten sighed.

"I agree with Tenten-chan. I think that Sakura is just fine." Hinata responded.

"You're just agreeing with Tenten because she's dating your cousin." Ino huffed.

"Well duh." Tenten rolled her eyes while Hinata shot her a glare. Yes. Hinata shot Tenten a glare.

"Tenten, that is not why I am siding with you." Hinata replied with a bite.

Tenten and Ino topped in their tracks as they stared at the blushing girl.

"My god did she just glare _and_ talk annoyed?" Ino gasped.

"I think she did, Ino." Tenten replied as her eyes widened. Suddenly she was in front of Hinata and had her hand on her forehead. "Who are you and what have you done to our sweet, little, stuttering Hinata-chan?"

"Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, calm down. I'm still Hinata." Hinata sighed. "Now come on."

She turned and left the two females stunned in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"Alright, every one is here right?" Kakashi asked as he looked over the Shinobi surrounding him.

"Yes, now lets continue sensei." Naruto begged.

"We will split into two groups. Its important to have a byakugan on each team, so Neji you will be on the first team while Hinata is on the second. Tenten you will go with Neji since you have the most experience fighting with him. Shikamaru will also go with you. Ino and Naruto will come with Hinata and I." Kakashi paused for a moment when he saw a messenger bird perch on a pole just outside the inn.

He moved outside and the bird flew to him. Kakashi took the message off of the bird and then the bird flew away on its own. He opened the note and read it quickly before pocketing it.

_Kakashi-_

_The Sand siblings and a hand full of Sand ninja are on their way to Sound to help you. They should be there within a day or two. Good luck._

_Tsunade_

Kakashi walked back inside and faced the six anxious Shinobi. "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are on their way here. The won't however be here for another day or two. Today we will separate into the two teams. Once the siblings get here we will split into four teams and spread our area of search. For now, we will meet back up in four hours in front of the inn." Kakashi commanded. "Understood?"

"Hai!" The six responded simultaneously.

"Good. Lets go."

With this the seven Shinobi were off.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, what the plan? I mean, I can't put off healing Orochimaru for ever." Sakura spoke quietly as she searched all of the drawers in the dresser.

"It will be very simple. I will tell you when the preparations are final. On that day, you deplete his chakra and I will kill him." Sasuke replied as he watched Sakura continue her search in annoyance.

"Perfect!" Sakura beamed as she turned around holding a bottle of sake.

'Damn it. She found it.' Sasuke inwardly groaned as he stood up and plucked the bottle from her hands. "No."

"But…but…why not?" Sakura huffed as she plopped down on the ground and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you? Two?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"If I say no can I have some?"

"No."

"Damn."

Sakura eyed the bottle in Sasuke's hand as she spoke. "So what about Kabuto. Surely he won't just let you kill Orochimaru and then leave as if noting had happened."

"Don't worry about him. I made sure he wouldn't be moving for a long time." Sasuke smirked, proud of himself.

"Right." Sakura sighed and then moved to the bed and took a seat. "So, why is it you were forced into rooming with me?" Sakura asked innocently.

Sasuke just moved the bottle farther away from the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura fell backwards and rested her hands on her interlaced hands as she closed her eyes. Sasuke watched her face as it adorned a peaceful smile.

"So, do you have an alcohol problem, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, ruining the peaceful moment.

Sasuke scoffed and the stood up. "No." Sasuke then headed to the door. "I'll be back later with food." Then he left.

Sakura sighed and the began to search the room once more for anything that would preoccupy her.

Sadly, you never leave Haruno Sakura time to think. Things turn ugly.

'_I still can't believe I kissed him.'_

'_**I know. I still haven't gotten over how great he is at kissing.'**_

'_But…will this change things? I like how we are right now. I don't want him to pull away from me now. Not while I'm in this hell hole.'_

'_**He won't. You saw how he acted. Sasuke-kun is doing everything BUT pulling away. God he's hot.'**_

'_At times I worry about what lurks in the back of my mind.'_

'_**Don't worry, there's nothing you don't want there.'**_

'_Except you.'_

'_**Not nice.'**_

'_But true.'_

Sakura sighed deeply as she relaxed on the bed. Her eyes traveled to the door as she wished for Sasuke to walk back into the room and keep her company once more. Slowly her eyes closed and Sakura drifted off to a not-so-pleasant sleep.

_An evil smirk adorned her pale, blood spotted face, as she walked down the dark hallway, kunai gripped tightly in her hand. She kicked the door open and walked up to the startled figure._

"_W-what's going on? Sakura-chan?"_

_In her response she stabbed the kunai savagely through his chest. A devilish smirk spreading across her ace._

"_You were always so gullible, Naruto-_kun_." An evil laughter filled the room as the blonde coughed up blood._

_Jade stared impassively into cerulean as the blue slowly faded into a blank stare; not even flinching as blood spotted her face._

_Without another word, she pulled the kunai from his chest and wiped off the blood on his bed sheets._

_With this she left the room and signaled for the dark figures to take the kyuubi. She only watched the beginning before leaving the building all together._

_As she walked towards the Hokage's mansion, she came across a barely conscious Kakashi lying in the street, already beaten and bloodied from a previous attack._

_Sakura smirked as she moved to Kakashi's side and kneeled beside him._

"_Why Sakura? You were always my favorite…" Kakashi's body raked with cough before he broke out into an ear piercing scream as Sakura stabbed her kunai in his arm and dragged it through the muscle, effectively dismembering it._

"_You and your favorites. You trained Sasuke. Were always there for Naruto. Never ever were you there to help me." Sakura spat at him before tabbing him in the leg. "All I wanted was someone to tell me that I had potential also. Had I _actually_ been trained, maybe I could have stopped Sasuke from leaving. Maybe he would be with me instead of Orochimaru." Sakura laughed at what she was saying. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're dead anyway."_

_Kakashi's gasp died in his throat as the kunai slid fluently across his neck._

"_Sakura…why….why are you doing this?" Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "Stop this!"_

"_You left me! You ignored me, called me annoying! Why should I listen to you?" Sakura screamed as she pointed the kunai threateningly towards him._

"_Please Sakura. Stop this. Please." Sasuke didn't react when Sakura suddenly appeared in front of him and she slashed him across the lower abdomen where several of his major organs were. "Sakura…please, end this. Just stop this madness."_

"_Its too late for that now." Sakura smiled as she left him to bleed to death. "You were always to late to save me."_

Sakura sat up quickly with a yelp as her hand grasped the area over her rapidly beating heart. Her eyes frantically snapped to the door as it opened. She didn't calm down, however, when she saw Sasuke walk towards her and set a tray down on the night stand.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he sat down beside her.

"Tell me I'm not a bad person." She choked out between frantic breaths.

"You're not a bad person." Sasuke replied confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Those nightmares. They won't leave me alone." Sakura pulled her legs up into her chest and buried her head in between her knees while her arms wrapped themselves around her calves.

Sasuke placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence as Sasuke continued to watch Sakura's body shake out of anger at how screwed up she had become.

* * *

**_Edited On: 6/14/125_**

**_Hope you liked!_**

**_Missy._**


	10. I'm Still in Love

**Chapter 10: I'm Still in Love**

Blonde hair blew with the wind as sorrowful eyes scanned the rising horizon. She was to consumed in her thoughts to notice the presence next to her until he spoke gently.

"You ran out of sake, didn't you."

She let out a heavy sigh and turned to face her long time teammate. "Yes. How did you know?" **(A/N: Weren't expecting that were ya!)**

"I've known you a long time Tsunade." Jiraiya stated bluntly. "Wanna go get a drink?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I have a meeting with the elders in a few minutes." Tsunade replied with another heavy sigh.

"Relax. They'll succeed." Jiraiya grinned.

"I trust them to complete this mission." Tsunade replied, matching his grin.

"Good. So long as we are clear." Jiraiya turned back to the rising sun. "So, how about drink after the meeting?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Sakura rested her cheek on her knees and locked gazes with Sasuke. He continued to sit beside her, hand on her shoulder. Sakura moved her right hand and rested it on Sasuke's cheek. Slowly, she moved her thumb over his lips as she stared intently on them.

Sasuke sat there, still, as his eye lids drooped. Sakura continued her gesture until there was a knock on the door, ruining their peaceful moment.

Sasuke got up wordlessly and opened the door. A man stood there and simply told the Uchiha that Orochimaru expects Sakura in fifteen minutes. Sasuke closed the door and turned to find Sakura already changing out of the previous day's clothes and into a new pair.

Sasuke turned towards the door, a very faint blush on his cheeks, until Sakura placed a delicate on his upper arm.

"I'm ready." Sakura spoke quietly with some regret in her voice.

"Hn." Sasuke led her down the familiar hall to Orochimaru.

"You are a bit early today. No bother." Orochimaru took a seat on the bed once Sakura and Sasuke entered the room.

Sakura moved to his side and checked his arms once again to see what would be done for today's treatment.

"It will be more painful today. I will be working closer to you elbow, meaning I will be near a major artery and joint." Sakura's voice was still very quiet as she turned slightly to a Sound ninja standing guard. "Can you hold down his shoulders?"

The ninja moved to the head of the bed and placed both hands firmly on Orochimaru's shoulders.

Sakura did the hand seals once more and placed her hands over Orochimaru's fore arm, near the inner joint of his elbow.

Orochimaru screamed in pain as Sakura closed her eyes to tune him out. Last night's nightmare, the screams, blood, pleads, were still stuck in her mind and Orochimaru's cries of agony weren't helping her forget.

This went on for an hour, and just like yesterday, when it was over, Sakura informed the sannin that he needed to rest and then Sasuke helped her back to their room. Sasuke silently placed Sakura on the bed and then moved to sit next to her. Sakura fell back and covered her face with her arms while Sasuke watched her intensely.

"Do you think Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are searching for us right now?" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the way she said 'us' instead of 'me'.

"I think that they have an entire search party looking for you." Sasuke replied, and like Sasuke, Sakura noticed the way he said 'you', not 'us'.

"Once Orochimaru is killed, what are you going to do next?" Sakura asked, fearing what his answer would be.

"I am going to send you home and then go after It-"

"No!" Sasuke stared at Sakura confused as she sat upright and glared at him. "Don't leave me again." She whispered.

"Sakura, its too dangerous for you to come with me." Sasuke spoke softly, trying to reason with the girl. "Once Itachi has been killed, I'll go back to Konoha, but I don't want you to be placed in a dangerous situation if I have control over it."

Sakura stared into his eyes, pleadingly for a moment before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

Sasuke froze for a second before responding to her kiss. He felt Sakura push him back on the bed and straddle his hips without breaking their kiss.

Sakura rested her hands on Sasuke's toned chest as Sasuke's left hand found her waist and his right wound its self into her pink locks. Sakura pulled away slightly as they caught their breath and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm afraid Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered against his lips.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he moved his right hand to push stray hair behind her ear. "Of what?"

"I'm afraid of how I feel." Sakura paused as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that my feelings won't change and that…I'm going to hurt again…and I'm afraid that how I feel isn't allowed."

Sasuke knew what she was talking about. He too closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath against his lips. "Sakura, there is no reason to be afraid."

Sakura eyes opened wide as she watched Sasuke's onyx pools come back into view. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

She pressed her lips back down on Sasuke's. She felt his grip on her tighten as he deepened the kiss. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, asking permission, and Sakura opened up.

They fought for dominance, but Sasuke came out the victor. He flipped them over so he was on top. Sasuke used his left hand to prop himself up as he continued to kiss Sakura. His right hand rested on Sakura's hip, partially keeping him up as his body was between her legs.

Sakura pulled back once more to get air into her lungs, but didn't fail to notice that Sasuke's lips still just barely hovered over hers.

"Sakura." Jade snapped to onyx as Sasuke's hand once against moved some of her pink locks out of her face. "I love you."

Sakura couldn't contain her gasp. Sasuke smirked before pressing his lips once again to her.

Sakura smiled against his lips as she flipped them over so she was once again straddling his hips. She kissed along his jaw and to his neck. She nipped the skin playfully and in return got a satisfied moan from the Uchiha beneath her.

Sasuke closed his eyes once again as a sense of euphoria over came his body.

Sakura's small hands tangled themselves in Sasuke's raven hair as she continued her endless attacks on his neck.

Finally Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He flipped them again and began his own attacks on her mouth and neck.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke's hand traveled down her side and back up again. She couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her lips when Sasuke hit a particular spot just below her ear lobe. She wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled him down so he partially covered her body with his own.

Sasuke smirked as he nipped Sakura neck when he felt her hand frantically undo the purple rope around his waist and discard it to the floor. When he felt her un-tuck his shirt, he pulled back and stared into her pleading jade eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go farther?" Sasuke asked gently.

Sakura nodded her head as she stared at his lips before once again capturing his gaze. "Yes."

"It will hurt." Sasuke warned as he studied her eyes.

"I trust you." Sakura responded.

Sasuke nodded once before he leaned back down and recaptured her lips.

With skilled hands he discarded her shirt before allowing Sakura to remove his own. Sasuke made a trail of kisses down Sakura's neck to her awaiting chest. He quickly unbound the chest bindings and watched as Sakura blushed twenty shades of red. He smirked before pecking her lips...

* * *

"Thank you very much."

"Its no problem."

Tenten smiled before walking back to the two males sitting on a bench, eating some dumplings.

"Get any for me?" Tenten questioned as she took a seat between the two.

Neji handed the dumplings over wordlessly and then continued to eat his own.

"You know, even after Lee's disturbing dumpling scene, I'm still in love with these." Tenten grinned as she took a bite.

"What dumpling scene?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even want to know." Neji stated bluntly.

"Let's just say, its not normal to speak to "talking food"...or eat it the way he did..." Tenten laughed as she took another bite. "The lady said that Orochimaru's lair is somewhere north of this village. She said that she heard that there was a medic who was supposedly staying there. She said that she heard this from one of the Sound ninjas. Some ninja with one arm. Can you believe that? A ninja with one arm." Tenten laughed at the thought of a one armed ninja and completely missed the look of shock on Shikamaru's face as he froze.

"You know of this ninja?" Neji asked as he studied the Nara. Tenten stopped laughing and turned to also study the pineapple haired brunette.

"He…he was the one who took Sakura, a month ago." Shikamaru replied as he stared wide-eyed at the ground. "He only survived because I called Naruto off of him so we could help Sakura."

"So I take it you would like to be the one to end his life then?" Tenten asked with a weird glint in her eyes.

Shikamaru smirked as he turned to face the two Shinobi. "Of course. Not to mention I think I just found our way in."

"Well come on then! We meet up with the others in fifteen minutes." Tenten smiled as she jumped up, finished with her dumpling, and grabbed the two males' wrists, dragging them in the direction of the inn.

"We can walk by our selves you know!" Neji hissed as he tried, and failed, to get his wrist away from Tenten.

"Yes, but you walk too slow!" Tenten complained.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"I agree." Neji murmured.

"I heard that!" Tenten glared daggers at the two. "Hurry up!"

* * *

"I want some ramen."

"Naruto, we are trying to gather information. There is no time." **(A/N: Ya but Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru found time for dumplings! Haha!)**

"But Kakashi-sensei! I know we need to find Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, but I'm still in love with ramen! You can't deny me ramen!"

Kakashi let out an angry sigh before stopping and turning to the annoying blonde. However, before he could do anything, Hinata and Ino both hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Naruto whined as he held his head.

"Get over it." Ino hissed. "You're just lucky Sakura isn't here to hit you with her monstrous strength."

"And Sakura-chan thought I was the only one to call it that." Naruto chuckled darkly. **(A/N: For those who don't know. In the manga, I'm not sure if its in the anime or not, but Naruto calls Sakura's strength 'monstrous' and she gets offended.)**

"We need to meet up with Neji-nii-san, Tenten, and Shikamaru soon. We should head back to the inn." Hinata reported to Kakashi as she and Ino took three steps away from the plotting blonde.

"Yeah. Lets go." Kakashi turned and walked in the direction of the inn with the three Shinobi trailing behind him.

* * *

"How much farther?" Kankuro complained as he flanked Gaara's left side.

"Another couple of hours." Temari called to him from Gaara's right.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kankuro groaned while his siblings shot him annoyed looks.

"I'm starting to miss the office." Gaara commented to more of himself, but Temari still over heard.

"You're lucky. You are in the office all day while I'm stuck with him." Temari remarked. Gaara raised and amused eyebrow as she continued., mumbling to herself . "I need to start hanging out with you more often."

"My door is always open." Gaara smirked.

"Thank the lord." Temari raised her hands as if praising the sky.

"I need some dumplings." Temari and Gaara both sent Kankuro a skeptical look as he rubbed his chin with his hand as if thinking about the dumplings. "I love dumplings." **(A/N: Don't even ask where the dumplings thing came from. I just had a weird need to make the dumplings known.)**

"You're an idiot." Temari sighed.

"I agree." Gaara shook his head in astonishment of his brother's idiocy. **(A/N: Haha, he sounds like Neji with the whole 'I agree' thing.)**

* * *

Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder as his grip around her waist tightened slightly. Her eyes closed when she felt Sasuke kiss the top of her head.

There was a faint soreness between her legs, but Sakura ignored it, to content in Sasuke's arms to care.

"What does this mean?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked down only to be roped in by her jade eyes. "What do you want it to mean?"

"Most likely something more than what you would like." Sakura said quietly, pain clearly heard in her voice by the Uchiha.

"I think that it means that as of right now, you are mine, as I am yours." Sasuke smiled, yes smiled.

Sakura laughed gently before leaning up and kissing Sasuke's bruised lips once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that, the two lovers closed their eyes, and let a much needed sleep over take them.

* * *

_**Edited On: 6/15/12**_

_**Yes, Sasuke has finally admitted to Sakura he loves her and they are now a couple. YAY! Anyway, that was my lame attempt at the beginning of a lemon. You can fill in the gaps what happened with them. Write out the scene if you must, just DON'T send it to me. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next weekend! YAY!**_

_**Missy.**_


	11. Evacuation Part 1

**Chapter 11: Evacuation**

"Are we there yet?" Kankuro asked he walked along side his siblings through the village. The Sand ninjas had dispersed and acted like regular travelers while keeping an eye out for their Kazekage.

"Yes, Kankuro! For the last time, we have made it to the Sound village!" Temari hissed as she hit the puppet master upside the head.

"Ow! Not nice!" Kankuro snapped. "And I was talking about the inn!"

"Kankuro, be quiet or I will make you be quiet." Gaara warned as he turned to Temari. "Next time, harder."

Temari smirked as she cracked her knuckles threateningly towards the elder brother. "Of course, _Otouto_." Kankuro took a step back as the evil grin spread across Temari's face.

"This way." Gaara began walking in the direction of the inn as a loud 'damn it Temari!' rang out throughout the village.

* * *

"Punch."

Blocked.

"Aim."

Ducked.

"Kick."

Defensive.

"Behind."

Clang as metal hit metal.

"One…Two…"

Two steps taken backwards.

"Disappeared."

A breeze passed by as the figure went missing.

"Above!"

Roll to the side and a flip up to her feet.

"Lunged….block…"

Another clang.

"Kick to stomach…no!"

Sakura's body flew backwards into the tree only three yards away as Sasuke followed through with his kick. She let out a grunt before jumping back to her feet and getting into a defensive position. Sasuke smirked and then lunged forward. He swung his arm out to punch Sakura, but at the last moment brought his foot around and kicked her in the side, sending the pink hair kunoichi flying once more.

Sakura let out a whimper as her back collided with yet another tree. She was low on chakra and her body was beaten badly.

'Damn Orochimaru and his arms.' She hissed mentally as she thought about the earlier healing. All went well, but Orochimaru had her go just a little longer then an hour, draining her chakra a little more then she would have liked.

"Give up?" Sasuke smirked as he stood in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura smiled lightly to herself when she noticed that he was breathing almost as hard as she.

"You know, if you didn't set the rule that I wasn't allowed to use my strength, then I would have you right now." Sakura gasped out as she let her head fall back and closed her eyes. "Damn Orochimaru. Last time we sparred I had more chakra."

"Hn." Sasuke kneeled down beside the girl and pushed a few stray strands of pink hair out of her eyes. "I didn't want to have to re-level the field again like last time."

"Not nice." Sakura faintly noticed that her back was killing her from the position she laid in, but was to tired to really give a crap. "So, how was I this time?"

Sasuke frowned slightly before picking her up bridal style and heading towards their room. Sakura, again, was too tired to care. She just rested her head against his chest. "Your reflexes were just as bad. I find it funny you talked to your self when I attacked. However, the spar in general was much more appealing then the last."

"That's nice." Sakura yawned as she faintly covered her mouth.

After a few moments of walking Sasuke opened the door and promptly deposited Sakura on the bed. She replied with a stifled yawn and a murmured 'hey' before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Sasuke smirked at this and then leaned over her. He kissed her forehead tenderly and then left the room.

* * *

"So we all know our groups?"

A round of 'yes' answered Kakashi as he looked at the nine Shinobi in front of him.

"Okay. Gaara, make sure your ninja are scouting. They are not to engage with the enemy." Kakashi reminded the Kazekage.

"Right." Gaara moved so he was beside Naruto.

They had broken into four groups this time around. Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata were one group. Neji, Tenten, and Ino would be another, Temari was with Shikamaru and Kankuro. Kakashi had decided that he would be around, scouting with the other Sand ninja and doing his own investigation.

"Alright. We meet up again in three hours. If for some reason you can't make it back, call on the radios." Kakashi reminded them.

Another round of 'okay' answered him once again.

"Good. Go."

The ninja all jumped away in their respective directions.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering when you were going to come to me." Orochimaru hissed as he took in Sasuke's sweaty body. **(A/N: -slaps Missysillivan's hand- bad author! Bad!) **"Have you been training?"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared lazily at the sannin.

"Well…I need you to go into town and pick up some medicine for our dearest Kabuto-kun. **(A/N: Haha, I origionally put deadest instead of dearest, haha, anyway, back to the story.) **You see, he isn't healing very well, he got an infection, and his _stupid _assistants need it to heal him." There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Orochimaru was displeased with Kabuto's condition. "The regular pharmacist is awaiting your arrival."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and left the room and headed for the exit. It would only take a few minutes to get to the town. He should be gone no longer then an hour.

Once he was outside, Sasuke took off running for the town. Like he predicted, it only took a few minutes to get there. However, luck wasn't on his side today. The moment he felt the familiar chakra, Sasuke hid his own and quickly passed through the allies to get to the pharmacy.

"Hello, Sasuke-sama. Here is the medicine." The aged woman handed Sasuke the bag and then spoke quietly in his ear, once checking to see if anybody was listening. "There are strange people here asking about the location of Orochimaru-sama's hide out and about you and the pink-haired medic. There are only a few who have told them anything. I have the list of the traitors."

"Hn. I will tell Orochimaru and have the traitors taken care of. Thank you." Sasuke spoke just as softly, before leaving the pharmacy, undetected.

He had always liked the old woman. She reminded him of his aunt before she was killed by Itachi. The woman was funny and very kind, but knew how to bite. Not to mention she was loyal, especially to Sasuke, whom she told repeatedly that he reminded her of her grandson, who passed away.

Now as Sasuke reached the gates leading out of the town, the familiar voice was very clear, and rather loud. He froze behind a building and looked around the corner, only to have his nightmare come true.

"Damn these people! They won't tell us anything!" Naruto hissed as he paced in front of Gaara and Hinata.

"That's not true, Naruto-kun. We did find out that Sakura-chan was in fact with Sasuke and that Orochimaru's lair was north of here." Hinata disagreed.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one. These people don't like giving us a lot of information. Its mostly the same thing, just rephrased." Gaara sighed.

"Exactly!" Naruto stopped his pacing and looked around suspiciously.

Sasuke tensed as he watched Naruto. 'Damn does he know I'm here?'

"I'm hungry. I want some ramen. You think they have a ramen stand here?" Naruto asked in a mere whisper.

Hinata and Gaara both sweat dropped at this.

'Dobe. You'll never change.' Sasuke sighed mentally.

When he saw Naruto walk away with Gaara and Hinata, he dashed for the gate. When he was within the forest, he stopped and turned to watch the retreating backs of the three Shinobi, only to be surprised when he saw Hinata look straight at him and smile before laughing at something Naruto said.

"What the hell?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

He then high tailed it back to Orochimaru.

When he nearly blew the door to Orochimaru's throne room up, Orochimaru immediately knew something was wrong.

"What?" Orochimaru snapped as he stood up abruptly.

"Konoha ninja are in the town questioning where your hideout is and about information pertaining to what's going on here. There are traitors who have been feeding them information. The pharmacist has the names." Sasuke said as he tightening his grip on the bottle of medicine.

"I will have one of the ninja's sound the alarm. I want you to travel with Kabuto, his medics, and Sakura-chan and head for the hideout on the western border, nearest the water. I'll make sure the traitors are dealt with." Orochimaru commanded. "Go!"

"Hn." Sasuke immediately went to where Kabuto was being held and commanded the medics to prepare him to be moved to the other lair in ten minutes and gave them the medicine to administer to Kabuto. He then went back to his room, where Sakura was still asleep. "Sakura, get up." Sasuke was quickly gathering all of his things and the small amount of items that Sakura had.

"What's going on?" Sakura yawned.

"We are evacuating." Sasuke replied as he tossed her a pack. "Come on."

"But, why?" Sakura asked confused as she followed Sasuke into the hallway where ninjas were running back and forth, preparing everything to be moved.

"Because this lair has been found out." Sasuke replied as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen where they packed a few water bottles and some food that would be needed as they traveled. "It will take nearly a full day to get to the other base. We are traveling with Kabuto and his medics so they will slow us down."

"How did this place get found?" Sakura asked, still very confused, as Sasuke led her outside where Kabuto was being help up by two of the medics.

"Where are the other two?" Sasuke commanded.

"Right here." The two came out to the group, both pulling on their backpacks.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was unbelievably confused now. She looked around and saw many Sound ninjas taking off for the forest, all in separate directions.

"Can you run?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at the pink haired kunoichi.

"I don't think so. I haven't recovered enough chakra." Sakura replied weakly.

"Hn." Sasuke effortlessly lift Sakura onto his back, ignoring her startled squeak, and then turned to the medics. "Follow me. We have to take the most indirect route because of Kabuto." Sasuke then jumped into the trees with the four medics behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked quietly into his back.

"The dobe is in town with others. They are searching for you." Sasuke replied quietly.

"What? Naruto?" Sakura tensed against Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, please, this could be our chance to go back to Konoha."

"Sakura, we've been through this. I'm not returning until Itachi is dead." Sasuke hissed. "I promised you that once Orochimaru is killed I would bring you back, so please don't make this any harder then it is."

Sakura easily heard the conflict in Sasuke's voice. He wanted to send her home now, but couldn't. She was necessary to kill Orochimaru. Well, she at least made the whole thing easier, Sasuke could just as well kill the sannin alone, but Sasuke wasn't sure he would make it out uninjured.

"Gomen." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Just go to sleep. I'll wake you when we stop to rest."

"Alright." Sakura closed her eyes and let darkness take her once more.

* * *

_**Edited On: 6/15/12**_

_****__**I don't usually do this, but I am this time. I would like the dedicate this chapter to **_**Sevvy101**_** who has left me such wonderful reviews. She's always giving me input, telling me what she liked with each chapter, and very helpful, not to mention a lot of fun to talk to! So, here's to you Sevvy101!**_

_**Missy.**_


	12. Evacuation Part 2

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: OH. MY. GOD! 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU, MY LITTLE REVIEWERS!! So this chapter will be dedicated specifically to ALL of my reviewers! I'm so excited! YAY!!**_

_**Anyway, here is the twelfth chapter. I'm not liking this chapter. It seems confusing and slightly off to me, but just let me know. Anyway...on with the show! er, STORY!**_

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not own Naruto as long as his creator is still alive… (Scrambles to finish plans)…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Evacuation Part 2

"We need to stop here for at least half an hour. We need to administer the drugs to Kabuto-san." The red head medic, Ayumi, announced as she met pace with the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke jumped to the ground and nodded his head, giving the go ahead to tend to Kabuto. He then laid Sakura down on the ground, near the base of a tree and then kneeled beside her. "Sakura, wake up."

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surrounding. "How long have we been traveling?"

"About five hours. There is still another twenty hours until we get there at the pace we have had to travel at." Sasuke replied as he pushed a stray strand of hair out of Sakura's face. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I have nearly all of my chakra back." Sakura yawned.

"Okay." Sasuke stood and turned to watch the medics care for Kabuto.

"What is going on?"

"Kabuto's injuries became infected. They have to give him some drugs."

"Oh."

The two watched in silence as Kabuto's body jerked and he let out a low hiss.

"He's septic." Sakura said off handedly.

"Hn?" Sasuke glanced down at the girl as she watched on with interest sparkling in her eyes.

"Kabuto. He is septic. It won't be long before he dies." Sakura restated, now more quiet.

"We can't have him die yet." Sasuke muttered.

Wordlessly Sakura stood up and moved to Kabuto's side and kneeled down. She immediately put her hands over his heart and pumped her chakra into him.

"Give him the entire vial of medication." Sakura commanded the only male medic present.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" The only male medic, Koji, hissed.

"I would be the apprentice of a sannin and a better medic then you." Sakura replied with a bit of venom in her voice. "Now, do as I say and give him the entire vial of medication." _**(A/n: Don't you just love Sakura?)**_

The man grumbled before injecting Kabuto with the medication. Sakura continued to pass her chakra into Kabuto's body until she felt that the majority of the infection was gone.

"He's no longer septic, but still has an infection. Watch his body for any discoloration or oddities." Sakura commanded before she stood up and moved back to the tree to rest.

"You never seize to amaze me." Sasuke sighed as he sat beside the pink haired kunoichi.

"Well, what did you expect? I didn't sit around and cry after you left." Sakura yawned before resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I never wanted you to." Sasuke replied as he let out another sigh.

"What will happen when we get to the new base?"

"The same that we did at the other base. The layout is similar."

"Oh."

"Just rest. We will be leaving once more soon."

"Okay." Sakura closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha just smirked as he watched the kunoichi smile peacefully.

* * *

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi!" Kakashi turned to see Tenten, Neji, and Ino running towards him at full speed. "Kakashi! They left!"

"What are you talking about Tenten?" Kakashi asked confused as the three stopped in front of him.

"They evacuated the Sound base! Orochimaru found out that we were here and he ordered the evacuation." Tenten explained as Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro came into view.

"Not only that but there was a mass killing. Several of the villagers who gave us information were all killed." Neji informed.

"Shikamaru! Where is Naruto?" Tenten asked the Nara once he came into ear shot, completely forgetting about the conversation they were having with Kakashi.

"I don't know. They should be meeting up with us soon, though." Shikamaru replied. "Why?"

"We found your man." Tenten smiled evilly.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, we are able to move Kabuto-san again." The youngest medic, Tamiko, informed the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and then looked down at the sleeping kunoichi resting against his shoulder. "Sakura, wake up."

"No." Sakura groaned as she cuddled closer to Sasuke's arm.

"Yes." Sasuke smirked amused.

"Five more minutes."

"Sakura, time to wake up." Sasuke moved slightly so the girl was laying across his lap. "Don't make me force you."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to Sasuke's onyx orbs. "You're a meany."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and then leaned forward so his lived just barely hovered over hers. "I am?"

Sakura giggled lightly and nodded. "Yes."

Sasuke pressed his lips to Sakura's gently. Sakura smiled against his lips before puling back slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sakura smiled as she took in all of Sasuke's facial features.

"Hn." Sasuke watched as Sakura sat up right and let out a stifled yawn. "Come on. We're going again. Can you run?"

"Yeah." Sakura stood up and stretched a little.

"Alright." Sasuke walked over to the medics with Sakura by his side. "We'll stop for the night once it begins to get dark. That will be in a few hours. Let's go."

With that the six Shinobi took off for the trees.

* * *

"Where is he?" Naruto hissed as he and Shikamaru stood before Tenten and Neji.

"He is currently tied up and rendered unconscious in our hotel room. Don't worry. He won't be able to go anywhere." Tenten reassured the guys.

"Lets go." The ten Leaf ninja raced back to the inn at full speed.

Naruto, and surprisingly, Shikamaru, were the first to enter the room where the one armed man was just beginning to wake up. The man's eyes went wide when he saw the two familiar males approaching him with intent to kill.

"No! Stay away from me!" He squealed as he struggled to get away._**(A/n: Haha, a grown man squealed...haha...)**_

"Hold on you two. Before we go off an castrate him, I mean before we kill him, we need information. If what Tenten, Neji, and Ino says is true about the Sound base being evacuated, then we need to figure out where they went." Temari commanded.

"Alright. What's your name?" Naruto hissed as he and Shikamaru took a seat in front of the tied up man.

"R-Rokuro N-Nobuyuki." He choked out.

"Where did Orochimaru move to?" Shikamaru asked with a threat underlining his question, daring the man to lie to him.

"They went to the western border! That's all I know!" Nobuyuki had squeezed his eyes closed and was awaiting his death.

"What was the genjutsu that you used on Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, catching every one off guard.

"I come from the Rokuro Clan. Our clan has a kekkei genkai that could almost rival the Mangekyo sharingan's tsukuyomi. It is called Kyoufushou** (1)**." The man sneered. "It forces the victim to live through the most terrifying thing, their worst nightmare. However, unlike tsukuyomi, you can get out of Kyoufushou, but it is still an unbelievably difficult thing to do. Also, I can trap a person in it for however long I want and it will pass as only a few minutes in the real world, which is unlike tsukuyomi where it captures you for seventy-two hours and only a second passes in the real world."

"So you drained Sakura's chakra so she couldn't escape?" Shikamaru continued his questioning.

"Yes. I knew that because she had perfect chakra control, she would be able to escape fairly quickly." Nobuyuki smiled as he remember the day he had caught the pink haired kunoichi.

"Now answer this. Where is Sakura?" Tenten hissed as she moved to Shikamaru and Naruto's sides.

"If it's any consolation, she is traveling with Uchiha-sama, Kabuto-sama, and four medics. They are taking an indirect route to the new base because of Kabuto-sama's condition."

"What condition?" It was Kakashi who spoke up this time.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Nobuyuki taunted.

"This isn't the time." Naruto hissed as his eyes glowed red.

"Kabuto-sama went after the bitch even after Uchiha-sama threatened him. So Uchiha-sama beat his skull in and left the idiot a cripple. He's been in a coma since." The man seemed unbelievably happy about this.

"She's not a bitch." Ino hissed with a promise to hurt the man.

Nobuyuki only smirked before turning back to Shikamaru and Naruto. "You know, I found it funny how the lazy ass called you off like the dog you are last time we met. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you aren't even above a bile of shi-" He couldn't finish his statement for Naruto and Shikamaru had both punched him square in the chest.

"May we kill him now?" Naruto asked with a murderous intent.

"Take him into the forest." Kakashi commanded.

The group only heard obsinities as the Nara and Uzumaki dragged Rokuro Nobuyuki, the now _former_ Kyoufushou user, to the forest.

* * *

The sun had set nearly two hours ago and the sky was now filled with brilliant amounts of stars. The fire crackled as it died down. The four medics had already gone to bed, in two tents split between the four, while Kabuto was laid to rest in his own tent. Sasuke looked down at the head of pink hair as Sakura snuggled closer into his side and watched the fire continue to die.

"Sasuke-kun…I…" Sakura stopped talking and only snuggled closer.

Sasuke put an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "What?"

"Its….Its nothing…." She quickly lied.

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow and decided to let her be, for now.

"When we get to the new Sound base, will we just go along as we did before we left?"

"Hn." Sakura let out a sigh, causing Sasuke to look down at her once more. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You're a bad liar, Sakura." Sasuke said quietly before shifting so he could look her in the eye.

"Its just that…its so weird to think that I was that close to seeing Naruto again. Alive and well when the last time I saw him…he was in a pool of his own blood…and barely alive…" Sakura's voice lowered as did her eyes.

Sasuke felt a wave of guilt wash over him at this. Of course he knew that Sakura wanted to go back with Naruto to Konoha. That was her home after all. And Sasuke wanted nothing more then to send Sakura somewhere that was safe for her. But his possessive and selfish side took over. He needed to kill Orochimaru and with Sakura that would be accomplished. Not to mention he liked it when she was with him. He felt human again.

Living in a place that was full of death and disloyalty takes its toll on a person and after a while you begin to feel like an empty shell when you realize that so much death and torture actually doesn't effect you any more. Which has come to be true for the youngest Uchiha.

When with Sakura, Sasuke suddenly felt like he had a heart once more. She showed him how to love, how to feel, and he didn't want to loose that. Not yet.

Sakura had a way with people. She was able to make even the coldest of hearts feel something. Never would Uchiha Sasuke admit this out loud, but he actually found her to be cute when she was pouting in an attempt to get something to go her way. Her childish antics brought a sense of innocence about her that he couldn't help but feel guilty for tainting.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's face become hard. The endless guilt flashed through his eyes momentarily and she didn't miss any of it.

Slowly, hesitantly, Sakura brought her hand up to Sasuke's face and turned him so he faced her.

Sakura smiled and then kissed his lips tenderly. "Let's go to sleep. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow." She whispered against his lips.

"Hn." Sasuke kicked some dirt over the fire and then followed Sakura to the tent that they were sharing.

Sakura kicked off her sandals and crawled under the blanket, getting herself comfortable. Sasuke followed her lead and got under the covers with the pink haired kunoichi.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, holding her close to his body, which Sakura responded to by snuggling closer to his body, yearning for the warmth he provided.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you, too, Sakura."

And then they were off to dream land.

**

* * *

**

(1): Kyoufushou: literally means morbid fear; phobia. So I totally pulled this out of my ass about the guy's kekkei genkai. If you didn't get what he was talking about, just PM me and I will explain it to you.

_**So that was the chapter. I know, it kinda sucked. Anyway, just let me know what you think. I would totally love you all if I was to get fifteen reviews for this chapter! Last chapter I got fourteen, so lets shoot for one more! Anyway, the next chapter will be out sometime next week! YAY!**_

_**missy**_


	13. Bases New and Old

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: So this chapter just came to me. This one is way more serious then the others. I didn't get fifteen reviews for chapter twelve, but I got thirteen in like two nights so, what ever. I decided to be nice and give you all this one.**_

_**Now, I have two questions.**_

_**1. What is the hell is Karin's real hair color? I'm seriously confused.**_

_**2. There is a double meaning behind the chapter title. Now, anyone who can get BOTH of the meanings that I was hinting towards will have next chapter dedicated to them. I know that, that isn't much, but realize, I really don't dedicated anything unless there is a good reason behind it. I actually think the meanings are fairly easy if you pay attention to the chapter, but then again, I am the one who chose it.**_

_**And this is officially the longest chapter so far. So on with the story!**_

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Damn it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Bases New and Old

"Kakashi, you think that this is the room that Sasuke and Sakura were in?" Naruto asked as the two continued searching the room.

"I would think so." Kakashi replied when he threw Sakura's blood splattered shirt to Naruto.

"This was the shirt she wore before she was taken." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"And there are shirts in the dresser with the Uchiha fan. This was their room." Kakashi sighed.

"He better have not done anything to her." Naruto growled.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi sighed once more before speaking into the radio. "Has anyone found anything?"

"Neji and I haven't found anything. It seems that Orochimaru wanted this place cleaned out." Tenten's voice answered.

"Same with us." Hinata sighed. "Ino thinks that they took everything to get rid of any evidence of what ever was going on here."

"I agree with Hinata." There was a short pause from Shikamaru. "Kankuro, stop playing with the silk drapes! Troublesome baka." _**(A/n: Okay, what's a chapter with Kankuro that doesn't have him doing something idiotic?)**_

"Welcome to my world. Gaara and I haven't found anything either." Temari reported.

"Alright. Every one meet back outside the main entrance." Kakashi commanded. "Come on Naruto."

"We were so close." Naruto whispered solemnly.

He slowly brought his cerulean eyes up to meet Kakashi's single onyx eye when the Jonin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We know where they are going. Just remember, they are both alive, and, from what information we have gathered, okay."

"Right." Naruto smiled meekly before following Kakashi out of the room.

* * *

"Everything was packed, right?" Kakashi looked around at the nine Shinobi. Every one either nodded or replied with a strained hai. "Good." Kakashi turned to the messenger bird perched on his arm and made sure the message he was sending to the hokage was secured. "Go to Konoha. This is an urgent message for the Godaime."

The bird let out a shriek before taking flight.

"Gaara, is your Sand ninja positioned?" Kakashi asked the fifth Kazekage.

"Yes. They are spread out through the forest awaiting orders to head west." Gaara replied as he stood with his arms crosses beside Kankuro and Naruto.

"Alright. We will travel in two lines of five. The line to the right will be me in the lead and Shikamaru behind me. Shikamaru is quick with strategies and can relay them to me with him behind me. Naruto will be in the middle since he is quick on his feet and can get to the front and back of the lines fairly quickly. Temari you will behind Naruto while Neji takes the end. Temari handle the back and Neji use you byakugan to survey behind us." Kakashi paused as he drew the formation on a spare scroll so everyone could see.

"The second line will have Hinata in the front. With your byakugan you will be keeping watch in front of us. Ino will be behind you while Gaara is in the middle. With Gaara's ability over the sand he can just as fast reflexes as Naruto and help out either the front or the back. Behind Gaara will be Kankuro. Like Temari, watch the back. Tenten will be last. Again, watch the back of the group, no ambushes." Kakashi stood up and pocketed the scroll. "We are going to be traveling through unknown territory. Gaara makes sure your ninja are spread out."

"Right." Gaara flicked his wrist and the sand spread out to his ninja, giving the signal to begin their journey through the forest.

"Lets head out." Kakashi and Hinata took the lead, while everyone got into position and followed close behind.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Sakura sighed as she ran along side Sasuke.

"Another few minutes." Sasuke replied as he looked back and saw the medics keeping up fairly well.

"Has Orochimaru already made it to the base?" Sakura asked with a quick glance towards her raven-haired companion.

"Most likely. We will probably be the last to arrive. Like I said earlier, we had to take the long route because of Kabuto."

"Oh."

Silence fell over the group until they came into a clearing where a large mound stood directly in the center, completely out of place.

"Well that's not inconspicuous." Sakura said dryly.

Sasuke just smirked and motioned with his head for the medics to go ahead of them. "Come on. We must go to Orochimaru."

"Oh, really? Golly gee, I was worried I wouldn't get to see him!" Sakura replied sarcastically which Sasuke just shook his head at. _**(A/n: Haha, I had to put it in there. I just finished watching **_Pleasantville_** and I had Reese Witherspoon's character stuck in my head when she was making fun of the way the people talked. Anyway, back to the story.)**_

Sakura quickly saw that what Sasuke said was right. This compound was almost a duplicate of the first one she had been at. Sakura noticed some of the familiar twists and turns as Sasuke led Sakura to Orochimaru.

A slithering voice granted entrance after Sasuke knocked on the door. When the two entered the room, they were greeted by several ninja who were setting up the room to Orochimaru's wants. Orochimaru waved the duo over to him as he continued to sit in his 'throne' and watch his servants work.

"I was worried that you were caught. What took so long?" Orochimaru hissed once Sasuke and Sakura had stopped in front of him.

"Kabuto. He slowed us down." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"And he is…?" Orochimaru finished his sentence with a twirl of his wrist.

"Being taken to the infirmary by the medics that traveled with us." Sasuke replied, seemingly knowing what Orochimaru was asking while Sakura was left confused. "He became septic while traveling. However Sakura was able to get him stable."

"Hm…good…good…Since Sakura-chan is here now, why don't we head over to the infirmary and catch up since I haven't been healed for a complete day." Orochimaru stood and Sasuke and Sakura followed him out of the room and down the hallways to the infirmary.

Kabuto was already on a bed while the four medics that had traveled with Sasuke and Sakura were tending to him. Orochimaru took a seat on a free bed and motioned for Sakura to come do her job.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru, but I won't be able to hold out the full hour. We traveled all day today and my chakra is still low from healing Kabuto." Sakura said quietly as she moved to the sannin's side.

"What ever. Just get on with it." Orochimaru hissed impatiently.

Sasuke watched Sakura worriedly as she took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Um…Sasuke-kun, can you hold down his shoulders?"

Sasuke wordlessly walked to the head of the bed and pressed down on Orochimaru's shoulders, effectively pinning his to the bed. Sakura did the hand seals and then placed her hands on Orochimaru's elbow joint and began the slow, painful healing process.

Orochimaru's screams, once again, filled the room. After nearly half an hour, Sakura was starting to feel the effects of chakra loss and was becoming dizzy and light headed. When she began to end the jutsu and the glow from her hands began to fade, Orochimaru snapped his head in her direction.

"More! I know you can go longer!" He hissed evilly.

Sakura nodded slowly as she continued. Sasuke watched her helplessly as sweat began to trickle down her forehead and she steadily began to loose color in her face. Finally after another fifteen minutes, Sakura collapsed. The moment her hands dropped from Orochimaru's arm, Sasuke was behind her and caught the exhausted girl in his arms.

"That's all. Go rest. I expect you here at the normal time tomorrow morning." Orochimaru commanded.

Sakura let out a shaky hai and then rested her head against Sasuke's chest as he carried her bridal style to their room.

When they entered the room, Sasuke immediately placed Sakura on the bed and moved to drop her backpack on the floor beside the dresser with his own.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered weakly.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned slightly to look at the near unconscious kunoichi.

"Lay down with me." She mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke moved to the bed and lay down next to Sakura on his back. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. _**(A/n: God Sakura is lucky. I wanna fall asleep with Sasuke-kun…haha…never mind…)**_

Sasuke smiled lightly before he began to stroke the girl's hair with his free hand. She was fragile looking when she slept, Sasuke noted. A few moments later, Sasuke felt the days traveling catch up with him and he slowly nodded of to sleep.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade's head snapped in the direction of the door as Shizune and Jiraiya ran into the room, both out of breath and looking worried.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she stood up.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi sent a message." Shizune paused once more, trying to catch her breath.

"Well?" Tsunade moved to the two newcomers and watched them expectantly.

"Here." Shizune said, giving up on the notion of actually telling the hokage what the note said.

Tsunade took the note and stared at it, slowly becoming more angry as each line passed.

_Tsunade-sama_

_I sent this as we began to move out of the Sound village. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and the Sand ninja got to us and we gathered much information. Sakura was here and according to many, staying _with_ Sasuke. However that may be perceived, I am going to take it as a good thing. However, almost as soon as we learned the location of the Sound base, they evacuated to a compound on the western border. We came across this information from a man by the name of Rokuro Nobuyuki. He was the man who attacked Sakura a month and a half ago. It is safe to say that he will never bother another again. Shikamaru and Naruto have both proudly taken responsibility for this action. We are now headed to the other base in hopes of finding Sakura _and_ Sasuke. Also, several of the people who had given us information were killed shortly before the evacuation took place. When we searched the base we found absolutely nothing. Everything was cleared out. I will send word once we get to the new base._

_Hatake Kakashi_

"Damn." Tsunade sighed as she took her seat. "So close."

"At least we know that they are alive and where they are." Jiraiya put in as he watched Tsunade hide her face in her arms.

"Master Jiraiya is right, Tsunade-sama. At least we know that Sakura-chan and Sasuke are alive and in the area where they are. It could be worse. We could know nothing like before." Shizune said sympathetically as she moved to Tsunade's side with Tonton in her arms.

"Right." Tsunade sighed and then sat up right. "Shizune, sake. I need to finish these papers."

Jiraiya and Shizune shared a worried gaze before Shizune left to retrieve the hokage's sake while Jiraiya stayed behind.

"Are you alright, Tsunade?"

"No. Leave so I can finish these."

Jiraiya spared the disheveled woman one last glance before leaving her alone with her work._** (A/n: Tsunade is starting to wear down. Could this be foreshadowing something? I have no idea, and I'm the writer…so sad…)**_

_

* * *

_

The slow foot steps barely made a sound as the raven haired boy walked down the path towards the gates. He could seriously say that he wasn't surprised when his pink haired teammate came out into the open.

_He watched as she noticed the backpack on his back. Her eyes lowered as she took in what he was going to do. He stopped in front of her, eyeing her suspiciously._

"_Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" His voice was far from concerned. If anything, it was cold and uncaring._

"_I knew you'd come this way…if you were to leave…so I just waited here…" Her voice was quiet, broken._

_He began walking once more. "Get out of here…and go back to sleep…"_

_She fought to hold in the tears as his foot steps began to faded away. He was leaving, that much she knew. He was leaving, and he wasn't even planning on saying good bye. That hurt._

"_Why won't you say anything to me?" Her voice was quiet, nearly a whisper as he stopped walking. "Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…" She desperately wanted answers, to keep him here. Tears were betraying her. He knew that much._

"_I told you: I don't need your help." His voice, if possible, became even colder. "Don't try to look after me."_

_Moments of silence passes and slowly an anguished smile found its way of her tear strained face._

"_No matter what, you just always hate me, don't you…" She let out a small chuckle that he barely heard. "You remember, don't you?" She smiled once again. "When we became Genins, the when our three-man team was first decided…the first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me…"_

_Flashback_

"_Loneliness."_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's just a bit different from having your parents mad at you."_

"_What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"_

"_You're annoying."_

_End Flashback_

_She chuckled lightly to herself, trying desperately to stop the tears._

'_I remember.' "I don't remember that." Voice still uncaring and emotionless._

_Her eyes grew wide and then lowered to the ground. She smiled again. "Haha…yeah, I guess you're right…that's all in the past, huh?"_

_He stayed quiet._

"_That's when it all began though. You and me…along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…" Her words, again, were greeted with silence. "We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times, even with that though…I still enjoyed it."_

_He scowled, his back still facing her, but he waited. He knew she had more to say._

"_I know all about your past Sasuke. Even if you get revenge though…it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke…nor me…"_

"_I already know…" She let out a gasp at his words. A smirk, now adorning his face as he thought about his decision, his reason for his sudden departure. "I'm different from you all…I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now, we've done everything as a group, but there is something else…I must do…" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge…for that reason only, do I live."_

_Her face scrunched up as her tears began to fall more forcefully now._

"_I'll never be like you or Naruto." His voice was stern, leaving no room for discussion._

"_Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…!!" She took a step forward while he stayed where he was, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I may have friends and family…but…if you were to leave…" He voice grew quiet as she continued speaking. "To me…to me…I would be just as alone as you…" His eyes softened as she clenched her eyes closed, the tears on a roll now._

"_From here on out…we all begin new paths…" His voice wasn't as cold as it had been previously, but still held the authority that left no room for comment._

_She let out a gasp as her eyes shot open. "…I….I…love you with all my heart!!" If you were to sty with me…there would be no regrets…because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy….I swear!!" She took another step forward. "I would do anything for you!! So…Please just stay with me!" She took a deep breath while he stayed quiet. "I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do…but I'll try my best to do something…"_

'_You don't want that life…'_

"_So please…stay with me…or take me with you if you can't stay here…" Her voice cracked as it grew softer. Her head lowered to the ground as her sobs grew slightly._

_He turned slowly so his side faced her. His infamous smirk adorned his face as he took in her appearance. "You really are…annoying."_

_Her eyes grew as she watched helplessly as he began walking once more._

"_Don't leave!!" She screamed as she took one more step towards him. "If you do I'll scream!"_

_Suddenly he was gone. Her eyes grew in size when she felt his presence behind her. Fresh tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks as he stood behind her, hands in his pockets, eyes closed, taking in the night air._

"_Sakura…" His voice was low, hesitant. "…Thank you."_

_Another fresh tear and then her eyes widened once more as she slightly lurched forward as his hand hit the pressure point in the back of her neck._

"_Sasuke…kun…" Slowly her eyes closed as she collapsed into his waiting arms._

_Sasuke carried the poor girl to the stone bench and laid her down. He pushed away a stray strand of hair before taking once last glance at her. "I'm sorry…Sakura…"_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings. He attention was brought down to the head of pink hair when the female let out a groan as she snuggled closer to Sasuke. Sasuke took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, finding comfort in stroking Sakura's pink hair.

Once his heart rate was under control, Sasuke opened his eyes once more and pulled Sakura closer to his body. A dull pain grabbed at his heart as he thought back on the memory.

Sasuke had never felt like such an ass in his life as he did that day. He _hated_ it when Sakura cried, and yet, it seemed that he always was the cause of those tears.

Which he hated even more.

Sasuke watched as Sakura continued to sleep peacefully in the arms of her love. He couldn't not help but smile. She was an angel in disguise.

Sakura shifted in Sasuke's arms once more, this time burying her face in the crook of his neck. She mumbled something incoherent and then there was silence once more.

'I am sorry for everything I've ever done to make you cry…Sakura…'

_**

* * *

**_

End. So, a little sad at the end, but, yeah...um...lost on words. So I hope you all review and gues what the meanings are, and if any does know, please tell me what the hell Karin's hair color is. Its starting to bug me.

_**missy**_


	14. You Did What?

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: So this chapter is really just a filler. Nothing really happens except a flash back for Kakashi. Please review even if just to say update soon or a nice or what ever...yeah...not much to say right now...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the two people who correctly guessed the double meaning behind last chapter's tital! **_animefan0000012345 and kawaiiblossom94_** Good job for getting that! For those of you who didn't get it, it was:**_

**1. **The change of Sound bases

**2. **Sasuke's past and present. It were he stands now compared to where he stood back when he was still in Konoha and leaving, take the hint from his relationship with Sakura and the flashback.

_**Oh and thank you to those of who, who answered my question about Karin's hair. It really helped, thanks.**_

Disclaimer: So I almost came to aquire Naruto, but then the cops intervened and now I'm serving prison time.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: You Did What?

"You two did what?" Temari's voice was dead panned.

"Please don't kill me." Kankuro actually took to ducking behind his younger brother for protection.

"We gave the food to the squirrels. They were hungry looking!" Naruto said quickly as he too ducked behind Gaara, who just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Kankuro, Naruto…I swear to god you both will be the death of me." Temari gritted her teeth as she brought a hand up to her forehead. "Go get more food, and this time, let's not feed the damn squirrels."

Kankuro and Naruto chuckled nervously they he backed away from the fuming blonde. "Okay." They took off for the forest while Kakashi signaled Hinata to go follow.

"Is he always like that, Temari?" Ino asked as she watched the place where Kankuro and Naruto disappeared to. "Because, that's pretty much Naruto on a good day."

"Unfortunately. He's just got stupider as of late." Temari sighed before plopping down on the ground beside Tenten, who was busy sharpening her weapons. "May I join?"

"Sure." Tenten nodded her head towards her backpack where another sharpener was. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Temari began the menial work while the others prepared camp.

They were still a good four or five hours out and Shikamaru and Kakashi both agreed that it would be wise to set up camp for the night before rushing into unknown territory. Now every one was spread out looking relaxed, but were really on edge.

Hinata was forced into watching over Naruto and Kankuro while Ino had taken place between Neji and Shikamaru around a small camp fire. Gaara sat lazily near Tenten and Temari and watched them sharpen their tools. Kakashi sat in a tree on the edge of the clearing with his notorious orange book out, but he wasn't really reading it.

No, he just had it out for prop. Something to fall back on in case someone saw him spacing out on the tree limb he currently sat on.

Instead, he was thinking back to the night that Naruto and Sakura had forcefully invited themselves over to his apartment and spent the night for his birthday. A strange night indeed, but it was the thought that counted. Even if there was nothing in Kakashi's cupboards to eat and they were forced to go to Ichiraku.

_The continuous pounding on the door was the only warning Kakashi needed to know that Naruto was on the other side._

"_Naruto. Sakura. What pleasure do I have for having you at my door step at ten o'clock at night?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_You really think we forgot?" Sakura asked amused as she and Naruto walked into the apartment and split up. One going into the kitchen while the other plopped down on the couch._

"_Please come in." Kakashi said dryly as he closed the door._

"_Its September fifteenth. The day you turn twenty-nine." Sakura said brightly from the kitchen as she began rummaging around._

"_Yeah, Kakashi-sensei! It's your birthday! Open my present!" Naruto cheered as Kakashi took a seat on the chair across from Naruto._

"_Naruto, not until cake!" Sakura snapped._

"_You really didn't need to come over here." Kakashi said as he looked back and forth between the kitchen door and Naruto._

"_Of course we did, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's cheerful voice responded. "I hope you like white cake and chocolate frosting. Naruto chose it before we came over."_

"_That's fine." Kakashi replied as he watched Naruto bounce up and down on the couch. "Naruto, sit still."_

"_I can't! I want you to open my present!" Naruto replied, well shouted._

"_Naruto, shut up!" Sakura commanded. "Wait till the cake is done!"_

_More sounds came from the kitchen as Sakura continued to make the cake._

"_So, Kakashi-sensei. How does it feel to be one year older and only a year away from being old?" Naruto asked innocently._

"_Naruto, just because some one is thirty doesn't mean that they are old." Kakashi sighed. "And I feel exactly as I did yesterday when I was twenty-eight."_

"_Really? Because when I turned fifteen I felt older then when I was fourteen. But Pervy-sage just said that was because we were in a brothel and -"_

"_You. Went. Where?" Sakura immediately appeared at the kitchen door looking disgusted and slightly pissed. It was well known that Sakura referred to her male teammates as 'her boys' and acted almost motherly towards them all when it came to their health and things they should and should not be doing._

"_No, Sakura-chan! Jiraiya when in, I went to the ramen stand two doors down!" Naruto replied quickly, fearing for his life._

"_You better nor be lying to me…" Sakura threatened as she rose a fist._

"_I swear I'm telling the truth!" Naruto replied nervously._

"_Hm." Sakura turned on her heel and went back into the kitchen. "Kakashi-sensei, when was the last time you went shopping? You have nothing to eat except this thing that looks like its living in your refrigerator…okay I think it just moved….yep, it definitely just moved…that's disgusting."_

_Kakashi sighed as he slumped in his chair. "I have been on a mission the last three weeks and training has taken up all my time. I haven't been able to go shopping." He didn't know why, but for some strange reason Kakashi had the need to explain himself to his former student._

"_When this cake is done we are going to get some food." Sakura commanded from the kitchen._

"_RAMEN!" One guess who._

"_Naruto! Stop with the ramen already!" Sakura hissed._

_Kakashi shook his head as he listened to his two former students bicker back and forth. It was almost like old times. Almost._

"_Alright, its done. Lets go." Sakura smiled as she came out of the kitchen._

"_Where to?" Kakashi sighed._

"_Ichiraku!"_

"_Fine." Naruto led the way as Kakashi and Sakura reluctantly followed._

_Three hours later, twenty-seven bowls of ramen (the majority going to Naruto), and a huge bill later (which Sakura paid for since she refused to let Kakashi pay since it was his birthday and Naruto just 'happened' to forget his wallet) the three were back at Kakashi's apartment enjoying the home made cake Sakura had made._

"_Okay, open my present now!" Naruto literally shoved his poorly wrapped present into Kakashi's face while Sakura just sweat dropped at his action._

"_Alright Naruto. Calm down." Kakashi took the present and deliberately opened it as slow as possible._

_Sakura held in her laughter while Naruto began to grow impatient._

_When the wrapping was finally off Kakashi was speechless. In his hands was the newest volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. A volume which hadn't even been released yet._

"_How…" Was the only thing that came from Kakashi's mouth._

"_Eh, Pervy-sage gave it to me and let me give it to you before it was released publicly. Its not supposed to come out for another three weeks according to him." Naruto replied happily._

"_Men and their porn. Seriously, I will never understand." Sakura sighed as she handed Kakashi a small package. "Its not much. Just something I pulled together."_

_Kakashi smiled under his mask as he took the package from the pink haired kunoichi. He opened this one much faster then he had with Naruto's. When the wrapping was completely off, Kakashi was again at a loss of words._

_In his hands was a picture frame with three pictures in a column. The first was of the original team seven when the three kids had first become Genin. In the middle was Sakura, leaning forward with her hands on her knees and all smiles. Sasuke was to her right with his arms crossed and frowning while Naruto was to her left and wearing a scowl. Kakashi stood behind Sakura with his hands on both Naruto and Sasuke's head and smiling._

_The second was just after the second bell test he had forced Sakura and Naruto to participate in. Tsunade had taken the picture, and you could tell. It was tilted slightly to the left. Kakashi stood in the middle, looking defeated while Sakura and Naruto stood on either side of him, both ginning victoriously while showing off the two bells._

_The last picture was an old one. It was Kakashi's Genin picture when he had first become a Shinobi. He stood in the middle with a scowl on his face while his two teammates, Obito and Rin, were on either side of him, smiling. Obito doing a thumbs up and Rin flashing the peace sign. Their blonde sensei, who later became the Yondaime, stood behind them with a wide grin on his face that reminded Kakashi of Naruto's own grin._

_Kakashi looked to Sakura who began eating her cake. "Where did you get this picture?" He asked with a small smile._

"_I found it in some old records in the hokage's mansion. It isn't the original, just a photo copy." Sakura replied with her own cheerful smile._

"_Thank you." Kakashi said to her before turning to Naruto. "And thank you Naruto."_

"_No problem!" The two replied simultaneously._

_Kakashi chuckled to himself as he moved to the wall beside his average sized TV. He hung the picture frame where all could see it._

"_Movie time!" The party boy could have swore that Naruto and Sakura had rehearsed before coming over because their speaking the same thing at the same time was a little unnerving._

"_What?" Kakashi asked dead panned._

"_What should we watch?" Naruto asked Sakura, both ignoring the man who's house they were invading._

"_Let's watch 'Rush Hour 2'! I love that movie!" Sakura replied excited._

"_Deal."_

_Five minutes later Naruto was perched on the floor while Sakura and Kakashi sat on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn between them, watching the movie. When the movie had finished Naruto and Sakura both decided to crash in Kakashi's living room, again with no permission from the owner of the apartment. Sakura called couch while Naruto took the floor._

"_Goodnight Kakashi-sensei." Again with the simultaneous speaking!_

"_Night." Kakashi walked into his bedroom and closed the door. When he sat down on the edge of his bed a smile passed over his face. 'Thank you both. This was the best birthday yet.'_

"What are you smiling at?" Kakashi was drawn from his reminiscing when Naruto's loud voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Nothing, Naruto. Just something I read." Kakashi quickly covered.

"Oh. You know, you're a pervert, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied slightly disgusted.

'Thank god he isn't observant.' "If I do remember you are the own who got me a book for my birthday, Naruto." Kakashi called down.

"Well…what ever…" Naruto turned to walk away and then paused. "Dinner's ready." Another pause. "I think that night would have been complete if Sasuke-teme was there."

Kakashi jumped down and landed beside the blonde loud mouth. "I agree, but it was a nice night in any case."

Naruto flashed Kakashi a smile before taking off for the fire to retrieve his dinner. The blonde had never noticed that the book in Kakashi's hand, was the book he received only a year ago for his twenty-ninth birthday.

* * *

"What time is it?" Sakura grumbled tiredly as she buried her face into Sasuke's side.

"A little after eight." Sasuke replied, just as tired. Since he had been woken up by past memories he hadn't been able to get any sleep and been awake for the most part since then.

"In the evening?" Sakura asked, voice muffled.

"No morning." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh." Sakura fidgeted for a moment before sitting up right and facing the youngest Uchiha. "You look tired."

"Aa." Sasuke pulled the cover up a little, the warmth that had been beside him had left, leaving him cold.

"Did you sleep?"

"Hn." No.

"Why not?"

"Hn." Nightmare.

"I don't like nightmares either."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl. How in the hell was she able to understand him so easily. She yawned once more before lightly kissing Sasuke's lips and moving to the bathroom.

"Taking a shower. Don't bother." She announced. Then the door closed with a snap.

Sasuke smirked before moving to the backpacks and began the slow process of placing things in the drawers for easy access. Once everything was put away. He told Sakura that he was leaving and would be back before she had to go to Orochimaru through the door and then left the room.

Ten minutes later Sakura exited the bathroom and dressed in a red tank top and beige shorts with her black boots. As she finished drying her hair, there was a knock on the door and Sakura hesitantly answered it.

"Yes?"

"Orochimaru-sama requests your presences now. Please follow me." The Sound ninja informed her.

"O-Okay." Sakura took on last look around the room and then followed the ninja to Orochimaru.

She was going to the evil sannin, and Sasuke wasn't back yet. This was the first time she had gone to meet with the horrible _man _with out Sasuke either with her or at least giving her some kind of words of advice. And although she would never voice this fact, she was….

Terrified.

_**

* * *

**_

So what do you think is going to happen with Orochimaru? O.o ponderful, ponderful...anyway, i don't know how soon I will be able to get the next chapter up because I'm really busy all week so HOPEFULLY next weekend, but I make no promises.

_**iMisSy!**_


	15. The Mission to Die For

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: Alright, so I'm terribly sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. Like I said last chapter, I was unbelievably busy and I didn't have time to write out the chapter. So I dedicated all day today to write since it was a free day. I literally took me over twevle hours to finish it. Writer's block sucks. I knew how I wanted the chapter to go, however, I wasn't quite sure how to write it out. I don't like this chapter much, but its a necessity. This is by far the longest chapter (its like nine and a half pages long or something like that) and its a lot of talking, not much action. Kinda boring. Please review. I want to know what you think. I accept any ideas that you guys have because right now, I'm caught in a rut. The next chapter may be a little later then usually again, and again, I'm sorry for that.**_

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own, so please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Mission To Die For**

She couldn't stop the shaking of her hands as she was led down the musty corridor. She was almost positive that the man standing in front of her knew of her poorly concealed tremor as he continued to ignore her.

Oh, how she felt so small.

It wasn't a feeling of being inferior or being weak. No, that wasn't it. She knew that she was strong, one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, possibly only rivaled by the weapon's mistress herself, and her medical skills were on par with the Godaime. No, she knew that she wasn't weak or inferior.

Well, maybe only to Sasuke. But really, who wasn't? Not only was he an Uchiha, but he probably has already surpassed Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin.

No, it was a small as in she felt like the entire world was watching her and just waiting for her to trip on the tiny pebble and face plant into the cold, hard ground only to burst out in laughter and point at her, making her feel even smaller.

Funny how fear plays with one's mind.

'If only Sasuke-kun were here.' played through her mind over and over.

Even though he spoke next to nothing, except on the few occasions, which has surprisingly been rising the last few days, his presence made her feel safe, more secure, because she knew that he wouldn't let her fall down.

Rhetorically and physically as well.

No, he would never let her fall into the darkness of her mind, whether that fall came from the stresses of life or the terrified feeling that just made a person want to crawl into a hole and die. Never would Uchiha Sasuke let the woman he cared so much for just crawl in a hole, that was probably dirty, grimy, and completely unsanitary, and die.

With that small thought in mind, the shaking subsided greatly, although the slightly nervous twitch was still a frequent annoyance.

A loud knocking pulled her out of her thoughts before the door was pushed opened and the pasty faced sannin came into view.

After taking two steps into the room, it became very apparent to Sakura that, one, she was in Orochimaru's "throne" room and that, two, Sasuke was standing off to the side of the room with a severally annoyed look on his face.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, so happy you could make it. You're looking a little pale these days, I hope you're not coming down with something." Orochimaru's voice was pleasant enough, but one who was forced to be in his presences so often knew to look beyond the cheerfulness.

"Well, one must acquire the sun's rays to keep color. The darkness has never been good for one's complexion." Sakura's voice grew in some strength at the sight of Sasuke. It was almost as if he was her ego boost. And the smirk that adorned Sasuke's face at Sakura's remark didn't go unnoticed by the pink hair medic.

"True." Orochimaru shrugged. His face then twisted into a form of seriousness that made Sakura confused. It looked like he was focusing on something, all the while fighting the need to smile. "Now, to the point for why you are here instead of being in the infirmary healing my arms!"

Sasuke and Sakura both raised an eyebrow at his energy. It wasn't a Naruto level of energy, but it was more energy then normal for the normally exhausted sannin.

"You are to go with Sasuke-kun to a small village about three hours from here and persuade a medic by the name of Yoshi Harumi to come to Otogakure. You _will_ return by the end of the day with Harumi-chan or else there will be dire consequences. Sasuke-kun pleaded his case and it was decided that you would be in a good position to talk to the girl and once you return you will heal my arms." Sasuke scoffed at Orochimaru's last statement. All he did was threaten the sannin and told him that Sakura would be coming with him no matter what he had to say about it.

"Alright." Sakura risked a quick glance towards Sasuke and fought the blush when she was seen by the Uchiha.

"Dismissed." Orochimaru relaxed back in his throne as he watched the two Shinobi leave the room.

----

Sakura stayed silent as she packed a few necessities for the day long 'mission' that she was being forced to go on. Her mind was racing, leaving her to frequently space out. Sasuke had all of his things together as he watched the pink haired girl. He knew something was off with her. She wasn't acting like herself.

"Sasuke-kun…why did you want my to come with you?" Sakura's voice was quiet and hesitant as she avoided Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"You are a medic and it only seemed right to have you persuade another medic to come here." Sasuke replied with a slight shrug.

Sakura went quiet once more before letting out a sigh and turning to completely face the youngest Uchiha. "Let's go."

Sasuke paused only a moment before nodding and leading the way out of the base wordlessly.

----

"We're here." Sakura's attention snapped to her side where Sasuke's stood.

In front of them was a trail that led to the small village. Sakura immediately noticed the symbol on one of the signs in front of a small store.

"We're back in Fire territory?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hn." Sasuke's short answer was backed with a quick nod before he pulled his cloak over his head and began walking towards the village.

Sakura hesitated a moment before following the Uchiha's lead and walked the path with her face covered by the shade provided from her hood.

It made Sakura a bit curious as to how Sasuke was able to just walk into the village and to a house near the outer edges of the village without hesitation. When they arrived at the house Sasuke knocked once and then the door was opened to reveal a young girl, no older then the two Shinobi before her.

Her deep red hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail while her apple green eyes complimented her hair nicely. She was skinny and about the same height as Sakura, however a little less full in certain areas. She wore a baggy brown cotton shirt and loose matching pants that didn't do anything for her figure.

"Are you Yoshi Harumi?" Sasuke's husky voice caused the girl to blush immediately.

"Um…y-yes I am. What c-can I d-do for you?" The girl, Harumi, asked unsure.

"May we step inside. I think we should talk in private?" Sakura said a bit urgently as she noted the people on looking as they passed by. It wasn't everyday that two strangers appeared in a small village such as this.

"Of course." Harumi stepped out of the way and allowed the two people to enter the small home. "Please sit. Would you like any tea?"

"Yes please." Sakura replied as she followed Sasuke to the couch and took a seat beside the raven haired male. She again followed his example and removed her hood.

"Is there any one else here?" Sasuke asked as he scanned the open area before him.

"No. I live alone." Harumi replied as she set down a pot of tea on the coffee table in front of the couch before returning to the kitchen to get three cups. "What is it that I can do for you?"

Sasuke waited until the girl was seated before speaking. "You are wanted for your medical skills."

----

"You are never going to believe this!" All heads turned towards the obnoxious blonde and brunette as the two came running into the clearing that was being used as a temporary camp.

"What Naruto?" Kakashi asked impatiently.

"We actually got a lead about Sasuke and Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed happily as she bounded over to the jonin along with the blonde.

"What?" Kakashi looked between the two confused as the others gathered around. "You were sent out to get the water, which I see you didn't get. How did you come across a lead?"

"So we were walking towards the spring, right, and like we heard this voice that was mumbling to herself, so we followed the voice to this river clearing and there was this Sound kunoichi there getting water and she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings and so Naruto and I got really close to her and we were listening to her and she was grumbling on and on about how she didn't get to go with her 'precious Sasuke-kun' to some village to retrieve a medic and that instead of her it was 'that pink haired bitch' that went with him and she went on to say that she couldn't wait to see Sasuke tonight because that when he was returning, well that's what Naruto and I gathered, and so we also found out that the base is really close to here and so if we plan it right then we will most likely come across Sasuke and Sakura tonight. If planned right. Yeah." Tenten to a deep breath, respelling her lungs with oxygen. She was a bit confused as to why everyone was gaping at her. Well every one except Naruto. _**(A/n: Haha, that was the longest run on sentence I have ever written. Haha.)**_

"Are you serious?" Kakashi gasped.

"Yep." Naruto nodded his head furiously. "The base doesn't seem to be to far from here."

"Alright. I think I have a plan." Kakashi brought a hand to his chin deep in thought.

----

"I'm wanted by Orochimaru? But….but…he attacked Konoha and he's evil! Why would I go to him? Who are you people?" Harumi was pressed to the back of her chair as she glared at the two people before her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura spoke calmly. She completely understood how the girl was feeling, and she was sure that even Sasuke knew a little bit about her feelings as well. He _was_ approached by Orochimaru _and_ his lackeys in the prospect of the youngest Uchiha joining the Oto ranks.

"U-Uchiha S-Sasuke…as in the t-traitor? And H-Haruno S-Sakura…the Godaime's a-apprentice?" Harumi's eye grew as she began breathing hard.

"Yes. That is us." Sakura took a deep breath before leaning forward on her knees and staring at the girl before her. Sasuke watched the pink haired medic curiously as she opened her mouth to speak. "I was taken from my home, against my will, during an attack on Konoha. I understand your reluctance to go to Orochimaru. However, its actually not as bad as you would think it is. Yes, there is not so nice stuff going on, but the accommodations aren't nearly as bad. You are wanted for skill, so you life isn't necessarily on the line. If Orochimaru wants you, then that means that you aren't replaceable."

"But, what sane person would willingly go to that….that…._monster_?" Sasuke suppressed the need to flinch from her words.

"I'm sorry to say that…you are not necessarily being given a choice. If you come with Sasuke and I now, things will be much simpler for you. However, if someone else is forced to come and retrieve you at a later date, we can not ensure your safety." Sakura was hesitant in speaking. She always hated being the bearer of bad news.

"W-what!?" Harumi was on her feet in an instant. She was followed by Sakura, who was trying to calm down the girl. "Then why come to me? Why not just kidnap me like they did you?"

"We are giving you the chance to come willingly, so you can take what you need and prepare yourself." Sakura pleaded.

"I….I…I need a m-minute." The give took flight up the stairs, followed by the slam of a door.

Sakura let out a sigh before plopping down beside Sasuke. "What does Orochimaru need her for?" She asked quietly, thinking about how she should reproach the hysterical girl.

"Kabuto. He's slowly dying again and Orochimaru doesn't want to waist your chakra on him unless absolutely necessary." Sasuke couldn't hide the pleasure from his voice about Kabuto current situation.

"Alright. Stay here. I'll talk to her." Sakura let out another sigh before heading upstairs. She knocked on the door that she felt Harumi's chakra behind and waited for a response. Only silence greeted her. "Harumi-san, its just me. I just want to talk to you." Sakura discreetly tried the door knob, but it was locked. "Please allow me to enter."

A soft clock was heard and then foot steps receded from the door. Sakura entered cautiously, but found Harumi sitting on the edge of her bed crying softly to herself.

"My best friend, he is actually more like my brother really, was left in a pool of his own blood, dying. The invasion had taken us all by surprise and I was with a just a small group of close comrades, trying to fight off the invaders. Naruto, my friend, and I got separated from the others momentarily and a Sound ninja ambushed us. We didn't see him, we were to busy fighting off others. Naruto took the hit that was aimed for me. I would have died had he not stepped in front of the attack. While I was trying to heal him, I was knocked unconscious. Naruto was barely hanging on." Sakura spoke quietly as she remember the night of the invasion as she took a seat beside the crying girl. "I was never given the chance to say good bye and I spent a complete day in Sound, horrified that Naruto might have died before I was informed that he _was_ alive." Sakura paused before looking over at Harumi. "Then a few days ago we had to evacuate the base because Naruto had come in search of me and our old teammate, who is also with Orochimaru. It hurt to know that I was so close to seeing him and my friends again."

"If you have had to suffer so horribly, then why do you want me to go to him?" The question was true enough. Why _would_ someone willingly want another to go to a place that caused them pain?

"Did you know that Sasuke, Naruto, and I were on the same Genin team? During the Chunin exams Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse seal and then later Sasuke left Konoha, _me_, to go to him. In a way, Sasuke had the choice to stay in Konoha, but for reasons to complex to be explained in a single day, he _had_ to go to Sound." Sakura said, completely ignoring the question. "As you can guess, Sasuke had many fan girls back in Konoha. I used to be one of them, by somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him. Then image the heart break when he left me and Naruto. When I was taken, it wasn't just some random ninja who kidnapped me. It was Sasuke. When I got to Sound, it was Sasuke to stayed with me and made sure I was okay. I was able to make it through because there was someone there to push me along and pull me up when I fell down, which I did frequently when I first arrived." Sakura paused and a small smile crossed her face. "We, especially I, didn't just come here to get you and then once we got to Sound, leave you there to fend for yourself. We will be there to help you. I am a medic, just like you, so we are kinda in the same boat."

Harumi was silent for a few moments, as if she was contemplating something, before looking up at Sakura with nervous eyes. "What is it that I am being requested to do?"

"Heal Kabuto. He is slowly dying because of a near fatal fight that broke out between him and Sasuke. As far as I know, you're just needed to heal him." Sakura replied.

"What is it that you are doing?"

"I…I have to heal Orochimaru's arms…"

"Oh…" Harumi went quiet once more before standing. "Do I have time to pack and say a quick good bye to my boyfriend?"

"Of course. Sasuke and I will wait for outside of the village." Sakura stood also and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Thank you." Harumi's voice stopped Sakura just as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"For what?" Sakura choked out.

"For telling me your story."

"You're welcome." Sakura then left before anything else could be said.

----

Sasuke's attention snapped to the stairs as Sakura came down. "Is she coming?"

"Yes. I told her we could allow her to gather a few items and say goodbye to her boyfriend. It wouldn't be right to just leave without a goodbye." Sasuke caught the pain in her voice. "Come on. We are meeting her outside the village."

Sasuke stayed silent as he pulled his hood on and followed Sakura to the outskirts. When they were settled behind a tree, waiting for Harumi, Sasuke was surprised by what came from Sakura's mouth.

"Why didn't _you_ say goodbye?" Her voice was quiet, and it sounded like she was fighting back the need to cry.

"I thought it would be easier to leave if I didn't have to go face off with anyone. Besides, did you really think I was going to announce to everyone that I was betraying the village?" Sasuke responded with a bit of a snap in his voice, that he didn't mean to use.

Sakura flinched slightly at his words before turning to face him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed her lips on his. Saying Sasuke was surprised was putting it mildly. It took him a second to respond to the girl and recover from the shock that Sakura would do something so bold.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, effectively deepening the kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, winding one of her hands in his hair.

They only separated when the need for air became known. Sasuke rested his forehead against Sakura's as they stared into each others eyes. When a twig snapped, they separated quickly. Harumi was walking towards them slowly, with her head down. Sasuke and Sakura were both relieved that she hadn't caught them.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked as she studied the small back pack on the girl's back.

"Yes." She followed wordlessly as Sasuke led the way back to the Sound base.

----

"So you are a Chunin?"

"Yes. However, I would have participated in the Jonin exams at the end of the month, but right now, I'm not to sure about that."

"Oh. My mother never wanted me to become a ninja, but I have always had really good chakra control so a couple of years ago I went to Konoha and learned to become a medic."

"Why didn't you stay in Konoha?"

"My mom got ill so I returned to take care of her."

"That's nice of you."

"Yes. So, Sasuke-san, what level of ninja are you?"

"Hn."

"I don't understand…"

"He left when he was still a Genin, so technically Sasuke would be a Genin in Konoha, however, he is possibly ANBU level."

"Wow."

"Yes."

"You are both annoying." Sasuke stated as he let out an inaudible sigh.

Sakura and Harumi laughed quietly to themselves until Sasuke and Sakura both froze.

"Sasuke-kun, do you feel it?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Hn. It's the dobe and company." Sasuke replied as he activated his Sharingan.

"How far away, I can't tell."

"Not sure. Mask your chakra."

"Alright." Sakura turned to Harumi and asked her if she knew how to mask her chakra. Unfortunately she didn't. "I'll have to mask it for you then." She mumbled to herself.

Sakura took Harumi's arm and masked both of their chakra while hesitantly moving forward. The sun was beginning to set and they still had about an hour until they arrived at the base, where Orochimaru was awaiting them, most likely impatiently.

Sasuke jumped back so he was beside Sakura as a kunai flew out from the trees and landed where he stood only seconds before.

"Long time, no see, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme."

"Hn. Dobe."

* * *

**_THEY FINALLY MEET!!!! YEAH!!!! Oh, and Yoshi Harumi is my OC. If you're worried about length, don't worry about it. It's going to be a horribly (well horrible for me because I have to write it, although I actually like writing this story so I guess it wouldn't be to horrible for me) long story. How I figure it, there will be at least three arcs in the story. The Orochimaru arc, which we are currently in, the Hebi/Itachi arc, and the ending arc, which will be short. Either that or I make three separate stories, but I don't think I'm going to do that. That would just put a damper on everything. HAha. So again, the next chapter may be a bit late, but don't worry, I'll make it extra long again just for all of you beautiful reader and reviewers! Please review!_**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	16. A Riddle or Two

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: So here I am with the next chapter. I don't really like this chapter very much, but its important!!! So sorry that it took so long to get out. On top of the daily aspects of life that seem to take up everyone's time, two of my brothers had birthdays (one of the 3rd and the other on the 8th) so we have been kinda busy. So sorry once again. And again, even though I hate saying this to you all, the next chapter will most likely, be once again, a little late. School starts in a little over a week so I need to start getting ready to go back to school and all that sweet stuff. Sorry.**_

**IMPORTANT!!!! **_Okay, so its not really important, but I just wanted to tell anybody who actually read _**How Far**_ that I did delete it. I didn't like how it was going and I just needed to redo everything. It kinda went in the opposite direction that I wanted it to. So what I am planning on doing is retyping it all and then reposting it. I'm sorry to anyone who actually liked that story!_

_**So without further rambling. Let's get on with the chapter!**_

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Easy as that.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: A Riddle or Two**

"Naruto!" Sakura took a disbelieving step forward as she stared wide eyed at the blonde before her. "You really _are_ alive!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned as he ran to the pink haired girl and embraced the girl in a tight hug.

"_This_ is Naruto?" Harumi asked with a bit of disgust. "He's the Kyuubi's vessel."

Sasuke shot the girl a glare before turning to Naruto, who obviously didn't hear the remark. "Dobe, let her breath."

"Teme!" Naruto let Sakura go and then charged the Uchiha.

However before his fist could collide with Sasuke's face, who seemingly looked bored and had no intention of blocking the attack, his wrist was caught by the grinning Kakashi. "Ah, aren't reunions nice?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura tackled Kakashi in a hug while the Jonin just patted the girl on the head.

"Its good to see that you again, Sakura." Kakashi spoke sincerely before turning to Sasuke. "I take it that you have been watching over our blossom?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked to himself. If only their former sensei knew what was _really _going on. "I hate to end this…_reunion_…so soon, but we have places to be."

"No! We are taking Sakura-chan and you back to Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed. "Its been three years teme! Its time that you returned!"

"No, Naruto. Not yet." It surprised everyone that it was Sakura who spoke. She then turned to the girl who was still standing beside Sasuke. "You don't want to go to Orochimaru, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"We are going to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto." Kakashi and Naruto's jaws both dropped at Sasuke's announcement. "However, it can't been done just yet. That is why Sakura can't return just yet."

"Are you camping in this area?" Sakura questioned the two males.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded slightly as he tried to understand what was going on.

"We will send a bird to you later. Just stay in this area and out of sight." Sasuke commanded. "Come on. Orochimaru expects us back soon and I don't feel like dealing with him for being late."

"Right." Sakura nodded before waving for Harumi to follow her. "We'll be in touch." She stopped walking for a moment and turned to look at her old teammates, causing Harumi and Sasuke to stop walking as well. "It was...relieving...to see you all again. Please tell the others in the trees that I missed them." She shot them a knowing smile and then returned to Sasuke's side, and the three disappeared in the thick of the forest.

"Alright." Naruto just watched, relieved yet worried, as his two teammates and the unknown girl ran away.

"At least we know that she is okay." Temari stated as she, her siblings, and the other Konoha Shinobi jumped to the ground from the trees.

"Yeah, that takes a load off of my shoulders." Ino sighed.

"It's nice that she noticed us." Hinata smiled lightly.

"Yes, it seems that she is still very aware of her surroundings." Neji nodded his head.

"Man! And I had my chakra masked too!" Kankuro groaned.

"Come on. Let's set up camp. I have a feeling that we aren't going anywhere for a while." Tenten commanded as she walked in the direction of their currently temporary but now semi-permanent camp. _**(A/n: Confusing, no?)**_

"Yeah, a long while." Shikamaru groaned. "What a drag."

----

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-sama and Sakura-san have returned with the girl." The Sound ninja announced as the three arrivals entered the throne room.

"Ah, good!" Orochimaru stood and walked to the three awaiting figures. "Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. I hope everything went well. I was worried when it began to get late and you had yet to return."

"We ran into a bug." Sasuke replied with a small yawn.

"And did the bug escape?" Orochimaru pressed.

Sasuke stayed silent but his look could be read as 'what the hell do you think, dumb ass?'**_ (A/n: I love giving Sasuke-kun looks. Its so funny.)_**

"Well…good…" Orochimaru then turned to the newcomer. "Ah, Yoshi Harumi. So very nice to see you. I hope the trip was well?"

"It was fine." The girl replied hesitantly. She didn't want to blow it for the two people who may be her only chance for survival.

"Good. Follow me. All of you." Orochimaru led the way to the infirmary where Kabuto was still unconscious. "Now, Harumi-chan, how much were you told?"

"Just that I was needed to heal someone who was dying, Orochimaru-sama." Harumi answered quietly.

"Good. I'm sure Sakura-chan can fill you in on some of his condition." Orochimaru stated as they entered the room.

He headed straight to the bed before motioning for Sakura and Harumi to go to Kabuto. Sakura quickly explained that Kabuto was septic and that he had some internal injuries from a bashing he took. Harumi told her that she would get the rest of the information from the four medics that were flocking around their 'sensei'.

"Alright." Sakura smiled and then she walked over to Orochimaru and went to his arm that she had been working on. "Have you been using your arm?"

"I have to." Orochimaru snapped while Sasuke walked to the foot of the bed.

"Alright, have you been using it for strenuous activities?" Sakura tried again.

"The most strenuous it was used was coming here." Sakura was a bit taken back and confused at how rude Orochimaru's tone had become.

"Okay." Sakura formed the rapid hand seals and placed her hands just above his elbow.

Harumi jumped a little out of surprise when she heard the strangled cry come from Orochimaru. She turned and watched as Sakura's hands glowed and she pumped her chakra into his near dead arm. She never knew that Sakura was _that_ good of a medic.

After an hour, Sakura brought her hands down. She was drained. "That's all….I can do…" She was growing dizzy, fast. She barely registered that Sasuke was at her side.

"Tomorrow morning, the usual time." Orochimaru commanded.

"Right." Sakura moved back and Sasuke took her arm to support her. "What about Harumi-chan?" She asked, still in a daze.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed before turning to look at the girl. She was moving around Kabuto's bed, checking every part of him and then telling the medics what to do. It looked like she was just wrapping it up.

"Sasuke-kun, take Sakura-chan back to the room." Orochimaru commanded, still looking at the new comer. "Then come back for Harumi-chan. She will be staying in the room next to you. I want her to come and check on Kabuto when Sakura-chan comes to heal my arms."

"Hn." Sasuke, basically, dragged Sakura out of the room and towards their new room. About half way there, he gave up on her actually walking and carried her bridal style to the room.

"That trip today took a lot out of me." Sakura yawned.

"Hn." Sasuke opened the door and then promptly closed it behind them once inside. "Get some rest. I need to get Harumi and then I'll get you some dinner."

"What ever." Sakura yawned as she snuggled up in the bed. "I liked the last bed better."

Sasuke just smirked and shook his head in amusement before leaving the room.

As soon as he entered the infirmary, Sasuke walked straight to Harumi, who looked worn out, but not as bad as Sakura, she didn't have to use a lot of her chakra. Sasuke noted that Orochimaru wasn't around, just Harumi, the four medics, and an unconscious Kabuto.

"Come on. I'm supposed to show you to your room." Sasuke said in his normal stoic tone.

"What? Oh…okay." Harumi set down the chart and turned to the four medics. "You know what to do. If anything changed, come find me immediately."

A round of okay answered her order.

Harumi followed Sasuke down the maze of hallways in silence. Finally, unable to stand the silence much longer, she asked the inevitable question.

"Why did you come here?"

Sasuke didn't seem effected by the question. He let out an almost unheard sigh before looking over his shoulder in annoyance. "Power."

"For what?"

Sasuke let an 'annoying' slip out under his breath before stopping in front of a door. "This is your room."

Harumi took in the door before finally nodding and opening it hesitantly. She paused half way through and turned to look at Sasuke, who was about to leave. "Can I just ask one more question?"

Sasuke looked annoyed, and slightly frustrated, but he shrugged none the less.

"Do you care _a lot_ about Sakura-san?"

Sasuke didn't react for almost three seconds, but then he just smirked, "hn", and walked away.

"So is that a yes?" She mumbled to herself before fully entering her new room.

----

Sakura jumped a little when the door closed with a snap. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up at the figure walking towards the bed.

"Here." The light came on, and Sakura raised a hand to her eyes.

"Food?" She asked with a small yawn.

"Yeah." Sasuke sat down next to her and watched as she slowly ate what was presented to her.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

Sasuke picked up a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. He then set it down and chewed, his face presenting the 'there, I did it' look.

"You're impossible." She groaned.

Sasuke smirked as he swallowed. "You know, that girl doesn't know when to not talk. She's just as annoying as you."

Sakura shrugged and took another bite. "What did she question you about?"

"Why I came. Why I needed power. And if I liked you a lot." Sasuke replied.

"And you answered?" Sakura continued, interested in what he answered to the last question.

"Power, said nothing, and I'm pretty sure she thought I meant a yes."

"What did you do?"

Sasuke just smirked and then laid down beside her.

"Sasuke-kun, come on. You're not being fair!" Sakura cried as she set the tray on the ground and then leaned over Sasuke, trying to see his face.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Please tell me!" She whined.

Again, silence. Then…

Sasuke turned his head and caught Sakura's lips. Just as the kiss began to heat up, he pulled away and pushed a lock of pink hair out of her eyes. "Answer your annoying question?"

Sakura just smirked and leaned down to kiss him once again.

----

"My ninja have found the base." Gaara informed Kakashi as the group sat around the fire. "Its not very…discrete."

"How's that?" Temari asked as she poked at the fire.

"It's a large mound in the middle of a clearing. It doesn't get more obvious then that." Gaara said, very out of character.

"Alright. He's been spending way to much time around Kankuro and Naruto!" Temari gasped as Gaara dropped down on the log beside her. "He's not acting like himself!" **_(A/n: Haha, that's just like me. The older sister who gets 'worked up' over something so unimportant as a statement said out of character. Haha.)_**

"Shut it Temari!" Kankuro hissed as he began to pout like a two year old. "I am _not_ a bad influence."

"God I hate traveling with family." Tenten groaned as she rested up against Neji.

"I agree." Neji sighed. _**(A/n: Haha, Neji is starting up with that again!)**_

"So now we just wait for Sasuke and Sakura's message for what to do next." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Why do you think that girl was being taken to Orochimaru?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Maybe she was needed for Kabuto's experiments." Ino replied as she looked into the fire.

"That has to be it. Knowing Sakura, she probably refused to help, and I really don't think that the girl would be able to help Orochimaru's arms." Tenten put in, backing up Ino's statement.

"I think you're both wrong." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"And why is that, Mr. Every-thing-is-so-troublesome-man?" Ino snapped immaturely.

"That girl was to young. There is no way that she would be going to do experiments. Something tells me that its something else." Shikamaru replied.

"I agree with the genius." Naruto said almost immediately.

"Seriously Naruto. You need to start thinking for yourself." Ino sighed.

"Was it just me, or did you guys notice that Sakura-chan was very close to Sasuke-san?" All eyes went to Hinata, who immediately blushed a soft crimson.

"Now that you mention it. She _was_ really close to him. _Too _close." Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There is something going on between them."

"I agree. Something more then friendship_." _Tenten shook her head.

Kakashi suddenly stood and put out his arm. A moment later a messenger hawk landed on his arm and Kakashi removed the letter.

_On fourth night, the raven did caw._

_Enemy gathers, but they all fall._

_Not one but two, did death deal fate,_

_They now bound to unimaginable hate._

_Prepare the troops and rally the field._

_Sooner or later, we'll meet our deal._

_Wait for the next, it shall be best._

_With knowledge you all want._

_S.S._

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked confused once Kakashi had finished reading the message out loud.

"It means that in four nights Sasuke and Sakura are going to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto and take down anyone who gets in their way. We are to prepare for the battle. They want us to wait for the next message that will give us more information." Kakashi explained.

"So why didn't they just say that then?" Naruto groaned.

"They didn't want the enemy knowing what they were planning. If we hadn't run into them today, then we probably would have just thought that this was just some poem that we cam across by accident." Neji replied.

"So in four nights…" Tenten began.

"We will finally bring them home." Hinata finished.

"It would be best if we let Tsunade know." Kakashi mumbled as he scribbled out a message and sent his own bird to Konoha. He then scribbled out another message and sent the bird that had just come to them, back to its master.

----

"Did they reply?" Sakura asked excitedly as Sasuke re-entered the room.

"Hn."

"And?"

Sasuke handed the note to the pink haired kunoichi and took his seat beside her. A smile crept onto her face as she read it over.

"Good."

"Hn."

_We, the ten, from lands near far._

_Understand and shall start._

_We await thy turn, with great intent._

_Those two shall die, by any extent._

_K.S._

* * *

**_I can see it now. People are going to ask. What does S.S. and K.S. stand for? Well its Sasuke.Sakura and Konoha.Sand. Simple, I know. The riddle type poem thing is actually written by me. I have some, but not a lot of, poem talent-ish stuff. And yes I know that their meeting in the beginning was very anti-climatic. I couldn't get it to how I wanted their meeting to go, so, too bad. That's how it is. Haha._**

**_Anyway, I don't really like this chapter, but you tell me what you think. I don't care if you say that you couldn't care for this chapter, or if you loved it, but I just want reviews, haha._**

**_Oh! I forgot to say this on the chapters that they happened in. Way back when, Sakura had a dream/memory when she and Sasuke fought against these people and she used the sakura blizzard attack thing. Yeah, that was from the first movie, while Sasuke's flashback of the night he left, is well, from the manga, and Kakashi's flash back from his birthday was my own creation, in case anyone was wondering. Yep...anyway..._**

**_Please just review. Thanks for reading!_**

**_!MiSsY!_**


	17. Of Randomness and Jealous Idolization

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**_

**_Anyway, I actually had some insperation while I was driving to lunch today and this is what I came up with. I want to thank _sevvy101_ for her help on a decision that I needed to make for this chapter (and again I'm sorry about the website and it ruining the outcome of the manga for you, haha. I've done that one to many times, haha)_**

**_This chapter is a little more scattered and funny compared to last chapter and can be counted as a filler. Nothing exciting is really going to happed for the next chapter or two, so just sit back and wait for it! Haha, anyway, on with the chapter!_**

Disclaimer: You would think that this far into the story that I wouldn't need to state this saddening, and completely heartbreaking fact. I, Missysillivan, do not own Naruto. Even if I wished for it for my birthday (which was six months ago).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Of Randomness and Jealous Idolization**

"Tsunade!" The blonde's head jerked up as the door to her office crashed open and the gray haired man came running in. "They found them! Naruto and Kakashi actually found them!" He exclaimed as he slapped a letter down on the desk.

"What?" Tsunade picked up the letter and began reading. "Kami…they actually found them…"

"What does it say, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she moved to the hokage's side.

"Kakashi said that they ran into Sasuke and Sakura as the two were returning to the base from picking up a girl. They are planning on killing Kabuto and Orochimaru and have sent them word by riddle to rally the troops and prepare for battle. The plan will become active in four days." Tsunade explained.

"What are you're orders, Hokage-same?" Jiraiya smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shizune, gather Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and enough jonin and ANBU to fill five teams immediately!" Tsunade commanded, never breaking eye contact with her former teammate. "We're bringing them home."

"Right!" Shizune left immediately in search of said people.

"And my orders?" Jiraiya asked as he took two steps forward.

"Go with Aburame and Inuzuka. I'm sure Naruto misses his sensei."

"Hai."

----

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!"

"Naruto and Kankuro! If you two don't shut the hell up right this instant, neither of you will live to see the morning!" Temari screamed as she pulled at her hair. "You two CAN NOT SING!"

"Hey, that's not very nice to say! We were just celebrating!" Kankuro complained as he and Naruto both crossed their arms and glared at the blonde.

"Naruto. Kankuro. Never shall either of you EVER sing again for as long as you both shall live." Kakashi commanded.

"What! You can't do that!" The snapped together.

"Yes I can, and I just did. I _forbid_ you, both as your captain, and in Naruto's case ex-sensei, and as your elder, from _ever_ singing again." Kakashi glared.

"I second that." Gaara put in as he took his place beside the gray haired ninja.

"Man, they're just jealous because we sing better then them." Naruto said off handedly to his partner.

"Yeah. They're just _jealous._" Kankuro huffed.

"Alright, I have something to say! I forbid Kankuro and Naruto from ever being together, alone or in public, again!" Tenten said a little louder then normal as she hit the side of her head, hoping for some of her hearing back.

"Now look what you did! You made Ten-chan go deaf!" Ino cried dramatically.

"I'm not so deaf that I didn't catch that stupid nickname of yours." Tenten hissed.

"Don't kill me." Ino yelped as she hid behind her boyfriend.

"How about Kankuro-san and Naruto-kun never sing when there are other people around again, and when they are alone together, they aren't allowed to actually put any of their hair brained schemes into action?" Hinata asked timidly as her blush grew as all eyes landed on her, again.

"That's brilliant!" Tenten, Ino, and Temari cheered.

"Alright. I call a girls time out. Who wants to hit the spa?" Temari asked suddenly.

"I do!" Tenten and Ino screamed while Hinata nodded shyly.

In a flash the girls had grabbed what they needed and were off to the hot spring to relax.

"Random." Naruto stated, stunned.

"Very random." Kankuro agreed with a slight nod.

"I didn't know there was a spa around here." Gaara stated thoughtfully.

"I will never understand females." Neji sighed.

"Troublesome." Guess who.

"I'm going to bed." Kakashi informed the guys as he headed towards his tent.

"Who wants S'MORES?"

"I DO!"

"Gaara, your brother is an idiot." Neji groaned.

"But not as bad as Naruto. I feel bad for you." Gaara replied, sympathetically.

"Troublesome." A thud was heard as Shikamaru fell backwards and began watching the starry sky.

Neji and Gaara just raised their eyebrows at their fellow comrades' antics.

----

"This feels _so_ good." Ino moaned as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I agree." Tenten sighed as she got comfortable.

"This. Is. The. Life." Temari stated before dunking her head.

Hinata just nodded.

"So, who here thinks that there is something going on between Sakura and Sasuke?" Ino questioned suddenly.

"I do. There is something totally going on between them. I think that they may be a couple, or at least close to it." Tenten concluded.

"Same here." Temari agreed as she wiped the water away from her eyes.

All eyes went to Hinata, who blushed. "I think that Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san are closer then we think."

"I second that." Tenten raised her hand.

"Third." Temari chorused.

"Fourth."

"Then its settled. When we finally meet up with Sakura again, we will force her to tell us what happened between the two of them." Tenten said as if her word was law.

"I like that idea." Temari smiled slyly.

"I'm liking this mission more and more." Ino laughed.

"Me too." Hinata grinned.

----

"Tsunade-sama."

"Hokage-sama."

"Thank you for coming in so late at night." Tsunade said as she took in the two forms of Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. "As you know, Sakura was taken by Orochimaru during the attack a few weeks back. You should also know that Kakashi, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru were sent out in search of Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. We did know this." Shino said calmly while Kiba did a short nod.

"Good. I have chosen you two since you have both healed considerably fast and are two of my best trackers. This will be classified as an S-class mission, so you are free to back out if you want to." Tsunade warned.

"We want to help, Tsunade-sama." Kiba informed the blonde.

"Kiba is correct. We want to help our friends."

"Good. Kakashi has sent word that they have found Sasuke and Sakura. The two are planning on taking down Orochimaru and Kabuto in a little under four days. They requested back up, seeing as though all of Otogakure will be taken down. I want you two, five teams of ANBU and jonin, and Jiraiya to go help them. You will leave immediately." Tsunade explained.

"Of course." The two replied simultaneously.

"Good. I will meet you both, along with Jiraiya and the five teams in thirty minutes at the village gates. Don't be late." Tsunade commanded.

"Hai!" And both were gone in a puff of smoke.

----

A light tap on the door brought the already jumpy girl to full attention. The night had not gone to well for her. Throughout the night there were screams of agony coming from prisoners and ninja alike. Not to mention there was a distinct smell of rotting flesh, and you can't forget about the skull that was found under the bed.

So when the tap at the door occurred, it could only be said that the girl was deathly afraid of who was there. It could be one of several people.

Sasuke, which was not likely.

Sakura, which was a little more likely, but not really. She would be, more then likely, somewhere with Sasuke.

One of the medics, which was fairly likely since Kabuto's condition could have changed, as it had over the last several day before she had arrived.

One of the Sound ninja, which was very likely since they could be there to take her to Kabuto…or Orochimaru.

And so that left the demon himself. Orochimaru, which wasn't likely at all. He didn't seem like the person to go find someone by himself.

So when she opened the door, she was surprised to find the pink haired kunoichi standing there, alone.

"Sakura-san?" Harumi gasped.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I thought I would come by to see how you were before we had to go to the infirmary." Sakura smiled as Harumi stepped back to let her in.

"I see. Thank you for stopping by." She replied forcefully as she closed the door behind the medic.

"So…how have you been?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Okay. Last night was rough though. I found a skull under the bed and the screams were terrifying." Harumi answered truthfully.

"I don't really remember my first night here. Sasuke knocked me out." Sakura chuckled lightly.

"Why did he do that?" Harumi asked confused.

"I had a panic attack and so he used his sharingan to knock me out."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. It will get better." Sakura hesitated a moment before moving a little closer to the girl beside her. "Do you promise to keep a very important secret?"

"Of course!"

"In three days, Sasuke and I are going to make our move. All I need you to do is act natural. Heal Kabuto as if nothing was wrong. On the third day Sasuke and I will get you to safety before the fighting breaks out."

Harumi's eyes grew large as she took in the female's expression.

She was dead serious.

"O-okay." She whispered nervously.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me or Sasuke. He may seem like a heartless bastard, but Sasuke wouldn't let something happen to an innocent person." Sakura smiled as she stood up. "Come on. Time to go heal our 'masters'."

"Alright." Harumi followed silently as Sakura led her to her own room and walked inside.

"Come on Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled to the male who was resting on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and wordlessly led the girls to the infirmary.

----

"I'm going to be working with your shoulder today, then tomorrow I am starting at the wrist once again. I must heal each section of the arm three times before it is completely healed." Sakura explained as she waited for Orochimaru to get settled. **_(A/n: I totally pulled that out of my ass. haha)_**

"Just as long as my arms are healed as soon as possible." Orochimaru hissed.

"Of course." Sakura sighed before performing the hand seals and placing her hands on his upper arm and shoulder. "This will hurt, as always."

Her words were drowned out as Orochimaru's pained gasps and small cries began again.

"Just get on with it." He snapped through clenched teeth.

"Of course." Sakura smirked lightly in Sasuke's direction as she met his eye.

----

Harumi watched as the medics changed Kabuto's bandages. She was again startled by the cries coming for the sannin as Sakura healed him. She watched as Sakura and Sasuke seemed to share a moment while Orochimaru clenched his eyes closed and fought against the pain that the pink haired girl was inflicting upon him.

She hated to admit it, but she was jealous of Sakura, maybe even idolized her.

Sakura was a powerful, strong, and skilled medic, who actually rivaled the hokage in medical jutsus. Not to mention, from rumors Harumi heard, that the frail looking girl could make the ground erupt with a flick of her finger. **_(A/n: I wish I could do that!)_**

More rumors told about how each member of the original team 7 was trained by one of the three legendary sannin. It was said that even Jiraiya's apprentice, which Harumi came to learn was Naruto, rivaled his teacher. And what could be passed off as truth instead of rumor about Sasuke was that he had surpassed Orochimaru a long time ago. Which really wasn't hard to believe even if it was a rumor.

So it was only right that the only female from team 7 would be unbelievably strong, which she was.

Not only did Harumi idolize Sakura for her strength and medical skills, but she admired her courage.

She was able to walk into such a hell forsaken place and have a smile on her face. Sakura stood up to the evil sannin and even told her former teammates that she couldn't go with him, even though Harumi knew that she wanted to go, just so she could help Sasuke with his plans to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto and bring Otogakure to the ground.

From the stories that Sakura had told Harumi on the trip to Sound, Harumi knew that she had to use courage to stand in the face of danger to protect what she loved. Harumi could promise anyone who asked that she would run away in the face of danger, but Sakura wouldn't. Even if she wanted to.

But thinking back on their talk back at her house, Sakura had said that the only way she was able to make it through each day was by having Sasuke to help her up when she was down. Which could only be taken as them being more then just ex-teammates and friends.

Which was also a reason why Harumi was jealous of Sakura.

Sakura had Sasuke.

Of course the girl had some small crush towards the young man, who wouldn't?

He was hot, strong, and completely dangerous. Tall, dark, and handsome. He made females collapse at his feet and males wish to the almighty father that they may be as hot, and cool, as him.

But who was she kidding? Harumi knew that a girl like her, would never get a guy like Sasuke.

But she could always dream, couldn't she?

**

* * *

The lyrics are from "GO!!!" by FLOW and is the fourth opening song from Naruto. **

_So the ending is kind of just my OC's thoughts about Sakura and Sasuke. Nothing to great, but it will kind of play a bigger part later on in the story, so don't forget about it just yet. Haha. And if anyone is worried about the OC becoming some big role, she won't be. She's just needed for these few chapters, and then she'll just make random cameos later on. I don't like it when OCs run the show, well story, so no worries._

_Now I would love thank all of my reviewers once again. I love reviews. I love knowing what you think about the story. No, I don't except flames, but if you have some kind of issue with a part of the story and you have some kind of input on how to make it better, I will always be willing to 'hear' you out, so long as you don't get all rude and mean on me. Haha. So, I'm not begging this time, since I got a lot of really sweet reviews last chapter, but please, read and review._

_iMiSsY!_


	18. War of Words and Other Things

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: CHAPTER 18!!!!! YEAH!!!! I'm so excited. This chapter...well I don't know really what to think of it. However, next chapter it my favorite. I promise it will be out before the weekend. It's already done, actually. I just don't like updating twice in one day.**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to _**Flowerpearl_ **who actually came in late in the story and reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER TO DATE!!! Now that it was I call awesome, haha. So here's to you Flowerpearl!**_

**_Anyway, on with the story!_**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Simple as that.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: War of Words and Other Things**

"What's twenty thousand, six hundred, forty-two point zero, two, five, nine times six million and two?" _**(A/n: 20,642.0259 x 6,000,002)**_

All eyes were on Naruto as he looked from person to person for an answer.

"Uh…a really big number?" Kankuro stated as he thought about what it would mount to.

"One hundred twenty-three billion, eight hundred fifty-two million, one hundred ninety-six thousand, six hundred eighty-four point zero, five, one, eight." Shikamaru yawned. _**(A/n: 123,852,196,684.0518)**_

"Holy shit." Kankuro gaped.

"Why in the world do you want to know, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, almost fearing what the answer would be.

"Oh…I was just wondering…" Naruto shrugged.

"Did you really expect it to be something ingenious?" Ino scoffed.

"I was." Tenten put in timidly.

"I didn't even know Naruto could think of numbers that big. I would have figured that a bazillion and bagillion would be apart of it." Neji smirked.

"Not nice." Hinata snapped at her cousin. "We all know that Naruto-kun has been taking private lessons with Tsunade-sama."

"You know, I'm right here, right?" Naruto barked in annoyance.

"Oh. I forgot you were there, Naruto." Kakashi's sole eye crinkled as he smiled from behind the mask. Oh, how he loved teasing his former student.

"Great. Just great. See if I let _you_ have any s'mores. Yeah! Uh-huh! I _went _there!" Naruto roared before stomping off towards the hot spring.

"Wait Naruto! I didn't insult you! I still get s'mores right?" Kankuro hollered as he chased after the angry blonde.

"I swear he has the mind of a two year old." Temari sighed.

"Which one? Naruto or Kankuro?" Gaara smirked.

"Both." Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari said simultaneously.

----

"I'm tired." Sakura stated as she fell back on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke just smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree.

"Do you always go so fast? I couldn't even keep up with your movements!" Harumi gasped. "You two spare as if you are trying to kill each other."

"We like to resolve our issues through various means of bodily harm. Sparing each other just brings up past memories that need to be worked through." Sakura said suddenly.

Harumi just blinked.

"She's making that up." Sasuke clarified for the confused girl.

"Too…fast…need…water….going…to die…gah!" Sakura groaned dramatically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before picking up his water bottle and stealthily making his way over to the pink haired kunoichi. She let out a scream when he poured the cold water on her face and lurched forward.

"That was uncalled for." Sakura growled. Laughter pulled her attention away from the grinning male to the younger medic. She held her sides as she doubled over in laughter. "Something funny?"

"The way you two are! Its comical!" Harumi replied between gasps for air.

"Well…I'm glad that my discomfort can benefit to your fun time." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, stop it. You're acting like a baby." Sasuke's grin only grew when she glared evilly at him.

"I'm acting like a baby? You're the one who dumped WATER on ME!" Sakura screeched.

"You said you wanted water. Its your own fault that you never specified how you wanted it." Sasuke retorted.

"Damn you. See if you get a good night kiss tonight." Sakura snapped in a low voice.

"You are threatening me with taking away a goodnight kiss? Have you really stooped so low?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know…I really liked you when you were emo." Sakura huffed before moving to the tree line and picking up her towel and began the slow process of drying her hair.

"I'm hurt." Sasuke snorted.

"You should be." Sasuke snapped while Harumi broke into another round of laughter. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"You!" Harumi gasped as she began laughing even harder.

----

"Damn it! My hair!" Ino screeched as the rain began to pour heavily.

Everyone piled into various tents while the Sand Shinobi spread out in the trees for cover, watching over the camp site.

"Where is Naruto and Kankuro?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

His current tent mates, Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Naruto! Kankuro! Where are you two?" Temari yelled out into the storm.

"In Naruto's tent!" Kankuro yelled back in reply.

"Together?" Temari gasped. "Is anyone else with you?"

"Yes to the first. No to the second." Naruto replied in turn.

"Fuck!" Temari hissed.

"Language." Shikamaru yawned.

"Well, pardon my French." Temari snapped as she fell back onto her sleeping bag, they were of course in her tent. _**(A/n: They're in an alternate reality. Do they even know what French is? Hm…time to ponder…)**_

"This is bad." Hinata sighed. "I ask him not to get depressed about the whole situation and he by acting even more immature."

"I really don't see how you put up with him." Temari said amazed.

"Lots and lots of time with him and you learn to ignore some of his antics." Kakashi replied for the timid girl.

"I see." Temari nodded in understanding.

"Troublesome." Guess who.

----

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Touch my hair and see what happens."

"Neji-kun, you're being unfair!" Tenten whined.

"How is me not letting you mess with my hair unfair?" Neji asked with an annoyed raised eyebrow.

"Because you are in a tent with two girls, one of whom is your girlfriend and the other a very close and personal friend, in the middle of the thunder and lightning storm, and you refuse to let us mess with it!" Ino explained.

"I don't care." Neji crossed his arms and glared at the two girls, daring them to try it.

"Fine. But just remember, you brought this on yourself." Tenten threatened as she and Ino cracked their knuckles and closed in on the poor soul.

----

"Ah…peace and quiet….finally…." Gaara said out loud as he fell back on his sleeping bag and let out a sigh of relief. "And no one to bother me. A tent all to myself…." _**(A/n: Haha, Gaara's the lucky one.)**_

----

"Damn it. Do you see a cave or something?" Kiba asked as he, Shino, and Jiraiya all stopped on a tree branch as the rain began to fall even harder.

Shino looked around before shaking his head. "Nothing. It's raining to hard. I can't send out any bugs, and the ones that can go out don't have enough sense to lead us to it."

"I see nothing also. Can Akamaru find a cave?" Jiraiya asked looking down at the large white dog beside his owner.

Kiba kneeled down beside his companion and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, boy. Can you find us a cave?"

Akamaru looked around before freezing and letting out a sharp bark.

"Alright, lead the way." Kiba commanded, and then they were off.

----

The thunder resonated throughout the base, making it seem louder and more fierce then it actually was. Sakura clung to Sasuke's side, wide awake, looking around frantically.

Sasuke let out a small groan before opening his eyes and looking down at the shaking girl. "Are you afraid?" He asked in a gentle tone laced with annoyance. He was pulled from his sleep after all.

Sakura didn't reply, but clung even tighter to him when the thunder boomed once again. "I don't like it here." She whispered. "I love thunder storms, but when I'm safe in my own bedroom and I can see out a window. I don't like not knowing what's going on out side."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around the girl and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "You get used to it. There tends to be more storms in this area."

Sakura nodded but then froze when there was a knock on the door. "Who comes knocking at…" She peered over at the clock on the side of the bed, "…ten at night?" _**(A/n: Okay, so the ten at night thing is an inside joke.)**_

Sasuke shrugged before standing up, much to the reluctance of Sakura, and walked to the door. He opened it partially, only to find a small form on the other side of the door.

"What?" He said rather rudely, which he heard Sakura in the background berating him for.

"I-I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke-san, b-but the s-storm scared m-me and S-Sakura-san said that if I even got s-scared to just c-come over." Harumi replied as she began to blush, seeing the youngest Uchiha shirtless. _**(A/n: Haha, Sakura is a lucky girl…I really need to find a boyfriend…)**_

"Hn." Sasuke stepped aside, allowing the girl to enter the room.

"Harumi?" Sakura asked quietly as she turned on a lamp.

"H-hai." She stuttered.

"The storm, right?" Sakura guessed.

"Yes. I don't like storms and its all the more scary here." She replied as she made her way towards the bed where Sakura sat.

"Come here." Sakura smiled lightly as she pulled the girl into a one armed hug. "Don't worry, I'm scared to."

"Really?" Harumi gasped.

"Yep. But Sasuke-kun is here to protect me." She laughed as she watched the raven-haired teen grumble as he moved to the other side of the bed and lay down with his back facing the girls. "Ignore him. He's just mad that I woke him up. He has to have his beauty sleep."

"Sakura, stop talking." Sasuke mumbled as he moved the pillow over his head.

The two girls laughed before settling down. "If you want, I can kick Sasuke out of the bed and we can take it. Or you can take the couch. Its actually very comfortable." Sakura put out.

"You have a couch?" Harumi gasped as she turned to see that indeed, there was a couch.

"Yeah. The old base didn't have one, but this one does." Sakura giggled.

"I'll take the couch. I don't want to disturb Sasuke-san anymore then I already have." Harumi said quietly.

"Okay." Sakura smiled before grabbing her pillow and an extra blanket from the dresser and handing them to the girl.

"Don't you need a pillow?" Harumi asked quietly.

"Nope. I have Sasuke-kun." Sakura laughed.

"O-Okay." Harumi moved to the couch and made a make-shift bed while Sakura climbed into bed with Sasuke.

"Night." Sakura yawned.

"Night." Came the reply.

Sakura leaned over Sasuke and blew out the lamp before making him roll onto his back and snuggling up into his side. "Night Sasuke-kun." She whispered before placing a light kiss at the base of his neck and chest.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the girl and held her to him.

----

"The storm hasn't let up." Hinata said quietly as she peeked out the tent door. "How much longer do you think?"

"I don't know. But we can't communicate with Sasuke and Sakura or Konoha in this weather. The winds and down pour is to strong for the birds and I won't risk sending out one of my dogs." Kakashi replied.

"I'm worried. We're near the creek. It could flood." Temari put in as she unconsciously stroked her large fan that was beside her.

"It more then likely has already flooded. It will only be a matter or time before we are forced to evacuate." Shikamaru said in a, surprisingly, very serious tone. "Were there any caves around here?"

"No. We would have to back track towards the border." Hinata replied.

"Naruto and Kankuro have been oddly quiet." Temari muttered suddenly.

"Yeah. You're right." Kakashi agreed. "Let's just hope that they aren't doing anything stupid."

----

"It's beautiful!" Tenten sighed dreamily as she stared at Neji, who was beyond furious.

"I know! I just wish we had die and scissors instead of just rubber bands and ribbons." Ino replied disappointed.

"When this mission is over…you will both pay." Neji's voice held such venom and malice, that Tenten and Ino both had to suppress a shudder.

"Well, you can't harm me until I kill Naruto." Tenten shrugged. _**(A/n: Remember in chapter 9 Tenten swore to kill Naruto after the mission because he saw her with out a shirt on? If not, re-read it.)**_

Neji just scoffed.

He was now sporting a peculiar look. His forehead protector had been removed, showing the seal on his forehead. In the front, his hair was pulled up into two high pig tails, the left one braided into a fish tail while the other was brought into a bun. In the back there was an assortment of different types of braids, ponytails, and buns.

To put it simply, Neji thoroughly disapproved of the notion of 'playing' with his hair, as Tenten and Ino put it, but now after seeing what it looked like, thanks to the mirror Ino supplied, he was running close to murderous.

"Take it out." He demanded.

"Nope!" Tenten laughed.

"Picture!" Ino whipped out a camera and took a picture of Neji before he could react.

"You will hand over the camera and picture before something terrible _accidentally_ happens." Neji hissed.

"Hey Tenten, lets go visit Gaara!" Ino said suddenly, and in a split second, the two were across the campsite and visiting a now unhappy Kazekage.

"Damn females." Neji swore under his breath.

----

"What do you think Naruto and Kankuro are doing anyway?" Temari asked as she took a quick peek at their tent. There was no movement or sounds coming from the tent. It was almost as if no one was even in there.

"I don't know, but I don't think it will qualify as good." Shikamaru replied as he looked over her shoulder.

"I second that." Kakashi said suddenly.

"Third." All eyes were on Hinata, who instantly brightened. "W-What?"

----

"You are so smart!" Naruto cheered.

"I know. I do what I can." Kankuro gloated.

"I caught another one!" Naruto held up a two foot long fish.

Yes, they were fishing at the river.

In the middle of a storm.

"That makes twenty-eight!" Kankuro exclaimed as he did a dance.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked confused as he watched the brunette finish up his dance.

"…yeah kinda…" Kankuro replied before running off behind a tree to relieve himself.

Naruto just shrugged and then re-cast his line, whistling the chorus from GO!!!, his new favorite song.

----

Beady eyes snapped open, taking in the blurry surrounding while four simultaneous gasps brought the man back to reality.

"You're awake!"

"That means the infection had passed."

"Go find Harumi-san!"

"I'll tell Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

**_So who do you think woke up????_**

**_Haha, it should be really simple to figure out, haha. Anyway , sorry for any grammer errors. Please, please, please review. I got a ton last chapter, and it made me so happy!_**

**_Love you all, my great little reviewers! Haha!_**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	19. Unexpected Developments

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: OH MY GOD!!! 205 REVIEWS!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!! A small dedication to**_ Starlight - Wild Koneko _**who was the 200th reviewer.**_

**_Okay, you have to understand. My last chapter story was seventeen chapters long and to date only recieved 49 reviews. Of course it was written in a catorgory that isn't very big, so it was to be expected. However, at eighteen chapters, I got 205 reviews! THAT'S AMAZING TO ME!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!_**

**_So I loved this chapter so much, and it was so much fun not to mention hard to write. It has to be one of my favorites. very medically. I hope you all like. I just couldn't put this chapter off for much longer._**

**_Now, you all have to understand something. I started my junior year of high school TODAY and I have two extremely hard classes this semester; Honors English 11 (on the first day of school we were already assigned a huge ass essay that is due on wednesday) and AP U.S. History. Then there is also marching band, which takes up A TON of time. So, with that, I fore warn you all, that my updates may slow down to a chapter every other week instead of every week. I'm sorry, and I hate to do that to all of my faithful readers, but it just comes with the stupid notion of going to school._**

**_So, lets not delay the chapter much longer. Here it is! Chapter 19 of _**Another Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own, but I wish for it every night before I go to bed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Developments**

The quick pounding on the door drew the three out of their night's sleep abruptly.

"Now what?" Sakura snapped as Sasuke got up and walked to the door.

"It's one in the morning. What?" Sasuke snapped at the two Sound ninja on the other side of the door.

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru wants you and the two medics to come to the infirmary right away. Kabuto-sama has woke-"

"What!" Sakura was at the door in an instant with Harumi right behind her. "He was barely stable a few hours ago. How is he awake?" Sakura snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but we just came to tell you to go to the infirmary." The ninja replied.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Sasuke told him before closing the door. "Get dressed."

"Right." Sakura went straight to the dresser and changed into her cargo pants and red tank top while Sasuke dressed in the usual and Harumi went next door to get dressed in her own clothes.

They met a moment later outside the room and then Sasuke led the way to the infirmary.

The moment they entered, everything became havoc. The medics were running around, trying to accommodate Kabuto and still run the test needed to make sure that he was okay while others tended to Orochimaru, who was in serious pain.

"Everyone freeze!" Sakura commanded, and everyone followed her order. "You, what is Orochimaru's condition?"

The medic that was singled out by the pink haired medic froze before another took the stand. "His arms suddenly began to hurt him. It only got worse over the last couple of minutes." The medic replied.

"And Kabuto's condition?" Sakura asked one of the original medics that she traveled with.

"He just woke. He is deathly pale, unresponsive, and his systems are slowly shutting down. On top of that he has some internal bleeding that we never caught." The medic informed her.

"Alright." She turned to Sasuke and spoke in a slight whisper. "Can I save them enough to keep them alive?"

"Yes. We'll figure this out later in the room." He replied.

"Okay." She then turned to Harumi. "Do you know any basic pain relieving jutsus?"

"Um…yes…I know a few." Harumi replied.

"Good. I need you to administer the jutsu on his arms. Ask him what one hurts the most and start with that one. Sasuke will be with you, so don't worry. I'll take Kabuto." Sakura explained. "Once I get Kabuto stabilized I will take over the snake." Then, more to herself then the girl in front of her, "He's to far for you to be able to save. I don't even think I will be able to help him."

Harumi paled at the thought of having to deal with Orochimaru, but nodded her head none the less.

"Good girl." Sakura smiled before going over to Kabuto. "I need three fluid IV's, two bags of his blood type, and four medics." Sakura pulled her hair back and pulled the sheet off of Kabuto's body. Where he lay was covered in blood. "Crap." She mumbled. "Alright, connect him with a fluid and a blood IV. Continue fluids until I say to stop. I want one medic to hold down his shoulders, another to hold down his legs, and the last two to help me heal his internal wounds."

Sakura immediately began to pour her chakra into Kabuto's body, locating and repairing any organ or body part not healed right. Kabuto's body continually jerked and strangled cries left his lips.

'_Crap.' _Sakura thought. _'Why is his body reacting this way?_'

'_**Maybe it's from the infection. We weren't the one administering medical help to him.' **_Inner Sakura replied.

'_It's been a while.'_

'_**I know. But now's not the time.'**_

'_Right.'_

'_**So what do you know right now?'**_

'_He's been bleeding internally over the period of several days. Seeing as though he hasn't bleed to death yet means that it's a slow bleed, however blood has come out of the rectum. Not to mention that there is brown spots, meaning his urination is brown which directly leads to kidney failure. Not to mention yellow spots are beginning to appear. Jaundice is caused by liver failure. He's going to die. To many systems are shutting down. I'm not going to be able to fix them in time.'_

'_**The medics said that he wasn't responding, but he was awake. Do you think a coma?'**_

'_Possibly. He could just be subconsciously awake and his body is responding, but his mind isn't.'_

'_**Is that even possible?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**What do you think this means, though?'**_

'_I have no idea.'_

----

The moment Sakura rushed over to Kabuto, Harumi slowly made her way over to Orochimaru. However before she got to the sannin, she turned to Sasuke, who was following, slightly annoyed that he was waken for this.

"You're going to be there with me right?" Harumi asked nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head and then continued following the girl to Orochimaru's bed.

"Where is Sakura?" Orochimaru hissed.

"She is healing Kabuto. He's going to die if she doesn't help him." Sasuke replied with a snap.

"My arms need to be healed! Only she knows the jutsu!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sakura-san said to relieve the pain until she stabilizes Kabuto, then she will come over here." Harumi said timidly as the even paler man glared at her. "What arm hurts the most?"

"The one she's been healing! The right one." Orochimaru hissed.

"Alright." Harumi quickly did the hand seals and then placed her hands over his arm. She slowly brought her hands up and down his arm, and his face considerably relaxed. "Better?"

"For now. But that wench better hurry and get over here." Orochimaru threatened, not noticing how Sasuke's surrounding aura darkened.

----

"His heart stopped!" The medic gasped suddenly.

All heads whipped around to stare in shock at Kabuto, those heads including Harumi, Sasuke, and Orochimaru.

"Fuck!" Sakura moved to Kabuto's left side, leaving his kidneys alone, and began pounding his chakra into his chest to restart his heart. For a moment his heart came back, but then it went erratic and he began to seize. "Move him on his side." Sakura commanded as she tried to steady his heart beat.

The seizure stopped as soon as it began, but his heart increased once more.

"Give me a full syringe of amniodorone." Sakura commanded. The medic handed it to her and she immediately injected it into his body. _**(A/n: This is a real drug by the way. It's supposed to stabilize the heart and calm it down in a sense. I asked my mom, who works as a RN.)**_

Kabuto's heart rate went down slowly and the moment it got to a normal, and safe level, it plummeted once again.

"He's flat lining." The medic announced.

Sakura mounted the dying man, straddling his hips, and pushed as much chakra that was deemed safe into Kabuto's chest. His heart beat twice and then stopped responding.

"Atropine." She commanded. _**(A/n: Again, real drug.)**_

The medic handed the syringe to her and Sakura immediately injected it. She then began pouring her chakra into his heart once more.

No response.

Sakura stayed where she was for a moment and then slowly got off the bed. The room was completely still as Sakura slowly brought the bed sheet over Kabuto's head.

"Time of death is one forty-eight a.m." Sakura said in a flat voice as she stared at the clock on the wall. "Died of cardiac arrest."

The room was still motionless as the pink haired medic moved to Orochimaru. Harumi quickly got out of the way as Sakura moved to her side.

The red head stood by Sasuke as they watched Sakura check over Orochimaru's arm.

"Is it just this arm?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes." Orochimaru hissed in pain, whether it be from Sakura's prodding or from the death of his most trusted subordinate, Sakura couldn't tell.

"It just your muscles reacting to the jutsu. The muscles are rebuilding themselves, as is the veins. The pain may spread into you chest, but it won't kill you. It's normal." Sakura informed him, still quiet. She then turned to one of the medics, who still haven't moved. "There needs to be a medic relieving the pain until it has subsided completely. It should take a few hours. Take shifts relieving it. If I am needed further, I will be in my room."

Everyone watched as Sakura turned and left the room without another word. Sasuke and Harumi waited a moment before following her out, only to find Sakura leaning against the wall to the right of the doors.

"I don't know the way." She smiled to herself.

Sasuke placed a hand on her back as he led the two girls back to his and Sakura's bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room, Sakura leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it, pulling her knees into her chest.

"He was going to die anyway." Sasuke said quietly as he kneeled in front of the love of his life.

"True, but not because I couldn't save him, but because he was killed like any other Shinobi." Sakura whispered. "_I _couldn't save him. What does that say about my skills?"

"How many people have you lost since you began working as a medic?" Harumi asked as she sat down next to the girl.

"I don't know. I could probably count the number on one hand though." Sakura shrugged.

"That's better then someone who has been working there shorter then you have. Don't start in about not being strong enough. You knew going in that you might not be able to save him." Sasuke completely sat down and lifted her chin with his finger. "Understand?"

Sakura smiled sadly and nodded her head. "You should right a message to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto, letting them know about this new development.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and quickly wrote a message before rolling up and placing it in his pocket. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sakura and Harumi just watched as he left the room.

"If its any consolation, he was already dying. There was nothing that we could have done. I don't even think that Tsunade-sama would have been able to save hi-"

"I could have."

"What?"

"I could have saved him, but the price…I would have died in his place."

Harumi gasped as she stared wide-eyed at the girl before her. "What do you mean?"

"It's a forbidden jutsu that I learned on my own. It uses up to much chakra, it even taps into your reserves. Ninety-nine point nine percent of people don't survive the jutsu, and the point one percent of people who do survive, go into a coma and die shortly after." Sakura explained.

"There was no reason for you to kill your self to save that monster." Harumi spat. "That is a jutsu you use when the most important person in the world is dying and the only way to save them is if you die in their stead."

Sakura smiled sadly once again before moving to the bed and promptly passing out.

"You used up to much chakra. You were running on pure adrenaline." Harumi sighed.

----

"ACHOO!"

"Naruto. You're an idiot." Kakashi sighed as he watched Ino and Hinata take care of his former student and the Kazekage's brother.

Both had gotten ill from their little storm escapade.

"I know. I know." Naruto groaned. "You already told me."

"I don't feel well." Kankuro whined.

"It's your own damn fault." Temari snapped as she stood beside Kakashi and her brother. "I can't believe that you went out in the middle of that storm."

"You're lucky that you came back to camp when you did. You could have been really bad." Ino sighed.

"I still can't believe that I was woken up at one in the morning for this." Kakashi put in annoyed.

"Kakashi! It's Sasuke's hawk!" Tenten's voice rang out through the camp.

Kakashi, Temari, and Gaara ran outside to see Neji and Tenten running over to the three with the bird latched onto her arm.

Kakashi immediately took the bird and took off the message from its back. "I don't have time to write in code. Kabuto's dead and Orochimaru's right arm is almost healed. Sakura is past the point of exhaustion. Kabuto died while she was trying to heal him and she's taken it hard. We may have to move the plan, forward or backward, I haven't decided yet. I suggest moving to the cave on the other side of the base, its about northeast of your position in the mountains. It'll be safer, and dryer, there. -Sasuke." Kakashi read aloud.

"Kabuto's dead?" Tenten gasped.

"Knowing Sakura, what Sasuke said doesn't even begin to cover it." Kakashi said gloomily. "We will pack up and move when dawn breaks."

"Right." Neji and Tenten left to inform the others.

"Does this put us back?" Temari asked unsure.

"I wouldn't think that it would, but then again, things may change around the base, meaning that its harder for Sasuke and Sakura to move around." Kakashi replied.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement. "Not to mention the two idiots are sick. That will delay us by a few days."

Kakashi nodded as he wrote his message back. "I think we are going to need to meet in person."

----

"Sakura, get up." Sasuke shook the sleeping girl while also grabbing their two cloaks out of the dresser.

"What's going on?" Sakura yawned.

"Come on." Sasuke tossed her the cloak and then moved towards the door.

"Where are we going? What about Harumi?" Sakura asked as she looked towards the sleeping girl.

"I left her a note. We need to go and meet with Kakashi, now. Orochimaru thinks that you need to get away for a few hours because you took Kabuto's death pretty hard." Sasuke explained as Sakura got up and pulled on the cloak, as did Sasuke.

"Okay then." Sakura followed Sasuke out of the room and stayed close as they headed towards the exit. "What time is it?" She asked suddenly.

"Its almost eight." Sasuke replied.

"Oh."

They took to the trees and ran as fast as possible in a large circle before doubling back towards the camp to elude potential followers.

When they arrived, only Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked, afraid.

"He got sick along with Kankuro. They had the bright idea to go fishing in the middle of a storm." Kakashi sighed.

"So we're not the only ones having issues." Sasuke said off handedly.

"Yes." Kakashi took a step forward. "What have you decided?"

"I've been thinking about this since I sent the message. It would be wise to back off for now, however, we can't put off killing Orochimaru much longer. He is half way through the healing on his right arm. It will take only another couple of weeks before he is complete again. While Kabuto's death just gets rid of one enemy, everyone else is on high alert since they are all grieving." Sasuke explained. "Since the dobe got sick, then that just sets us back. Has everyone been moved to the cave already?"

"Yes. We moved at dawn." Kakashi replied.

"Good. You are closer to the base now then when you were staying at this camp. It will make getting in touch with you easier."

"I just thought you should know that I received a letter from the hokage. Kiba, Shino, Jiraiya and five four man teams of ANBU and jonin are on their way. We have also made contact with the on route group and they are about half a day's run out. Expect them by nightfall. They are headed straight for the cave, so hopefully, they won't get spotted."

"Yes. Let's hope." Sasuke mumbled, looking off into the distance.

"Kakashi-sensei, I never got the chance to ask you, how is Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"She was very worried about you, however, from the way her letters have been written, I would have to say that she is relieved that you are alive and in safe hands." Kakashi replied, winking at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes.

"Good." Sakura smiled as she looked towards the ground.

"So for now, we will just keep in touch." Kakashi said off handedly to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke was his usual stoic self as he watched Kakashi walk until he was just a few feet in front of the couple.

"I'll be awaiting your newest riddle. I like them. They're fun to figure out." Kakashi's soul eye crinkled before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the two alone.

"He never out grew that." Sasuke stated as he glanced towards the girl beside him.

She chuckled light before facing him and grasping his hand in her own. "Nope." Sakura pressed her lips lightly to Sasuke before the two disappeared into the trees, heading back to the base.

----

"I knew it. There was something going on." Kakashi mumbled happily to himself before running back to the cave, where the nine Shinobi waited anxiously.

* * *

**_Yes, I killed Kabuto and good job to those who guessed right. I don't know if any of you noticed this, but I hate Kabuto. Just making sure you all know that. Haha._**

**_So again, updates are going to probably slow down some. Sorry. I'll try to write the chapters every chance I get, but its going to be hard. That's just how life is. Bummer._**

**_Hoped you liked! Please review, as always!_**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	20. I Second That

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. On top of school starting, I had horrible writer's block. That sucks. So anyway, like I said last chapter, the chapters are going to slow down slightly. This is my junior year of high school and I am taking hella hard classes on top of marching band (and anyone in marching band knows how much time that takes up and the pain that comes with it.) So expect the next chapter in like two weeks, maybe. If i can finish the chapter before then, then I will post it earlier bu, it shouldn't be later then two weeks.**_

**_So...this is the twentith chapter. Can you believe that this story has been going on for so long??? I'm so excited!!! Here are the stats. Ready???_**

**Hits: **18037

**Reviews: **225

**c2s: **1

**Favorites: **59

**Alerts: **77

**_That's like more then double from chapter 10!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!_**

**_Anyway, here's the TWENTITH chapter!!_**

Disclaimer: We've been doing this for twenty chapters and I still do not, have not, and will not own Naruto. Damn.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: I Second That**

"Is that it up ahead?"

"Yes. Ten presences are inside and six others surrounding."

Jiraiya nodded in acknowledgement as he continued to flank Kiba and Akamaru. Shin stayed silent, as usual.

After ten minutes, the Leaf Shinobi landed at the entrance to the cave. Kakashi appeared first, followed by Naruto and Gaara.

"How was your trip?" asked Kakashi.

"We were caught in the storm, but survived." Jiraiya answered. "What's the situation so far?"

"Kabuto is dead and Orochimaru is slowly being healed. That is pretty much it." Kakashi sighed. "However, I have confirmed that there is something going on between Sasuke and Sakura."

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed.

"Well, its nice to hear that Naruto hasn't changed." Jiraiya remarked off handedly before turning back to Kakashi. "So something finally happened between those two, huh?"

----

"Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped excitedly as the three teammates reunited. "How are you both?"

"Still sore, but better." Kiba smirked.

"Fine." Shino replied. "How have you been, Hinata?"

"Okay. It's been difficult though." Hinata sighed.

"Hn." Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"How are Lee and Chouji?" Hinata pressed, sincerely worried about the two missing familiar Shinobi.

"Lee is healing slowly but he'll be fine. However Chouji just recently woke up. I guess he fell into a coma soon after you guys left." Kiba replied.

"I see." Hinata let out a sigh. "Hopefully this war will end tomorrow."

"Hopefully." Shino and Kiba replied simultaneously.

----

"Another idiot to add to the pile." Temari sighed as she sat with her brother, Gaara, watching Kankuro, Naruto, and Kiba dance around the cave. They called it the 'getting-rid-of-the-stupid-gross-annoying-rain' dance. "He's been here two hours and already Kiba is getting himself in with the wrong crowd. It took Kankuro and Naruto days until they started really acting out."

"You say that as if they became stupid over night." Gaara retorted.

"Sense of humor. Never knew you had it." Temari smirked.

Gaara just rolled his eyes. "They've been dancing for an hour. How much longer do you think?"

"I give ten minutes before Naruto and Kankuro break down. They're still sick you know."

"Wouldn't know it from how they are acting."

"True."

"Idiots."

"Very, very big idiots."

----

"So, when will Sasuke and Sakura be attacking Orochimaru?" Jiraiya questioned quietly.

"Supposed to happen tomorrow. However I'm not sure. Complications have risen and they may or may not delay us." Kakashi replied as he watched the three Shinobi dance their ridiculous dance.

"I see. So Kabuto died. How?" Jiraiya turned away from the three dubbed 'idiots' and towards Kakashi.

"From what I have been told, it sounded like he was injured in a fight or something and died from the injuries, but its hard to say exactly." Kakashi sighed, leaning back against the cave wall.

"Well, dawn is in seven hours. Best to get some sleep." Jiraiya yawned.

"I agree." Kakashi moved to his sleeping bag and promptly fell asleep.

----

Sakura didn't have time to react before she was flat on her back with a sword pointed at her throat.

"You win. Again." Sakura sighed defeated.

"Hn." Sasuke sheathed his katana before putting out a hand to help Sakura up.

Sakura smirked and took Sasuke's hand, who raised an eyebrow, and pulled him down. Sasuke landed on top of Sakura, bracing his hands on either side of her head, while she cracked up laughing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to roll off of laughing girl, but Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to." Sakura giggled before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I figured." Sasuke retorted, still raised above the girl.

"So how did I do today?" Sakura asked as she pecked Sasuke's lips once more.

"So, when are you going to allow me to get up?" Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"When you answer me." Sakura shrugged, once again pecking Sasuke's lips.

"Better. You lasted longer. Now let go of me."

Sakura sighed and released his shoulders, however, as Sasuke moved to get up, Sakura flipped them so she was straddling his hips and her hands pressed firmly against his shoulders.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're annoyed?" Sakura giggled as she lowered her face to Sasuke's.

Sasuke captured her lips, passing his tongue over her bottom, requesting permission to enter. Sakura lowered her body so she was lying on top of him, legs tangled. Sasuke pulled back after a moment, smirking, as he pushed a stray stand of hair out of Sakura's face.

"Probably." He answered.

Sakura giggled again before pressing her lips to Sasuke's once again. Sasuke flipped them, so he was on top, and deepened the kiss. Sakura let out a low moan, pressing her body closer to Sasuke's chest, as she tangled her hand in his hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Dido." Sasuke smirked while Sakura burst into laughter.

"You're an ass." Sakura continued laughing as she relaxed into Sasuke's arms. "Tomorrow is supposed to be the day."

"Hn." Sasuke stood, carrying Sakura bridal style, only to sit back down under a tree and out of the noonday sun. Sakura cuddled into his side as he watched the quickly approaching rain clouds gather on the horizon. "It's going to rain."

"Damn." Sakura sighed as a shiver ran down her spine from a cold breeze. "Are we going to visit Naruto and Kakashi?"

"Yes. Soon. Once the rain comes. It will be a good cover."

"Or just a wet one."

"Stop complaining. Its better then it being hot."

"True, but you don't get hypothermia in the heat."

"No, you get heat stroke."

"Touché."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's antics. "Orochimaru will be resting from his healing so we won't have to worry about him."

"Aa."

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again at the girl's use of 'his' word.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura's voice was hesitant and soft.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms while she continued to look out at the approaching clouds.

"What are we?" She asked in barely a whisper.

Sasuke stayed silent, causing Sakura to look up into his confused face. "What do you mean? I thought we talked about this."

"Just answer the question."

"What do you think we are?"

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is. What do you think?"

"We are dating?"

"Yes. So why do ask?"

"Will you come home after this is over?"

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and closed his eyes, resting his head on the tree behind him. Sakura let out a strangled whimper, causing Sasuke to look down at the girl. Fresh tears were apparent in her eyes as she tried to hide them from his all seeing eyes.

"Sakura…I…" Sasuke paused. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want her to cry; he swore against ever being the reason for her tears, but he didn't want to lie to her. Sakura needed to understand. "I told you…after Itachi is killed."

"Do you swear on….on…_tomatoes _that you will come home after Itachi is killed?" Sakura asked evilly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed against jade. "Never use tomatoes as leverage against me."

"Do you swear on them?" Sakura pressed once more.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away with a huff and went back to watching the clouds.

"Good." Sakura whispered, snuggling even more into Sasuke's firm chest.

----

Nearly twenty minutes later found the two lovers racing through the middle of the storm towards the cave where their comrades were currently waiting. Sakura had told Harumi that they were going out to get herbs, and was slightly surprised when the girl bought the lie. Sasuke had made it clear that it would be best if Harumi wasn't in the loop for right now in case it slipped about where Sasuke and Sakura were headed.

After Kabuto's 'untimely' death, Harumi was reassigned to help the other medics with the Sound ninja that came in. This meant that she spent more time in the infirmary and away from her two protectors, Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's up ahead." Sasuke shouted over the rain to Sakura.

"There are almost thirty Shinobi surrounding." Sakura relayed back.

"I know. They are Sand and Leaf."

"Do you think Kakashi told them to allow us to pass?"

"I would think he did."

"I wouldn't."

Sasuke cast Sakura a glance but allowed the comment to slide. The entrance to the cave was in view and Sakura was slightly excited to get out of the rain.

----

The two cloaked figures landed at the entrance of the cave, and in turn every occupant had their eyes trained on them.

"I heard you were sick, Naruto. Kankuro." The small figured sighed in annoyance. "Baka. Fishing in the rain."

"Eh?…Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouted in confusion.

"Hn. Dobe. Still loud as usual?" Sasuke smirked as he and Sakura both removed their cloak hoods and walked a little deeper into the cave.

"Teme!" Naruto charged Sasuke, but Sakura stepped in front of him, catching his fist and completely halting him.

"Stop it Naruto. If you are really sick then you should be resting. Other wise go home. You're useless if you can't fight." Sakura snapped, pushing the blonde back with her super strength.

"Eh…Sakura-chan…you go faster!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Hey Forehead."

"Hey Pig."

Sakura and Ino hugged briefly before Tenten and Hinata crushed her in a group hug.

"We missed you!" Tenten smiled.

"I missed you guys too." Sakura laughed before turning to Sasuke. "Where are they again?"

"Bottom of the cliff. Directly below the cave." Sasuke replied in his usual stoic tone.

"Where is what, billboard brow?" Ino asked confused.

"Some herbs. I need to make something for Naruto and Kankuro." Sakura replied before disappearing into the storm.

"We need to put it off for a few days. Naruto and Kankuro need to be able to kill the enemy, not vomit on them." Sasuke stated to Kakashi, while throwing a glare towards Naruto.

"I agree." Kakashi paused momentarily, thinking about something. "What ever happened to that girl that was with you the first time we ran into your two?"

"Harumi is at the base." Sasuke turned slightly towards the entrance of the cave when Sakura appeared and moved towards the small fire to begin the medicine. "She is a civilian. Sakura had promised her safety."

"Does she have any ninja training?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"No. She had gone to Konoha for a short period to study becoming a medic but returned back to her village soon after because of her mother." Sasuke replied.

"Can you get her out of the base undetected?" Shikamaru continued.

"Yes. Sakura and she can say that they need to get herbs. The base is always low, it'll be believable." Sasuke replied.

"Bring her to the cave just before the attack. Once she is here we can have two of the Leaf Shinobi take her to safety back in fire territory. Then, as a large group, we go back to the base. You and Sakura can go in and start the attack and we will come in soon after as back up." Shikamaru spoke to Sasuke, however, it seemed as though he was talking more to himself then to the opposing Shinobi.

"That would work." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"It's a rough plan, but with some more thought put into it, it should be good." Shikamaru grinned. "We'll have to attack in the evening when the Sound ninja are more tired…."

----

"Spill. Everything!" Ino commanded as she, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari circled Sakura as she made the herbal medicine.

"What is there to spill? Sasuke kidnapped me under orders of Orochimaru. He promised to get me out of there once Orochimaru was taken care of." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"No. That can't be it. According to Kakashi, there is something official between you two." Ino shook her head fiercely.

"And you believe what Kakashi says?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Damn did he see us in the forest the other night?' She winced inwardly.

"On this I do!" Ino screeched.

"I agree with Ino on this one. There is something going on between you two." Tenten put in.

"Second that." Temari raised her hand as she grinned at the pink haired medic.

"Third." Hinata squeaked.

"Alright." Sakura looked around and leaned in so only the girls could hear. "Not a word."

The four simultaneously brought their hands up to their mouths and made a move signifying locking their mouths shut.

"We're a…couple." Sakura whispered.

"WHAT!" Ino screamed in excitement.

"INO!" Sakura nailed the poor blonde upside the head while every one shot the two a weird, confused glance. "Ignore her." Sakura chuckled lightly before dragging Ino down with her. "SHH!"

"Sorry." Ino shrugged.

"So you guys are actually a couple!" Hinata beamed.

"You two slept together, didn't you." Sakura choked on her own spit as she whipped her head around to stare wide-eyed at Temari.

"Excuse me?" Sakura gasped.

"The way you two are together. Very close, comfortable. There is no tension or weirdness between you guys. That can only mean that you two have seem more of each other then appropriate. Am I wrong?" Temari explained.

Ino glared at the pink haired girl while Tenten and Hinata both looked mildly interested.

Sakura looked around once again before leaning towards the girls.

"Okay…truth is…yeah…we've been…together…before…." Sakura admitted hesitantly.

"WHAT!"

_CRACK!_

"INO!"

----

"Here. Drink it all." Sakura instructed the two 'idiots' as she handed them each a cup full of green goop.

"Is it poison?" Naruto gulped.

"It is drinkable?" Kankuro retorted.

"Drink. It." Sakura hissed.

The two complied immediately.

"That was gross." Naruto whined.

"I second that." Kankuro groaned.

"It will help strengthen your immune system and speed up your recovery." Sakura explained. "Now, go to sleep and sleep off the nausea that accompanies it."

"There is _always_ a down side to_ everything_." Naruto sighed while Kankuro nodded his head enthusiastically.

"We should go." Sasuke said quietly to Sakura.

"Right. It's getting late." Sakura sighed. "We'll be in touch."

"Right." Kakashi and Jiraiya walked the two to the entrance of the cave.

"Be careful." Kakashi warned as he looked between the two.

"Don't worry…for now." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Watch for the message." Sasuke instructed before the two took for the trees.

"God I miss the old days." Kakashi sighed as he and Jiraiya moved back inside the cave.

----

"So Kakashi told every one that we were together." Sakura stated off handedly as the two ran as fast as possible through the trees.

"Figures." Sasuke let out a knowing sigh. "That's just like him."

"He really doesn't ever change." Sakura shrugged.

"I don't think he will ever change."

"I second that."

* * *

**_So that was the TWNETITH CHAPTER!!! please review. I know you all want to. Anyway, I always see authors doing this, and I swore that I wouldn't, but hey, I am proud of my work, so...I just posted a one-shot, its a sasusaku, and its really long, and according to the reviews on it, really good. But its a tragedy and really sad at the end. There are also like three other one-shots if you are interested. So yeah...anyway...hopefully the next chapter will not take as long. Sorry again for the long wait._**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	21. The Plan in Action

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: So here I am. Back with chapter 21!!! I'm so excited. We are drawing near to the end of this arc. I will give you all fair warning right now. My schedual with marching band is about to become much more heavy with all of the shows and games we are playing at, not to mention the next couple of chapters are going to have some major fighting in it, so that will slow down the undates significantly. I'm sorry, but it just has to happen this way. (**_

**_Anyway, on a happier note, I need you, my lovely reviewers, help. Now, this isn't going to give away what happens, well it kinda will, but its a manditory thing I have to ask you all. Should I have Sakura go with Sasuke to hunt down Itachi, or should she go back to Konoha and then Team 7 reunites for the battle with Itachi? I can't figure out what to do, so I leave it to the reviewers!!!_**

**_Please just leave your vote in your review. Thanks mucho!_**

Disclaimer: There once was a girl from America. Who really wanted to own Naruto. But then some stupid lawyers told her to stop stalking the creator of the fabulous manga/anime. And then her dreams were crushed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: The Plan in Action**

Two days passed without incident. Kakashi and Sasuke kept in touch about Naruto and Kankuro's status and any developments to the plan.

Sakura began getting nervous. Orochimaru's right arm would be completely healed in less then a week. She didn't want to think about the damage he would be able to do if he had complete control over one of his arms.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was more anxious about what was going to happen after the battle. Or better yet during.

He knew that he was going to have to leave Sakura, but part of him was seriously debating whether he should just bring her along or not.

Of course he had a long list of all the reasons why he shouldn't, but there was also a list for why he should.

Sasuke figured that Sakura was thinking about what would happen also, because she tended to cling to him as if he was going to disappear the tomorrow.

This brought them to now. Sakura was snuggled into Sasuke's side with her head resting on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his waist. Sasuke knew she was awake, even though she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even.

Sasuke gently pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered a "I know you're awake" into her hair.

Sakura groaned before pressing herself more to his chiseled chest. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Sasuke moved Sakura slightly so he could sit up fully, while she spread out over his side. "Get up."

"Sasuke-kun…why can't we just lay in bed today and…I don't know…talk…or something…" She mumbled.

"You know why we can't, Sakura." Sasuke replied.

He got out of bed and moved to get dressed. Sakura stayed where she was, unwilling to move from the comforts of the bed.

It took Sasuke nearly ten minutes to get completely ready. In that time Sakura hadn't moved an inch from her spot. When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, he paused in the door way, let out a sigh, and then moved to Sakura's side.

"What is it?" He asked soothingly while Sakura moved so her head rested in Sasuke's lap.

"In some ways, I wish that things wouldn't change." She paused, but continued at the confused look Sasuke shot her. "I'm finally with you…and happy even if I'm forced against my will to help that evil man."

"Hn." Sasuke ran his hand through her pink tresses gently, every thing silent except for the shallow breathing coming from both Shinobi.

"I will return to you." He said finally.

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

Sakura smiled brightly and then stood up. "I need to get ready. I have to heal Orochimaru and then go get the herbs." She stated cryptically.

"Hn." A small smirk found its way onto Sasuke's lips as he watched the girl move to the bathroom to take her shower.

----

"Blossom, blossom in the wind. In the air, the raven spins." The familiar voice whispered from the shadows.

"When the fruit does grow to size, mama always made me pies." Sakura smirked as she kept an eye on Harumi, who was about thirty yards away, looking at the herbs. "I still can't believe that it was Gaara who ended up making the stupid call signs." Sakura sighed as Shikamaru slightly came out of the darkness, however out of sight from Harumi.

"Is that her?" Shikamaru asked, looking the girl up and down.

"Yes." Sakura shifted so she could slightly see the lazy genius. "She can't run or jump the trees. We'll have to drug her and carry her to the cave."

"Why drug her?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"She doesn't trust people. If I sent her off with a bunch of strangers, then things would get way too hard for the current situation. Not to mention, we need to get her out of here without alerting the guards. Simply drugging her and handing her off means that she'll make no sounds."

"True. But that's your department so it'll be up to you."

"Easy enough."

"What does Sasuke say?"

"How are Naruto and Kankuro?"

"Almost completely fine."

"Then he says tomorrow if they feel fine."

"Alright. I'll be back with Kakashi tonight. An hour after sun set."

"Right."

Sakura stood up and headed over to Harumi as Shikamaru walked back into the shadows.

"Harumi lets go!" Sakura shouted as she headed for the path back to the base.

"Alright!"

Harumi had to sprint to catch up with the pink haired medic.

----

"Tonight they will be at the spot." Sakura informed a pacing Sasuke.

"Hn." He stopped right in front of Sakura and cupped her cheek. "Stay here tonight. It'll make Orochimaru suspicious if you go out twice in a day. He barely trusts you as it is."

"Okay." Sakura smiled, keeping her jade orbs trained on onyx.

"Was anything else said?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Sakura on the bed.

"Yes. We are going to drug Harumi so she can be moved a little bit easier." Sakura replied.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up once more and turned to face Sakura. He pushed some stray pink tresses behind her ear before pecking her lips briefly.

As Sasuke pulled away, a small, and slightly sad, smile formed on Sakura's porcelain face. "I figure you will be late back. Wake me if I'm not already awake."

"Hn. Did they say when?"

"An hour after sun set. You still have another three hours."

"Aa." Sasuke bent down and kissed Sakura's lips lightly once more. "I'll be back later. I need to go cause a reason to leave for a few hours."

Sakura let out a chuckle before kissing Sasuke back briefly. "Okay. Go."

"Hn." Sasuke pecked her one last time and then headed for the door.

"Be careful."

Sasuke looked back at the worrisome Sakura and nodded before leaving the room.

----

"It's not like you to be early, Kakashi." Sasuke smirked as he approached the two shadowed figures.

"Well…the situation called for it." Kakashi replied evenly. "How did you get out without being noticed?"

"It just so happens that there was a possible intruder to the south where your camp used to be. I told Orochimaru I was going to go scout out the area to see if there really was an intruder." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Shikamaru and Kakashi took two steps into the moonlight so he could get a good look at them.

"Naruto and Kabuto are healthy enough to fight." Kakashi announced.

"Hn."

"What is the plan? Shikamaru asked as his analytical eyes scouted their surroundings.

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn, Sakura and I will be out here with Harumi. Have two of the Leaf ninja take her to Tsunade. A letter will be sent to Tsunade explaining everything." Sasuke instructed.

"How long do you think the drug will last?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I don't know. Sakura will let you know in the morning."

"And what are you going to tell Orochimaru when Harumi winds us missing?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That the intruders captured her when we went out for herbs in the morning." Sasuke smirked.

"What is the signal going to be for when we should enter?" Kakashi continued.

"Do you have a radio?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"Sakura normally heals Orochimaru about nine or ten in the morning everyday. I will contact you when she begins to heal him. It will be a simple phrase, so be ready for it." Sasuke replied as Kakashi handed him his radio.

"Alright." Kakashi nodded his head in approval.

"It needs to be a direct attack. But also stealthy. Orochimaru can't know that you are attacking until he is drained." Sasuke informed.

"Right. Stealth is easy." Kakashi replied with his own smirk.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Remember dawn." And then Sasuke was gone in a flash.

"Well…this will be interesting." Kakashi said off handedly.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed once more before turning and headed back to the cave with Kakashi on his heels.

----

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade jumped out of surprise when Shizune came charging into her office. "They're doing it!"

"Doing what? What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked confused as she took the letter out of Shizune's hands.

_Shishou_

_I am sending this to you in advance; just to give you fair warning. Naruto and Kabuto got sick, but are much better now. Kabuto died from internal injuries, just leaving Orochimaru to deal with. At dawn, Sasuke and I are handing off a young medic by the name f Yoshi Harumi to two of the Leaf Shinobi. She will need to have everything explained to her when she gets to Konoha. We decided it would be best to drug her during travel._

_Don't worry, she isn't a hostile. She's friendly, just scared. Once Orochimaru is dead, I will be returning along with the others. Don't loose hope. It's almost over._

_For good._

_Haruno Sakura_

Tsunade's hand shot to her mouth as the letter dropped to the ground. "It really is almost over!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune laughed. "Very soon, Sound will be no more!"

----

"Did the letter get sent?" Sakura asked as Sasuke walked back into the room.

"Hn." He pulled off his shoes and shirt before crawling into the bed with Sakura.

"You never told me what happened? You just came in and told me to write a letter to Tsunade. Explain." Sakura commanded as she cuddled into Sasuke's side.

"We attack tomorrow. I told Orochimaru that you needed to go out to get herbs in the morning while the dew is still there. Apparently you said that it makes the herbs fresher and they are more potent." Sasuke smirked.

"Good." Sakura let out a sigh as Sasuke blew out the lamp. "So tomorrow."

"Hn." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, keeping her at his side.

"Soon…soon this nightmare will be over…" She whispered.

"Yes…very soon…" Sasuke muttered into her hair.

----

The light knocking woke the young teen from a bad night's sleep.

Drowsily, she made her way to the door and opened it only a crack to see who was there.

"Sakura-san? What are you doing here?" Harumi whispered tiredly.

"Come on. We need to go get some more herbs." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Um…okay…let me get dressed." Harumi closed the door and pulled on a fresh outfit.

When she reopened the door, she noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were both waiting for her.

"You're also coming, Sasuke-san?" Harumi asked confused.

"Hn." Sasuke led the way out of the base and towards the field that Sakura and Harumi had gone to the day before.

"Here drink this. It'll warm you up." Sakura smiled as she handed the girl a cup full of brown liquid when she noticed that Harumi was shaking slightly from the cold.

"Thank you." Harumi took a sip, and then another, loving the taste of the liquid. "It's very good." She yawned.

"I know. It's a special recipe of mine." Sakura smiled as she watched Harumi sit down on a fallen log once they came to the field.

"Oh. I would like to learn how to make it some time." Harumi was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as she tried to focus on Sakura as the kunoichi kneeled in front of her.

"Harumi-chan…we are attacking Orochimaru today. Sasuke and I need to get out of trouble so we are sending you to Konoha to be with the hokage. I will arrive there after Orochimaru is dead. Do you understand?" She spoke softly, yet quickly, as Harumi found it harder and harder to stay awake.

"W-What did y-you give me?" She shrieked, although it didn't come out any louder then a whisper.

"It's a drug. You will wake up once Tsunade gives you the antidote. It just puts your body in a state of coma. Nothing bad will happen to you." Sakura tried to reassure the girl as she frantically looked around, trying desperately to stay awake.

"You lied to me. You s-said that nothing would happen to me!" She hissed.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Tsunade-sama will take good care of you." Sakura smiled as Harumi began to fall forward. "Good night." She whispered to the unconscious Harumi.

Sasuke wordlessly picked up Harumi and led the way to where Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, and two leaf Jonins waited for them.

"Is that her?" Naruto asked as he took in the girl's appearance.

"Yes." Sakura replied before turning to the two Jonin. "Tell Tsunade-sama that the antidote to wake up Harumi is in the top drawer of my desk at the hospital. It's my special coffee."

"Right." The older looking Jonin took the girl from Sasuke and the walked back to his comrade.

"Is everything set?" Kakashi asked as he looked at every person, one at a time.

"Yes. Just wait for my signal." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi nodded to the two jonin and then they took off for the trees.

"So it starts." Naruto stated solemnly.

"Yes. It starts." Sakura whispered.

"Be ready. We attack in four hours." And with that, Sasuke and Sakura made their way back to the base.

* * *

**_So I actually didn't like this chapter very much, simple because it seems so rushed. Let me know what you think and what your vote is on the SasuSaku issue (if you're confused, read the A/n at the top. If you're still confused just PM me and I will explain it better to you.)_**

**_As always, review please!_**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	22. Let The Games Begin

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: GUESS WHO IS BACK! ITS MISSYSILLIVAN! I can not tell you all enough about HOW SORRY I am about leaving you all hanging for OVER A MONTH! I feel so horrible about it all. Good news is my grades went up and I passes all of my classes!!! The next chapter should come out A LOT sooner, simply because I got so many ideas from my beautiful and wonderful reviewers that I know where the next couple of chapters are going. If you're worried about if this is going to end soon, don't, because its not over!! This story will seriously go on for a very long time. However, our first actual arc of the story is coming to a close. I figure that there will be three arcs in the story (although they all aren't going to be as long as this one .) The first is our current one where Sasuke and Sakura reunite and work together to take down Orochimaru and Sound. The next will be when (insert spoiler here) kill (insert spoiler here). Then the next one is when (insert spoiler here) comes (insert spoiler here) with (insert spoiler here). Then it will be the end! Haha.**_

**_Now, I need to make an important announcement. I feel extremely bad about this, but it just kinda has to happen. I HATE when I have to post authors notes as chapters, it makes me feel bad because I get readers' hopes up of another chapter, only to find out that the author is saying something COMPLETELY different. So, when, and if, I do post them, I ALWAYS take them down and replace them with the next chapter. So this is replacing my chapter 22 author note. I normally tell people NOT to review them because I will take it down, but sadly I forgot. Now, where this becomes and issue is that when I replace it, the people who did review, can't review again. I'm so sorry. So if you are one of my loving reviewers who did review the authors note, you can PM me if you want in place of reviewing and I will put your review in the next chapter and leave you a response! Now, that's only for the people who can't review. Haha, sorry._**

**_Make sure you read the note at the bottom! I'll stop talking now. Haha. Read on, my little readers. Read on!_**

**_SPECIAL DEDICATION TO: sequha and sevvy101 _**

Disclaimer: I, Missysillivan, do NOT own Naruto no matter how much I may think I do.

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Let the Games Begin**

"Do you remember what to do?"

"Of course."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…don't worry so much."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is everything packed?"

"Hn."

"Okay…I-"

"He'll realize what's going on."

"What?"

"Orochimaru. He'll realize what's going on. The moment he does, get away from him."

Sakura just stared, wide-eyed, at the youngest Uchiha. Did she hear correctly? Did he just tell her to stay out of the fight, or was she just over analyzing things again?

"Excuse me?" She asked deadpanned.

Sasuke let out a growl. "You know that I don't like repeating myself."

"Okay then…what do you mean by that? 'Get away from him.' Are you telling me to stay out of the fight?" Sakura questioned angrily.

"Hn."

"Sasuke!" Sakura snapped. She closed her eye and turned away from the stoic teen. "Why are you being like this? I have just as good a reason to kick his ass as you do. I'm not staying out of this fight. I haven't sat around these last couple of weeks doing nothing. _You_ of all people should know that."

"Sakura…just do as I say." Sasuke commanded tiredly.

Sakura stayed silent as she grabbed the last few kunai and placed them in her pouch. She and Sasuke had been loading themselves up with weapons and going over the plan for the last few hours.

"Fine." She turned on her heel and headed for the door. "Come on then. Its time to heal _Orochimaru_." Sakura stated in a very annoyed and rude voice.

In an instant, Sasuke was behind Sakura. He pulled her by her waist into his chest, and held her tightly against him.

"Let go Sasuke." Sakura hissed in a low voice.

"Stop it." Sasuke growled into her ear. "Just…stop it."

Sakura stayed silent as she tried, and failed, to glare at the door. Sure, she understood, kinda, why Sasuke might want her to stay out of the fight, but it didn't change the fact that he was asking her to just stand on the sidelines like always while he put his own life on the line. Maybe she was just over analyzing things. Like she always did.

Sasuke didn't move for several moments. Finally, he let out a sigh and then placed his forehead against Sakura's shoulder. She shuddered as his hot breath caressed her skin.

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Nothing should have happened between us for this very reason."

Sakura froze. "W-What?"

Sasuke let the girl go and then turned her so she was facing him. Sakura instantly saw pain in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"My life…is unstable. I have enemies that will try to get to me in any way possible. To hurt me in any way possible. That includes hurting you…or even killing you." Sasuke paused as he locked eyes with scared jade. "Did you ever wonder why I never made an attempt to get close to anyone when I was still in Konoha?"

"I figured it was just how you were. I thought that mentally, you didn't want to get close to people because of what happened to your clan." Sakura replied in a whisper.

"Partly. It was because I knew that if I made a close bond with anyone and Itachi came back for some reason, then he had something to use against me. What I didn't count on was creating a strong bond with Naruto, Kakashi, and you." He paused once more. "Then now." Sasuke looked away from Sakura. He wasn't used to talking so much, or speaking about his feelings or his thoughts.

"You got even closer to me." Sakura whispered, dropping chin and staring at her feet. "And that makes me a risk. I'm a way that your enemies can get to you. So you don't want me where I can get killed. Right?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head back towards Sakura. "That's why I don't want you coming with me to search for Itachi."

Sakura nodded her head, still watching her feet.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "I promised you that I would come back. Didn't I?"

Sakura let out a shaky laugh as she looked up to meet the endless darkness that consisted of Sasuke's eyes. "Of course. And if you break your promise, then I will personally kick your ass." She smiled, almost evilly as she clasped her hands behind her back childishly.

"Hn." Sasuke partially smirked as he kept his eyes locked on the pink haired kunoichi in front of him.

"But I'm not sitting out today." She added quickly before pecking his lips and dashing out of the room. "Come on!"

Sasuke sighed and followed behind, mentally cursing the girl while also subconsciously checking that he had everything.

-----

Orochimaru let out a growl as he watched Sakura walk into the infirmary with Sasuke close behind her.

"You're late." He barked out.

"Psh. Not like it's the first time." Sakura replied, annoyed at his attitude, as she made her way to him. "Let me see your arm. We may be able to start to heal your other arm today."

Orochimaru slyly grinned at this proposition. "Just get on with it." He commanded as he laid back on the bed while Sakura prepared herself.

"What ever." She briefly locked eyes with Sasuke before performing completely different hand seals then her healing jutsu she normally used.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru hissed warily as he watched Sakura's glowing green hands grasp his arm.

"A more powerful healing jutsu. The other one won't help this arm anymore because its too far along in the healing process." Sakura replied, without missing a beat.

Orochimaru watched his arm, unsure if he should believe her or not, for a moment before jerking his arm away from her grasp, a sharp cry escaping his lips in the process.

"No its not!" He screeched.

Sakura suddenly lunged forward and pressed her still glowing hands on Orochimaru's boney, clothe covered chest, absorbing more chakra while Orochimaru struggled against her.

In a flash, Sasuke had his chokuto **(1)** held out from his body, separating the Sound ninja from their leader.

"Not to fast." Sasuke smirked with evil intent as the Sound ninja took a step back, their positioned kunais dropping slightly. "You're dealing with me first."

-----

Shikamaru perked up and turned to the team of Konoha Shinobi.

"That's the go ahead." He relayed sharply.

"Good. Let's go." Kakashi smirked as the allied forces rushed the base.

-----

"Bitch!" Orochimaru twisted his body and kicked Sakura in the chest, sending her several feet back.

Sakura landed gracefully in a crouch before jumping back and pulling out a kunai.

She scowled as a Sound ninja lunged at her, giving Orochimaru the opening he needed to make his escape.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stabbed the Sound ninja and shoved him off of her as she watched the sannin run away.

Sasuke nodded and killed the last ninja effortlessly before taking off behind Orochimaru.

Sakura stood up straight as she momentarily pocketed her kunai and pulled out her black, knuckle gloves that Tsunade had given her. She was lucky that Sasuke had retrieved them for her. Once they were both put on, she pulled out her kunai once more and began to chase down her target.

'_**Let's end this-'**_

'_-once and for all.'_

-----

"Ewe…a fork in the rode. Which way?" Kankuro drawled on as he turned towards the three other Shinobi traveling with him.

"I don't know. Rock-Paper-Scissor. Loser takes the right." Naruto replied as he turned towards the puppeteer.

"Alright. Loser takes Temari." Kankuro nodded.

"What. The. Hell." The blonde hissed as her fists clenched at her sides.

"Okay." Naruto positioned his hands, as did Kankuro, in a lame attempt to ready himself for the 'duel'.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Temari screeched as she pulled at her hair.

"SHH!" Kiba glared at the blonde before turning back to the duo who were currently going best out of three.

"How in the hell did I end up with them?" Temari groaned as she walked to a wall and hit her head against it. Hard.

_Four Hours Earlier_

_The group looked up as Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru entered the cave._

"_Are we set?" Tenten asked as she took a drink of her water._

"_Yes. The girl is on course to Konoha right now with two of the Konoha jonin. I sent a bird to Tsunade ahead of them to inform them that they will be there by tomorrow." Kakashi replied._

"_Tomorrow? Isn't that pushing it? It would have taken us at least two days to get here had we not been searching for clues along the way." Ino replied confused._

"_They are traveling straight there, no stops unless absolutely necessary." Shikamaru answered the blonde. "They will be running on adrenaline and soldier pills the entire way."_

"_That'll wreck havoc on their bodies." Jiraiya murmured._

"_When do we attack?" Kiba grinned as he scooted closer to Kakashi and Shikamaru from where he was sitting beside Akamaru._

"_Four hours." Kakashi replied as he waved everyone towards him as he sat down with a blank scroll. "Shikamaru and I have been talking, and we decided that when we get inside the base, we are bound to split up. So, we're going to beat the inevitable to the punch._

"_Each team will have at least one tracker or byakugan with them. Since there is thirteen of us, we will split up into four groups, with one group having four people. The first group with consist of Hinata, Shino, and Ino. The second group will be Neji, Tenten, and Jiraiya. The big group is Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari-"_

"_What!" Temari gasped._

_Kakashi looked towards the blonde, sympathy written in his single visible eye. "Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and I are the only people with a high enough quality to track multiple people at one time. I need Shikamaru with me in case something happens and we can re-strategize. Ino, Shino, and Hinata are all friends, not to mention they train together, so they are more compatible with each other. Same goes with Neji and Tenten, seeing as though they have been on the same team since they were Genin. And I wouldn't think twice about placing Jiraiya or Gaara in your spot." Kakashi explained quickly._

"_So that leaves me with the dynamic trio of idiots?" Temari snapped._

"_Unfortunately." Kakashi continued on when it became apparent that Temari wasn't going to say anything else. "As I was saying, the big group will be Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, and Temari. That makes the last group myself, Shikamaru, and Gaara._

"_Shikamaru will listen for the signal through the radio and he will tell us when to attack. Until then, we wait in the trees surrounding the base. Sasuke told me that there are four entrances, hence also why we are split into four groups. The entrances are north, south, east, and west. The south entrance is the most heavily guarded, while the west is a close second because they are the entrances closest to Konoha._

"_Although I must say that doesn't make sense because its such a small base compared to the size of Sound the boundary line. But anyway…_

"_Group one will take the east entrance while the second group takes the north. The third group will be in charge of getting through the south entrance and the last group will deal with the west. No one goes in without getting the signal first._

"_Once inside, we take down any Sound ninja you come across on your way to Orochimaru. When you find him, you will most likely find Sasuke and Sakura. Do not pursue the Uchiha. He is not the mission. Killing Orochimaru and retrieving Sakura is." Kakashi finished up and looked at all of the faces crowed around him. "Understand?"_

_A round of 'hai' answered him._

"Damn Hatake and his logic." Temari growled as she turned towards the three 'dynamic trio of idiots'.

"I win!" Naruto cheered as he did a stupid dance.

"Ah man. That means I have to go with Temari." Kankuro whined, anime tears leaking from his eyes. "OW!"

"Hey!" Temari hissed as she hit her brother over the head with her fan a second time.

"So Kiba and I will go left and you and Temari go right." Naruto commanded.

"Right." Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go then." Naruto turned on his heel and began his run down the left hallways with Kiba on his heels.

"Come on." Temari sighed as she started down the right hallway with Kankuro.

"Hm."

-----

"Up ahead, take the right hallway." Kakashi called out to the two Shinobi behind him. He kept his eyes peeled as he continued to follow two of his ninken** (2)**.

The three men continued to race along the labyrinth of hallways as Sound ninja randomly jumped out at them. They were easy to deal with, but every time they had to stop, that meant more time for something to happen to Sakura and Sasuke with Orochimaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he did a roundhouse kick and stabbed a female who had lunged out of the shadows at him. "How much farther?"

"We're getting closer. It seems that Orochimaru is running and Sasuke is in close pursuit with Sakura not far behind." Kakashi replied.

"It seems that Sakura wasn't able to fully drain the snake then." Gaara responded.

"It would seem." Kakashi agreed.

-----

"Do you see them?" Tenten asked she and Jiraiya flanked Neji.

"Yes. They are headed to a large open field, south west of our position." Neji replied as he took a sudden right.

"Who all is there?" Jiraiya questioned as he halted and killed an enemy Shinobi before catching back up with the two teenagers.

"Sasuke and Sakura are in pursuit of Orochimaru. It looks like Kakashi's group is head in the vicinity of them." Neji responded as he took paused to kill another man.

"I just hope we make it in time." Tenten whispered while Neji and Jiraiya both nodded in agreement.

-----

"Temari-san?" Hinata gasped as she, Ino, and Shino stopped at an intersection of hallways when they came across Temari and Kankuro.

"Hinata?" Temari stepped back, out of a offensive stance and smiled slightly.

"Where are Naruto and Kiba?" Ino asked, noticing the two loud mouths were no where to be seen.

"We came to a fork and split up." Temari replied.

"Come with us, then. We found Orochimaru's trail." Hinata responded firmly.

"Right." The five allies continued on their way at high speed, only pausing to kill yet another shinobi.

-----

Orochimaru stopped in the middle of the clearing when Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him.

"No where to go." Orochimaru spun on his heel to see that Sakura was behind him.

"What is the little snake going to do?" Sasuke smirked before lunging at the sannin, katana poised to kill.

**

* * *

(1): Chokuto: it's a type of katana used in Japan way long ago. It's actually the type of sword Sasuke uses in the anime/manga, he just has an actual name for it, which I can't remember at this point of time. .**

**(2): Ninken: they are Kakashi's ninja dogs. There are eight of them in total. Kakashi summons them when he needs to track someone, for certain attacks, and he can even have them hold people in place while he catches up. (Pakkun and Bull are two of the ninken.)**

_**I hoped you liked it! You have NO idea how long it took me to write this. I'm so sorry if there is a ton of mistakes. I was in a rush to post this and only skimmed it for errors. For those of you who don't know, I actually have another story that I'm working on for Samurai Deeper Kyo, so my attention is kind of split. Sorry. And in case you didn't get the part 'Let's end this-' '-once and for all.' It was inner Sakura and Sakura.**_

**_Now, the important part. THANK YOU'S!!!_**

sequha, kenni no.1, idea, Nightshadow Dweller, sevvy101, Black RRaven, Flowerpearl, cherry blossom petals, animefan0000012345, Emily Nash, lil sakura haruno, 'TheMidnightEclipse, you.broke.a.promise, Starlight - Wild Koneko

**_For all of your amazing ideas and help!! I love you all. Especially to sequha who was the most absolute AMAZING person ever and gave me the BIGGEST idea for what to for this chapter and next!! Also sevvy101 for her wonderfulness and ideas on what I'm going to do the next couple of chapters!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! (okay not in the literal sense, but you get it don't you?)_**

**_Also, on my little poll on whether Sakura should go with Sasuke or go back to Konoha, I'm pleased to announce that the winner is...tied. Haha. So, this is the LAST chapter to vote. ._**

**_Missy_**


	23. A Final Confrontation

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: Okay, so I know that I was missing for a long time and then my laptop broke which only delayed me more, but I was able to get my files before Toshi (my laptop) was sent away to get fixed, so I was then able to type out the real chapter 23! It took me, in total, about three and a half hours to do, but I made it extra long just for all of you. Its 12 and 1/2 pages long compared to the 7-8 pages I normally make each chapter, so yes. That's a lot. Now, this chapter is the second to last of the first arc in the story. The next chapter will be the closer and then we start Arc 2!! I'm excited, you all should be excited!**_

**_So, remember how last chapter I said that if you left a review on the authors note that you could PM me and I would post it. Well, here's the thing. I got only one (from sevvy101) and it was REALLY LONG (thank you by the way, sevvy) and I didn't feel like typing it out because my thing won't let me copy it onto this so, yeah. Haha, sorry Sevvy! But thank you!_**

**_Read the ending authors note for MAJOR thank yous!! Now Enjoy!_**

**_P.S. This chapter (language wise) lives up to the rating of the story a couple of times. So beware of some cursing that may not be suitable for younger readers._**

Disclaimer: I don't own, therefore, you can not leagally sue! HA! HA! HA!

**

* * *

Chapter 23: A Final Confrontation**

Orochimaru let out a growl before dodging a punch that Sakura threw at him. However, before he could react, Sasuke was behind him. Sasuke slammed the heel of his foot in Orochimaru back before swinging around his fist and nailing the snake in the side of the head.

Orochimaru stumbled before catching his footing and jumping up onto a tree branch.

He bit his tongue, drawing blood, before raising both arms in an attempt to uncover them from the clothe of his tunic.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw the marking that decorated both arms while a gasp escaped Sakura.

Orochimaru licked his arms, leaving a trail of blood in its wake, and then threw his hand to the ground. A large blast of smoke engulfed the clearing followed by a hiss.

-----

"What was that?" Gaara asked as Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We better hurry." He urged as they sped up considerably.

"Troublesome…"

-----

"Do you smell that?" Kiba growled.

"Snake." Naruto hissed as his eyes narrowed and Akamaru let out a whimper.

-----

"What was that? An earthquake?" Ino complained as she leaned against a wall to regain her balance.

"No. An earthquake of that size would have taken us out. We're in an underground base after all." Temari replied as she pulled her fan out of the ground, which she had pulled out so she would not fall down.

"What was it then?" Kankuro asked, a tone of seriousness in his voice that had not been heard for a long time.

"Orochimaru just completed a summons." Hinata gasped out as Shino's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

"Come on." He commanded he took lead.

-----

"Shit."

"What is it Neji?" Tenten asked as she watched her teammate's face grimace in disgust.

"Orochimaru just summoned-"

"-Manda." Jiraiya gasped out.

-----

Sasuke lunged towards Sakura and grabbed her around the waist, jumping out of the way as Orochimaru's snake appeared before them. He landed on the opposite side of the clearing as Manda hissed menacingly at Orochimaru.

"Stay here." Sasuke commanded quietly as he stood up straight and took two steps in front of Sakura, who stayed kneeling.

The gigantic purple snake's attention was ripped from Orochimaru and turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha…" It hissed angrily.

"Manda." Sasuke's voice and face stayed monotonous and stoic as he stood lazily, but on the defensive, with Kusanagi **(1) **safely within its sheath.

"Manda, kill him and the girl!" Orochimaru commanded, voice high and nearly desperate.

"Yes Manda. Kill me." Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he took a step forward.

"Do not try to fool me Uchiha." Manda hissed, its head lowering slightly as if it was looking down on an ant. "You don't order me around."

"True, but why take orders from Orochimaru-_sama_. He hasn't treated nearly as well as I." Sasuke shrugged as his Sharingan fully activated.

Manda let out a long, daring hiss before turning its head slightly towards Orochimaru. "The boy speaks the truth." It commented angrily as it bared its sharp fangs towards its 'master'.

"You follow _my_ orders. Not his!" Orochimaru snapped.

Sakura watched on, slightly disconcerted that Sasuke was having a conversation with a snake that Orochimaru summoned, and the fact that he seemed to know the snake fairly well. She waited and stayed where she was, just as Sasuke told her to do, but she was getting a little anxious for the fight to start on again. It felt like the calm before the storm.

In the back of her mind, Sakura noted that there was three chakras headed their way at full speed. One of which she knew all too well.

"Kakashi." She mumbled to herself.

She saw Sasuke's hand twitch slightly, which he covered up by pointing up to Orochimaru and continued on with his 'conversation' with the snake.

"You wouldn't really kill someone who was kind to you, would you?" Sasuke drawled on with a small smirk gracing his features.

"I think that we have different perspectives of what is kind and what is not." Manda hissed as it slithered slightly to the side, causing the ground to shake slightly.

"True, but my kind is better than Orochimaru's kind." Sakura had to hold back a bark of laughter at the irony of Sasuke's words.

Manda made a sound that could have been a laugh, but it sounded much more evil to Sakura's ears.

"Enough of this!" Orochimaru growled. "Kill them!"

Manda hissed loudly and lunged.

-----

"We need to go faster." Jiraiya beckoned as he moved faster.

"What's going on? Who's Manda?" Tenten demanded as she and Neji followed behind the Sannin.

"Orochimaru summoned Manda. Manda is the leader of the snakes, the most deadly and hot tempered. Manda makes the Uchiha brat seem like heaven." Jiraiya replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not good." Tenten groaned.

"Not good at all." Neji replied, eyes narrowing even further.

-----

"Hi-ya!" Ino threw her opponent before jumping in front of Hinata and deflecting the blow meant for her.

"Thank you Ino." Hinata gasped out as she dodged to the side.

"No problem." Ino replied as she stabbed an oncoming Sound ninja with a shuriken.

"How many more?" Kankuro shouted from down the hall as he dealt with his own swarm of enemies.

"A lot." Temari bit back while jumping in to help out her brother.

"This is pissing me off!" Ino nearly screamed as she pushed off a wall and caught a ninja around the neck with the crook of her arm and throwing him into two of his friends.

"We need to hurry." Shino informed the group as he retracted his bugs into his jacket and pulling out an exploding tag which was shot at three enemies.

"No shit." Ino groaned.

-----

"Kiba! Watch you're left!" Naruto shouted as he fought off five Sound shinobi.

"Thanks." The dog boy replied as he dodged the oncoming attack and threw several kunai into a swarm of shinobi. "Where the hell did they come from?"

"I have no idea." Naruto replied as he searched for a way out of the ambush.

"More coming in from the right."

"I see them."

Akamaru let out a whimper before attacking the enemy shinobi who threw the shuriken at him.

"Kiba! I found a way!" Naruto informed his companion. "Follow me!"

Naruto jumped up, applying chakra to his feet, and latched onto the ceiling as the enemy swarmed in below where he had just been. Kiba followed suit, along with Akamaru. Naruto threw down exploding tags and a rain of kunai before sending his chakra along the walls. In a flash, the hallways exploded and Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru made a run for it. **(2)**

"What was that?" Kiba gasped out as they continued towards the area that Sasuke and Sakura would surely be.

"A little something Sakura-chan taught me." Naruto grinned.

-----

Kakashi, Gaara, and Shikamaru entered the clearing to a surprising sight. Sakura was kneeling on the ground opposite of them while Sasuke dodged the onslaught of attacks that the giant purple snake enforced. Sakura would only move when the attacks started to come towards her, but she would just go to the opposite side of the clearing and continue to kneel. Orochimaru was standing on tree branch watching on while Sasuke taunted the snake, which only angered the snake, and Orochimaru, further.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat." Sasuke smirked as he landed on a tree branch, only to push off and land on the ground by another tree.

"Damn you Uchiha." Manda hissed, attacking again.

Sasuke seemingly disappeared, only to reappear at Sakura's side.

"Manda, stop." He growled out.

The snake let out an agonized scream (well hiss) and jerked to the side.

Sakura stayed kneeling beside Sasuke, almost as if she was his servant, and watched on as the snake seemed to convulse.

"What did you do?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Manda's caught in a genjutsu." Sakura smirked as she stood up.

Jade eyes flickered to the spot that she noticed Kakashi, Gaara, and Shikamaru hid at. They were waiting to see what would happen. Luckily, Orochimaru had been too preoccupied with Sasuke and Manda to realize that a Jonin, Chunin, and the Kazekage had made their arrival.

They three watched on as Manda let out another agonized hiss before disappearing in a poof. Orochimaru jumped down from the tree and stood tall in front of the two teammates.

"What now, Orochimaru." Sakura teased. "It's apparently too late for the Fushi Tensei **(3)**."

Orochimaru snarled before shakily raising his arms.

"Don't look into his eyes." Sasuke warned near silently as his hand rested on the hilt of his Kusanagi. **(4)**

"Right." Sakura pulled her black gloves back a little, preparing for what ever Orochimaru threw at them.

There was another poof as Orochimaru's three headed snake appeared in the clearing.

"This is getting old." Sakura groaned.

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he waited for what the snake was going to do.

"Kill the girl. Sasuke's mine." Orochimaru's macabre voice roared as he, with a dreadfully fast speed, lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura both took off in separate directions.

A loud boom shot through the clearing as Sasuke's and Orochimaru's respective kusanagi's met before their beings separated and attacked once more.

-----

Sakura dodged the three heads as she tried to think up a plan that would get rid of the snakes without using up all of her chakra or energy in case the plan failed.

The middle head shot forward and Sakura dodged once more, but moved into the direct path of the right head. Before she could react, strong arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, landing on a tree branch high above the snake's heads.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sighed as she stood up. "Where are Gaara and Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru back tracked to help out the others. A swarm of Sound shinobi had appeared out of nowhere and they couldn't handle them on their own. Gaara is back with Sasuke." The Jonin replied seriously, orange book nowhere in sight.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled tenderly before scanning the area. "The last time we had to deal with one of Orochimaru's snakes it was just the one back in the Chunin Exam before Sasuke left, and Naruto dealt with it on his own. How do you kill a snake with three heads?"

"Think like Naruto." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"I think we're too smart." Sakura groaned.

"Sadly, I must agree."

-----

Ino twirled in the air, landing in a crouch before jumping back once more as another enemy shinobi came at her. She cursed out loud as she received a nasty cut on her upper arm. Two more attacked, making it three on one. Not bad odds but when one is nearing physical exhaustion and is separated from one's comrades, it can be.

She dodged, but at the last moment the enemy changed directions. Ino cursed again when she realized there was nowhere for her to go. She was a sitting duck. Ino raised her kunai to defend herself but a figure suddenly appeared in front of her, killing the three attackers.

She stared, shocked beyond belief, as a gasp escaped her.

"Are you alright, Ino?"

Ino blinked and took in sight before her. "S-Shika?" She whispered.

Shikamaru turned around and placed two hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked once more.

"Y-Ya." She stuttered. "Where did you come from?" She gasped out.

"Kakashi, Gaara, and I came across Sakura and Sasuke. They were fighting Orochimaru and a large snake named Manda. After Sasuke got rid of Manda, and Orochimaru officially entered the fight, we decided to split up. Neji had sent out a warning by pulsating a large amount of chakra and warned us that the enemy was over powering you guys. So I came back while Gaara joined Sasuke and Kakashi went to help Sakura with the three headed snake." Shikamaru explained rapidly as the two ran back towards the group to rejoin the fight.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Ino smiled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled a troublesome before they were met by a wall of Sound Shinobi.

"See you on the other side." Ino called out before jumping into the fight.

-----

"Where the hell did they come from?" Tenten nearly screamed in annoyance as she fought alongside Jiraiya and Neji.

"I don't know, but they're a lot stronger than the ones we had to fight earlier." Jiraiya mumbled, agitated by the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind that he needed to get to Orochimaru and Sasuke's fight _now_ before Orochimaru summoned another monster.

"What are they?" Tenten questioned aloud as she threw a kunai, hitting her target between the eyes.

"Experiments." It hit him like a slap in the face. "They're experiments."

"What are you on, Neji?" Tenten snapped.

"No, he's right. That's why they are much stronger and have never before seen powers. They are Orochimaru's experiments." Jiraiya cut in, agreeing with the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I guess then we'll be doing them a favor by killing them." Tenten sighed.

"Yes." Neji nodded and got back into the fight with a new motivation that seemed to afflict his comrades as well.

-----

"Fuck!"

"Temari!"

Kankuro rushed to his sister's side as the blonde haired girl fell to her knee.

"That little fucker." She hissed out as she grasped her side in pain.

"What happened?" Hinata shouted over to them.

"Temari's hurt pretty bad." Kankuro replied as he placed his hand over hers and applied more pressure.

"Shit, watch out!" Temari gasped as Kankuro acted quickly and dodged an oncoming attack.

"This doesn't look good." Kankuro mumbled to himself.

"Don't talk like that." Temari commanded.

"Need help?"

The siblings looked up to see three figures rushing towards them.

"Naruto?" Kankuro grinned.

"In the flesh." The blonde laughed before taking out two enemy shinobi.

"Yo, let's get rid of these idiots." Kiba chuckled dangerously as he jumped to Hinata's side.

"Kiba-kun. I'm happy to see you are okay." The shy girl sighed in relief.

"Eh, a little fighting isn't going to take me down." The dog boy grinned as he jumped straight into the fighting.

"He'll never change." Shino commented dryly before joining his teammate.

Naruto shook his head before looking down on the injured kunoichi. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I am?" Temari growled out before standing up on shaky legs. "Let me go, Kankuro."

Kankuro reluctantly did so and watched as Temari quickly wrapped her waist in gauze, effectively stopping the bleeding for the time being.

"This means payback." She hissed before raising her large fan and blasting the enemy with a gust of wind that took out a large majority for the time being.

"She's scary when she's mad." Naruto whispered to the puppet master.

"You have no idea."

"I heard that."

Kankuro and Naruto simultaneously gulped before returning to the fight.

-----

Sasuke landed on a tree branch, crimson eyes flickering to his wounded arm for only a moment, before turning his attention back to the battle field where Orochimaru was currently hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was the ever normal monotone, but there was an underlining threat as he spoke.

"Helping. Kakashi is with Sakura."

Although he stayed stoic, Sasuke was almost relieved to hear the words come out of Gaara's mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes flashed to the figure beside him. "Stay out of my way."

"I plan on it." Gaara shrugged before they both dodged an attack that Orochimaru sent their way.

Sasuke lunged at the snake sannin, aiming his kusanagi towards his heart. Orochimaru twisted, taking the hit to his shoulder, and swung his own sword at Sasuke's head. The youngest Uchiha blocked the hit with a kunai and kicked the sannin in the chest before rebounding off a tree truck and attacking once more.

Gaara stayed on the sidelines, only interfering when Sasuke got into a tight spot, but then he would jump to the side lines once more.

"Why won't you die?" Orochimaru screamed as he lunged once more towards Sasuke.

Sasuke only blocked, taking small damage to his right shin, and hit Orochimaru in the side of the face with a powerful punch.

-----

Sakura dodged a snake head once more and landed on the ground. She punched the ground with a fist full of chakra and watched as the snake sank slightly, having a hard time getting out of the soft and cracked ground.

Kakashi yelled a warning and Sakura jumped back, landing gracefully on a high tree branch. Kakashi activated his mangekyou sharingan and focused in on the left head. In a flash it seemed like the head was being sucked into a vortex or a black hole. However, as the middle head began to get pulled into the warped area, the right head shot forward towards Kakashi.

Sakura lunged forward and hit the right head with a powerful punch, but Kakashi had already lost concentration. The technique ended and in its wake it left on the half of the middle snakes head and the right one.

Kakashi attacked the middle head, that was swinging around wildly, and with one hit, was able to take it out of commission for good.

Sakura continued to dodge the last remaining head, but was caught by surprise and thrown into the trees, sliding almost a hundred yards before coming to a stop.

It took her a moment before she came to and when she did, her body seemed as if it was on fire. She looked down at her blood soaked chest and grimaced at the long gash that went from the right side of her abdomen up to her left shoulder.

Then, almost instantly, the air felt tight, as if it was being sucked away, before it went back to normal. Sakura struggled to sit up, but was met with a horrific amount of pain. She let out a strangled scream and her right hand shot up to her chest. She tried to pour her healing chakra into her wound, but it wouldn't work.

'_What's going on?'_ She mentally screamed.

'_**Poison. You got hit by the snake's fangs when it threw you. There was poison on them.'**_ Her inner nearly cried.

"Sakura?" Jade snapped up to meet her former sensei's terrified face.

"I'm fine. I can heal myself." Sakura replied, but she was only met with Kakashi's skeptic look. "Did you kill the snake?" She struggled to keep her voice steady, but it was wavering and Kakashi could see through her act.

"Yes. I was able to use the mangekyou technique once more." Kakashi replied as he kneeled beside his former student. "Sakura…"

"Just go. I can heal it. I just need to get used to the pain for a moment." Sakura snapped. "Go help the others. I'm better off compared to them."

Kakashi was hesitant before nodding. "Don't you dare die." He warned dangerously.

"I'm not going to die." Sakura replied as her anger grew. "No go!"

He nodded and disappeared among the trees heading back towards the base to help the others fight off the enemy Sound ninjas that were still flocking in from all sides.

"Shit." She groaned as she tried once more to heal the wound. "It's not working."

-----

Gaara had jumped in once more to stop an attack of Orochimaru's. The moment he went back to his tree branch to continue watching, Sasuke came in from behind and successfully stabbed the snake sannin through the back.

Orochimaru let out a horrifying scream and collapsed, falling to the ground that was twenty feet below.

Sasuke landed beside Gaara and watched as Orochimaru withered and convulsed in pain. "Go help the others. Kakashi has already gone back." He commanded the Kazekage.

Gaara shot him a look before nodding curtly once. "Hn."

Sasuke watched as the red headed retreated to help out his siblings and friends before jumping down to the ground and standing over Orochimaru, who was struggling to stand up.

"Die." The words had barely left his lips before his Kusanagi came down on Orochimaru's neck, decapitating the monster that had once been his 'master'.

The lifeless body immediately stopped all movements and laid in the puddle of blood that was quickly growing bigger. Sasuke closed his eyes, deactivating his sharingan, and brought down his trusted sword once more, cutting Orochimaru's body in half to be sure that he was dead.

Sasuke sheathed Kusanagi and turned towards the direction that Sakura had disappeared. He had seen Kakashi's form dashing back towards the base which meant that the battle with the snake was over, but Sakura hadn't made an appearance yet.

He refused to admit it out loud, but Uchiha Sasuke was thoroughly worried.

It wasn't until the sound of a twig snapping brought him back to the present that he saw her.

Sakura stumbled, blood pouring from the wound on her chest and from her mouth, as she came out of the foliage provided by the forest. A dainty, blood covered and gloved hand was pressed hard against the wound as she continued to try to make her way into the clearing.

She smiled slightly when she saw Sasuke. He completely turned to face her when he heard her footsteps sluggishly make their way towards him.

"…Sakura…." He gasped.

"S-Sasuke…w-we won…" She whispered before collapsing.

He moved with speed unknown and caught her limp form before she hit the ground. "Shit, Sakura." His voice was nearly pleading as his right hand traced her jaw line and brushed stray hair out of her eyes. "Stay with me."

"I-It's poison." She mumbled, nearly falling unconscious. "I can't heal myself."

"Just hang on." Sasuke noted the sound of running footsteps and the presence of thirteen chakras coming his way.

"W-Will you k-keep you're promise?" She whispered before tensing up and letting out an agonized groan.

"Hai. I will." Sasuke, in an out of character act, tenderly kissed her lips and whispered a goodbye before standing up with the pink haired medic in his arms, gently cradled against his chest.

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Kakashi were at the head of the group. The others nearly stopped dead in their tracks while the two continued forward, stopping in front of their two teammates.

"She's dying. You have to leave now or she won't make it." Sasuke stated stoically as Kakashi gently took the girl from his arms.

"Bastard! You're coming back with us!" Naruto argued as his cerulean eyes shifted from Sakura's limp form to Sasuke.

"He promised…he would…." Sakura muttered in nothing more than a whisper that her teammates nearly didn't catch. "Right…S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn." Sasuke's onyx orbs flashed to the ground before back up to Naruto's. "Promise me you'll watch over her…and that she doesn't leave to come after me." Sasuke hesitated as he spoke, almost forcing the words to come out of his mouth.

A tear slipped down his cheeks as brilliant blue eyes stared hard at the ground at Sasuke's feet. "If Sakura-chan trusts that you will return, then fine. I promise." Naruto had just looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes as the youngest Uchiha disappeared into thin air.

More tears fell down his cheeks and the sounds of crying came from the group behind him before Naruto got complete control of himself.

"We need to go." Kakashi commanded. "We need to hurry back to Konoha or she won't make it."

Kakashi's statement hadn't completely been said before the complete team of allied shinobi ran full speed towards Konoha.

-----

Onyx diamonds watched from a tree top as the large team of Chunin, Jonin, ANBU, Kazekage, and Sannin ran as fast as possible south towards Fire Territory. A small smile graced his features as a single tear slid down a porcelain cheek.

"I will keep my promise…Sakura…"

And then he was gone.

**

* * *

(1): Kusanagi: The name of Sasuke's chokuto (katana). **

**(2): I completely made this up. I sort of got Naruto and Kiba into a situation that I didn't feel like getting them out of by some huge long scene, so I took the easy way out and just killed them all (the enemies not Naruto and Kiba) by having Naruto do a 'technique' that Sakura taught him. In short, he made exploding tags and kuai rain down on the enemy and then used his chakra to box them in so they had nowhere to go. Then the tags exploded and the kunai acted as shrapnel.**

**(3): Fushi Tensei: It's the jutsu that Orochimaru uses to transfer his soul and mind into another being.**

**(4): Sasuke was warning Sakura to not look into Orochimaru's eyes because he didn't know what he was going to do and he didn't want Sakura to get caught in his Shikumi** **no Jutsu (its the 'Death Viewing Technique' that Orochimaru used on them during the Chunin Exams) so he just told her to watch out just in case. It doesn't effect anything.**

**_Don't worry, there is still more!! MUCH MORE!! I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, but I really wanted the chapter out. I'm actually really excited about this chapter. It came out A LOT better then I thought it would ._**

**_Now, for the THANK YOU:_**

nandy **_for being the 300th REVIEWER!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!_**

sequha, sevvy101, **_and_** Animefan0000012345 **_for their amazing ideas that helped me create this chapter! Thank you all!_**

**_Now, until next time ._**

**_missysillivan_**


	24. Welcome Home

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: It had been nearly three years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura had officially passed her mentor and was preparing to become a Jonin. But after an attack on Konoha, she wakes only to find that she is no longer in the Village hidden in the Leaves, but in the company of traitors, murderers, and a single raven-haired, sharingan user. However, as time is spent in Hell, a horrible secret is revealed. One chapter in her life closes and another chapter begins. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: This is by far, the longest chapter! It's also the ending chapter of the first arc of the story. I'm excited! Now, I would usually not upload until I hit like 15 reviews or its been like a week since the last one was put up, but I decided, its done, why not load it now?? I'm nice right? We'll call this an early Christmas/Holiday present. This chapter is probably really boring and all, but it's an important one that HAS to be in here. It wraps up all the loose ends.**_

**_WARNING! This chapter contains MAJOR spoilers. Read at your own discretion!_**

**_Now on with the show! Remember read and review . Truthfully all the reviews I get make me smile. Let me know how you think my writing is and what I should improve on. Hell, you could even just write 'update' and send it in, at least I know you care. haha. Enough rambling. On with the show!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own. Therefore, you can't sue. Ha.

**

* * *

Chapter 24: Welcome Home**

"It is very slow today, Tsunade-sama." The nurse smiled. "The other doctors can take care of the patients."

Tsunade sighed and nodded, placing a hand on her neck. "I will send Shizune to take care of any emergency patients."

"Alright."

However, as Tsunade turned to leave, two Jonin barged into the hospital with a young, unconscious, teenage girl.

"Is that her?" Tsunade gasped as she waved a gurney over.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The elder of the two replied as his comrade set the girl down on the bed.

"What did she use on her?" The Godaime commanded.

"Sakura-can said that she gave the girl her 'special coffee'. She also said to tell you that the antidote was in the top drawer in her desk." The first man replied.

"Right." Tsunade turned to Shizune, who had just arrives, and told her to go retrieve the antidote.

Tsunade led the gurney to an examination room and gave the girl Sakura's antidote once Shizune retuned. Three hours later, apple green eyes opened and looked around hazily before the memories flooded her mind and she sat up quickly.

"Where am I?" She gasped out.

Tsunade stood from the chair she had been sitting in and walked to the side of the bed. "My name is Tsunade, I am the Godaime Hokage. You are in the hospital with in Konohagakure." Auburn eyes watched as relief washed over the girl's features. "What is your name?"

"Yoshi Harumi." She replied.

"You were the girl that was taken to Orochimaru? The one Sakura was talking about?" Harumi flinched at the sound of Sakura's name.

"Yes." She looked up to meet Tsunade's gaze. "Where is Sakura-san and Sasuke-san?"

Tsunade hesitated before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Do you know _why_ you were brought here, to Konoha?"

Harumi shook her head 'no' and dropped her gaze to her hands that were resting in her lap.

"Sasuke and Sakura were meeting with a large team from Suna and Konoha to discuss a way to take down Orochimaru and Sound." Tsunade started.

"I remember Sakura telling me that she and Sasuke-san were going to get out of Orochimaru's base and take him down so everyone could be free." Harumi put in quietly.

"Right. They had been working on the plans for quite a few days before Sakura had sent me a message, stating that she was sending a girl to me in order to keep her out of danger." She paused a moment as realization dawned on the teen. "That girl was you."

"What happened to Sakura-san and Sasuke-san?" Harumi's voice was bordering desperate.

"I don't know. The last message I received was from the team telling me that they were attacking Orochimaru and that the attack would commence once the signal was given."

"Oh."

"Until Sakura returns, I am going to have to ask you to stay here and only go out into the village if accompanied."

"Alright."

Tsunade said good bye and left, leaving Harumi to her thoughts.

"I hope you're alright, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san."

-----

Shizune let out a sigh before entering the office, where Tsunade was currently "working". The Godaime didn't look up from her papers as her former apprentice approached her large desk.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizunes's voice was shaky and weak, immediately alerting Tsunade that there was something wrong.

"What is it?"

"We just received a message from one of Kakashi's dogs! They'll be here by sundown." Shizune spoke quickly as she handed the message over to the blonde. "It also said that an emergency room needs to be prepared."

"For who-" Tsunade stopped with a strangled gasp. "Sakura!"

"Hai."

"I want three emergency rooms open for when they arrive. Two teams on stand-bye for emergency."

"Hai." Shizune rushed out of the room and began preparations for the arriving team that would be within Konoha in only a matter of a couple of hours.

-----

Harumi let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her shoulder length red hair, wishing desperately that she knew where to find a hair tie. Another sigh escaped her before she fell backwards and rested against the flat and uncomfortable pillow given to her.

After Tsunade had left her, a young looking nurse came into the room and handed her a bag filled with clothes and real pajamas. She immediately changed out of the paper thin gown previously put on her and pulled on the cotton leggings and shirt for warmer pajamas.

She was left alone again for over an hour, and in that time, she had observed and studied the room from top to bottom. Now, the only thing she was left with was her own thoughts, which many have learned, aren't always good.

'I wonder if they beat Orochimaru or if they lost?'

Harumi immediately cursed herself. "Of course they won. Sakura had even said that Sasuke was ANBU level."

She let out another sigh and closed her eyes. "Damn it. I wish they never came to get me."

She let out an irritated grunt before covering her eyes with her arm. It wasn't like she _wanted_ something to happen to Sakura or Sasuke, but a piece of her felt hurt that they would knock her out and then ship her off to some strange place without her consent. Sure, had they asked, she would have agreed to go away.

But no. They drugged her and let some random strangers bring her to Konoha. That was a major hit to the trust and respect she held for both shinobi.

Okay, maybe she was just overreacting.

Harumi flipped over and lay on her stomach while burrowing her face in her arms.

The look that Sakura had given her flashed through her mind. She looked upset and sort of…guilty. Harumi mused on the fact that Sakura's jade orbs always gave her away, although there had been times that she was hard to read.

However, there were some occasions that she was extremely easy to read.

Like when she had to deal with Orochimaru, Sakura's eyes always narrowed and held a look of disgust. At times, there could even be a trace of terror, but it was a rare occurrence.

When she was with her, they were filled with a kind of happiness, but at the same time, sadness.

But the most easy to read was when she was with Sasuke. Sakura's eyes were always at their brightest when she was with the raven haired Uchiha. She seemed so happy and fulfilled when Sasuke was just in the vicinity. She would cast a quick glance towards the teen when she thought he wasn't looking, even though he really was.

'They complete each other.' Harumi mentally smiled.

But her thoughts traced back to Sasuke. He was so cold and stoic, she could never tell what he was thinking or feeling. Even when he was with Sakura, he seemed not as…angry…but he still kept on his mask.

However, even knowing that Sasuke was with Sakura, Harumi couldn't help but wish that it was _she _who was sharing a bed and life with the gorgeous Uchiha heir.

Who wouldn't?

He was hot, a prodigy, hot, strong, hot, a powerful and skilled ninja, and not to mention hot!

As her mind drifted to parts better left unknown, Harumi was snapped back to reality when the door opened and a frantic nurse appeared.

"I'm very sorry; Yoshi-san, but we must move you to another room. Come, come." The nurse led her out of the room as a commotion commenced at the end of the hall. Harumi froze dead in her tracks she turned to watch in horror at the sight being played out.

-----

"Doctor!" Naruto screamed as he and Kakashi took the lead as they barged into the hospital.

"Sakura!" Shizune rushed to Kakashi's side and immediately began to assess the damage done to the young girl. "What happened?" She commanded as Kakashi placed the pink haired medic down on the gurney that had been brought out.

"She was hit by Orochimaru's snake. The poison entered her system. She wasn't able to heal herself." Kakashi filled the medic in as he followed along side the gurney with Shizune and a team of doctors.

Naruto stood helplessly in the lobby, watching as his best friend and sister was quickly taken into an operating room.

"Get Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled out to a nurse standing by as the rest of the team was rushed in. "We need help! Get anyone not here!"

It quickly became madness. Staff rushed Temari and Ino, who were the worst off compared to the others, into two emergency rooms to be healed while the others were taken to two examination rooms to be checked up on. One for girls, one for boys.

Naruto was nearly dragged by Jiraiya into the room as Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba followed behind them. Tenten and Hinata, being the only girls, reluctantly entered the spacious room and waited in a deathly silence.

Back in the operating room, Shizune immediately began hooking up Sakura to many machines as another medic forced chakra into the girl's chest to keep her heart going.

"I need three bags of O blood-"

"Just take mine." Kakashi said solemnly, interrupting Shizune. "We have the same blood type."

"Right." Shizune had Kakashi lay on a bed beside Sakura and hooked him up to a machine. She hooked up Sakura to an IV and began the blood transfusions.

-----

"What's going on?" Harumi gasped out as she watched the eight males pass her by and enter the room she was just in without sparing her a second glance.

However Shikamaru stopped and turned to face the red head. "You're that girl that was with Sakura in the field that day." He mumbled to himself.

"What happened to Sakura-san? Why was she carried in here by that gray haired man?" Harumi begged as the nurse pulled her arm.

"Leave them be!" She snapped.

"Let her go. She's not bothering anyone." Shikamaru nearly whispered. "Sakura got hurt. She may not….may not…"

"Make it." Three pairs of eyes shot to the Hyuuga prodigy. "Sakura was injected with deadly poison that will kill her if Tsunade-sama is unable to get a cure."

Harumi gasped and took a step back.

"Get into the room. A doctor will be in to see you in a moment." The nurse scolded.

"Don't bother. Just save Sakura-chan." Everyone was surprised to hear the defeated blonde's voice coming from the back of the dark room.

"Sakura-san's strong. She'll make it!" Harumi smiled boldly before being dragged to another room.

-----

"Shit!" Ino inwardly smiled as she entered the room where Temari was being healed.

"You would think that it wouldn't hurt as much some times, no?" The blonde chuckled humorlessly as she took a seat in the chair beside Temari's bed.

"You're done. Don't leave the bed until someone can come on and check up on you." The medic commanded before the leaving the room to check up on the others.

"You know, that lady has never been nice to me. She saw me first, and I think she was intentionally causing me pain." Ino muttered to Temari, causing the other blonde to grin solemnly. "Don't worry. She'll make it. We have two of the greatest medics in the hospital." Ino stated without looking at the other female, already knowing what she was thinking. "Tsunade didn't become a sannin or Hokage, for that matter, by giving up."

"I just hope you're right." Temari sighed as she relaxed slightly.

"At least it's over."

"Hai. It's finally over."

-----

Tenten and Hinata, after being released from the check up, went straight to the waiting room where the males joined them shortly after. Temari and Ino also came out after Temari was released but put on limited activity for a week. Tenten leaned forward, fingers intertwined as her elbows rested on her knees, and prayed to what ever God she could think of that her friend would make it. She found some comfort when Neji grasped her right hand and held it tightly.

Hinata sat between Kiba and Shino as she watched Naruto pace back and forth worriedly. She petted Akamaru's head to give herself something to do, while Shino sat silently, contemplating what would happen to Sakura. Kiba, on the other hand, kept fidgeting every two seconds.

Ino cuddled into Shikamaru's side as she fought back the tears that came with worrying for her friend. Shikamaru could do nothing more than rub her arm affectionately as he got lost in his own thoughts.

Kankuro had taken to pacing along with Naruto, which Kiba then joined in later because he couldn't stand sitting anymore. Temari, on the other hand, sat on the ground, in the middle of the waiting room, and meditated in order to calm herself. Gaara sat away from the others, deep in thought. Jiraiya only leaned against the wall as he watched the three teen boys pace in circles around Temari.

They were all nearly desperate. Tsunade had rushed into the hospital before Tenten and Hinata had come out to the waiting room and had yet to come out.

That had now been five hours ago.

Kakashi had also disappeared.

As time passed, everyone had changed into some kind of different poise. Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro had given up pacing and taken to sitting down; Naruto with his head down; Kiba with his head resting in his hands; and Kankuro with his head against the wall behind him. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari, at one point, got up and went to the cafeteria to get food for everyone; however, almost no one ate, including the girls. Jiraiya, however, never moved from his position.

Finally after seven hours, Kakashi stumbled out of the operating room with his arm bandaged and Shizune barely holding him up. The dark haired woman set him down in a chair beside Naruto and then returned to the operating room to help Tsunade.

Naruto immediately jumped to his feet before kneeling in front of his former sensei. "How is she?" His voice was horse from not being used and desperate.

Kakashi barely glanced up to meet his eyes before he closed his eye lid and a single tear slid down his cheek.

Fearing the worse, Naruto jumped back and began to shake. "She's not? Right? Tell me she's okay!"

Everyone's attention was on the two, although they didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto, calm down."

Twelve pairs of eyes landed on the exhausted form of the fifth hokage as she leaned against a chair for some kind of support.

"T-Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto stuttered, nearly hysterical.

"She's alive, but we nearly lost her twice." Tsunade mumbled tiredly. "You can see her in the morning after she's been moved to a private room and been checked on."

"Tsunade, it's already three in the morning." Jiraiya mentioned dryly.

"I know." Suddenly, her auburn eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

Jiraiya caught her before she hit the ground and disappeared with a faint 'farewell'.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi, stunned to silence.

"Is she telling the truth?" Ino gasped out as tears began to flow down her face.

Kakashi could only nod his head before looking up into cerulean eyes.

"No lie?" Naruto begged.

"No lie." Kakashi murmured.

-----

Shizune wearily exited Sakura's room after situating her in the private hospital room. It was already seven in the morning as she was pretty sure that she was going to collapse soon. As she made her way towards the waiting room, she wasn't surprised to see everyone, including Lee and Chouji but excluding Jiraiya and Tsunade, waiting.

"Can we see her?" Naruto rasped out.

She nodded her head silently before raising a hand to stop any stampeding. "She's still asleep and hasn't awoken yet. Therefore, I can only allow two people in right now. Once she wakes you all can see her."

It was a unanimous vote that didn't need to be spoken for Kakashi and Naruto to be the two people who went in to see their cherry blossom.

Naruto could barely hold in his gasp at the sight of Sakura's pale form lying on the prime white bed.

Her entire chest was covered in bandages that could be seen through the hospital gown and her arms were attached to several machines while wires rang from her chest to a heart rate monitor. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, but she was able to breathe on her own, and that was all Naruto needed to know that she was okay.

Kakashi held back the blonde before he could launch himself at the sleeping beauty and calmly led Naruto to the bed where they sat on either side of the pink haired medic.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered as he held Sakura's dainty hand tightly within his own.

"She's alright now. She's home." Kakashi consoled the blonde as he brushed hair off of Sakura's forehead.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes before they snapped open at the small groan that escaped the girl. "Sakura-chan!"

"Shh….loud…." Sakura mumbled as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Sakura?" Kakashi's hand rested on the side of her face as he watched her lovingly, like a father watching over his daughter.

"Kakashi-sensei? Naruto-kun?" Sakura grumbled as her jade eyes completely came into view.

"Ya, Sakura-chan it's us." Naruto grinned as tears flowed down his tan cheeks like waterfalls.

"We won, right?" She whispered.

"Yeah, we won." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"Good. I'm glad we won. That means Sasuke-kun can go after Itachi and then return to us." Sakura stated while still in her delusionary state.

Kakashi and Naruto could only chuckle as the girl drifted off once more into a pleasant sleep.

-----

Sakura rubbed her temples as they throbbed causing her a horrible headache. After she woke once more, everyone came in to see her. Even though she was happy to see everyone, including Lee and Chouji who she had not seen since the invasion, she was not ready for the noise and now she was suffering the consequences.

Of course, after she had spoke with Tsunade about what had happened at the base, she requested that Harumi be brought in so she could speak to her. Tsunade only nodded and left to retrieve the young teen.

Sakura let out a yawn as she thought about the fight with Orochimaru. It had been just over twenty-four hours, but it felt like a lifetime ago. She was already missing Sasuke greatly.

Whenever he was around, he seemed to be able to calm her down and reassure her without even saying anything.

When door opened, Sakura was pulled from her self-dwelling and smiled in greeting to the young medic before her.

"Come in." She waved a shaky hand in signal for Harumi to come in.

"How are you feeling?" Harumi asked timidly as she closed the door behind her and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"I've been better. However, I feel a lot better than I probably should considering the damage."

"I heard the dark haired lady and the gray haired man who brought you in talking. They said that you couldn't heal yourself!"

Sakura frowned but nodded her head. "I couldn't heal myself because of the poison. It was acting as an agent on the wound. It would close up so it continued to bleed."

"So you almost died then?" Harumi's green orbs were wide and held a look or terror.

"Death comes with the job of being a shinobi. You never know if you are going to live to see the next day or the next week. When Sasuke and the others and I decided on a plan to take down Orochimaru, we all knew that there was a chance that someone on our side would be killed. No matter how much we may hate it, it's a fact that we cannot ignore."

"So you were prepared to die?"

Sakura's frown deepened as she shook her head. "Knowing you might die does not mean that you are prepared to die."

"Then what does it mean?" Harumi studied Sakura's face as she thought of a way to word her answer.

"When you know that you may die, it's just a state of mind. You _know_ that you could possibly not make it off the battle field, but at the same time, you _know_ that you just might make it. However, knowing that you may die doesn't mean that you are ready to die. There could be many things that you would want to do still, sights you still want to see. When you are prepared to die, then there is nothing left to live for." Sakura explained before she rubbed the back of her neck. "A nasty job, being a shinobi."

"So why do you do it?" Harumi scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"You receive the greatest honor being a shinobi who fights for their village and risks their life fending off enemies." Sakura smiled solemnly as she stared at the wall behind Harumi's head. "You said that you saw a dark haired woman and a gray haired man? Did you mean Shizune and Kakashi?"

"I think that's what they were called." Harumi scratched her head before sighing deeply. "Tsunade-sama came to talk to me after she gave me the antidote."

Sakura gasped as it dawned on her. "I'm so sorry for tricking you!" She sputtered out.

"It's fine now." Harumi smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I'm just glad you're alive." She stood and embraced the petite kunoichi and a tear slid down her cheek.

Sakura smiled tenderly as she returned the hug and patted the girl on the back. "It's over for now."

Harumi nodded as she pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened to Sasuke-san?"

"He's alive and searching for his brother." Sakura replied after a moment of hesitation. "But it's only been a day since the fight, so he's probably recuperating. He had the hardest fight, being against Manda and Orochimaru and all."

"Who's Manda?" Harumi asked confused.

"A large snake that's scarier than hell it's self." Sakura shuttered at the memory of the snake lunging towards her and Sasuke. "But Sasuke killed Orochimaru, so that's one enemy we don't have to worry about."

"That's good."

"That's very good."

-----

"What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Tsunade sighed and cradled the side of her face in her hand as she watched the blonde standing on the other side of her desk.

It had been a complete day since Naruto, Sakura, and the team had returned. A complete forty-eight hours since Orochimaru's demise. Two days since the Godaime had gotten any sleep.

"I mean, what are you going to have us do now? Sakura's back, Sasuke's searching for Itachi, and Sound is all but destroyed now that Orochimaru is dead." Naruto explained as he began to pace.

"What do you think we should do?" Tsunade yawned as she blinked rapidly.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Naruto replied dead panned.

"I think we will hold off for another couple days before going back to Sound and finishing off any enemy shinobi or experiments that I'm sure survived. The Kazekage and I discussed it earlier today, and we decided that a meeting needs to be called between the five great nations before we decide what should happen to Rice County and Otogakure." Tsunade responded with another yawn.

"So we do nothing." Naruto's voice dropped a level and he stared at the ground solemnly.

Tsunade sighed and sat up straight. "Naruto…why don't you go see Sakura and see if she is up to go down to the hospital cafeteria and get some food. It's better than being stuck in the room." Naruto looked up and cerulean eyes brightened slightly. "Just make sure she's in a wheel chair. Sakura's still too weak to be walking on her own."

"Okay." Naruto bowed and left the room, heading straight for Sakura's room.

It only took him a couple of minutes to get to the hospital and when he arrived, it he was pleased to see that Sakura was already awake.

She sat in her bed with a robe pulled around her for warmth. It was a particular chilly day.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." She smiled brightly. "It's a beautiful morning today."

"Hai, it is." Naruto grinned as he walked to the side of her bed. "You can't beat a Konoha sun rise."

Sakura giggled slightly and nodded her head. "I missed the sunrise. There was no windows in Sound and I only got to go outside in the afternoon after I healed Orochimaru's arms."

Naruto scowled at the mention of Sound and Orochimaru. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's go down to the cafeteria. Tsunade said that I could take you down as long as you stayed in a wheel chair."

Sakura giggled again and nodded her head, smiling as Naruto left the room only to return a moment later with a wheelchair. He helped her off the bed and into the chair before wheeling her to the elevator. They went down to the main floor and Sakura gave the directions for where the cafeteria was.

Sakura told Naruto what she wanted and the blonde went to retrieve it. The beginning of their breakfast was filled with silence, but then Naruto asked the inevitable.

"What was it like in Sound? With Sasuke?" His cerulean eyes held much worry and, at the same time, curiousness.

"It was scary at first. I didn't know what was happening, why I was there. I didn't know if you had survived, what became of Konoha after the invasion. Not to mention, I nearly had a anxiety attack at the thought that I was away from Konoha after not leaving for a month and a half. The hardest part, though, was when I had to face Orochimaru and heal him every day. Luckily, Sasuke was there. He helped me through it all and after a while, he began to train with me. My speed grew as did my strength and reaction time." Sakura smiled at the memory of when she and Sasuke had trained with Harumi looking on. She was amazed at how fast they moved.

"I think, the overall challenge for me, though, was when we changed bases. I knew that you were so close, but I couldn't see you. Then when we met up in the forest, when Sasuke and I were taking Harumi to Orochimaru, it filled me with new hope and will power to make it."

Naruto smiled to himself at the memory of when they met up. "Yeah, it was hard. We got so close to finding you, but then you just disappeared off the face of the planet."

Sakura nodded. "I know. I even think it was hard for Sasuke at times. He truly didn't want me there, but I had to stay if we were to take down Orochimaru."

"So I guess the bastard still has feelings after all." Naruto laughed.

"You would be surprised." Sakura grinned.

"You'll never guess who we came across when we were looking for you." Naruto mumbled slyly to the girl.

"Who?" Sakura was eager.

"The bastard who took you from Shikamaru and I. Don't worry, he's taken care of. We made sure of that."

Sakura let out a sigh as Naruto went on to talk about what had happened when the group was searching for her. She couldn't help but laugh at Naruto as he retold the stories of him, Kankuro, and Kiba and they're adventures. When he was done telling his tales, Sakura went on to talk about what happened in Sound.

They spent the next three hours just laughing and catching up like old times. The world had stopped for them as they ignored the people who would look over at them every time Naruto would yell or let out a bark of laughter.

This was as close as they could get away from reality, even if it only lasted a short amount of time.

-----

The raven haired teen approached the door to one of dead sannin's many laboratories. The door opened with a click, opening to the endless darkness and moans of agony. With the sharingan blazing, everything was clear as day as he approached the glowing pod before him.

"I thought that was you…so you've defeated Orochimaru then…" The chuckling voice called out from inside the pod.

The teen placed a hand on his trusted kusanagi and smirked. "Yeah. Forget that, though. Let's get you out of there."

With a flick of his wrist, the pod burst open and the liquid inside poured out, draining onto the grime cover floor of the laboratory.

"Finally…thanks Sasuke…" A pale figure formed from the water on the ground and rose slowly.

Sasuke turned slightly so he could see the figure. "We'll take care of you first, Mizugetsu." He commanded. "Come with me."

'Mizugetsu' let out a chuckle as Sasuke completely turned to face the slowly forming 'man'. "I'm first, so…who are the rest?"

"Two to go. I'm taking Juugo from the north base and Karin from the south base." Sasuke replied stoically and rather bored.

"Oh really?" The man completely formed, although stayed crouched on the ground in the middle of the large puddle.

"What?" Sasuke sighed.

"Oh dear, I really don't like those two at all…I really don't believe I can get along with them." He smirked, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"No need to get along especially well, just work with them." Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Well, you did save me. I suppose I can work with them if you say so…" His liquid hair grew solid and white as his golden eyes crinkled slightly. "Just one stop before we recruit the other two…"

-----

"Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde hokage looked up when Shizune and Tenten came running into the room with a man who looked weary and beaten. His face was sunken in and his bones looked brittle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade jumped to her feet as Shizune and Tenten helped the man sit down.

"Lady Hokage. My name is Yoshi Toshiro. Seven years ago I was abducted by Orochimaru during a mission to the land of waves. Four days ago, Uchiha Sasuke and Hozuki Suigetsu arrived at Orochimaru's southern base that was being run by a kunoichi named Karin. Suigetsu released all of the prisoners at the base so long as we promised to pass along the word. 'Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru and set us free' and that 'he's here to bring peace and safety to the whole world.'" The man's voice held much strength that didn't fit well with his physical look.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly as she let out a gasp. Questions were flying through her mind at a mile a minute. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Hai, Lady Hokage. I am." Toshiro bowed his head and a mop of stringy, greasy red hair fell over his eyes blocking the radiant green that was seen only moments before.

Tsunade was silent for a moment before turning to Tenten. "Go retrieve Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. Have them here as soon as possible."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Tenten disappeared behind the thick oak door.

* * *

**_The scene with Suigetsu and Sasuke is actually taken word for word (well the speaking parts anyway) from manga chapters 346-347. The spoilers, in case anyone was wondering, what that Orochimaru is dead, the start of Team Hebi (whoops...I didn't say that...haha...) and the line that Yoshi Toshiro said._**

**_Now, guess who Yoshi Toshiro is . Don't worry, even though it kind of seemed like Harumi is playing a big part right now, she won't. I hate it when OC's over take the story, so you can plan on it mostly being about the canon cast of Naruto. Now, review! and wait for the next chapter like good kids. haha. It should be out after Christmas. Sorry, but the next couple of weeks are going to be horribly busy. Until then...ta ta for now . Oh and forgive any errors. I was lazy and didn't read through the whole thing. I only skimmed it._**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	25. It Came To Light

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: After winning the battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi have gone their separate ways once more. Now, only days later, it has finally been revealed that war is on the horizon and the future of Konoha is looking grim. Strangely enough, Konoha's victory is held in the palm of a traitor and now its up to a hand full of qualified ninja to find the missing ninja and bring him back to help save Konoha, or else, the grand village will fall. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_3.19.08_ Edit! New Summary!

_**A/N: How has everyone been? I hope everyone had a a fantabulous Christmas (or if you don't celebrate Christmas then a Merry Holiday!) and an AMAZING New Year, because I know I did! Haha. SO! This is the official**_first chapter of the second arc_**even though it kinda only serves as a filler. Sorry. It starts moving again next chapter.**_

_**IMPORTANT! I have a mission FOR EVERY ONE OF MY READERS! I want every one to leave a review and tell me what you all did for New Years and/or Christmas/any other celebration! I love hearing about what you all did. So, will you accept? Haha.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly, however I have been told that I should.

* * *

**Chapter 25: It Came to Light**

"Yoshi…are you by chance related to Yoshi Harumi?" Tsunade asked hesitantly as she took her seat behind her desk while Shizune stayed beside the man.

"Hai. She is my younger sister." The man replied. "I may look much, much older than you think, but I am only twenty-three. Orochimaru captured me when I was sixteen and on my first mission as a Chunin. My team and I were to deliver a scroll to the Land of Waves but were ambushed. Hiro and Yumi were both killed in the attack but Kenji and myself were taken. As soon as we arrived to the northern base we were experimented on. Kenji didn't make it past the third year. For seven years I was transported between the southern and the northern base. Experimented on endlessly." A tear slid down the fragile man's cheek as he looked up into the hokage's amber eyes.

"You will be admitted into the hospital for further observations, just to make sure you are safe and heal you. I will arrange for you to see your sister as soon as possible." Tsunade informed the man.

"Harumi is here!" Toshiro smiled and more tears fell. "I haven't seen her since she was eight, on her birthday!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen that Harumi and her mother never lived in Konoha, but you were a shinobi?" Shizune asked bluntly as Tsunade inconspicuously searched her desk for sake.

"It's true that Harumi never lived in Konoha, but I did before she was born. You see, my father was a Jonin but was killed on a mission when I was five. A year later I entered the academy. Two years later my mother moved back to her old village when she found out she was pregnant. She was ill often and the country side had always helped her breath better. I stayed with my uncle, my father's brother. I visited whenever possible, which was almost once every couple of weeks for several days. When Harumi was about seven, she came up with the great idea that she wanted to become a medic. It was brought on by our mother's illnesses. Harumi-chan always felt helpless whenever she would have a relapse." Toshiro shook his head.

"If it helps, Harumi came to Konoha several years ago to become a medic. She excelled quickly and was once of the better medics in the hospital. However, returned to the village about a year and a half after coming to Konoha because your mother became terminal. She died shortly after and Harumi stayed in the village to be the doctor." Tsunade spoke without looking at the man, pointedly ignoring the later facts of Harumi's life. That was the girl's story to tell, not hers.

"It does help. Thank you."

A moment later the door opened and Naruto walked in with Kakashi and Sakura on his heels, the latter being helped occasionally by the former.

"You called for us, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura was first to speak.

"Hai. We have reliable information that Sasuke has made it to the southern base in Sound and released the prisoners there." Tsunade replied as Sakura and Naruto brightened considerably.

"That's great!" Naruto cheered.

"Hai, it is!" Sakura smiled as she discreetly laid a hand across her stomach as her shoulder cramped up. It would be another week or two until her wounds would finally heal and she could start training once more. _**(A/n: Before I get any questions about the stomach thing, no she is not pregnant. It's just to lesson the stress on her shoulder.)**_

Kakashi grinned behind his mask as he quickly glanced towards the man sitting in the chair.

"This man was a former Chunin for Konoha before he was captured by Orochimaru and until recently, was an experiment. He came back to us with word that Uchiha Sasuke had set the prisoners free." Tsunade explained briefly as she noticed the look of recognition across Sakura and Kakashi's face at the sight of the man, while Naruto just beamed.

"What do you want us to do, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked tentatively.

"I am going to send out scouts to the southern base with the coordinates that Toshiro-san has given us. We will gather information on Sasuke's activities before we make a final decision. Until then, be prepared to be sent out as part of the scouting teams." Tsunade informed them.

"If it helps, Tsunade-sama," The three teammates shared a look of surprise at the sound of the man's voice. "I overheard some men saying that Sasuke had gone to the southern base in search of the lady who is in charge of it."

"Do you know who the lady is?" Sakura asked before Tsunade could reply.

"I don't remember her name, just that she's a bit-…not a nice lady." Toshiro chuckled at his close slip of words before continuing. "She has an unusual feature; she is able to track chakra over long distances."

"Sasuke must want her to track down Itachi's chakra." Kakashi said aloud while deep in thought.

"So, he's really going after that bastard?" Naruto sighed.

"Have you ever known Sasuke to give up on anything?" Sakura smiled as she set a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No, but I was kind a hoping he was just going to appear or something." Naruto replied timidly.

"In any case, at least we know who Sasuke has already gathered." Tsunade sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Kakashi, Naruto. Please help Toshiro-san to the hospital. Shizune will be waiting for you with a room. Sakura, if you can stay, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Hai."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"'Kay, baa-chan."

"Hai, Shishou."

Kakashi and Naruto gently helped Toshiro up while Shizune went ahead of them to get the room ready. Once every one cleared out, Tsunade signaled Sakura to take a seat in the chair before her desk. The pink haired medic complied and sat down silently, waiting for her teacher to explain what she needed to say.

"Sakura, your recent tests came back and the poison has completely left your system." Tsunade started.

"That's good. The last two days I've been feeling like I have a lot more strength and I can move with only a small amount of discomfort." Sakura smiled.

"That's good, you're healing well then. Another week and you should be able to start the easy training, no sparing or anything of that nature." Tsunade let out the billionth sigh that day. "I've decided that you are stable enough to be released, however you must come in every other day to get checked up on. If you feel any discomfort that is not normal or if you start to feel sick, come straight into the hospital or find me."

Sakura immediately brightened further. "Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'm sure Naruto and the others will be thrilled that I am leaving." But then a random thought hit her. "What about Harumi?"

The young teen had been staying in the room beside Sakura since she had woken up and they were hanging out every day. Sakura was her only release from the stuffy hospital. Naruto and Sakura had taken her out into the town two days ago but they were only able to go about freely for about two hours before an angry Tsunade tracked them down and dragged Sakura back to the hospital by the ear. Literally.

"At this point of time, I don't know. She's proven to be safe and loyal to Konoha, but I don't know what to do with her." Tsunade replied with a twirl of her wrist.

"Why don't you have her stay with me? I have the room." Sakura questioned.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade looked doubtful as Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. The guest room should still be set up from the last time Naruto stayed over and the apartment is too big for just me any way."

"…alright. I need to speak with her first. Why don't you go back to the hospital and get all of your things together. I'll have Tenten meet up with you."

Sakura stood up slowly and nodded once more. "Okay."

Ten minutes later found Sakura packing up her things in a small bag. She wore a simple red tank top that was slightly baggy on her, because of the chest bindings, and gray sweat pants with the standard blue sandals. She had pulled her shoulder length pink hair up into a pony tail with her forehead protector stashed safely in her sweat's pocket.

A soft knock pulled Sakura's attention to the door where Tenten walked in with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go home?" She laughed as Sakura zipped up the bag.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation.

"Good. I've been waiting for the day that I get to go over to your house and crash on your couch like old times." Tenten joked around as she walked over to Sakura.

Sakura laughed along with her friend and went to grab the bag with her left arm. The moment the bag left the bed, Sakura gasped and dropped it onto the floor before grasping the area above her heart in pain.

"You okay?" Tenten placed a hand on Sakura's back and had the girl sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I just forget that the wound isn't completely healed." Sakura replied as Tenten shouldered the bag and helped her up once more.

"Come on. We'll take it slow."

Sakura smiled appreciatively towards her friend as they walked out of the hospital and towards her apartment.

"Have you seen you're parents since you got back?" Sakura looked towards Tenten as they walked down the street.

"Yeah. My mom came by the third day to see how I was. Apparently my dad is in Crater City doing some business with a man that lives there. He left two days before we got back and won't be home for another week."

"That sucks. You're mom still mad you moved into that apartment?" Tenten teased.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Sakura recited dully.

"Lesson number one-"

"Don't piss off your mother." Sakura interrupted.

Tenten began laughing as they reached the apartment building. The apartment was actually around the corner from where Sakura's parents still lived, but that meant nothing to the medic's mother, who fought tooth and nail for Sakura to stay living at home. However, the medic just couldn't do that. She needed her space and having a doting mother never solved anything. It almost always made things worse.

Sakura led the way into the building and up the stairs to the fourth floor, the top floor, where her apartment was located. She fingered the edge of the doorframe to the left side of the door and pushed down on the secret panel. It popped out and Sakura retrieved the key before unlocking the door and replacing the key.

She opened the door and allowed Tenten to walk in before following her in and locking the door behind her.

"You know, I still am amazed at that secret compartment thing you got there." Tenten said off handedly as she set Sakura's bag on the coffee table.

"Well, I never liked carrying around house keys." Sakura smiled as she moved to the kitchen. "Do you want to help me set up the guest room?"

"Sure." Tenten walked down the hall to the guest bedroom, admiring the apartment on the way.

The apartment was one of the nicer ones in the area. The front door opened up into a wide living room attached to a large gourmet kitchen with a kitchenette. At the back of the living room was a straight hallway. To the right was the master bedroom with bathroom while to the left was the spare bedroom. At the end of the hallway was the second bathroom. Sakura had kept the look simple, keeping a homey feeling, yet at the same time, there wasn't much there. There was a couch and loveseat set with a coffee table and TV in the living room while the kitchen was fully stocked. Both bedrooms only had the bare necessities which consisted of a bed, dresser, night stand, and blinds to cover the windows. However, Sakura's bedroom was the most done up room in the whole apartment.

Sakura met Tenten in the guest room with a cup of water in hand. She set it down on the night stand and helped the brunette change the sheets and clean up any mess Naruto had left when he had stayed with her the night before the invasion. They were having a movie night that led to a sleep over with Tenten. Said girl ended up staying on the couch as usual.

"So, Harumi is going to move in with you?" Tenten questioned in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah. It's going to be weird seeing her as who she really is. In Otogakure, it was different. Different setting, different feelings, different circumstances." Sakura replied solemnly, her thoughts traveling to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Jade looked up to dark chocolate that were filled with worry.

Sakura nodded her head, not even giving an effort to smile. "It's difficult, you know? I miss him."

Tenten didn't need to be told who to understand who Sakura was talking about. "I know."

Once the room was done, Sakura moved to the kitchen to make lunch. The two spent the next hour talking.

-----

A rasp on the door was the only warning Harumi received before it was pulled open and the blonde hokage entered the room.

"Hokage-sama!" Harumi bowed respectively as Tsunade waved her off.

"I have come to inform you that you will be leaving the hospital and living with Sakura until you are able to go back to your village." Tsunade informed the girl as her apple green eyes grew in size.

"Are you serious?" Harumi squealed.

"Yes. Now, before you do go, we have something that needs to be dealt with first and the rules need to be laid down." Tsunade looked for confirmation from Harumi before continuing. The girl nodded her head and took a seat on the bed, waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"Now, you will listen to Sakura, seeing as though it is her home and she has accepted you. It was actually her idea for you to stay with her, so be grateful. Also, because she is still injured, I am asking that you keep an eye on her just in case something happens. This doesn't mean that you get to boss her around, because you are still a guest in Sakura's house.

"It was decided that there is a curfew in place for you, simply because you had spent time with Orochimaru, the council wants to be sure that nothing has influenced you to attack Konoha."

"I'm confused, Tsunade-sama. I know that I spent time with Orochimaru and that I was sought after, but so was Sakura. The village was even attacked so Orochimaru could get her. And she spent much more time in Otogakure then I did." Harumi interrupted.

"This was brought to the council's attention as well, but she has also been a citizen of Konoha since birth and is a current shinobi for the village. Not to mention, Sakura had agreed to comply with extensive tests to be sure that she was in no way given a curse seal and that she was still loyal to Konohagakure." Tsunade explained. "She was cleared, hence is why she isn't being given any curfews. Now, back to you. You can freely be about in the village, however, once ten o'clock strikes, you must be accompanied by someone until six the next morning if you are to be outside. In Sakura's apartment, you don't have to have anyone with you.

"Also, you cannot leave the village unless you are given special permission from myself. Once you have been cleared to go back home, then you will be escorted there by a team and then you will be left in peace. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Good, now follow me. There is someone who has been pining to see you."

Harumi followed Tsunade out of the hospital room, curious at who wanted to see her and ecstatic at the thought that she gets to leave the hospital finally. They stopped at a door at the end of the hall, opposite of Harumi's room. There were two ANBU Black-Ops standing guard on either side of the door. The only movement coming from them was the small tilt of the head in respect to their hokage.

"Now, Harumi. I must warn you, the sight is going to be shocking, but it is who you think it is." Tsunade informed the girl cryptically.

Harumi only nodded in reply and watched as the door was opened. Tsunade stepped aside and allowed her to go before herself. Harumi took two steps in and froze.

On the bed was a familiar looking man who she had been hoping to see for years now. He was hooked up to two IVs that were pumping fluids and nutrients into his body. He was also attached to a heart rate monitor. His greasy and stringy hair had been washed, as well as the rest of his body, and it was now pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. Deep purple circled his eyes and his green eyes looked hollow.

"N-Nii-san?" Harumi gasped out.

Toshiro was silent as he nodded his head. In a flash Harumi was at his side, embracing him in a bone crushing hug as tears ran the length of her face.

"I can't believe it! I thought you died!" She sobbed.

"I missed you too, Harumi." Toshiro whispered as he held his sister even tighter against him.

-----

"Hey, I have a date with Neji tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow." Tenten informed her friend as she gave Sakura a hug good-bye. "Are we still on for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure. But Harumi may tag along. Plans were made before she moved in." Sakura smiled.

"That's fine. I'd love to actually meet her. The only time I saw her was when she was going to Sound with you and Sasuke and at the hospital."

Sakura laughed. "Right. I'm sure she'll love you."

Sakura shooed the girl out of her house and cleaned up the kitchen from the mess from lunch. Almost an hour later there was a timid knock on the door. Sakura stood up from her spot on the couch and walked to the door. She answered it and immediately smiled at the sight of the red head medic.

"Harumi, welcome." She ushered the girl in and then dismissed the ANBU escort.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Harumi mumbled shyly.

"It's alright. No need to be shy. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Sakura led Harumi to the guest room and helped the girl get settled. Afterwards they moved to the kitchen where Sakura started dinner. Once it was done they sat at the table and ate. The beginning of the meal was filled with an anxious silence, but finally Sakura broke the silence, as it was starting to annoy her.

"So tomorrow, I had plans to go to breakfast with a friend of mine; I think you met her. Her name is Tenten. Anyway, you can come along if you want, or hang out here or explore the village or something. From now till you leave, this is your home, so don't be a stranger."

Harumi nodded and took another bite of her food. "Thank you Sakura-san."

"None of that. San makes me feel old." Sakura laughed. "Besides, I'm only a year older then you."

Harumi nodded once more. "My brother arrived today. Toshiro."

"Was he the man that was meeting with Tsunade-sama? Red hair, skinny?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes. That's him. He was captured. My mother and I thought he had died."

"Well now. At least you know he's alive."

-----

"So what's the plan?"

"Simple, ain't it? Find the prick and kill him."

"Watch your mouth! There's a lady present!"

"…where?"

"Suigetsu-"

"Enough."

The two bickering shinobi froze and turned to the annoyed looking Uchiha. Beside him stood the large man who was petting a bird that rested on his index finger.

Karin scratched the back of her head before latching onto Sasuke's arm. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Suigetsu is just being an idiot." In the background there was a distinctive 'tsh' before Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking once more.

"Let's not waste any more daylight. It will be dark within the hour." Sasuke commanded.

"Right!" Karin ran to catch up while the water man snickered and followed not too far behind.

"Entertaining." Juugo mumbled to the bird before following as well.

* * *

**_Not as long as the last two, but what ever. All I ask is that you complete your mission (haha, I just love hearing about other people, sue me) and I WILL reply to them, by the way. Normally I don't really reply to reviews except the ones that made me laugh or really touched me (yes Sevvy, that includes you). Until later, loves!_**

_**missy - HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2008!**_


	26. Just This Once

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: After winning the battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi have gone their separate ways once more. Now, only days later, it has finally been revealed that war is on the horizon and the future of Konoha is looking grim. Strangely enough, Konoha's victory is held in the palm of a traitor and now its up to a hand full of qualified ninja to find the missing ninja and bring him back to help save Konoha, or else, the grand village will fall. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_3.19.08_ Edit! New Summary!

_**A/N: And I'm back. I'm saying right now, there has been a decline lately in reviews. Just making that fact known. You know, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. haha. Its true. Now, to the sad news.**_

_**Yesterday morning I received news that my great-uncle died from double pneumonia after being hospitalize with a brain anyurism. Its been kinda hard and on top of that, I start school again tomorrow, so I won't be able to update the next week or so. Yeah...anyway...**_

_**On with the story! Oh, is it just me, or are the chapters getting longer?**_

Disclaimer: Rose are red. Violets are blue. I don't own. You don't sue. However, is kidnapping and forced acquirement of a manga/anime legal?

* * *

**Chapter 26: Just This Once**

Sakura let out a groan at the persistent pounding on the front door of her apartment. She sat up slowly, letting out a hiss when pain shot through her chest from moving awkwardly.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She yelled at the door as she made her way towards it. There was a sound from the room across from her own followed by silence. Sakura all but ripped the door off the hinges as she hissed a "What!"

Naruto cowered back before chuckling nervously. "O-Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Sakura crossed her arms, albeit it painfully, over her chest and glared at the blonde. "It's six in the morning."

"I know and I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved his hands in front of him as if it would ward off Sakura. "I just came by to tell you that I was going to Otafuku Gai **(1) **for two days with Pervy-sage. We're leaving in about an hour and I just wanted to say bye before I left."

Sakura's calmed down and her features softened. "That's sweet. Thank you." Sakura moved slightly and opened the door wider for Naruto. "Come in for a little bit while I make myself some coffee."

"'Kay." Naruto walked in and led the way to the kitchen. He took a seat on the counter beside the refrigerator and watched Sakura move around the kitchen, making her coffee. "Eh, is Harumi staying with you?"

"Yeah. She's asleep in the spare room right now." Sakura replied as she glanced at the blonde. "Meaning, quiet down."

"Gomen Sakura-chan." Naruto chuckled.

"So why are you two going to Otafuku Gai?"

"I don't know. Jiraiya just said that I was going with him for two days. If it was just more of his research then I don't think he would bother taking me along."

"Maybe he wants to teach you something or have you help him with something."

"Maybe."

Sakura leaned against the counter across from Naruto and studied him a moment. "Are you okay?" He seemed sad and slightly let down.

"Just thinking." He replied solemnly.

"About Sasuke?" Sakura questioned without thinking.

Naruto only nodded before looked into her jade eyes.

"Don't worry. He's coming back. He promised." Sakura smiled reassuringly and then move to make her coffee.

"What's with this promise you keep talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"When I was in Sound, Orochimaru had asked me to heal his arms and help Kabuto with the experiments. In return, I would get the chance to bring Sasuke home. I initially refused, but in the end agreed to heal his arm for the simple price of Orochimaru giving up Sasuke if he wanted to leave Sound of his own free will. Sasuke and I got into an argument about him coming home and after some events took place, he promised he would come home after Itachi was dead and no longer a threat." Sakura replied, summing up the deal.

"I just hope that this time he really does come home." Naruto said softly.

"He will. Don't worry." Sakura replied with her own promise behind her words. "And if he doesn't, then I'm going to kill him." She added nonchalantly, causing Naruto let out a bark of laughter.

Naruto nodded to himself before jumping off the counter. He walked until he was directly in front of Sakura before taking her coffee and taking a gulp.

"Hey! If you wanted some, you should have told me." Sakura snapped as she took the cup back.

"That's okay. I just wanted a taste." He laughed before walking towards the door. "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan."

"Hai. Ja ne, Naruto-kun." Sakura finished her coffee and set the cup in the sink as the door closed behind Naruto.

She let out a sigh and then moved to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her breakfast with Tenten.

-----

"I think we're taking after Naruto."

"Kami, save us all."

The two friends burst into laughter while the red head raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Tenten swivel in her seat to face Harumi, who was sitting on the other side of Sakura, and then smiled pleasantly. "Sakura-chan tells me you are a medic."

Harumi nodded but didn't say anything.

"Interesting…" Tenten glanced towards Sakura who was looking at Harumi in a concerned fashion. "You must be talented."

"People say I am." Harumi's large, green orbs turned to the elder girl in a timid fashion.

Tenten grinned at the fact that she got the girl to say _something_. The only thing to come out of her mouth since Sakura and her had met up with Tenten at Ichiraku was a simple "ohayo".

"So, where's Naruto? Isn't he normally here by this time, sucking the place dry?" Tenten questioned Sakura.

"He went to Otafuku Gai with Jiraiya-san." Sakura replied with a sigh. "He said that Jiraiya-san asked him to tag along but for reasons unknown. Everyone knows what that town is famous for-"

"The Fun Fun Street kanrakugai?"

"-and the women. It wouldn't surprise me if Jiraiya-san just brought him along for the two days so spy on females." Sakura continued after Tenten cut in.

"That sucks." Tenten took a bite of her miso ramen before letting out a sigh. "Okay, I need advice."

Sakura and Harumi both turned to the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "What kind?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"So you know that Neji and I have been dating for some time. Well, the other day we were talking about something completely random when some people walked past us and started whispering stuff, thinking we wouldn't hear, but the problem is, we're shinobi and have really good hearing, so we heard it all. They were saying stuff like 'She's not good enough for the Hyuuga clan' and that 'Neji is an embarrassment for dating someone like her'. Now I ask, and for your info I don't care what they have to say because I am completely happy with how my life is, but why in the hell would someone think that about me?" Tenten explained quickly.

"Maybe they are just jealous because you guys are in love and they aren't." Sakura answered after a moment. "You're a respectable ninja with skills that few surpass. I don't believe that there is anything other then your attitude at times to make people suspect that you're a bad person for Neji to date."

"I agree with Sakura-san. You are a very nice person."

Tenten and Sakura were shocked that Harumi spoke.

"She speaks." Tenten pointed out bluntly.

"I know."

Harumi just rolled her eyes. Tenten completely forgot about her "problem" and began firing questions at light speed at the girl, wanting to know more about here. Harumi sighed and answered the as fast as she could while Sakura sat in the middle laughing.

-----

"Do you sense him?"

"Hai, he's to the south east of our position."

Onyx eyes narrowed greatly as he stood, followed by his team. "Pack up, we're leaving."

The three shinobi didn't question their leader's orders and immediately packed up the camp, making sure to leave no trace that they had even been there. Once set, Sasuke started towards the direction that Karin had informed him his brother was in.

'Southeast…that's Fire Territory…Konoha…what are you doing there?'

-----

A knock on the large, solid door pulled the blonde away from her work. She gave permission to enter and only raised her eyes to see who had entered. The familiar red head tilted his head in respect to the Godaime before taking a seat before her desk.

"They have all arrived."

Tsunade sighed and completely sat up to look at the young man. It was only now that she noticed he was completely dressed in the formal Kage garbs. "Has the meeting started?"

"Soon."

She sighed once more before standing. Tsunade grabbed the traditional hat from her desk and placed it upon her head. Gaara watched the woman as she straightened herself out before heading towards the door with the red head behind her.

They walked to the bottom floor of the hokage's mansion where the large meeting room was located. They entered the simple room and all attention was pulled to the Hokage herself. She was the only Kage that was not wearing the formal outfit. She took her seat at the head of the table while Gaara found his spot to the right of her. ANBU lined the room, making sure that nothing would happen. They did not want a repeat of what happed only four years earlier during the Chunin exams.

Tsunade looked around the table. The five great Shinobi Nations Kages were all present, each with their own personal advisor standing behind them. Even Shizune and Temari were present and behind their respectable leader.

"Thank you all for coming today. I realize that for some, it was a long journey." Tsunade started as she sat up straight and watched everyone carefully. "Approximately two weeks ago Orochimaru was killed and Otogakure was destroyed. The Kazekage and I have spoken on the matter, and we have decided that the best course of action is to go in and destroy any labs that have been left over from Orochimaru."

"And what of the county? Rice Field Country has poised a threat for several years now. What are we to do to them?" Amber eyes snapped to the elderly man who was the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure no sato. **(2)**

"That is what we have come to discuss. Konoha's ANBU can take care of the labs. In this instance, I believe that Rice needs to become a neutral territory monitored by the nations. There are still rogue ninja there, and we need to be sure that it doesn't rise to power like it had with Orochimaru." Tsunade replied.

"And how are we supposed to monitor it if one of the five nations has issues with another nation?" The Raikage, a middle aged man with a bad attitude, sneered. **(3)**

"I believe that we should write out a set of laws that we all agree on and will enforce on Rice Country. The daimyo is a weak man who only allowed Orochimaru to build a hidden village because he was worried about losing power over the country. If the Five Nations approach him with the set of laws that must be followed, then he will have no choice but to accept it." Gaara answered in turn. "It would only make sense that we allow them to live on without taking completely control of their country, but at the same time, leave laws to ensure that they will not go against another country."

There was silence for a moment before the Mizukage spoke up. **(4)**

"And what would these laws include?" It was almost as if he was expecting them to not be able to come up with anything.

"Simple. Rice can not make any alliances and may not have a hidden village. We can allow them to have shinobi, because it would be wrong to take away any protection they may need in the future, but they can't hold any of the tests, however they may participate in the exams. It will be rules such as that to just ensure that they will not poise as a threat." Tsunade replied.

"If I may ask, who was it that took down Orochimaru?" Tsuchikage asked with a chuckle and a grin.

"If you must know, Uchiha Sasuke, but it was also a joint effort between Konoha and Suna." Tsunade replied with a sigh.

"You mean that traitor to your village?" Mizukage ridiculed.

"Yes, I mean that traitor to this village." Tsunade replied in a tired voice. "A team of my best shinobi and the Kazekage himself, as well as a team of his own Sand shinobi, had gone into Sound and were able to take down Orochimaru as well as a large portion of his experiments."

"That is very interesting…" All eyes moved to the Raikage, who had a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manor. "However, I will require time to think this over and decide if it is really worth it-to join up with you all…"

"In six months time we will reconvene here once more. In that time, Sunagakure and Konohagakure are planning on sending in ANBU to clean out what is left behind from Orochimaru. In six months, we will decide what the appropriate course of action will ensue." **(5) (6)**

"Very well. In six months then." The Tsuchikage stood with a warm smile on his face. "If we are done, I would like to be getting back to my country."

"It is done, unless anyone else something more to bring forth." Tsunade replied with a glance around the table. Silence was her only answer. "Then I deem this meeting adjourned. If you would like, I came set up accommodations for one more night and you can get a fill nights rest before traveling."

"Thank you very much." The old man smile before leaving the room with his advisor. The two other Kages nodded in thanks and farewell before leaving as well.

Tsunade dismissed the ANBU before leading the way back up to her office.

"That went better then I thought it would." Shizune commented once the door was shut behind the two Kages and two advisors.

"Yes. But did you notice the glares being sent back and forth between the Mizukage and Raikage?" Temari snickered.

"Those two have always had issues with each other." Tsunade sighed as she took her seat.

"So now what?" Shizune asked, but her question seemed to hang in the air.

After a moment of silence, Gaara turned his head towards the older woman. "We wait."

-----

"I'm going to warn you right now, I tend to get unexpected visitors at random hours, who don't always use the front door." Sakura giggled as she, Tenten, and Harumi headed back to her house.

"Is that who was at the door this morning? A random visitor?" Harumi asked confused.

"Oh yes. The most random of them all." Tenten laughed.

"Stop that." Sakura scolded Tenten before turning to Harumi. "It was Naruto this morning. He came by to tell me he was leaving."

"Oh." Harumi blushed lightly as they continued.

"So, when are you able to train again?" Tenten asked.

"I figure once the pain goes away. Why? Miss me already?" Sakura teased.

"Not likely. Just didn't want you to fall to far behind because then it won't be fun kicking your butt in sparing." Tenten replied with an air of smugness.

"Please, you only won that time because I fell of the tree dodging your attack and I sprained my ankle." Sakura snapped.

"Yeah…sure…"

-----

It was night time by the time the group crossed into Fire Territory. It was safe to say that the leader was ready to just dump the team and go on ahead. He was tired of Karin and Suigetsu's annoying and relentless bickering. They sounded like school kids!

"Enough!" He finally had snapped.

"Yeah, ass hole." Karin snapped her head to the side with her nose pointed in the air.

"Why you-"

"I said enough." Sasuke said dangerously. "We'll camp here for the night. There isn't a village around here for miles. We should be fine."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!" Karin moved to set up her sleeping mat while Suigetsu and Juugo went to collect fire wood and food.

Sasuke jumped up to a high branch in one of the trees circling the clearing and looked out towards the direction that Konoha was in. You couldn't see the great village from this far away, but if he activated his sharingan and squinted, he was sure he could just barely make out the Hokage Mountain.

In the back of his mind, Sasuke noticed that the guys had come back and that Karin and Suigetsu were at it once more, but for once, Sasuke just left them alone, not really caring what they did to each other.

Just this once, Sasuke was wishing that it was Naruto and Sakura down there arguing while Kakashi stood off on the side lines watching with amusement only seen in that one onyx eye.

Just this once, he wished that things were different, that his nii-san never changed and took his family way from him, that Orochimaru never came back to Konoha for the sharingan he possessed, that he never deflected.

Just this once he wished that he was just some average ninja. Not some prodigy that everyone had expected so much out of. That his tou-san had said "that's my boy" too him as well as too Itachi.

Just this once, he allowed his mask to drop while no one was looking, and let his emotions over take him.

Just this once.

-----

Sakura sat on the couch reading one of her medical journals that she had received from Tsunade the day before she was released from the hospital while Harumi was in the kitchen making a snack. After they head breakfast with Tenten, the trio had gone back to Sakura's apartment and talked some more before a messenger had found the weapons mistress and summoned her to Tsunade's office for a mission. Sakura had decided to give Harumi the full tour of Konoha, which took all day. After that, Sakura had dropped the girl off at the hospital so she could see her brother before going home.

Harumi had just arrived back at the apartment, the time being nine forty-five.

Now, they were taking it easy. As Sakura continued ready, she noticed Harumi freeze out of her peripheral vision. Then she felt it. It was nothing more then a flicker, but she felt it.

"Don't even think about it Hatake." Sakura snapped annoyed as she watched the gray haired jonin come around to the front side of the couch while pocketing a kunai. "You know, I'm pretty sure there are laws forbidding you from entering a home without permission and attacking the owner."

Kakashi shrugged and then took a seat beside the medic before pulling out his smut novel 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"How did you break in this time?" Sakura asked as she studied the man. "I made sure to lock all of the windows and doors."

"Roof."

Sakura looked up at the ceiling and then back to Kakashi. "How?"

"You forget there is a sky light in the master bathroom." Kakashi replied lazily and without looking up from his book.

Sakura rolled her eyes and settled back into the couch. "I always forget the sky light." She mumbled to herself.

By this time, Harumi unfroze and timidly wandered into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV while eating her snack.

"So why are you here?" Sakura finally asked.

"Just thought I'd drop by." Kakashi replied.

"Why?"

"Can an old instructor not drop in on a student every now and then to see them?"

Sakura had to hold back a smile at the irony of his words seeing as though he really did drop in. "Not when that instructor is you."

"Not nice."

"But its true. You _like_ your silence and peace and quiet. You don't seek out _anyone_ unless there's a good reason for it or it in some shape or form will benefit you." Sakura sighed. "The whole team is like that. At least Naruto is _starting_ to learn how to knock on my door."

"Now you're just stereotyping."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and gave her old sensei a look. "How am I stereotyping?" Then she grinned and spoke in a tone that you would use when talking to a baby. "Did little Kakashi learn a new word today? Such a good boy."

Kakashi rolled his eye and gave Sakura a pointed look. "I'm not a dog you know."

"I'm sure you could pass as one." Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone.

Harumi continued to watch their antics. They were amusing. One wouldn't have figured that they were student and teacher by the way they acted. Maybe good friends, but never student and teacher.

"Just once, is all that I ask for. Just once you would _knock_ on the door without coming through my bathroom skylight." Sakura sighed while Kakashi shrugged.

"Do you know why Jiraiya asked Naruto to go to Otafuku Gai with him?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"No. Jiraiya just told me that he needed to check on something in another town and that he was bringing Naruto with him." Kakashi replied, finally looking away from his book.

"Oh…" Sakura looked back down at the medical journal while Kakashi studied his student.

"You think something's up?"

"I don't know. Naruto just seemed to be off when he came to see me this morning before leaving."

Kakashi nodded his head and went back to his book while Harumi finally turned back to the TV and Sakura read her medical journal.

'Now I know what she meant when she said she gets random visitors.' Harumi thought to herself.

-----

"Tsunade-sama, we've received word from Jiraiya." Tsunade looked up as a decoder woman rushed into the room.

"Let me see it."

"Here."

The lady thrust the decoded letter to Tsunade who grabbed it from the lady.

_Tsunade-_

_It's exactly as we thought. I wasn't planning on seeing them here, but I did. Thankfully Naruto was in the store next door to the stand. We're coming back tonight. I suggest that you put the patrol on high alert._

_Jiraiya_

That hokage furrowed her brows and cursed.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" The woman asked anxiously.

"Nothing." Tsunade quickly scrawled out a note and handed it to the decoder. "Give this to one of the shinobi patrolling and tell them to pass on the word to all others who are patrolling the wall." Tsunade commanded.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

The woman left briskly, heading straight for the wall. However once far enough away, took a quick glimpse at the note before ripping her eyes away from it fearfully.

_Stay on high alert. We're at the start of a war._

_-Godaime Hokage Tsunade_

-----

Sakura shifted in her bed before finally giving up and getting out of bed. It was a little after one in the morning she noticed as she passed the clock on the wall of her living room. She went into the kitchen and grabbed her pill bottle. She took a pain killer and then sat down at the kitchen table in the dark. She didn't know what was bothering her.

Maybe it was the fact that she was so used to having Sasuke there with her while she slept, or that after coming back to Konoha, it didn't seem like anything had happen. Sure shops were ruined and there was still some rebuilding going on from the invasion, but apart from that, the village looked untouched and it seemed like the villagers didn't even acknowledge that anything had happened only a short month and a half ago.

Was it really only a month and a half? It felt so much longer to her. It felt like months on end that she was stuck in Oto, but when she thought back to Sasuke, it didn't seem like long enough.

Sakura let out a sigh. This was getting annoying. She was losing sleep just because her mind, and inner, refused to believe that being back in Konoha was just some dream and she was going to wake up, only to find that she was still in Oto and Orochimaru was still alive.

Just once she wished her brain would take a rain check and go on vacation without her.

She got pulled from her mental rant when there was a soft tap on the front door. Letting out a loan groan she stood and moved to the door. She looked out the peep hole, only to find Shikamaru on the other side.

Feeling slightly exposed wearing nothing but short shorts and a tank top under a worn cotton robe, Sakura pulled the robe tightly closed over her petite body before opening the door.

"Shikamaru? Its one in the morning. What are you doing here?" She asked, only now noticing he too was only wearing his pajamas, which consisted of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt.

"A messenger came to my door saying that Tsunade demands we come to her office within ten minutes, even if it meant coming in nothing but a bath towel." Shikamaru replied with an irritable undertone. One up on sounding his usual lazy and annoyed.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"I don't know. The messenger just said to grab you and go to the office." Shikamaru replied.

"Fine. Let me pull on some sweat pants."

Sakura left Shikamaru standing in the door way and ran back into her room. She pulled on some sweats over her shorts and then quickly wrote a note for Harumi before leaving with Shikamaru after locking the door.

The two raced down the empty street and made it to the mansion just in time. When they entered, the two spotted Naruto and Jiraiya conversing in the corner of the room while Kakashi was standing in front of Tsunade's desk. Said woman was pacing back and forth behind said desk while Shizune was looking a bit frazzled.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she and Shikamaru stood beside Kakashi. "I thought you weren't going to be back for two days?" She then said to Naruto.

"You three were called in because a situation has arisen." Tsunade replied as she let out a solemn sigh and finally took a seat. "I know that you are still healing, Sakura, but this isn't really going to affect you all that much for the time being. In fact, this doesn't really affect you guys for a while…I hope…"

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked confused.

"We are going into a war with the Akatsuki, that I don't believe we are going to be able to win without some major help." Tsunade's amber eyes bore into three shinobi before her before Sakura took a step forward and slammed her hands down on the desk.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**(1): Otafuku Gai: "Homely Woman Town" Located approximately 12 kilometers from Konoha is Otafuku City, home of the Fun Fun Street kanrakugai (pleasure quarter). It is marked by many hotels and entertainment venues. This was Naruto and Jiraiya's first stop on their journey to find Tsunade.**

**(2): Iwagakure no sato/Tsuchikage: Earth Country's (Tsuchi no Kuni) hidden village is Iwagakure no sato (Hidden Rock Village) and is run by the Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow). Earth is one of the five great nations.**

**(3): Raikage: Lightning Country's (Kaminari no Kuni) hidden village is Kumogakure no sato (Hidden Cloud Village) and is run by the Raikage (Lightning Shadow). Lightning is one of the five great nations.**

**(4): Mizukage: Water Country's (Mizu no Kuni) hidden village is Kirigakure no sate (Hidden Mist Village) and is run by the Mizukage (Water Shadow). Water is one of the five great nations.**

**(5): Sunagakure: Wind Country's (Kaze no Kuni) hidden village is Sunagakure no sato (Hidden Sand Village) and is run by the Kazekage (Wind Shadow). Wind is one of the five great nations.**

**(6): Konohagakure: Fire Country's (Hi no Kuni) hidden village is Konohagakure no sato (Hidden Leaf Village) and is run by the Hokage (Fire Shadow). Fire is one of the five great nations.**

_**I only posted these because someone had asked about them. She was new to the Naruto world and didn't know everything. See, aren't I sweet? haha. Please excuse mistakes. I only quickly read it over. I didn't really check it for any errors. Please review. I love reading what you guys think!**_

_**missy**_


	27. Complications Can Only Grow

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: After winning the battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi have gone their separate ways once more. Now, only days later, it has finally been revealed that war is on the horizon and the future of Konoha is looking grim. Strangely enough, Konoha's victory is held in the palm of a traitor and now it's up to a hand full of qualified ninja to find the missing ninja and bring him back to help save Konoha, or else, the grand village will fall. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: I don't know how in the world I can make it up to you all for not updating in FOREVER! I'm so unbelievably sorry! I was able to make two minor edits, but that was all, because, one, I got lazy, and two, I GOT AN INSPIRATION!! My inspiration actually came in the form of my mother. We were talking one day about me going to college in a year and a half and about me getting my own place if I did end up going some where that wasn't close by. She said "A parent always worries about their child. If they got the choice, they would never let their kid leave the house." And then it hit me! But for that realization...it will be continued in my ending authors note. Anyway, I have no idea what is up with the line breakers thingys. They aren't working all that well and I noticed some of the chapters either didn't have them or the (-----) that I use to change scenes were erased. I don't know why, but when I find time, I'm going to be fixing that. . I'm sorry for any grammar errors or if it seems rushed or short. This was all I got, but I figured, it was better then nothing. So, enjoy! And hope the next chapter comes sooner. Missysillivan. OH! And notice the NEW summary!**_

Disclaimer:I don't own. Very sad I know. But I'm trying. One of these days...I promise, I will own Naruto!! MWHAHAHA.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Complications Can Only Grow

"What do you mean? Yeah, they've always been a threat, but not to the point of war!" Shikamaru took a step forward in shock.

"Unfortunately, there is more to the story they what you have all been told." Tsunade sighed.

Sakura let out a curse and stood up straight. "What are we supposed to do then? You said that we still have time, why?"

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were in Otafuku Gai when Naruto and I went there. They were having a meeting with a lord from another country about pulling forces together for an attack." Jiraiya answered in place of the hokage.

There was a thick silence, followed by a low growl from Naruto. "They're attacking because they want to take over the world."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked between Tsunade and Jiraiya. "So why were we called here?"

"You four are took track down Uchiha Sasuke and ask him to fight along side Konoha. In turn, he will get the chance to kill his brother and, if he chooses to remain in Konoha, he will be given a lighter punishment." Tsunade replied.

"When are we supposed to leave?" Sakura asked warily. She was still in pain and, if they did come across and enemy, she would just be a burden to her team.

"Tomorrow."

"I thought you said this wouldn't affect us for a while." Sakura responded begrudgingly.

"I know. What I meant, was that the issue with Itachi and his partner won't affect you just yet." Tsunade clarified. "You are to travel to the area that Sasuke and his team was last seen in and persuade him to help us. I am going to dispatch an ANBU team to keep tabs on Itachi and his business dealings. For now, you will only concern yourselves with getting Sasuke back here."

"Why the delay?" Kakashi asked with a cock of his head in confusion.

Tsunade studied him a moment before sighing. "We need Sakura in a better condition then she currently is in. Not to mention there are matters at hand that need to be finalized before I send you all out to track down Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

The shinobi before her all took on a look of pure determination, making the hokage's heart swell with pride. "Now; get all of your things together and meet at the gate tomorrow morning at six." The team all nodded and headed for the door. "Sakura." Said medic paused and turned to face her mentor. "I want to speed up your healing process."

Sakura nodded and moved to the portable table Tsunade demanded be placed in her office. Shizune followed the girl and began setting up the station as Tsunade moved around the desk and excused Jiraiya, who left with a knowing smirk, and closed the blinds.

"Let's get started."

Shizune and Tsunade both got straight to work pushing their chakra through Sakura's body, healing her injuries at a faster rate then the hokage would have liked, but was deemed necessary. Almost four hours later, Tsunade and Shizune stepped away and both took a seat as Sakura took a moment to get her bearings.

"Take it easy and only light workouts to get yourself ready for tomorrow." Tsunade commanded exhaustedly.

Sakura could only manage a nod before she got off the table and made her way on home to her apartment.

* * *

When Sakura finally made it there, it was pushing seven o'clock in the morning. Letting her self in, she locked the door behind her, completely out of habit, before dropping down on the couch. There was a click followed by footsteps leading to the living room. Sakura cracked open her eyes and watched as Harumi timidly approached where she was laying.

"I don't bite you know." Sakura mumbled, half way asleep.

Harumi gasped and nodded, even though it looked like Sakura's eyes were closed. "I was just wondering where you went. You left really earlier this morning."

"Didn't you see the note?" Sakura asked with a yawn.

"Yes, but it just said that you had to go to the hokage's office. Nothing else." Harumi replied. "I guess I was just…worried…"

Sakura sat sluggishly and nodded in understanding. "Sorry. I really was just at the hokage's office. Tomorrow I have to go on a mission. Its set as an indefinite leave. I don't know when I'll be back."

Harumi took a seat in the large comfy chair. "What is the mission about? Or am I not allowed to know?"

"Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and I are going to track down Sasuke-kun and ask him to come back." That was all the girl _really_ needed to know.

Harumi's apple green eye widened and she let out a sharp gasp. "Will he really come back?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied half heartedly. 'That's what I've been worrying about.'

Harumi was silent for a moment before standing up. "Are you going to go back to bed, or should I make you some breakfast as well? I was going to make some pancakes."

Sakura smiled and stood up. "I would love some. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay."

Sakura quickly bathed, and made sure the skylight was latched and locked, and changed into her usual clothing, which consisted of a red vest top, beige-ish pink flap, and black, skin tight training shorts. Once her hair was dry and brushed out, she tied the familiar Konoha forehead protector on her head.

When she stepped out of her bedroom, the intoxicating scent of freshly made pancakes and maple syrup met her nose. Sakura walked into the kitchen with a large smile on her face. "Smells heavenly!"

Harumi laughed and handed over a plate. "Thanks. I actually like cooking. I considered being a cook once."

"So why don't you do it?" Sakura asked as she watched the red head move around the kitchen expertly.

"…I don't know. I guess, being a medic was my only true calling back in the village." Harumi replied.

"If you're really that passionate about being a medic, talk to Tsunade about working in the hospital." Sakura studied the way Harumi froze before turning abruptly on her heel to face her.

"Are you serious? I'm a kid! She wouldn't accept me!"

"She accepted me. Not to mention you're a year younger then me. Fifteen isn't a "kid" age."

"Yeah..but you're…you're her apprentice!"

"So? You're just as skilled as I am."

Harumi let out a breathy laugh. "I don't compare to you. Word is, you already passed Tsunade."

"That would be the word on the street." Sakura shrugged. "Just don't decline the advice so quickly. Think about it."

"But that would also mean living in Konoha."

"And?"

"I don't know…I'm used to my village."

"Everyone is used to what they have always been around. No one ever truly accepts change."

"I take it you know from experience."

Sakura grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, saying nothing.

"I take that as a yes."

Sakura full out laughed, something she realized she hadn't done in a long time. "Come on. Let's eat!"

Harumi smiled and took her seat before digging in.

* * *

A soft breath passed through pink lips before she raised a dainty hand and rasped on the door three times. A familiar reedy voice met her ears as 'one moment!' was called out. Several seconds passed before the door was jerked open and a smiling middle aged woman came into view. However, at the sight of her visitor, her smile fell and she had to control the need to glare.

"Hello Sakura."

Sakura sighed and forced a small smile. "Hey, Mom."

The woman looked around before letting her dark green orbs fall on the teenage girl before her. "Any particular reason for this rare visit?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk." Sakura replied, keeping all frustration and annoyance out of her voice.

The brunette "humphed" and opened the door wider for her daughter to enter. Once the door was closed, she led her to the living room before taking a seat on the love seat while Sakura took a seat on the couch.

"You said you wanted to talk. So, talk."

Sakura frowned and let out a sigh. "Mom, I'm sorry."

The woman went rigid before clearing her throat and blinking several time. "Excuse me?"

"I said…I'm sorry. I know that since I moved out…things haven't been all that great between you, Dad, and I. And I'm sorry for that. If I didn't move out, then things probably would still be good, not hostile."

"So what are you trying to say? You want to move back in?" Sakura didn't miss the hiss in her mother's voice.

"No Mom. That's not what I'm-"

"Good. Because you no longer have a room here."

"What I was _trying _to say, is that I don't want us fighting." Sakura let out a shaky breath and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Mom…I get that when I moved out…that must have been a slap in the face, but-"

"No. You moving out wasn't a slap in the face. When you decided that you wanted to be ninja – that was a slap in the face. No, when you decided to move out – that was a stab in the heart."

Sakura blanched and stared at her mother for several moments. "I don't understand."

"Your father and I wanted nothing more then to just have a normal daughter who worked at one of the local shops, living a carefree life with nothing holding her back. But when you were little, nothing could stop you when you made up your mind about something. So, when you came home declaring you wanted to be a kunoichi, the first thought that went through my mind was 'what did I do to make her hate me?'. We tried to persuade you away from being a shinobi, but you wouldn't budge. In the end, it came down to it that we _had_ to enroll you at the academy. We just hoped that you would decide on your own that being a ninja wasn't worth it.

"Over time, I gradually accepted that you truly had your heart in being a ninja. You were so happy, and you were making so many friends. The teasing had stopped, from what I could tell, and you were so much more confident. But then that Uchiha boy left and you broke down. When you came to me crying, I was happy that your finally letting me in, but at the same time, just wished with all my might that you would just get out while you were still ahead of the game. After you spent a week up in that room, I thought 'maybe my wish is being granted! Maybe she really is going to stop being a damn kunoichi!' But then you got back into the swing of things and suddenly you were declaring that your were going to be the apprentice of Tsunade!

"But, your father and I supported you. We learned years before that you would stick with something that you so full-heartedly believed in. And it helped that you at least lived with us, so we got see you, made sure you were okay. Then out of the blue, you declare that you are moving out! That stung, like a knife through the heart. You grew up too fast, you didn't even have a normal childhood with the academy and becoming a genin. You were putting your life on the line almost every day and all I got to see of you was at night when you came home from training or a mission and get a good night kiss. I was always worrying and dying a little more inside when you had a mission that lasted longer then what you told me originally.

"But you came home at night and I got to see you. That kept me going. Then when you told me you wanted to move out, I was devastated. You moving out would me that I no longer got to see you and if I didn't get to see you then I didn't get that reassurance that you were okay. That my baby was okay! _That_ was why it was a stab in the heart. Because I let my baby grow up too damn fast and look where that got her! You were _kidnapped_ by a S-class criminal and were missing for over a month! And we weren't getting told anything, because they didn't know anything. It was a big circle."

Sakura blinked back the tears and clenched her fist in her lap. "If you truly felt that way, why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Yeah, so I wasn't going to give up being a kunoichi or being a medic-nin. And nothing you said was going to stop me from moving out, but we could have worked something out, whether it be me coming by after a mission to say hi or coming over for a weekly dinner. But, you and Dad practically kicked me out in a night after I told you I was leaving! And when I got back from Otogakure, you sure as hell didn't seem to worried! You came by once and that was just to see if I was okay and then leaving in ten minutes." Sakura hissed, feeling hurt that he mother truly _did_ care about her, but couldn't live down her ego to say something about it.

Her mother shot up and pointed an accusing finger at her pink haired daughter. "_You_ don't talk to _me_ that way! I am your mother and an adult!"

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it." Sakura was now standing as well.

Then just as fast as the fury came, it left. The brunette fell back into her seat and held her face in her hands. "A parent always worries. They don't want their kids to leave. They'll do just about anything to get them to stay, even if that means forcing them against their wills. I guess…I was just so hurt that you would want to leave me, that I decided to back lash and throw you out so it wouldn't hurt so bad."

Sakura realized that she was crying and swiped a hand over her cheek to get rid of the moisture. She kneeled in front of her mother before pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"I'm know." She held her daughter close. "I'm sorry as well."

Sakura nodded and finally pulled away after several minutes.

"Your father should be home tomorrow night. Why don't you come by to see him?"

Sakura shook her head and swiped her hand across her cheeks once more. "I can't. I leave tomorrow morning for a mission. I don't know when I will be back."

Sakura watched as her mother smiled bitterly. "Same thing every time."

"I know. But I'll come by after I get back."

"Okay."

Sakura gave her mother one last hug and then said her good bye before waling out the front door and towards Ichiraku. She just needed some food and time to think by herself.

* * *

"Hey."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked up to see Ino taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." He replied before closing his eyes once more and basking in the sunlight.

"So you have a mission tomorrow?" Ino asked, even though she had already know, he told her after all.

Shikamaru didn't respond.

"You're going to be careful, right?"

Still nothing.

"Its just asking a question and then coming back right? No unnecessary fighting?"

Still nothing.

"I mean…this is Sasuke that we're talking about. And he has a team of shinobi that we know nothing about helping him. Anything could happen!"

Nothing.

"Shikamaru, are you even listening to me?"

Nothing…

"Shikamaru?"

Enter snore here.

"SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

"It's disappeared again."

"It's like trying to catch a rabbit."

"Shut _up_ Suigetsu!"

"You, _hag_."

"Enough."

The bickering shinobi looked to their leader and immediately silenced before the fight could progress any more.

"What direction was he headed before you lost track of him?" Sasuke demanded in annoyance.

"Still headed Southeast."

"So we head southeast for now."

"Right, Sasuke-kun!"

Suigetsu mumbled something under his breath that had Karin turning red in the face before she started a screech fest.

"It never stops." Juugo sighed while Sasuke pinched the area between his eyes.

'Definitely prefer the dobe over this…'

* * *

The morning of the mission arrived and Sakura could feel the anxiousness rising in her as she got ready. After making sure she didn't forget anything, she woke up Harumi to let her know that she was leaving and that Tenten would be by later to check in with her.

Harumi just nodded tiredly and fell back asleep.

Sakura laughed silently to herself before going into the kitchen to write everything down just in case. Then she was off.

She made it to the gate several minutes later, and was stunned to find Naruto already waiting.

"You're early. We don't meet for another twenty minutes." Sakura had to hold back a flinch at the dead look in Naruto's eyes when he turned his gaze to meet her own. "N-Naruto?..."

"We need to stop Akatsuki…we need…he better….I…." Naruto fought himself mentally on what to say. Nothing seemed to sound right and he still hadn't been able to wrap his mind around the fact that Akatsuki was going to start a war with the world. Not to mention he had not gotten any sleep the thirty-six hours.

"Sasuke will come back to help us. And if he doesn't, then you can break every bone in his body and drag him back here like you been swearing to do since we were twelve." Sakura smiled gently and Naruto couldn't help but smile as well. There was just something contagious about smiling.

"You're right, Sakura-chan." Naruto hugged the girl, but didn't miss the wince the girl tried to hide. "Are you alright, Sakura? I mean, you just got out of the hospital…"

"I'm fine. Just sore." Sakura replied.

Naruto nodded as silence fell over the friends. A short time later Shikamaru and Kakashi arrived, both looking a little worse for wear. They set out immediately, without looking back, and headed for the coordinates given to them.

Sakura kept her eyes set forward, willing her heart to slow down as the fact that she would be seeing Sasuke again, so soon, was finally settling in her mind.

'Sasuke-kun…we're coming for you…soon…'

* * *

A day and a half had already passed, leaving the team to walking down a small trail through the middle of a forest, heading in the north-northwest direction, towards Sound. Twice Naruto had caught a flicker of Sasuke's chakra, but by the time they got to the area that it was felt in, Sasuke was already gone.

As night approached once more, Kakashi decided to set up camp, which Sakura and Shikamaru were more then happy to do. Naruto, however, was uncharacteristically on edge and wanted to go on.

"We don't all have your stamina, Naruto. We need to rest." Kakashi had reasoned.

Naruto, in the end, begrudgingly backed down and set up his tent.

It was during the third day out that they had finally gotten the jack pot.

Sakura looked over to Naruto when he suddenly perked up and his cerulean eyes almost frantically searched the area.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered, aware that there may be a danger she had yet to sense.

Naruto raised a hand to silence her, and didn't even notice when Kakashi or Shikamaru entered the clearing.

"Sasuke." Naruto barely got the name out before he jumped to his feet and took off in a random direction.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled before he and the other two raced after the him.

They were traveling at an almost inhuman amount of speed. However, it all came to an abrupt end when Naruto suddenly stopped at the edge of a clearing. Sakura landed beside him and was about to yell when something caught her eye. She turned her head to face the clearing while Kakashi and Shikamaru landed on a tree limb somewhere to the left of them.

Jade orbs locked with obsidian.

"Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

**_And end! Haha. I hope you guys all liked it. Any I'm sorry if there is issues with the line breaks and such. It's really been pissing me off that they keep disappearing. Sigh What can you do._**

**_Anyway, the inspiration that I was talking about. Remember when Sakura is going home from the hospital and Tenten asked if she seen her parents and Sakura said something about her mom still being mad at her for moving out? No? Well, go look it up, haha. When my mom told me about parents always worrying, I thought, "why doesn't Sakura go confront her mom seeing as though she is going on some big mission the next day to clear everything up?" And TADA!!_**

**_I know, update sooner...blah blah blah...review!_**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	28. Agreements and Disagreements

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: After winning the battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi have gone their separate ways once more. Now, only days later, it has finally been revealed that war is on the horizon and the future of Konoha is looking grim. Strangely enough, Konoha's victory is held in the palm of a traitor and now it's up to a hand full of qualified ninja to find the missing ninja and bring him back to help save Konoha, or else, the grand village will fall. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

**_A/N: So, I'm updating! How many of you are absolutely proud (and happy) of me?? Haha! I love this chapter, for the simple fact that Karin is in it (no I don't like her, but she just gives me freedom; i.e. terrorizing her haha). And, you even get a small little fight between our favorite medic and the red head! I pormise there will be a bigger confrontation later. Anyway, I want to dedicated this chapter to _**sasusaku779 **_who is the 400th!! REVIEWER!! I'M SO HAPPY!! Did I even tell you all that it was my dream to get 500 reviews on a story? No? Hm...I thought I did...anyway, in a couple chapters, just maybe my dream will come true! Now, enjoy, and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!_**

Disclaimer: Is applied here.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Agreements and Disagreements

Sasuke stilled the moment he felt the powerful chakra coming towards the clearing that he and Hebi were staying the night in. Karin became anxious and pulled at his arm, demanding they leave _immediately_, before the powerful chakra arrived. Sasuke merely shook his head and kept his eyes trained on the spot that he knew the chakra was coming from. Suigetsu stood just behind him, hand poised over his large sword just in case they were attacked, while Juugo stood off on the side lines talking to a small bird that rested on his index finger.

Moments later a shock of blonde was seen coming to a stand still on a high tree limb followed by pink. Sasuke's eyes widened hardly a fraction. He should have known. Where there was Naruto, there was Sakura. It was almost like a law. He wasn't even surprised to see his former sensei to the right of his two childhood teammates, although he didn't exactly predict the Nara to be there as well. Then his eyes locked with jade. Time seemed to stand still as he and Sakura stared each other down.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke barely caught her whispered words, but when the sound of her voice touched his ears, he swore his heart got just that much lighter.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Karin all but screeched.

"Funny, we should be asking _you_ that; seeing as though you are all in Fire Territory." Kakashi replied was a hidden smile.

"Out for a stroll?" Suigetsu stated, but it sounded more like a question, while he put on a large grin without moving his hand.

"Tell them to stand down, Sasuke." Sakura's voice was calm, but still in shock.

"First tell me what you are doing here." He replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

"We've come with a proposition that you can't refuse." Sakura responded.

"A chance to kill that bastard of a brother." Naruto put in with a snarl.

Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped to the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

"Itachi and the Akatsuki have plans to attack Konoha." Kakashi spoke this time and Sasuke's eyes travelled to him accordingly. "You are allowed to say no. We didn't come here to bring you back."

"What are they talking about, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, attention fully on the young Uchiha teen and completely missing the way Sakura's eyes flashed with evil intent.

Sasuke turned his head to his team and told them to stand down. The newly arrived Konoha shinobi all jumped down from the trees and landed before Sasuke.

"Tsunade sent us. We need your help. Akatsuki have plans to take over the world and are steadily building their forces. We can't handle them by ourselves." Sakura started when Sasuke looked to her, demanding answers. "You are currently the foremost expert on the Sharingan and its techniques. Not to mention a strong shinobi."

"If you return to help us, and decide to stay after the battle-" Shikamaru's eyes flashed knowingly. "-then Tsunade-sama promises a light punishment."

"You want me to come back to Konoha to just kill Itachi and then be done with it?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course you will be needed to help fight the rest of Akatsuki, but yes, that it in a nut shell. Your number one priority is Itachi." Kakashi replied with a twinkle in his eye. "If you agree, Tsunade even mentioned off handedly to me that she would put out as law that no one but you were allowed to engage him."

Sasuke looked to Naruto, who held a grim expression. "Anything you would like to add...dobe?"

Naruto lowered his chin and a small smirk adorned his features. "Yeah. If you don't come back to help us," He looked up, this time with a full fledged smile on his face, "I'm gonna break every bone in your body and drag you back with to Konoha, kicking and screaming."

Sasuke smirked and turned to look at Sakura. Karin noticed and took a step forward. "I asked a question you know!" She hissed. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, looking to the red head.

Karin gasped. "I asked you first!"

"You forget that you're not even supposed to be in this territory. We could easily capture, take you back to Konoha and interrogate you." Sakura smiled and Sasuke had to suppress his smirk from growing even bigger.

Karin let out a "humph" and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's Karin, the big guy over there is Juugo and I'm Suigetsu." The blue haired man smiled at Sakura.

The kunoichi's eyes landed on the large sword and she let out a gasp.

"That's Zabuza's sword." Naruto said, shocked.

"Where did you get that?" Kakashi asked solemnly.

"You know..." Suigetsu smiled once more and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Enough." Sasuke interfered before Karin could make a degrading remark.

"So, do you accept?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

Sasuke looked each ninja over, his eyes finally landing on Sakura, whose eyes pleaded that he accepts. "I guess I do."

* * *

"I'm sure you have a request for me."

Tsunade's amber eyes landed on her old teammate and friend. "You know me too well."

"Well it was either that or going on my own. I decided to be nice and let you ask me to what ever it is that I was going to do in the first place."

A thin blonde eyebrow shot up at the explanation. "Er…right…"

"So?" Jiraiya edged his way towards her desk while Shizune left the room, claiming she had some filing to do.

"I want you to investigate further. Take a team with you. A cell with four, including you." Tsunade replied.

"Any one I should ask to join me?"

"I'm sure you have some people in mind." Tsunade replied as she leaned back in her seat.

"You're right. I do. But it has to be cleared by you."

"Alright. Tell me and I'll send a messenger to retrieve them."

* * *

A sharp knock on the door alerted the red head of the visitor at the door. With a quick flick of the wrist, the door knob twisted and the wooden door swung open.

"Hey! I've decided that you're going to come out with the girls and me today for dinner!" Tenten smiled as Harumi spied the Hyuuga heiress behind her.

"Okay…"

"Get cleaned up and meet us down stairs, in front of the apartment." The Weapon's Mistress commanded.

Harumi nodded and closed the door. She quickly got herself cleaned up and then left the house, making sure to lock the door behind her with the key that Sakura had made for her before she left for the mission. Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were all waiting for her when she stepped out of the large double doors that led to the lobby of the apartment building.

Tenten and Ino immediately latched onto Harumi's arms and led her to a small café across the street from Ichiraku while Temari and Hinata followed behind with a smile on their faces.

Once they were seated, the girls immediately started firing questions at the poor girl, most of which she had answered only days before when she had gone out with Tenten and Sakura for a pleasant breakfast.

"Oh my God! We've been asking about your life, and yet you don't even know anything about us!" Ino giggled.

"Yeah, she's right. Ask us anything you want to know." Temari nodded.

"Okay…um, where are you from Temari-san?" Harumi asked timidly, after noticing that the blond didn't where the same the same hitai-ita as the other girls.

"I would be from Suna." Temari replied proudly.

"Oh." Harumi clamped up once more, which caused Ino to furrow her brow.

"I have a story!" Ino declared causing all the girls but Harumi to groan.

"What story would that be, Ino-san?" Harumi asked interested.

"You see, when Sakura and I were younger, she always got picked on. Then one day, I stood up for her…"

* * *

"Now, I don't mean to take over your reign of command here," Kakashi's eye glinted insidiously, "but I think it would be wise to spend the night here before heading back to Konoha."

Sasuke nodded once, arms crossed over his chest. "Hn." He turned to his new team and gave them all a warning glare. "Suigetsu, Juugo, go get firewood."

Juugo nodded while Suigetsu smirked and winked towards Sakura, as if he was trying to impress her. Sakura just scoffed and rolled her eyes, not missing the look Sasuke sent her way that clearly stated he was annoyed and bordering frustrated.

"Naruto, Shikamaru. Why don't you boys round us up some dinner?" Kakashi asked sweetly, which caused his team, plus Sasuke, to raise an eyebrow at him. Karin, however didn't get what she was missing.

"…uh…sure…" Naruto replied, keeping a watchful eye on his former sensei.

Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" under his breath, but followed the blonde with no more complaints.

"Set up camp?" Sakura spoke just as Kakashi opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually, I was going to say that I was going to go sit in that tree over there and read in peace, but okay. Thanks for offering." Then he disappeared with a 'poof' causing Sakura to sweat drop.

"I'm just going to stop speaking when he's around." She sighed.

"Or all together." Karin muttered under her voice.

Sakura scowled, but said nothing as she quickly set up her team's camp area while Sasuke told Karin to set up came for Hebi. The girl begrudgingly did so, muttering under her breath about not wanting Sakura seducing "her Sasuke-kun" which Sakura just rolled her eyes at.

Sasuke moved towards Sakura, as she finished up the last tent and gently took her elbow, leading her into the tree cover when Karin wasn't paying specific attention towards them.

The moment they were out of sight, Sakura lunged at Sasuke, and the teen caught her midair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"I missed you, so, so much." Sakura whispered against his neck.

Sasuke could only nod, but his arms around her waist only tightened. "I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"Do you seriously have so little faith in me?" Sakura teased as she took half a step back so she could see the youngest Uchiha's face.

"No, but you were critical." Sasuke replied in his oh-so-familiar monotone voice.

"Tsunade said I almost didn't make it, but in the end…I guess it all ended well." Sakura grinned as she pressed her lips to Sasuke's tentatively, unsure if this was okay considering their current predicament.

But Sasuke didn't pull back. His hand traveled up to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Sakura let out a small moan as her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her body closer to his. They only separated when the need for air became too great.

"I missed this." She whispered against his lips.

"Hn."

Sakura giggled and rested her head against Sasuke's toned chest. "You know…Harumi is staying with me while she's in Konoha."

"Why didn't she go back to her village?"

"Apparently you freed her brother. He was at the Southern base in Oto. He came to Konoha declaring that 'Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru and set us free' and that 'he's here to bring peace and safety to the whole world.' Of course he also said that a man named Hozuki Suigetsu was the one stating it." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke sighed and internally plotted the demise of Suigetsu. He never did know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Yoshi Toshiro is his name." Sakura mumbled. "I feel bad for the guy. He was ripped away from his family for seven years."

When she received no response, Sakura lifted her head and stared deep in Sasuke's coal black eyes. "What's wrong?"

He blinked once before resting his forehead against hers. "Its funny how sometimes, the thing you want the most lands directly in your lap."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "You were headed in the direction of Konoha. I'm sure you would have met up with Itachi there whether we came for you or not."

Sasuke smirked, but shook his head 'no'. He kissed her forehead, before stepping away from her, confusing Sakura all the more.

"Come on."

Sakura followed Sasuke back towards the clearing, which Naruto, Shikamaru, Juugo, and Suigetsu had returned to. "I don't get it." Sakura finally mumbled to the stoic beside her.

Sasuke just glanced her way before redirecting his eye sight back to the camp fire that was already started. "I wasn't talking about Itachi." He replied before going ahead of her.

Sakura paused and scratched her head. "I still don't get it."

* * *

Karin glared at the pink haired kunoichi as she finally rejoined the group, taking a seat around the camp fire between Naruto and Sasuke, although not particularly close to either. She had the distinct feeling in the pit of her stomach that the gorgeous Uchiha and cherry blossom were much closer then just teammates; much, much closer. And Karin didn't like that thought. Not. At. All. She noticed the way that Sasuke and Sakura kept passing secretive glances towards each other when they thought no one was looking, and she really didn't miss the way that the pink haired bitch would blush every time she met the Uchiha's eye.

Karin fumed. She wasn't liking this at all. Not. At. All. It had to end.

'And if the only way to do that is to get rid of the whore, then so be it.' She decided then and there that the Konoha Kunoichi had to be disposed of. But the problem was, how to do it? Surely she couldn't attack her when her team was around. She had sensed the blonde haired boy's chakra when they were approaching and it was the most powerful chakra she had ever encountered. Surely he could finish her off without breaking a sweat, and telling by the way he got protective of her when ever the bastard Suigetsu sent her a leering look, she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

But what confused her the most, was the way that Sasuke practically ignored everything that was going on around him; only being captivated by those damn green orbs that belonged to the pink haired bitch.

Why could he look at _her_ that way? What did _Sakura_ have that _she_ didn't?

It just wasn't fair!

And who ever said life wasn't fair had a really fucked up life. Or mentality, but that was a different thought process for another day.

Even though Sakura and Sasuke's relationship had completely taken over her mind, Karin couldn't help but muse at how weird a team Sakura had arrived with.

The blonde alone could be his own circus. He constantly ran into things, tripped over things, and just acted plain stupid the majority of the time. Not to mention he was loud as hell and completely obnoxious. She didn't get how his teammates could be so patient with him. Even Sasuke seemed to ignore his outbursts, while he snapped the moment she and Suigetsu started to fight. And they weren't even raising their voices…yet.

Next was the lazy-ass. After the camping situation had been arranged and dealt with, he disappeared for several hours, only to be found laying at the base of a tree just out of sight, sleeping. She didn't understand how he was able to sleep through the blonde's continuous scream fest. Maybe he was used to it. Either way, when Sakura woke him for dinner, he muttered a "troublesome" followed by a comment about "nagging women" and not being able to get away from them. He seemed oblivious to everyone around him, only uttering a "troublesome" here or there when it concerned him. He was almost as bad as Sasuke when it came to answering a simple question. And that was saying something.

Then the last teammate, more like the team leader, was the perverted Jonin who disappeared almost immediately. No one bothered to look for him, Sakura had muttered something about "he'll come back when he's hungry" and that "the leash wasn't really working out". Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo all had shot her a confused look in which she just shrugged and muttered "its true". Sasuke had looked highly amused at this prospect. In the end, he had returned, orange book in hand, when the food had been done. He took a fish and then disappeared once more. The only thing he said was that he would take the first watch of the night.

They were all so different, yet they were all so in-tune with each other that it was almost scary. Even Sasuke seemed oblivious to the way that his reactions were so normal by their standards while it all seemed so foreign to his new team.

Karin let out an angry sigh before standing up. Dinner had been finished for some time and now everyone was preparing for bed. It had been decided that two people would be on guard for each shift, which consisted of the first shift, which last until eleven, the second shift, which lasted until early morning, and the last shift. It was an unspoken truce between the two teams, but both were highly aware of the other. It was just decided to have one person from each team be on the watch together, two keep an eye out. Sasuke had stated that Juugo wasn't to do a shift, while the newcomers hadn't understood what his reasoning was, Hebi got the point clearly. Juugo was too unstable. Sasuke didn't want to risk it.

So in the end, it came out that Kakashi and Suigetsu would take fist shift, she and the lazy-ass, which she found out was called Shikamaru, would take the second shift, and, Sasuke and Naruto would take the last shift. When Karin had collared Sakura about her not getting a shift, Kakashi had simply stated that doctors orders forbade her from anything "too strenuous", in which Sakura scowled and called him an idiot and that that wasn't what was meant.

Utterly confused, Karin decided to just call it a night until her shift came about.

Deciding to piss off the pink haired kunoichi, Karin draped herself over Sasuke, pressing her chest to his back as he kneeled down to open his tent, and whispered a seductive "goodnight" in his ear. Sasuke responded by standing up and narrowing his eyes at her. He then entered his tent and simply closed the flap before she could follow him in.

When Karin turned around to go into her own tent, she didn't miss the way Sakura glared at her with evil contempt. Karin had to laugh. Her plan to make Sakura miserable was starting out great! From what she could tell, Sakura wasn't too great a threat. Her chakra levels were lower then her own and there was nothing all that special about her, with exception to her pink hair and wide forehead, but that was more of a…_deformity_, Karin decided giddily. **(A/N: The chakra level thing will be explained later.)**

So she turned in for the night. Her dreams filled with fantasies of her and _Sasuke-kun_ and thrilling experience of tormenting Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up."

The blonde opened his eyes groggily, and blinked several times, before his vision cleared up. Shikamaru was kneeling beside him, with a look on his face that just screamed 'troublesome'.

"Everything go okay?" He asked as he got up and followed the Nara outside the tent.

"Ya." He replied before going into his own tent and enjoying the warmth of his sleeping bag.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke's tent at the sound of the zipper being undone. Karin had her hand reached out, as if she was just about to open it, but Sasuke stepped out before she could even touch the outer tarp.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I was just about to wake you up." Karin stuttered quietly, not wanting to wake the others up.

"Hn." Sasuke closed up the tent and then found his place in front of the camp fire, along side Naruto.

Karin hesitated a moment before going to her own tent and climbing in to go to sleep.

Naruto watched as Sasuke took his seat before bring his cerulean eyes back to the dying fire.

"Why does she call you that?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. It was annoying him to no end at how Sasuke just let that…female?...call him 'Sasuke-kun' and not have anything to say about it.

"I gave up trying to stop her." Sasuke replied in his usual monotonous tone.

Naruto scoffed. "Figures. Doesn't matter where you go, you'll always have the fan girls following behind you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced around the darkened clearing. "What did Kakashi mean about Sakura not being about to do anything strenuous?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke briefly before looking away once more. "Sakura shouldn't even be out here. Tsunade had put her on another mandatory week leave once she was released a few days ago, but then Jiraiya came across Itachi and Kisame in Otafuku Gai trying to gather their forces and we high tailed it back to Konoha. Tsunade assembled us to get you. At first I wasn't too sure about Sakura coming, but Tsunade had reasoned that if we failed, Sakura could be the last hope." Naruto sighed, ending the rant that was more for himself then the Uchiha heir. "Her injuries from the fight against Orochimaru still haven't completely healed. According to Sakura, Tsunade forced her cells to speed up the healing process the day before we left to come after you, but I don't believe she's healed enough."

Sasuke nodded. That picture of Sakura coming into the clearing, drenched in her blood, face completely ashen, had yet to leave his mind. He truly was scared that she wasn't going to make it. Had Kakashi and Naruto not appeared when they had, Sasuke was seriously contemplating just taking Sakura back to Konoha. To hell with his revenge. He would just leave later once he was sure Sakura was okay. Its not like Konoha could actually stop him.

"Are you ready for this fight?" Naruto watched Sasuke, as he thought about the question.

Sasuke's onyx orbs met Naruto's cerulean. "More then you know."

* * *

At day break Naruto and Sasuke moved to wake up their teammates and the camp was packed up. Sakura scattered the remains of the camp fire before Kakashi took the lead and they started on their way back to Konoha.

Hebi, still a bit wary of the Konoha shinobi, had made sure to separate themselves slightly from the others. While Kakashi took point, Suigetsu wasn't took far behind while Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Karin filled the middle in a scattered formation with Shikamaru and Juugo taking up the rear.

Sakura wasn't oblivious to the glare that Karin was sending her way the entire they were moving through the trees. To tell the truth, it was actually getting really annoying.

When Kakashi finally declared that they could take a break, Sakura confronted Karin privately. They hadn't moved away from the group, rather, Sakura hissed her warning that if Karin had an issue with her that she better bring it up other wise she needed to knock it the hell off.

Karin only smirked and took a step forward so they were less then a foot away from each other. The red head inwardly cheered that she had a good inch and half on the kunoichi, which she tried to use to her advantage at looking more intimidating.

"Yeah I have an issue." She giggled manically, but quietly in a threatening whisper. "Back off from Sasuke-kun. He's _mine_, whore."

Sakura's eyes flashed and her fists clenched at her sides. "In your dreams, skank."

Karin's cheeks burned from anger and she quickly raised a hand to back hand Sakura. However, as her hand swung towards Sakura's face, she caught her wrist and flipped the red head onto her back.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out worriedly while the rest of the males watched on in sick fascination and slight fear of what was going to happen.

"Big mistake." Sakura hissed.

Karin glared and jerked her wrist free from Sakura slack grip. The moment she was up, she lunged at Sakura. The Chunin reacted quickly and dodged the attack while landing a perfectly placed punch that had Karin flying through three trees.

Sakura stood still as she watched Karin stand up and hold her stomach in pain. "You bitch." She hissed.

"I warned you." Sakura retorted in annoyance. "You won't win."

Karin suddenly disappeared in a 'poof' and reappeared behind Sakura. Before the girl could react, she was gripped around the waist and jerked away from Karin as the red head was restrained by Kakashi. Sakura turned her head to see Naruto holding her back, in fear that she may take the chance to place another perfectly aimed hit on Karin.

"Enough." Sasuke commanded as he turned his attention to Juugo, who was grasping his head and muttering to himself.

Sasuke immediately stepped in front of the large male and placed a hand on his shoulder before activating his sharingan. When Juugo looked up, his eyes looked into bleeding red and his entire composure suddenly relaxed.

Furious, although looking ever so calm, Sasuke turned back to the two fighting kunoichi, and glared at the red head. "How many times have I told you, Karin, that fighting in front of Juugo sets him off?" His voice was steady, but every one knew the saying.

The silent ones are always the deadliest.

And that describes Sasuke perfectly.

Karin froze in Kakashi's grip and stared, wide-eyed, at the Uchiha, unsure of how to answer.

"Many times." She finally whispered.

"No more fighting. From either of you." Sasuke sent Sakura a look that demanded that she listen to his orders.

Sakura nodded and Naruto released her while Karin was a little more reluctant to agree. Once she did, however, Kakashi let her go and the red head found her place behind Sasuke, along side Juugo and Suigetsu.

"Shit, Sakura." Naruto pointed to Sakura's shoulder and Sakura let out a curse.

"I'm sure the scab pulled when I punched her." Sakura muttered. "Give me a minute."

Sakura moved into the cover of the trees and pulled of her now blood stained top, making sure she kept tabs on everyone, before pulling off the old gauze and pressing a glowing hand to the wound, closing up the gash once more. She then recovered it with a fresh, sterile gauze pad and wrapped it the best she could before pulling on her shirt once more.

By the time she returned to the rest of the group, Kakashi had declared that they would travel for another four or five hours before stopping for the night. No one could complain about the plan.

And then they were off once more.

This time, as they flew through the trees, Sakura and Sasuke traveled slightly closer to each other, seemingly communicating through their eyes as they continued to glance towards each other.

Karin could only scowl as she kept her distance.

'Just you wait…I'll get you when you least expect it…'

**_And that is the end. Let me know what you think of it. I don't know if anyone has noticed this or not, but I'm going back through the chapters and fixing the line breakers. Its a slow process, I'm some where around chapter 13 or 14. I'm also fixing the more obvious grammar mistakes._**

**_I have something for all of you to answer in a review for me!! Who and/or what was Sasuke talking about when he told Sakura that what he wanted had landed in his lap? Just tell me the answer in a review! Everyone who answeres correctly gets an honorable mention next chapter!_**

**_Until next time! Review and wait. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I still have to write it, haha._**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	29. A Long Road Home

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: After winning the battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi have gone their separate ways once more. Now, only days later, it has finally been revealed that war is on the horizon and the future of Konoha is looking grim. Strangely enough, Konoha's victory is held in the palm of a traitor and now it's up to a hand full of qualified ninja to find the missing ninja and bring him back to help save Konoha, or else, the grand village will fall. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen. ITS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY!! MY BABY IS A YEAR OLD!! Its absolutely amazing! This is the BIGGEST accomplishment for me. To have such a successful story gone of for a year with twenty-nine chapters and over ninty thousand words is...WOW!! So I dedicate this TO EVERY ONE!! And also, a special dedication to everyone who figured out that Sasuke was talking about Sakura landing in his lap last chapter! God, I'm so happy!! THANK YOU ALL!!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own. But if I did...there would be some major changes.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: A Long Road Home

Bleeding eyes stayed trained on the village on the horizon as a sharp wind blew past. The familiar presence was made known to him as the blue man came to a halt a step behind him.

"It's all good." He sneered gruffly, resting a hand on his large sword.

"Hn. Very good."

"We meet with that bitch tomorrow morning. What do you say to getting a drink?"

The crimson eyes flickered to his partner before going back to the horizon. "Aa."

"You know, Itachi, those Konoha brats are trying to find your brother. That could poke a hole in the plan."

"I will deal with my _otouto_, Kisame." Itachi kept a blank look, seemingly unaffected by the new revelation.

Kisame nodded and gave a smirk. "Have you heard about the hokage's apprentice? She's supposed to have surpassed that blonde whore."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I have. She was kidnapped by Orochimaru and even killed Sasori with that Chiyo woman."

The shark man snickered. "I like her already."

"Hn."

The two men fell in silence until they reached the town and entered a small restaurant. Kisame ordered two bottles of sake for himself before remembering his silent partner. He changed his order to three. The man serving them war wary looking and avoided the duo when possible.

"When do we check in with the boss?"

"Tomorrow; after we meet with Giman-san." **(1)**

* * *

"You know your orders. Are there any questions?"

Not a sound.

"Good. I wish you all luck."

The four teams of Konoha and Suna Shinobi disappeared simultaneously, leaving the two kages to stare at their now empty places.

"You think it will work?"

"We can only hope." Tsunade's honey eyes locked onto Gaara's sea foam ones. "Ultimately, those teams are on their own. We won't be able to send them any help should the need arrive."

"Then we pray the need doesn't come."

Tsunade nodded and turned to look out the large window. "I just pray that in the end, the other kages don't start a war over Rice."

"Hn."

_**(A/n: This scene refers to chapter 26 when all of the kages were meeting with each other. If you didn't get that, go back for reference.)**_

* * *

She pulled the shall tighter around her body and around her head as the wind began to blow even harder. Despite her quick movement through the crowds, she stayed completely aware of any chakra signatures that were hostile, or didn't belong, and any suspicious looking people. Her thick cotton skirt ruffled around her legs as she maneuvered her way. Even though it was thick and provided some warmth, she was dying for her usual attire.

As the grimy looking inn came into view, she was suddenly getting a weird vibe running down her spine. Never one to ignore her feelings, she took extra precaution as she approached the place.

The door caught several times as she tried to slide it open, until finally, she gave up and just squeezed through the opening. The man sitting behind the counter grinned at this and waved her over as she willed a deep blush to cover her cheeks, keeping her looking as innocent as possible.

"What can I do for you girl?" The man smirked as he licked his lips in a perverse way.

"I'm looking for Mori Giman. He said I was to come to him today to give him something." She murmured quietly.

The man's smirk dropped and he suddenly looked seriously. "I see. Third door to the right on the second floor. Room two-oh-six."

"Thank you."

She quickly shuffled up the stairs and knocked timidly on the door. It was answered a moment later by a man looking to be in his late thirties. He was in good shape and stood fairly tall. However, he was overdue for a shave and a bath and his breath smelt of alcohol.

"What do you want?" He growled aggressively.

"I-I'm sorry for b-bothering you, Mori-san. I have something to give you."

The man, Mori Giman, raised an eyebrow and ushered her into the room while looking up and down the hallways suspiciously.

Once the door was closed he turned his full attention to her. She noted that he looked like he was almost completely wasted. "What is that you have for me?"

She paused a moment and clutched the shall even tighter around her body. "I was told to deliver a message to you. It was: 'Watch your back. The eyes are everywhere.' A man had stopped me on the street and told me where to find you and to tell you." She suddenly ran forward and grasped his forearms; he, being drunk, was slow to react. "Please! Don't kill me! I was just sent to deliver a message!"

Giman tensed considerably and pushed her harshly away from his personal space. "What is your name?" He demanded.

"I-Ishii Keiko, sir." She yelped.

"Hm…If I ever see your face again, I _will_ kill you. Now leave."

The girl left as quickly as possible and raced down the stairs. She didn't give the owner of the inn a second glance as she squeezed out of the still partially opened door and let herself get swept away by the crowds of people.

Several minutes of twists and turns and alley ways, she finally found herself in the better part of town and entered a fancier looking inn without a second thought, but only after assuring herself that she hadn't been followed.

Arriving at the given inn room door, she knocked twice and then entered once the door was opened for her.

She removed the shall and took a seat on the bed.

"The message was delivered."

"Good. Neji, has he acted yet?"

The brunette searched through his byakugan before nodding in affirmation. "Yes. He's leaving the inn right now."

"Good. Shino, is the bug on his body?"

"Hai. I will be able to keep track of him, no matter where he goes."

"Good." The gray haired sannin turned to the only female. "Good acting, Tenten. You even had us believing your performance."

Tenten giggled and gave a simple shrug. "What can I say? I _am_ a girl after all. We're skilled in this kind of thing."

Neji rolled his eyes and turned off his doujutsu. "He is most likely on his way to inform Uchiha Itachi Hoshigaki Kisame of his warning."

"And with that, our plan moves forward." Tenten added. "Now, it's a matter of waiting."

"Hn. I don't think he will go to them about his threat. He's a Konoha Jonin who is currently drunk. More than likely, he just thinks it's an everyday enemy and is just moving inns. He most likely doesn't believe it has anything to do with his connections to the Uchiha or the Akatsuki." The Hyuuga and Tenten both stared at Shino for several seconds before he sighed heavily.

"You're probably right." Tenten stated.

"In either case, we still keep a sharp eye out for him." Jiraiya commanded.

"Hai!"

* * *

"We need to stop for the night." Kakashi murmured as they approached a clearing. "This will be the best spot."

"Kakashi-sensei…how far out are we?" Naruto asked nervously, causing his teammates to watch him in surprise and anxiousness. If Naruto was nervous, then something was up.

"We're a good day or so out. We'll leave at dawn." Kakashi replied, apparently aware of the inner turmoil Naruto was going through. "Don't worry. Jiraiya and the others are keeping tabs on their movements."

At this Karin perked up. "Jiraiya…as in the sannin?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "He's been investigating the Akatsuki's movement for some time now."

Karin's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"That information is on a 'need to know basis'." Sakura all but hissed. Just because they were working together didn't mean she had to trust her with everything.

"We'll take the same shifts tonight that we did last night." Kakashi informed everyone.

"Okay." Suigetsu leaned against a tree and took out his bottle of water to rehydrate himself.

"I have a problem with that!" Karin shouted.

"Shut it, wench. Unless you w_ant_ the enemy to find us." Suigetsu taunted.

"You stupid bastard." The red head hissed.

"He's right." Shikamaru sighed, getting overly annoyed by the two's constant bickering. "We may be in Fire Territory, but there are still enemies hiding out in the forests."

Karin flushed at being called out, and immediately crossed her arms over her chest and pouting her face.

"I'll get dinner." Sakura sighed.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The medic looked to the large man and smiled at his anxious look. "Sure. I would love the company."

Sakura didn't miss the worried glance Sasuke sent their way as she walked into the tree covering with Juugo. She remembered Sasuke telling her about Juugo's "condition". It was frightening to be alone with him, but, she could tell he was a good soul, just cursed with something he never wanted.

"So where are you from, Juugo-san?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Juugo shrugged. "Around. I don't know exactly."

"That must be hard sometimes. Not knowing where you came from."

"I don't really think about it."

Sakura frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

Juugo raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I like talking to the animals…" He stopped when he noticed that Sakura had stopped walking. He turned to look at the girl who was gaping at him. "Uh…Sakura-san?..."

"THAT. IS. SO. COOL!" She nearly screamed.

Juugo blanched and let out a sigh. "You're probably the only one who thinks that."

"Well, anyone who thinks that its dumb speaking to animals can just die."

And with that, Sakura demanded to know everything about what it was like to speak to animals as they searched for their evening's dinner.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against the tree, watching as everyone set up their tents for the night. He could already tell that it was going to be a cold night. There was a front coming in from the north, near the Fire Country's large mountains lining the northern borders. He let out a sigh, since when did he become a meteorologist?

A distant voice was heard squealing and Shikamaru mused that it sounded oddly like Sakura. Sure enough, several minutes later, Juugo and Sakura appeared at the edge of the clearing, each caring more than enough fish.

"You'll never guess what I learned!" Sakura continued with her squealing, even after Naruto bounded up to her and demanded she tell him. "Juugo can talk to animals!"

Naruto gaped and pointed at the tall man. "NO WAY! TEACH ME!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. "You have to learn how to talk normally first, dobe."

Naruto whipped around on his heel and glared. "Shut up teme!"

Juugo walked past the blonde as Sakura got him up to date about what she had learned. Suigetsu snickered, pointing out to Juugo that he just became the Konoha shinobi's entertainment for the rest of the trip. Karin fumed that Sakura was getting an excess amount of attention from both Naruto _and_ Sasuke, even though the latter was dragged into the conversation by force.

Shikamaru smirked. Some things never changed. For one, Sasuke would _always_ have fan girls and two; Sakura will _always_ talk, even if there is no one to listen to her. There was just no shutting her up once she was on a roll.

'Almost as bad as Ino.' He mused to himself.

"Anything interesting you would like to share with the class?" Shikamaru looked up lazily at the Jonin and shrugged.

"Juugo talks to animals and has unintentionally recruited Sakura and Naruto." He yawned in response.

Kakashi chuckled. "That's Naruto and Sakura for you."

"Hey! I wanna eat, damn it!" Karin snapped angrily.

"What?" Sakura looked over to the fuming red head and giggled. "Sorry!"

She moved to the fire and began cooking the fish she and Juugo had retrieved. Once it was all done, everyone sat around the fire for warmth. As Shikamaru predicted, a cold front had come in and the temperature had dropped significantly. Finally, Kakashi demanded everyone get to sleep, except the two on watch; who just happened to be Kakashi and Suigetsu.

Shikamaru stood and went to his respective tent and immediately got himself inside his sleeping bag. The temperature were only getting lower and he, sadly, wouldn't be surprised if it snowed. It was mid-fall and an early winter was being called for.

To him, it only seemed like a minute before Kakashi was shaking him awake for his shift. Begrudgingly, Shikamaru got himself up and moved to sit by the fire to keep himself warm. He heard a distinct slap and Suigetsu hiss out a curse before emerging from Karin's tent with the red head close behind.

"Get away from me, you perve!" She snapped before taking her own seat.

Suigetsu laughed and got in his tent without another word.

Shikamaru watched as Karin tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to keep the warmth in, all while keeping sharp for any chakra signatures.

"It's rude to stare." Karin bit out.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Nothin' better to do."

"So stare at a tree."

Shikamaru successfully concealed a grin and redirected his attention to the fire. That was the thing about the Nara. If he wasn't cloud watching, he was people watching. It was almost like a past time to him. It had always peaked his curiosity about why people acted the way they did. Sometimes they were just weird, other times, they were too human; all of their fears and feelings being worn on their sleeve for the world to see. Of course he would never admit it out loud. It was more of a…secret hobby.

* * *

Nearing the end of the shift, the rain began to pour. When it was time for the shift change, Shikamaru hurriedly woke up Naruto and informed him of the weather change. And just like the night before, Sasuke was exiting his tent before Karin could even lay a hand on the nylon material. Shikamaru retired to his tent and left the two former teammates to their jobs.

Naruto and Sasuke had both taken cover from the rain in the trees. They were still getting wet, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, had they still been sitting around the now extinguished fire. Sasuke could feel Naruto's cerulean eyes watching his every move, and it was driving him up a wall, figuratively speaking.

"What dobe?" He finally snapped, although, his words just came out tired and defeated.

"Have I ever told you that your hair reminds me of a chicken's ass?" WHAM! "OW! Damn it, teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit. However, before he could respond to Naruto's insult, the front of Sakura's tent opened and she emerged with a bundle in her arms. She quickly moved to the tree cover and stood between the two "former" friends.

"What are you doing up?" Sasuke grunted.

"It's raining, and knowing you two, I figured you would need these." Sakura tossed a thermal blanket to each male before wrapping her own around her slim body.

"You should sleep, Sakura-chan. Baa-chan isn't going to be happy if she finds out you weren't following her directions." Naruto stated worriedly.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I just can't sleep." Sakura sighed. Even though she absolutely loved storms, she couldn't sleep through them. And she had been especially touchy about them since she had returned from Sound.

There was a brief silence as Sakura jumped up to sit on a lower tree branch. They watched the clearing, before Naruto chuckled softly to himself. "This is too much like when we were Genin."

"Last time I checked, you two were still Genin." Sakura replied smugly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke looked annoyed. Damn technicalities.

"You know what I mean." Naruto sighed.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I do."

"Remember that time we had to drop of a scroll in Mist and it started to hail on us. Kakashi disappeared and we were left on our own for three hours to ride out of the storm." Naruto grinned.

"I remember you pushing Sasuke out into the storm several times." Sakura added in.

"Which I still haven't made him pay for yet." Sasuke glared.

Naruto took a step back and put up his hands in surrender. "How about after we bring down the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, we can't have the most hyperactive knucklehead dying on us before the fight even starts." Sakura smirked.

"That's not very nice, Sakura-chan." Naruto narrowed his eyes before pulling the blanket tighter around his body while Sasuke materialized on the branch beside Sakura.

She giggled and leaned into Sasuke for warmth. Expecting him to pull away, seeing as though they were in the presence of someone else, and Sasuke didn't do public displays of affection, or touching for that matter, she was surprised when he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm, and blanket, around her shoulders. She locked onto his almost unreadable gaze and whispered a 'thank you', which he replied to by nodding his head.

Naruto oblivious to it all, sighed, loudly, and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "The only person who's missing is Kaka-sensei."

"Please, since when has he _ever_ dropped the book just to stand around with us?" Sakura stated blatantly.

"He's probably in his tent right now." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto and Sakura laughed and then a comfortable silence fell over the group. As dawn approached, the skies were still dark and the rain was falling harder than ever. Sakura pecked Sasuke on the cheek and then jumped down to the ground, with Sasuke close behind. They each nodded in understanding and went to wake their respective person.

Sakura sighed as she went to Shikamaru's tent. He was always a pain to wake up in the morning. She kicked the side of his tent and let out a loud whistle. There was a jump from inside of the tent followed by a whiny "Sakura!"

In the background, there was a scream as Karin ran out of her tent. "WHO WAS THAT?"

Sakura stifled her laughter as she watched Shikamaru crawl out of his tent.

"Troublesome woman."

There was a high pitched scream as Naruto got kicked out of Kakashi's tent several second later. Kakashi followed him out, looking murderous, prompting Sakura to place a hand on his shoulder and stopping him from doing anything he would regret later on.

"What did you do?" She asked with a smile.

"_Never_ touch my_ Icha_." Kakashi growled before moving away to put away his tent.

Sakura and Sasuke locked eyes and then Sakura was on the ground laughing hysterically.

"There is something _wrong _with you people." Karin gasped.

"No, they just know how to have fun." Suigetsu grinned.

Juugo nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the sight of Naruto cowering behind a tree, too afraid to go to his tent and put it away with Kakashi only feet away from him. Sakura had already gotten her tent together and was waiting with Sasuke under the cover of the trees as the rain grew worse. Karin on the other hand, was having difficulties and continued to complain as her hair stuck to her face.

"Hurry up!" Sakura commanded Naruto, who shook his head no. "Damn it, Uzumaki! Get your ass over there and put you tent away!"

Naruto looked as though he was contemplating whether he should face Kakashi's torturous death or Sakura's wrath, and in the end, wisely chose the former.

Sasuke let out a breathy 'dobe' while Shikamaru mumbled a 'troublesome' at the same time. Suigetsu continued to grin, all the while teasing Karin about her hair and white, nearly see through, jacket that she was wearing.

Feeling some compassion for the Oto Kunoichi, Sakura offered her one of her shirts when Karin moved over to the tree cover.

"Why would I wear something so out-dated?" She snapped in response.

Sakura scowled and narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I guess you just _like_ giving males a free peep show."

Karin looked like she was ready to scream, but in the end pulled out her cloak and wore it over her drenched clothing, not carrying if she was uncomfortable.

Several minutes later everyone was packed and dressed in their cloaks, and ready to go. Kakashi led the way, as was usual, and everyone got into a scattered formation. The Jonin informed everyone that it was going to be a long trip and that they would be only stopping for a break every now and then; they would be traveling through the night.

* * *

"Break!" All attention turned to the water man, who was leaning up against a tree, looking like he was ready to pass out.

"Okay…I guess a five minute break…" Kakashi announced, pulling out his orange colored smut book.

"Lazy bastard." Karin bit out.

"What ever, whore." Suigetsu smirked as he eyed the pink haired medic who was walking over to her blonde teammate.

Karin noticed and a 'brilliant' idea struck her. A grin crossed over her face and she let out an evil chuckle. Suigetsu heard and shot her a confused, and slightly wary, look before backing away and starting a conversation with Juugo.

* * *

"She scares me." Shikamaru stated bluntly, not caring that the only person who could hear him was the Uchiha beside him.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

They watched as Karin began laughing manically and talked near silently to herself, almost as if she was planning something.

"We should probably warn Sakura to stay away from her." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke could only nod his head.

_**(A/n: Okay, I just have to say that this is my favorite scene out of this chapter! This was actually the scene that started the entire chapter. Everything built off of this haha.)**_

* * *

"Have you heard from the others yet?"

Harumi looked up when the blonde spoke. "Nothing. Tsunade-sama said that it was going to take some time. Apparently they haven't gotten a message from Sakura-san's team yet either."

Temari nodded and let out a sigh. "I hate waiting."

"They'll be fine. Its not like Sasuke will tell them no." Ino rolled her eyes and turned to Hinata. "We need to doll you up for when Naruto gets home."

Hinata immediately blushed. "I-I'm sorry?"

"You know…dress you up. You're always wearing such baggy clothes." Ino shrugged.

"Leave her alone, Ino." Temari sighed.

"Temari-san…aren't you supposed to be leaving for Suna today?" Harumi asked timidly. The Sand Kunoichi intimidated her slightly.

"No. My brother and the hokage have to work something out apparently."

"Where's Kankuro been?" Ino asked as she got up to raid the newly restocked refrigerator in the apartment kitchen. Since Sakura had left for her mission, the girls had taken up residence in her apartment to keep Harumi company when she wasn't at the hospital visiting her brother.

"Out with Kiba. Something about cliff diving." Temari shrugged. _**(A/n: Haha, that was a reference to my story **_Reasons_**. Go read it if you haven't. I think it's really good, haha.)**_

"Ya, I heard Lee was going with them." Ino put in with a smile. "Maybe he'll jump off the cliff and-"

"Don't say that, Ino." Temari snapped. "He may be annoying, but he's still okay…I guess…Neji seems to like to spar with him anyway…well…according to Tenten anyway…"

The girls burst into fits of laughter.

"Now, if only our dear Sakura and Tenten were here!" Temari smirked.

"Then our party would be complete." Ino joined in, giving the older girl a high five.

"You're all crazy." Hinata sighed, getting herself another drink while Harumi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"He's on the move." Neji suddenly stated.

"Where?" Tenten commanded.

"He's headed towards Konoha." Neji replied concentrating on where the man was going.

"Where are Itachi and Kisame?" Jiraiya demanded.

"They are at a hotel room. Kisame ended up buying out that restaurant of all of their sake. He's damn near drunk." Neji responded without hesitance.

"Alright. Tenten. Shino. You two follow Giman. Neji and I will stay to watch Itachi and Kisame's movements." Jiraiya ordered.

"Right."

"Hai."

"Hn."

And then they were off.

**

* * *

**

(1) Giman – translated, literally means deceit

_Okay, so the next chapter I promise will be longer. Now, I leave on Thursday (next Thursday) morning to go to Chicago until Monday for my band trip so I won't be able to update until after I get back. On top of that we have STAR testing going on the week we return so I might be a little delayed when getting the next chapter up. Sorry. Until next time!_

_HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSAY!!_

_Review, that would the perfect gift for me haha._

_iMisSy!_


	30. The Arrival and Deceptions

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: After winning the battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi have gone their separate ways once more. Now, only days later, it has finally been revealed that war is on the horizon and the future of Konoha is looking grim. Strangely enough, Konoha's victory is held in the palm of a traitor and now it's up to a hand full of qualified ninja to find the missing ninja and bring him back to help save Konoha, or else, the grand village will fall. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: Okay, this is by far the longest chapter with over 6000 words and 15 pages long! The next chapter is going to really get the arc moving, but I'm not going to spoil what happens, haha. You will just have to be patient for the chapter to come out. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little slow. Part of it is a filler and the other part is leading us into the biggy chapters (which would be 31-33/34). I must say, I am SO EXCITED that I'm on the 30th chapter (and the story is now over 100,000 words!! AMAZING!!)**_

**_So here are the stats that come every ten chapters haha. (These stats are the current numbers at the time of posting so they will probably change when half of you tune in haha)..._**

**Hits:** 50029

**Reviews: **432

**c2s: **1

**Favorites: **121

**Alerts: **141

**_I AM THRILLED!! Enjoy the story!_**

Disclaimer:As is usual. I don't own. Damn.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: The Arrival and Deceptions

"Shit, for being a drunkard, this guy can move _fast_." Tenten cursed under her breath.

"Hn." Shino nodded as he kept pace with his female teammate.

Mori Giman had been running as fast as possible towards Konoha from Otafuku Gai. While Tenten and Shino were both very agile and were fairly fast, they had some problems keeping up with Giman who was running in zigzags, making it difficult on top of his own speed.

As the large gates came into view, Tenten and Shino closed in slightly, making sure that they didn't lose their target. They paused in the tree cover when Giman stopped and walked towards the gates. The two Chunin sitting at the gate check point immediately stood in respect to the older shinobi.

"Good Afternoon, Mori-san. You returned earlier than expected." The younger of the two Chunin greeted.

Giman looked nervous and slightly anxious as he nodded. "Yes. I decided that I had enough of my vacation. Sometimes you just miss the life, no?"

The two guards smiled and agreed.

"Ja ne." Giman bid farewell and continued on.

Tenten and Shino came out of their hiding place and quickly ran through the gates, ignoring the guards who called out to them. They took to running across the roofs as they kept tabs on Giman, a little concerned as he headed towards a more deserted part of the village. They completely concealed their chakra and hid as the Jonin came to a stop outside an abandoned two story home.

"Shino, send in one of your bugs and have it get the information. I'll send a message to the hokage." Tenten commanded.

The silent ninja nodded and sent three small bugs into the house.

* * *

Tsunade turned sharply on her heel when a screech was heard outside her large window that over looked the village. There was a summoned hawk jumping around urgently. The blonde opened the window and quickly got the note off of its leg before it disappeared with a 'poof'.

She opened the note as fast as possible and easily recognized the quick scribble of Tenten's handwriting.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called as she jerked open the door of her office.

Shizune came running down the hall and shot the hokage an alarmed look at her agitated one. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Send Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai to this address to give assistance to Tenten and Shino." Tsunade quickly filled Shizune in the rest of the information of which she had gathered from the note that was sent to her.

Shizune nodded and quickly went to do her duty.

'How could we have been so blind?...'

* * *

Tenten and Shino had taken up shelter a few doors down from where Mori Giman had arrived. When the soft tap of three pairs of feet landed on the roof beside them, they quickly greeted the former sensei's with a nod of the head.

"How many are there?" Gai asked, very serious and grave.

"Six. There is a female and five males. The female and two males are Chunin, there are two Jonin, and an ANBU." Tenten replied quickly.

"Mori Giman is one of the Jonin. He called the meeting back when he was in Otafuku Gai." Shino added quickly. "They are all conspiring against Konoha and helping the Akatsuki get in the village."

"Damn it." Asuma cursed.

"Alright, what else did you find out?" Kurenai asked as she shifted her weight slightly to her other knee from where she was kneeling.

"The ANBU just got back from a mission and is severely injured. He hasn't checked in with Tsunade yet. Now would be the best time to take them down." Tenten informed.

"Right." Asuma looked around the group quickly. "Shino can you injected them with poison through your bugs?"

"Hai, I can." Shino answered stoically.

"Do so. Then we'll ambush them. Block all exits and take down anyone around you. Keep 

them alive for interrogation."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sakura had been watching Karin mutter to herself for over three hours now and it was starting to grate her nerves. She had only gotten close to her once to hear anything that she was saying. Even then, the only thing she caught was "perfect" and "gonna go down". What ever that meant.

They had stopped several times since starting on their journey early that morning. Most of the time it was Suigetsu complaining that had them into a forced break. He just didn't have the stamina to carry such a large sword and travel so quickly. Poor guy.

However, in that time that they had been traveling, the weather had gotten considerably better. It was no longer raining, just a little over cast, and it had gotten warm enough that they didn't need to wear the cloaks anymore. Still, the extra water on the tree leaves dripped on them, not letting their clothes completely dry. Sakura internally groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of her clothes sticking to her body. It was bad enough that her skin itched from the constant rubbing of cloth against skin, but with the clothes sticking to her body, it made some of her movements drag.

'I will never go out into a storm again.' She mentally promised herself.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked quietly, although it didn't really sound like a question; more like a demand. Oh well.

"I was thinking that it should be against the law to be outside in wet weather." She muttered frustrated.

Sasuke smirked and had to force himself not to roll his eyes. "Last time I checked, you willingly came out into the storm. You even stayed out there after Naruto and I told you to go back to sleep."

"Yeah well…shut up." Sakura pouted like a two year old and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sasuke's smirk grew and a comfortable silence fell over the duo.

"Another two or three hours and we'll be there." Kakashi called over his shoulder.

"Thank Kami." Karin said quiet loudly.

"She's getting on my nerves." Sakura hissed, more to herself then to anyone else.

"Hn."

* * *

Karin kept her eyes glued and glaring at Sakura's back nearly the entire time they were traveling. Her plan continued to formulate in her mind, going through every piece of the plot to make sure that it would go over smoothly. Her head jerked up when Kakashi's lazy voice 

drifted to her ears.

"Another two or three hours and we'll be there."

Before she could quite stop herself, she let out a "Thank Kami" rather loudly and then continued on with her planning. She didn't miss the look that Sakura was sending her way as she spoke quietly to _her_ Sasuke-kun.

'Damn it. That means I won't have time to get her.' Karin cursed mentally. 'I may have to hold off.'

The traveling continued on in silence for the most part until the village came into their detection range. She saw Sakura tense up and look to Kakashi, who nodded in agreement to what ever had caught the pink haired kunoichi off guard.

Kakashi leapt towards the ground from the tree limb he was on and turned to watch the rest of the team follow.

"There is something going on in Konoha." Kakashi explained at Suigetsu and Karin's confused faces.

"Yeah. So? Don't big villages like that always have _something_ going on?" Karin spat out.

"If you _listen_, then you'll hear the alarm going off." Sakura hissed before turning to Kakashi. "If something really is going on, and it's not just a drill then we need to get to the village. But we can't bring the others with us. They need to be escorted in."

"I know." Kakashi glanced to Sasuke, who kept a perfectly stoic face on, despite his curiosity about what was going on. "Can I trust you to stay here?"

Sasuke nodded sharply and narrowed his eyes. "You going to leave someone behind anyway."

"Hai, I am." Kakashi's onyx stare flickered to Naruto. "Naruto, I want you to stay put. Sakura, Shikamaru, and I will go back."

"B-But why?" Naruto nearly screamed.

"Sakura is a medic and Shikamaru won't jump to conclusions and attack head on. Just stay." Kakashi ordered in a firm voice.

Naruto looked displeased at having to stay behind, but nodded none-the-less.

"Good. Let's go."

The team watched as the three bodies quickly raced towards the village, leaving the others in their dust.

"Well, what now?" Karin asked annoyed.

"Now, we wait." Suigetsu smirked. "I've never been to Konoha. What's it like?"

"IT has ramen!" Naruto beamed.

"It's noisy." Sasuke added, sending a pointed glare towards the ramen obsessed blonde.

"Yeah that too." Naruto agreed, oblivious to Sasuke's implication.

"Is the pink haired annoyance really that great of a medic? She doesn't look like anything special." Karin pouted as she watched Sasuke's obsidian stare watch the horizon leading towards Konoha.

"Sakura is the best medic in the world!" Naruto shouted. "She's even passed the hokage!" Karin crossed her arms and the rest of the team looked to the blonde who was poised as if he was declaring the greatest news around. "Not to mention she's really scary with that monstrous strength!"

Suigetsu laughed full out while Juugo smiled slightly. Neither quite understood Naruto's exclamation, seeing as though neither had _seen_ her strength in action. Sasuke on the other hand made a barely visible nod. He _had_ seen it. And he also had to clean up her mess afterwards.

Karin turned sharply on her heels with "hmph" and sat down on a fallen log. "Whatever."

'Now my plan is ruined.' She cried mentally.

* * *

The trio flew towards the gate of their village and immediately recognized a small puff of smoke coming from the back part of the village; near a residential area that had been abandoned for some years now.

As they came towards the gate, two slightly frightened Chunin jumped up and rushed to them.

"Kakashi-san! The hokage has put the village on home arrest. There is a fight between Konoha shinobi in the abandoned district!" The older Chunin nearly cried.

Kakashi nodded and led the team across the roofs towards the smoke.

* * *

Tenten ducked as the Jonin before her swung his katana down sharply. Just as she got out of the way there was a clang as metal hit metal. When she looked up she saw a pink haired figure holding a pipe against the Jonin's sword.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" Sakura snapped as she landed a near-fatal punch to the man's chest while he was momentarily stunned. "Take that, bitch!"

"S-Sakura?" Tenten gasped.

"Who else would it be?" She laughed as she helped up her friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were searching for Sasuke."

"We did. He's waiting at the edge of the forest with his team and Naruto."

Tenten looked around to see Kakashi, Shikamaru, and several other ninjas taking down the last of the enemy shinobi.

While the plan to inject the six shinobi with poison from Shino's bugs had worked, they didn't plan on having nearly twenty others come to join the fight. They were painfully outnumbered and it got out of control. A simple take down had turned to a fight to the death.

"So, he really came through?" Tenten asked with a deep breath.

"He did. But did you really think he was going to pass up a chance to kill his brother?" Sakura teased, although there was an underlining truth to her words.

"I guess you're right." Tenten nodded to her old sensei when he looked to her to see if she was okay before turning to look to her friend. "I think the situation is under control. You may want to get the others."

Sakura smiled and nodded slowly. She whistled for Shikamaru and Kakashi and they all shared a glance before taking off towards the forest.

Tenten watched them go and had a feeling of land in the pit of her stomach.

'This is going to be a war like we've never seen before…'

* * *

Sasuke noticed Karin tense and turned his attention to the horizon. A moment later three figures came to a dead stop in the middle of the clearing that they were waiting in. Naruto was immediately on them, demanding to know exactly what had happened while Suigetsu was right next to him, dying to know any juicy details about gore and blood.

"Later." Sakura brushed them off. "You'll hear about it later."

"Come on. We need to get to the village." Kakashi commanded. "Now, as much as you four will hate this, you get to be trapped in a box formation."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less and signaled his group together so they could be easily surrounded.

They ran quickly towards the gates and once they arrived, began to walk quickly. The guards were all stunned to see _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke walking into his old village once more while people who were on the street froze in their places. Whispers could be heard from the people they passed and despite him ignoring it all, it was still bothering the young Uchiha.

As they approached the Hokage's mansion, a team of ANBU Black-Ops surrounded them.

"You will have to relinquish your weapons." The leader commanded.

Suigetsu looked hesitant and was about to hand it over when Sakura and Kakashi stepped in front of the returning teams.

"That will not be necessary. They have come here willing by request of Tsunade-sama. They 

are not a threat to us." Sakura took on a tone of authority and Sasuke had to suppress his smirk at the way the ANBU seemed to hesitate.

"She is correct. Tsunade is expecting our return." Kakashi added, sending the leader a cold glare.

After a moment, the man finally nodded and let them pass.

Sakura led the way to Tsunade's office, knocking only once, before opening the door.

Tsunade nearly jumped to her feet while Shizune took a step back at the sight of the eight shinobi.

"That was faster than we were expecting. You've only been gone a week at most." Tsunade grinned as her eyes landed on Sasuke, who apathetically stood between Sakura and Naruto. "And the Uchiha brat returns."

"Hn." Sasuke let his smirk come out as he gave her a steady stare. "I believe we have an agreement to bargain?"

Tsunade's grin only grew as she sat down in her chair and leaned back. "Ay. I believe we do." She then turned to the Konoha shinobi. "There will be a mandatory meeting tomorrow morning after I meet with Tenten and Shino about the attack today and the movements in Otafuku Gai."

"Hai." The four bowed their heads in respect and waited for further instructions.

"Until then, get cleaned up and prepare your mission reports." Her honey gaze locked onto Sakura's jade. "I expect to see you later tonight."

"Understood, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura bowed her head once more and stood up straight.

"Dismissed."

Sakura sent a look towards Sasuke that was somewhere between worried and joyful as she followed her team out the door, leaving behind Hebi to face the hokage alone.

* * *

Once the door closed Tsunade turned her full attention towards the leader of the team. "Sit."

Karin and Suigetsu gladly took their seats while Juugo looked hesitant. He finally sat down but stayed tense. Sasuke, on the other hand, continued to stand.

"Always have to be stubborn." Tsunade sighed under her breath before locking onto Sasuke's apathetic stare. "What are your plans after killing your brother?"

Sasuke stayed silent for several moments before answering. "I believe I made a promise to a certain someone." He replied cryptically and Tsunade's honey orbs got a sly glint in them.

"So you're going to keep that promise and returning?"

"Hn."

"Very good." Her attention then turned to his team behind him. "And them."

"They can do as they wish." Sasuke replied.

"Well?" Tsunade watched the three shinobi expectantly. "Who are you for starters?"

"Hozuki Suigetsu ." Suigetsu smirked and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "And if it's all right you, Tsunade-_sama_ I would like to stay here and join the shinobi ranks."

"Oh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And tell me, how did you come to be apart of Orochimaru's minions?"

His smirk immediately fell. "I was an experiment."

Tsunade's cool gaze fell and she was left staring at the water man in something between guilt and shock. "Hm…I see. Well then, you will have to face the panel of elders before anything is finalized and based on how you help us against the Akatsuki, I will determine if I should put in a good word for you." She then turned to Karin. "And you?"

Karin sat up a little straighter. "My name is Karin." She flickered her dark eyes to Sasuke before looking back to the hokage. Unfortunately, the blonde hadn't missed the look and mentally sighed. "I think I would like to stay as well."

"And would you like to stay a shinobi?" Tsunade sounded annoyed, like she didn't want to be there, talking to them.

"…yes." Karin was hesitant.

"Okay then." Tsunade then turned to the quietest of the four. Juugo. "What about you?"

Juugo stayed silent. He turned his attention to Sasuke, who was watching him carefully. Sasuke knew the inner battle he was having with himself. Juugo still considered himself a threat to others, and by all means, he was. He didn't want to endanger people. That just wouldn't be right if he was able to avoid the whole situation. Finally he looked back to the hokage and bowed his head.

"I wish to leave after the battle is over."

Suigetsu tensed and snapped his head towards the large man while Karin grinned.

"What? Why?" He snapped.

Juugo gave him a pointed look before looking to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Tsunade, realizing she was missing out on something, frowned and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Why do you wish to leave?" Its not like she cared, but she was curious after Suigetsu's outburst.

"I am a dangerous person to be around." Juugo stated simply. "There are only two people 

to have ever been able to control me when I have an attack. Sasuke-san is the only one present."

"And the other?"

"Was Kimimaro."

Tsunade's gaze hardened. "I understand. It's your decision. I will not hold you too it."

Juugo nodded and then fell silent once more.

The hokage turned her attention back to Sasuke. "The elders are upset and restless that you are here. In any case, however, you are to stay in the compound for the duration until we actually get into a battle with the Akatsuki. Even though I am not placing any of you in a cell, that doesn't mean you are free to roam around. I will have someone with you at all times, keeping an eye on you all. Also, there will be an ANBU team keeping tabs, so don't try anything funny." She paused a moment. "I can not tell you what your punishment will be after all of this is over, but I can tell you that life in prison and the death penalty will be taken off the table."

Sasuke nodded, but kept silent.

"I will have Shizune escort you to the compound . After that, stay put in the main house until I have someone come to babysit you."

Sasuke wasn't thrilled at the prospect of being babysat, but he understood the reasoning. He was, after all, still a missing nin in the village's eyes.

"Good."

Tsunade called her assistant in and she watched as the black haired woman led the four shinobi towards a desolate area of the village where the infamous Uchiha compound once stood gloriously. She then sent out a message for Sakura to come to her office. Nearly ten minutes had passed when there was finally a knock on the large door leading into her office.

"Come in."

Sakura stepped in and found her place before the large desk. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes. Come, I want to see how your injuries are." Sakura followed the blonde to the make-shift examination room in the office and pulled up her shirt so the hokage could see the bandages.

"I got into a little skittish with one of Sasuke's teammates and the deeper one bled slightly." Sakura informed her.

Tsunade nodded and pumped her chakra into Sakura's body. "The scabbing just ripped slightly. No damage occurred. Your wounds seem to be healing perfectly."

"Good. So how long until I can start training again?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Give it a few more days. Come back to me tomorrow."

"I will."

* * *

Sakura entered her apartment and wordlessly made her way to her bedroom. She dropped her things off on the bed and went to take a shower. When she was done, she changed into her usual attire. As she exited her room to go into the kitchen, the front door opened and Harumi appeared.

"Sakura!" She gasped and immediately lunged at the pink haired girl.

"Harumi!" Sakura smiled as she returned the embrace. "How are you? Did everything go alright while I was away?"

"Yes. Ino, Hinata, and Temari all came over to keep me company while Tenten had to go on a mission as well."

"And how is your brother?"

"He is doing much better now. Tsunade-sama says that he can be released in a few days."

"That is really good."

Harumi nodded excitedly before something dawned on her. "So is Sasuke-san back now?"

Sakura grinned and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Yes!"

The two girls cheered and danced around for several minutes before settling in the kitchen and swapping stories about what happened in the last week over a large bowl of ice cream.

* * *

The blonde quickly ran up the solemn, deserted path towards the large manor near the center of the doomed district. When the main door came into view, she slowed down and approached with much more caution. She had immediately spotted the raven locks, that could only belong to Sasuke, in the trees before she even reached out to knock. When her fist did meet the solid oak he was instantly behind her, although, not in a threatening way.

"You the babysitter?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Unfortunately. However, the loud mouth will be here later to relieve me. He had to go help in the clean-up from today's brawl." Ino replied as she turned around.

Sasuke nodded and led her into the house.

Ino immediately saw two of the three in the main living room relaxing on the couch. Suigetsu was sprawled around the couch lazily with a bottle of water in hand while Karin was sitting cross legged on the ground before a low table, writing out something. When the red head noticed the blonde beside Sasuke, she frowned and let out a near silent curse.

"Where is the third one?" Ino asked, feeling Juugo's chakra, but unable to pin point it exactly.

"The basement." Suigetsu replied with a yawn. "Something about needing to be alone."

Ino looked to Sasuke. "Anything I should be worried about?"

Before Sasuke could answer Karin scoffed. "Besides the fact that he's a psycho maniac?"

"Enough." Sasuke snapped. "Just let him be. He won't hurt anyone."

Ino nodded and looked around. "Nice place."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards the back of the house.

Ino shrugged at his lack of people skills and took a seat on the love seat opposite of Suigetsu. The water man watched as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs while playing with a strand of hair. Curiosity getting the best of him, he _had_ to ask, "So, how do you know Sasuke?"

The blonde looked up, slightly startled at such a question. She frowned and sat up a little straighter. She had also noticed that Karin was listening in. "What makes you think I knew him previously?"

Suigetsu grinned. "You're too friendly with him. All the others treated him like some kind of plague for becoming a traitor and leaving his village."

Ino continued to frown as she thought about how to answer. Coming up with nothing else, she just decided on the truth. "We were in the same academy class together. We were part of the rookie squads."

"So you were all friends before he left?" Suigetsu pressed on.

Ino let out a bark of laughter. "I wouldn't call us friends. I think the only people who can _actually _say that they were Sasuke's friends are Naruto and Sakura."

Karin let out an angry growl. "What is with that girl?"

"I'm sorry?" Ino looked thoroughly confused.

"What is so great about her that she has all of Sasuke's attention?" Karin had finally had enough. Really, what was _amazing_ about her that she just ended up in _all_ of the conversations when dealing with Sasuke?

Ino's frown came back, only more pronounced. "If you really have to ask that, then you know nothing about Sasuke."

Karin looked perplexed. "Excuse me?"

Ino smirked and rolled her eyes. "Sakura is probably the only person to get any other emotion other than annoyance or irritation out of Sasuke." She let out a laugh as she thought back to when they had finally met up in the cave back in Sound. Sasuke had stayed by Sakura's side, almost as a guardian to her. "Not to mention they're _completely_ in love."

At this Karin blanched while Suigetsu let out a howl of laughter. "I knew it!"

"Shut up, bastard!" Karin commanded before turning back to Ino. "What do you mean? There's nothing special about her. She is weak and a nuisance!"

Ino looked confused once more. "What are you talking about? Sakura is one of the strongest kunoichis that I know. She can break the ground with just a pinky and has already surpassed the hokage in the medical field."

"That's not what he chakra signature tells me." Karin argued.

Ino only looked even more confused. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Her chakra signature, it's barely there! It could barely pass as Genin level." Karin nearly yelled.

Realization dawned on Ino. "You mean, you didn't notice?" Karin scowled. "She suppresses her chakra. It's a trick that she does; I don't even think she realizes she does it any more. She masks her chakra to hide the fact that she's a medic. It's a defense maneuver. The only time she doesn't mask it is when she's healing or when she's fighting."

Karin looked stupefied.

"Tight." All eyes went to Suigetsu, who was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Sakura bid her farewells to Harumi and started on the path towards the old Uchiha District. She was to take the over babysitting Team Hebi for the night and bring them to the Hokage's Mansion for the meeting in the morning about the upcoming war. Before she even knocked on the door to give notice of her arrival, Naruto jerked the door open and fled.

"Well, hello to you too." Sakura mumbled as she walked in.

She found Suigetsu in the same fashion that Ino had; drinking his water while sprawled out over the couch. Karin wasn't in sight while Sakura noticed that Sasuke and Juugo's chakra signatures where together.

"Yo." Suigetsu raised a hand in greeting before letting it drop and going back to drinking his water.

"Hey. Where are the others? And why was Naruto running out of here as if there was a bear chasing him?" Sakura inquired.

Suigetsu shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I'm sure you don't."

Sakura followed Sasuke's signature to the basement and only gave a fleeting thought about staying on the main level before opening the door and walking down to the lower level. When she reached the bottom she immediately spotted Juugo's shadowed figure in the corner, huddled and shaking. When Sakura went to make a step towards him to see if he needed any help, her upper arm was grabbed and she was jerked back.

"Leave him."

It was only then that she heard the large man muttering incoherently to himself.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Sakura asked, flickering her gaze to meet the Uchiha's obsidian stare for only a moment before going back to Juugo.

"He's choosing who to kill." The apathy in Sasuke's voice startled Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"He chooses who he wants to kill…female, male, child, teenager…and then attacks them. When he's like this, I can't control him. He has to open his eyes and when he's in his…ball…he keeps his eyes closed." Sasuke explained, keeping him and Sakura by the stairs.

"Why is that?" Sakura pushed on.

"No idea."

"That helps." Sakura muttered under breath.

At that instant Juugo was on his feet in a flash and moved to lunge at the duo. "FEMALE!"

Sakura didn't even register Sasuke moving from her side until Juugo was pinned to a wall and Sasuke's sharingan was flaring. Juugo immediately relaxed and slumped to the ground. Sasuke looked to Sakura, who was busy watching Juugo twitch slightly in a sick fascination, before moving to her side.

"You shouldn't even be down here. He locked himself up here for a reason."

"Is he asleep?" Sakura asked, seemingly not hearing him.

"No. He's catatonic. He'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Sakura followed wordlessly when Sasuke pulled her up the stairs to the main floor. She watched as Sasuke locked the basement door and led her into the kitchen. He immediately went to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of cherry tomatoes and took a seat at the table.

"When did you get food?"

Sasuke looked up at her as she made herself a sandwich and bit into another tomato. "Kakashi. He came with the dobe. He left after an hour of quizzing Suigetsu."

Sakura giggled and took her own seat. "Sounds like Kaka-sensei."

The youngest Uchiha narrowed his eyes and watched as Sakura bit into her sandwich. She stayed silent, as if thinking about something. That's when it dawned on his what was going through her mind. "You won't be able to help him."

Sakura looked up sharply and searched his eyes. "You don't know that."

"Unless you're able to get his seal under control, you won't be able to help him." At her 

confused look, Sasuke sighed and continued. "Orochimaru used him to create the cursed seal."

Sakura froze. Thousands of possibilities and "what ifs" ran through her mind as well as the millions of questions. Then, almost like a slap in the face, she had a cold realization.

She still hadn't been able to come up with a way to free Sasuke of _his_ curse. Throughout the years, since becoming Tsunade's apprentice, she had been working none-stop on a way to permanently seal, if not completely get rid of, the seal. So far, she had come up empty handed. If she couldn't get rid of Sasuke's seal, then there was no way to cure Juugo, the origin of the seal, of his curse.

Sasuke, noticing the pained look on her face, sighed and leaned forward, placing his hand on her's, a very out of character reaction, to get her attention. Sakura looked up and tried to hide what she was feeling, but ultimately failed.

"There are seals that can make the cursed seal inert."

"But even those aren't permanent."

Sasuke sighed, again, and looked in the direction of the basement.

"Do you think he would let me examine him?" Sasuke whipped his head around to face Sakura and felt a rising irritation. "I meant, if I ask him. I've done a lot of research on the cursed seal and Anko-san even let me study her's, but to be able to see the origin of it all…" Sakura trailed off and watched the table in fascination.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "If you ask him; but only later. It's not safe now."

Sakura grinned and nodded.

* * *

It was nearly five hours later when Sasuke deemed Juugo safe enough to question. When the two arrived in the basement, Sakura saw that Juugo hadn't moved much. He was still slumped against the wall, but he was now much more alert and moving his head around to watch his visitors.

"Sasuke-san…" Juugo questioned weakly.

Sasuke, understanding what he was asking, only nodded slowly.

Juugo let out a terrified whimper and locked eyes with Sakura. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-san! I-I-"

"It's fine. You didn't hurt me." Sakura smiled warmly as she took a small step forward. "Actually, I came back down because I was wondering if you could help me a little."

The large man looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to examine you. I have been studying the curse seal for some time now, and I think that you would be able to help me a lot." Immediately 

noticing the horrified look Juugo was directing her way, Sakura kneeled down only a few feet in front of him and continued to smile warmly. "If you think I have gone too far or you get uncomfortable, all you have to say is stop."

Juugo's eyes flickered to Sasuke, who nodded, giving his permission, and assurance he would be there the entire time.

"O-Okay." Juugo watched anxiously as Sakura moved so she was kneeling beside him and placed her dainty hands on either side of his head.

"Just close your eyes and breathe normally. I'm just going to push my chakra through." Sakura informed him quietly, doing her best not to spook him.

Juugo nodded and closed his eyes, breathing normally, and relaxing under the soothing touch that came with Sakura's chakra.

For several minutes, Sasuke watched as the two figures were completely still. Then, suddenly, Juugo jerked forward and screamed out a "stop". Sakura, on the other hand, was completely frozen and a look of anguished crossed over her features, contorting her face and bodily position in one of pain and shock. However, despite all this, she didn't move her hands away from Juugo's head.

Sasuke immediately shot forward and pulled Sakura away from Juugo, who pushed himself into a corner and curled up into a ball.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke commanded.

But Sakura didn't respond. Instead, she let out a cry of pain and grasped her head. A moment later, tears began pouring down her cheeks as she lurched to the side and threw up everything that had been in her stomach.

* * *

**_And end! How did you like it? Please let me know in a review! And, as always, no flames. (And I'm still trying to reach my goal of 500 reviews haha. help my dream come true and review! Hey, that rhymed.) Watch out for the next chapter! It should be out in the next two or so weeks. And sorry about any grammer or spelling issues. I didn't really read through it. I'll fix anything major later on!_**

**_Also, the situation with Giman will be one of the major themes next chapter, so don't think I forgot about it._**

**_iMiSsY!_**


	31. The Hard Truth of War

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: After winning the battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi have gone their separate ways once more. Now, only days later, it has finally been revealed that war is on the horizon and the future of Konoha is looking grim. Strangely enough, Konoha's victory is held in the palm of a traitor and now it's up to a hand full of qualified ninja to find the missing ninja and bring him back to help save Konoha, or else, the grand village will fall. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: And...I'm back. Things are REALLY going to speeding up. This is the start of it! No fighting in this chapter, but how I have it planned, the next three chapters will be the war chapters. Now, don't tell me I'm wrong, because I'm not, I S-U-C-K at fighting when it comes to stories (however in real life I kick ass, haha). Also, you need to get caught up with the manga, slightly anyway, just because a lot of what is going on the next several chapters is based HEAVILY on the last twenty or so manga chapters that have been released. Meaning, MAJOR spoiler alert (by the way, has anyone been keeping up with them. ITS AMAZING! I always knew Itachi was kick ass!)**_

**_I would also like to inform every one that this is the longest chapter to date with over 8000 words! Plan on the next several chapters being LONG._**

_**Okay, so someone asked me when this was taking place. Technically at this point it's about three and a half years after the end of the first part of Naruto so the Rookies are between 16 and 17 depending on their birthdays. For me, I always imagined at the end of the first part, team seven was about 13. Also, if you hadn't noticed, (spoiler warning) I have Asuma alive in this story just because I liked him and didn't want him to die in the manga. Furthermore, Juugo's cursed seal is explained in depth. It gets confusing, so if you have a question, just ask me. Also, the scene with Tsunade when she's...(story spoiler)...with...(I don't want to ruin it for you all haha)...all the explanations get confusing, I think. I tried to rewrite it, but this was the only way I liked it haha.**_

_**Note: At the end there are words like **__this__**, those are like flashbacks. The words that are like **_'This.'_** Are Sasuke's thoughts.**_

**_Small Warning...this chapter has lived up to the 'M' rating. There is some cursing. Tsunade has a bad mouth..._**

**_So school is almost out, we have four or so weeks left, and that means that the next chapter PROBABLY won't be coming out until I get out of school mid-June. That means, you all get to hold your horses and wait patiently for the chapter to come out. Not to mention, the chapters will be delayed ANYWAY because I have to write out fight scenes. Sigh...what I do for you people...haha...NOW ENJOY!!_**

Disclaimer: Knock, Knock. Who's there? Idon. Idon Who? I don't own Naruto. Dumb. I know.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31: The Hard Truth of War

The soft rasp on the large oak door alerted the blonde to the presence of her visitors. With a quick command granting entrance, the door opened, only to reveal Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Aburame Shino.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade demanded, alarmed at the fact that her old teammate was not with the Hyuuga that had returned without notice.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-san has sent me ahead of him to alert you. Uchiha Itachi and the Akatsuki are on the move. We were able to find out that they are meeting in a small unknown village in one of our bordering countries and their attack will take place within the week." Neji quickly informed the Godaime.

Tsunade stood abruptly in shell-shock horror. "Where is Jiraiya?"

"Tracking them, hokage-san." Neji replied solemnly.

The blonde nodded and told them to sit. "I need to know everything that you learned about Mori Giman and the Akatsuki."

Tenten cleared her throat and glanced to the large window behind the hokage. "Well...we first got on the trail of Mori Giman after receiving a tip linking him to the Akatsuki and Uchiha Itachi..."

* * *

Sakura gasped in pain as more tears flowed down her cheeks and she threw up once more. Juugo was holding his head, nearly screaming in anguish, causing Suigetsu to race down into the basement.

Sasuke moved to Sakura's side, keeping a close eye on Juugo's form from the corner of his eye.

"What the hell happened?" Suigetsu demanded.

Sasuke ignored him and turned his attention to Sakura. She was sobbing and pressing her nearly frozen fingers into the side of her head. Her entire being shook violently and she was getting paler and paler by the second.

"Sakura."

She let out a squeak followed by a whimper.

"Suigetsu; Stay away from him."

The water man nodded and took a step back, breaking his course of approach.

"Juugo-what happened?" Sasuke's voice was hard and filled with anger. He _knew_ something like this was going to happen. "Juugo!"

"I don't know." The large man whimpered. "I don't know." He began to chant the phrase over and over, rocking back and forth.

"What happened before the attack?" Sasuke urged on.

"I saw white and another presence in my mind. I heard Sakura-san scream and an immense pain. She was getting close to something that made me anxious...I don't know what...I kept telling her to stop...but she continued to scream..." Juugo spoke fast and most of his words were slurred together by his tears.

Sasuke frowned; that's not what he witnessed. The whole scene had to have lasted a full five seconds. He looked back down to Sakura, who had gone still, worried and slightly frightened. She was hunched over, the side of her face laying on a sanitary section of cement. Her normally lively jade orbs were staring ahead at the wall with a deathly gaze in them. Her shaking had completely stopped and her chest barely moved from breathing.

Unsure of what was happening, Sasuke picked up the girl as gently as he could and moved to take her to Tsunade. However, the moment her body was heaved up from the ground, she unfroze and thrashed violently in Sasuke's arms.

"Stop! Drop me!" She screamed.

Sasuke's arms only tightened around her thin waist, but didn't move any more than that.

"S-Sasuke..." She looked up and searched his eyes...for what, she didn't know. "Take me to the bathroom."

He nodded and walked up the stairs to the main floor before heading to his bedroom and dropping her, gently of course, on the floor of his connected bathroom. He watched as the pinkette got sick several more times before slumping across the toilet seat. She was clearly in pain, but Sasuke was at a loss on how to help her until she regained the ability to talk without getting horribly sick.

He handed her a damp towel and had Suigetsu bring up cold water, which had felt good against her raw throat. Sasuke left to go check on Juugo, but instead, he ran into Karin.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke demanded.

"I was outside tracking chakra signatures." She replied defensively. "I noticed a large spike in that freaks chakra and decided to come back to check it out."

Sasuke let out an irritated growl and turned sharply on his heel. "Go check on Juugo and report his condition to me."

"Right." Karin quickly responded before taking off for the basement.

Sasuke, on the other hand, moved to the front porch and summoned his trusted hawk. The raven colored predator sat on Sasuke's arm, staring directly into the dark depths of his onyx gaze, waiting for its orders.

"Find Hyuuga Hinata and have her come to the compound immediately." Sasuke commanded.

The hawk let out a screech and took flight while Sasuke went back to Sakura's side.

The girl had curled herself into a ball and massaging her temples in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

"Sakura."

"S-Sasuke-kun…it-it hurts…" She whimpered.

"I sent for that Hyuuga girl."

Sakura attempted to nod but stopped quickly, thinking against the movement.

"What happened?"

"I-I…" Sakura let out a cough and shook her head. "It hurts." She murmured again.

Sasuke was about to respond when there was a loud crash downstairs. Moments later Karin let out a yell. "Sasuke! He's coming your way!"

Sakura gasped and froze while the youngest Uchiha moved in a blur. Just several feet down the hall Sasuke caught both of Juugo's fists in his own and struggled to keep him at bay. He looked up into the orange haired man's face, but his dark eyes were looking around wildly and Sasuke couldn't catch his stare.

"Juugo." He growled, but the man paid him no heed.

"The girl…THE GIRL!...girl…" Juugo seemed to have gained strength as Sasuke was forced to move a foot back to keep his balance against the larger man. "I want the girl…"

There was a sudden screech that sounded much like thousands of bird chirping painfully loud and Juugo let out his own scream. He convulsed and his maniac eyes moved to Sasuke's face, demanding to know why he would harm him. But Sasuke had taken that instant and activated his Sharingan. A second passed before Juugo fell forward and Sasuke shifted his body to support the extra weight. He saw Suigetsu at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall for his own support. Karin came into view, sporting an ugly gash across the forehead, and let out her own sigh of relief.

"Clean yourself up." Sasuke commanded as he lugged Juugo past his Hebi teammates, heading back down to the basement. "No one enters his room unless I am there."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

"…right."

Sasuke only spared them a glance before continuing on his way. In the basement, he set Juugo down on the make-shift bed and then left abruptly, locking the door behind him.

As he walked through the living room, he spotted Suigetsu resting his head in his hands on the couch and Karin in the hallway bathroom, fixing her minor head injury. When he arrived back at the bathroom, he found Sakura lying on her side, trying to fight off the chills. He kneeled beside her and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I-It wasn't h-him…" She gasped out.

"What do you mean?"

"J-Juugo-he w-wasn't in c-control. The c-cursed seal enzymes were."

"Enzymes?"

"It's w-what controls h-his urges."

"Sakura!"

Sasuke looked to the door at Hinata's arrival. The dark haired girl immediately went to Sakura's side and rolled her onto her back.

"H-Hinata…send c-chakra through m-my head." Sakura commanded weakly.

"What am I looking for?" Hinata questioned, confused.

"S-Sooth…" Sakura let out a gasp and shook violently. "My b-brain is o-overheating."

Hinata froze and only moved when Sakura let out another whimper. She placed her hands on either side of her head. Sasuke watched as the pain on Sakura's face disappeared slowly. Before long, Sakura went limp and Hinata sat back on her heels. Hinata reached for the damp cloth and began cleaning up the girl. When she was done, the Hyuuga instructed Sasuke to put her in bed.

Sasuke easily lifted her and left Hinata into his bedroom where he set Sakura on his king sized bed.

* * *

"So Mori Giman was only dealing with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame?" Tsunade asked, unsure.

"As far as we know. The only other people he spoke with were the hotel manager, Tenten, and prostitutes." Neji replied without missing a beat.

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "And what happened when you returned to Konoha, Tenten, Shino?"

"We tracked Mori Giman to the abandoned housing district and watched him as he conversed with five other Konoha shinobi. We later found them to be a female Chunin, two male Chunin, a male Jonin, and a male ANBU, as well as Mori." Tenten explained.

"Right. Satou Akiko, Tanaka Isamu, Watanabe Moru, Saitou Osamu-"**(1)**

"Wait a minute." The three other people stared at Tenten as she laughed hysterically. "His name is Osamu – as in "law abiding"? Are you for real?"

Tsunade cracked a smile and let out a low chuckle. "Ironic, no?" Tenten only laughed harder. "The ANBU was Itou Kenta."

"Haven't they said anything, hokage-sama?" Shino asked once Tenten quieted down.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why do you mean unfortunately?" The brunette asked as she watched the males' faces contorted into displeasure.

"Unfortunately because they are Konoha shinobi and trained not to say anything during interrogations. I just hope they only spoke to us because we are their home country." Tsunade replied solemnly.

"I see." Tenten looked down before continuing. "Asuma had Shino inject the six with poison from his bugs. It worked, but when we went into capture them, we were suddenly ambushed by over twenty Konoha shinobi. About fifteen minutes in Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru appeared after we got a handful of help from other shinobi."

"Right." Tsunade turned in her seat to look out the window. "We have questioned everyone involved in the assault from earlier, well everyone still alive, anyway. They all are saying the same thing, at least the same general view of the story. Mori was the head of a small fraction within Konoha, there are approximately fifteen other shinobi that we did not know about that is still a part of the fraction. Mori had given up the fact that while he was the head of the fraction, he was under orders of someone else with much more power."

"Who do you think that boss is?" Tenten asked.

"I would think that it is someone with rank in Konoha. I don't believe that his direct boss would be Akatsuki, otherwise he wouldn't have been taking trips to meet up with them. The Akatsuki would have come to Konoha if need be. It was also revealed that the head man is holding a very tight grudge against Konoha, especially the late third hokage." Tsunade continued.

"That sounds like several of the elders." Neji murmured.

"Yes and one in particular stands out in the front of my mind." Tsunade hummed to herself before turning her attention to Neji. "Now, what happened after you four split up?"

Neji let out a sigh and met Tsunade's hard look head on. "Once Kisame sobered up, Jiraiya-san and I trailed Itachi and Kisame to the outer edges of Otafuku Gai. Kisame got annoyed that Mori Giman had taken off without meeting with them and they headed back to their hotel room. Soon after they began traveling north. We trailed them to a rundown looking town that didn't have a shinobi presence and was outside the countries boundaries. Jiraiya-san immediately sent me back here to inform you of what was going on. Before I left, though…" Neji let the sentence linger and Tsunade turned back around to completely face the Hyuuga.

"What is it, Neji?"

"I was about to depart and I had my Byakugan still activated…I caught Itachi staring at us…well our spot that we were hiding anyway at. I wouldn't have thought anything of it had we been in closer, I would have simply thought he was looking in a random direction, but we were as far away as my Byakugan would allow us to be, and Itachi had this look…in his eyes…" Neji shook his head. "He looked like he was heavily pained."

"Was he injured?" Tsunade was sitting up-right. "Was there anyone around him to notice him looking at your spot?"

Neji shook his head. "There was no one around him and he wasn't injured…at least physically any way."

Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Shit."

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her jade eyes, only to see Sasuke sitting against the wall in his famous position of having on leg straight and one knee bent with his arm resting on the raised limb. She blinked a couple of times and noticed that he was staring at the floor by the bed, deep in thought. A moment later, Hinata entered the room and made her way towards her "patient".

"Oh! You're awake." Hinata gasped happily. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's eyes flickered to her, but he otherwise didn't move.

"I just woke." She whispered painfully. "Water."

"Here, drink this." Hinata placed the edge of the cup to Sakura's lips after helping her sit up and waited as the pinkette took a hefty drink.

"Thank you." Sakura's eyes stayed trained on the Hyuuga as she moved around the bed to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth which she placed on Sakura's head.

"What happened?" Hinata demanded. At this, Sasuke stood and made his way to the bed where he stood at the foot.

Sakura rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. "I had just started to pass my chakra through Juugo's brain when I hit a block. I didn't want to push anything, so I attempted to pull my chakra back and just retreat for the time being. I figured that after this whole mess with the Akatsuki was done, I could always beg Juugo to let me try once more. Anyway, I tried to pull back when I heard Juugo telling me to stop, that I to stop because I had gone too far. I tried to tell him that I was stopping when I suddenly heard Juugo start crying and begging something to stop and to leave him alone. That's when this horrible pain shot through my head. I had gone completely frozen." Sakura shook her head violently before she snapped her eyes to Sasuke. "I was seeing flashes. Everything was coming together. I was being forced into witnessing Juugo's memories and at the same time, this horrible, nauseating pain was pulsing through my body."

"What did you see?" Hinata pressed while took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Juugo had gone to Orochimaru after hearing about experiments that he was doing. Juugo had wanted Orochimaru to free him of his curse. Orochimaru, of course, took him in and began running tests. Orochimaru found that there is a foreign enzyme living in Juugo that causes a chemical imbalance not only in his brain, but in his chakra. His "urges" that he's getting are all mental. However, when he gets these urges, his subconscious begins to morph his chakra to expel his urge into a physical form, which is what we see when his body begins to change shape and his "seal" activates."

"How do you stop it?" Hinata looked utterly confused.

"The sharingan." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes. Because everything is mental, and the sharingan, in a nut shell, deals mostly with genjutsu type jutsus, makes it the key. You control his subconscious. When he's catatonic-it's just his body returning to its normal state." Sakura moved to stand and began pacing as she spoke, despite Hinata's pleas to sit back down. "Orochimaru had figured all of this out and began to extract the enzymes from Juugo with the idea that he could make perfect soldiers with it. Unfortunately, he was never able to complete, not control, his project."

"What do you mean? Sasuke was given the seal. That should be proof enough it worked." Hinata butted in.

Sakura shook her head. "No. The _real_ cursed seal would have killed Sasuke the moment the enzyme entered his blood stream. You see, the enzymes have this defense-like mechanism. That's what made me feel the pain. They will live _only_ in Juugo's body and if their daily operations, shall we call it, get interrupted, they immediately go on attack mode. The enzymes were attacking me because my chakra was foreign to Juugo's body."

"Go back to how I don't have the _real_ cursed seal." Sasuke sounded incredulous, but at the same time, very intrigued.

"Right." Sakura turned sharply on her heel and continued her rhythmic pacing. "Orochimaru was never able to truly complete the cursed seal. The enzymes kept killing his test subjects and he couldn't manipulate them to do what he wanted. So, he copied their DNA code, and yes, the enzymes have a DNA code, and manipulated it into what he wanted."

"So Sasuke just has a copy of the seal?"

"Yes, essentially. I mean, technically, he _does_ have the cursed seal, but what he has isn't the same as Juugo, which if you think about it, is actually a really good thing." Sakura grinned at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes and let out an "hn".

"So why did you see all of this?" Sakura turned her attention back to Hinata.

"I was never meant to see the memories. I think I accidentally triggered them when I was trying to free myself from Juugo's subconscious. My chakra interacted with the enzymes and I somehow unlocked them." The pinkette explained. "When Sasuke pulled us apart, the connection was severed and the enzymes stopped attacking. My body was reacting to the mental pain as if it had been physical pain; that was why I was so sick. My brain was essentially over heating while it was trying to differentiate between its normalcy and the mental attack. It was confused what was real pain and what was just a "forced pain"."

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Sakura. "Tsunade should know."

She nodded and turned to Hinata. "I will need you to tell Tsunade what you found when healing me when I speak to her. I think before the meeting tomorrow morning would be a good time to bring this all to her attention."

Hinata agreed and stood, stretching slightly. "I think I will go home and get a few hours of shut eye. Please rest, we are going to war soon…"

"I will."

The two watched as Hinata disappeared with a 'poof'.

"We will have to hide him during the attack." Sasuke stated.

Sakura turned to look at the Uchiha over her shoulder. "There is a cave about twenty klicks south of Konoha. We can shut him in there. We'll make sure Tsunade and only a handful of others know in case something happens and we can't get to him immediately." **(2)**

"Hn."

* * *

Tsunade stared at the two girls with something between awe and alarm in her eyes. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me." Sakura stated in annoyance. She had already repeated herself five times and Tsunade had yet to grasp her words.

"I-Wha-He-How-…WHAT!"

Sakura rubbed her ear in annoyance. "Okay, I just got over a mind torture about four hours ago. I would like to keep the loudness to a minimum." Hinata sighed at her friend's blatant rudeness.

Tsunade pursed her lips before moving to sit down at her desk. "Alright. We will discuss this issue after the meeting." Tsunade ordered as several shinobi entered the room.

Sakura and Hinata bowed before moving to their spots near the side of the room. Naruto entered the room with Sasuke and two of his Hebi teammates and Kakashi. They immediately walked to where Sakura was standing and waited as the Konoha twelve plus a few others entered. At the sight of a certain ink haired boy, Sakura shrieked and lunged at the male, getting him a choke hold hug before he was able to react.

"Hello Hag."

"Sai!"

Sasuke looked to Naruto for an explanation and the blonde merely chuckle. "You remember Sai, right? You're replacement?"

"I know who he is, dobe." Sasuke growled out.

Realization dawned on Naruto and the dobe grinned. "No need to get jealous, teme, Sai was on a four month mission. He left a couple of weeks before you came to get Sakura. This is the first time she's seen him since he got back."

Sasuke didn't verbally respond, instead opting to avert his eyes towards the door as Neji and Tenten walking in through the door with Shino. The brunette's eyes met his own briefly, and she gave him a quick smile, before she pulled Sakura off of Sai and they began talking in hushed voices. Neji and Shino, on the other hand, made their way towards Naruto and Sasuke while completely ignoring the two outsiders standing behind the youngest Uchiha.

"When did you get back, Neji?" Naruto asked with a large grin.

"Several hours ago." The Hyuuga prodigy responded emotionlessly. His ashen eyes coolly met Sasuke and a small smirk formed on his regal face. "So you decided to join the party, hmm, Uchiha?"

"As if I would let you have all the fun, Hyuuga." Sasuke responded with nonchalance.

"You were right. They _would_ still be standoffish with each other."

The two teens looked to the side to see Tenten and Sakura laughing.

"People just don't ever change." Sakura stated while Tenten nodded enthusiastically.

"Attention." All focus was moved to the back of the room where the hokage was standing behind her desk. "Please sit."

Sakura watched as all of the shinobi present took their seats without another word. She, however, opted to stand beside Sasuke and Tenten in the back of the room where Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin, Kakashi, and Neji had all found their place as well. The pinkette couldn't help but mentally note that Tsunade had looked much older than she was. She looked tired, barely hanging on to a happy moment to keep some sanity on her face as the ninja before began to realize that they were looking death in the face this go around, and there was little chance for error. They would be lucky if they made it back with their lives, much less their pride and dignity that often came with fighting for one's home country. The fact that this was going to be a war that had made everything else look like child's play was beating Tsunade into a submission that she was having a difficult time hiding from her warriors that would fight to the death for the civilians of Konoha.

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats as they waited for what was going to be said. Tsunade lowered her eyes before looking back, clearing her throat and taking on an edgy look within her eyes.

"We are going to war." A murmur blasted through the room. "There is nothing that can be done to stop that fact. However, I believe that we will win. We are not going to fall to those Akatsuki-bastards. The only thing that they are is weak. You may question that, I know that I sure as hell did, but the truth of the matter is that they are all just murderous pigs let out of their pens. We are stronger, more strategically trained, and, most likely, better equipped than they might be. Just as well, we _will_ be out numbered. There is no denying that fact. However, we, as proud Konoha Shinobi, will not falter to that." Sakura squirmed slightly where she was standing as a grin appeared over Tsunade's face. "Instead, we will beat them at their own game and we are going to show them who they are messing with.

"Now. Strategically, we will be at a disadvantage. That is just a given. However, after hours of planning, we have come to an agreement on our little…crisis, shall we call it? Depending on all of your strengths and weaknesses, it has been decided that to get an upper hand, a group of you have been chosen to set forth on a dangerous mission. Now, before we get to that little matter, there is another matter at hand that needs to be dealt with.

"As I'm sure you have all realized by now, Uchiha Sasuke and his team" - Naruto clenched his fists at his sides.- "has decided that help us take down the Akatsuki." Murmurs erupted once more and all eyes landed on the stoic Uchiha standing beside the bubbly Haruno.

"We don't need that brat's help!" A voice called out from somewhere across the room.

Sasuke didn't respond, he was not easily provoked by petty words. He just watched as Tsunade got red in the face and bit her lip to stop herself from saying something she would regret. "I did not ask your opinion, Jonin." She barked. "The fact of the matter is, I _asked_ him to help us." More murmurs; more angry that sympathetic. "Enough!"

Silence.

"You may not believe this, but the truth is, Uchiha Sasuke's assistance is greatly needed. No one knows how much it pains, and irritates, me to have to repeat that fact, but that is the truth. He will be the only person to take on Uchiha Itachi. Should anyone interfere with that fight, unless Uchiha Sasuke has failed at stopping his brother, _no one_ is to enter that fight. That…conflict…is solely between the Uchiha's and, as a once prestigious clan within Konoha, their internal issues will be dealt with by the Uchihas. Understood?"

More silence.

"Good. Now that, that issue is dealt with…the assault that happened yesterday. Everyone in this room has heard what happened and knows the consequences that face the traitors of this village. I'm sad to say, though, that there is a reported fifteen unidentified traitors still within our ranks. Keep your eyes peeled. If anyone seems suspicious, and there is good reason to believe that they are teamed up with the enemy, incapacitate them and bring them here, bound and gagged." Tsunade paused and studied the shinobi before here. "Any questions?"

Nothing.

"Now. As I said earlier, a group of you have been chosen for a dangerous mission. You are allowed to refuse to do this mission, but in the end, you will be out there fighting the same opponents anyway." Tsunade locked eyes with Sakura and the pinkette nodded, bidding her to continue on.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Uchiha Sasuke; you will be standing at the front lines and will meet the enemy head on. You are in charge of taking out Uchiha Itachi and the rest of the heads of the Akatsuki before they are able to rake full chaos on this village. It will dangerous, and you all will have the greatest chance of dying out there in the battle field. Do you accept?"

"Are you kidding?" Sakura laughed while Naruto stepped up with her, placing a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"Because that sounded like a joke to me." Naruto grinned.

"I have to agree." Neji took a step forward, along with Tenten.

"We can't have all the guys having all the fun." The brunette teased, bumping knuckles with Sakura.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stood up and lazily looked to the back of the room. "All of you."

"Hn." Shino smirked behind the cover of his jacket and removed his hands from his pockets.

Kakashi let out a groan, stepping forward in the process. "Kids today."

Suigetsu was bouncing on the balls of his feet, nearly jumping up and down. "Hell ya!"

All attention turned to the youngest Uchiha, who stood between Sakura and Kakashi, smirk in place, and a dangerous twinkle in his eye. "I think that would be a yes."

Tsunade let out a bark of laughter and a full-fledged grin appeared on her face. "You almost had me worried for a second."

"No need, shishou." Sakura smiled. "Last time I checked, there was plenty of us ready to get even with those bastards. No need to fret when you got a bunch of pissed off shinobi on your hands."

The blonde rolled her amber eyes and took a seat. "Well then. If that's se-"

"Tsunade!"

All eyes landed on the open window behind the hokage's desk where the gray headed toad sage stood, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade was on her feet in an instant. "What happened?"

Jiraiya shook his head, signaling that they would talk later. "They are on the move and a week ahead of schedule. The leader found out about Mori Giman running and pushed the plans. They will be here by dawn tomorrow morning."

The Godaime stood still for a moment and not a sound was heard. Everyone in the room held their breath as the blonde lowered her head and clenched her fist, planting the white knuckles on her hip in a defiant manner. "Fuck them." She hissed out as she turned on her heels and faced the room before her. "Shizune get me Umino Iruka and Mitarashi Anko in here ASAP. The rest of you: prepare for the war of a life time. Orders will be given out within the hour. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Karin, and Suigetsu, remain. The rest, dismissed!"

The room cleared faster than Tsunade had ever seen before.

She watched the seven shinobi before her, move to the center of the room and wait in attention for what she had to say to them.

"Sakura and Hinata have brought what happened last night-"

"Wait! What happened?" Naruto demanded.

"Later, Naruto." Sakura muttered to the blonde. She noticed Kakashi's ever so slightly look of confusion. Apparently he didn't know either.

"Like I was saying. It was brought to my attention about what had happened. I have decided, Sakura, that you are right. Juugo is too unstable to be in Konoha during this time with a war, literally, at our door step. I've granted you and Sasuke permission to take him to the cave." Tsunade's eyes locked onto Sakura's and the teen nodded in thanks. "Now, true to my word, in case something were to happen to anyone of us, I made sure that there would be a hand full of people who will know where Juugo will be. The sight is a cave twenty klicks south of Konoha by a large fresh water spring. It's fairly easy to find if you know what you are looking for."

"Sasuke and I will move Juugo once we get supplies together for him. It will take us at least two hours to get there, settle him in, and get back." Sakura informed the blonde.

"Right." Tsunade sighed and bowed her head once more. "Dismissed."

The shinobi before her departed quickly, to either get themselves ready for the war that would be waged against their homes or to bring an innocent to safety.

"Are you still going along with the plan?" Jiraiya asked quietly.

"Yes. You will go out with the first group, as we planned."

"Alright."

* * *

Sakura raced around the market and her apartment, making sure that she had blankets, food, and water for Juugo while Sasuke stabilized the large man. Harumi hadn't been home when the pinkette arrived; she just assumed that she was visiting with her brother as she often did in the mornings.

When the three met up at the front of the compound, Sakura noticed that Juugo refused to look at her. She decided to let him be and shouldered the large bag that contained all that Juugo would for the undetermined period of time.

They raced out of the grand village and moved quickly through the thick forest to the cave that had become Juugo's designated shelter for the time being. Sasuke noted mentally, when they arrived nearly thirty minutes later, that Sakura and Tsunade were right about the cave being unseen unless it was looked for. The front of it was covered by a large boulder that hid the entrance and growth had formed over any crevice that would let a shadow through. Underbrush hid the small ledge that stood nearly three feet from the ground and large trees hid the high walls of the mountain that the cave was formed in. Now that he knew it was here, he wasn't sure if he'd ever _not_ see it again the next time he took a step in the small clearing. It was just _so_ painfully obvious.

Sasuke watched as Sakura moved the boulder with ease and led the two inside. It could easily fit ten people comfortable and was deep enough to hide from the sunlight had the boulder been moved.

"I don't know when we will be back, but there is enough here to last you a week, a week and a half if rationed right. I just hope to Kami that this god forsaken battle doesn't go past a day." Sakura instructed the large man. When she noticed that he still wouldn't look at her, Sakura sighed and took a small step towards him. "I'm fine, you know. In actuality, you helped _me_." At Juugo's disbelieving look, she had to laugh. "I know, how, right? Simple, you showed me what the cursed seal is and why you have the urges you do. After this whole mess is through, I think, and only if you are willing to stay near Konoha for a little while, I think that I might be able to find a way to help you."

"Really, Sakura-san?" Juugo looked at Sakura with puppy-dog eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "No promises, but I can try, right? And even if we fail, we wouldn't have lost anything but hope."

Juugo nodded and seemed to cheer up slightly.

"Sakura."

The pinkette turned to look at the dark figure at the front of the cave and she gave a small smile. "One moment." She turned back to Juugo and placed her hands on her hips. "There are lights in the bag and enough candles to last you a life time."

"Thank you, Sakura-san. Sasuke-san."

"No problem. We'll see you after wards."

Juugo could only watch as the darkness and confinement that he had been searching a lifetime for fell upon him.

* * *

When the duo arrived back at the village, they were met by an organized chaos as people rushed to gather supplies they would need as they went into hiding in the safe houses set up under the Hokage's Mountain. They went their separate ways, Sasuke going back to the compound to get ready while Sakura went towards the hospital to being moving patients to a certain safe house that would act like a temporary hospital. The first person on her list was Yoshi Toshiro.

There were three voices coming from inside the room, and Sakura was a little worried about that. There should have only been one: Toshiro's.

Sakura opened the door and was met by the sight of Tenten standing at the foot of the bed while Harumi sat beside her brother. "What's going on?"

"We were getting Toshiro ready to be moved." Tenten replied. "Harumi asked me to come by."

The pinkette nodded and moved to remove the IV in the young man's arm. "Tenten, grab a nurse." A moment later the weapon's mistress returned with a middle-aged nurse in tow. "He's stable, keep him in a wheel chair until you've arrived at the CSH." **(3)**

Harumi helped the nurse move her brother when Sakura pulled Tenten to the back of the room. "Why are you really here? You're not a medical staff member."

"I know, but she was being difficult. She doesn't want to go into hiding." Tenten replied, casting a look towards the young teen.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to stay back and help at the hospital. I told her that while you definitely wouldn't go for it, Tsunade might just shit a cow. I told her that the hospital turns into a field hospital and its a favorite for the enemies, but she won't back down."

"Alright. I'll talk to her. Get some rest." Sakura commanded.

"Right." Tenten excused herself and left the room, leaving Harumi and Sakura alone as the nurse pushed the still ill man out of the ICU room.

"Tenten told you."

"She did."

"I want to help."

"I know you do."

"So why can't I?"

"Have you ever seen war?"

Harumi froze at Sakura's question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever seen a war? Even from the medical stand point? This is nothing like Orochimaru's lair. This isn't going to be another Kabuto case. These patients are going to being awake, missing limbs, desperately clinging to life. Not all of them are going to be shinobi, who know how to hold in their pain. Some will be civilians who weren't able to get to the safe houses in time. There will be a lot of blood, there will be screams, and there will be attempts on your life. Not only are you trying to save the person, but you have to make sure that you are out of danger as well." Sakura's voice was hard. Too much fighting, same routine over and over again. Nothing surprised her anymore when it came to the medical field, but at the same time, she still had nightmares of the anguished shinobi brought to her surgical table. "Now I ask you, have you ever seen war?"

Harumi tensed before letting out a slow breath. "No. But I want to help."

Sakura kept eye contact for several minutes with the girl before waving her to follow her. She led her to Tsunade, who was currently using the pink haired medic's office as a place of solace.

"Tsunade-sama. Harumi has a request." Sakura announced when Tsunade cracked an eye to see who had interrupted her quiet.

"What is it?" The blonde sat up from her lying position on the couch and rubbed her temple.

"I want to stay behind and help in the hospital." Harumi's voice was solid and held a strength that made even Tsunade look up at.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to help."

Tsunade looked to Sakura for an explanation, but jade eyes looked away. "Shishou, Orochimaru sought her out for a reason."

The blonde stayed quiet for several moments before standing. "You will help move the patients. Let me think it over. If I decide that you can stay at the hospital to help, then you will know tonight."

"Hai, thank you, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"You are all here because you are the best this village has to offer. As much as I hate to be the bearer of such news, it must be said. We are going to war. This is not the kind of war that we, well most here, anyway, know of. The attack on Konoha four years ago will seem like nothing more than a bully picking on an ant hill. The Akatsuki are coming here to show to the world that _they_ are the greatest power known to man. They come to _our_ homes just to prove that they can dominate us all and take what they want, _when _they want.

"I know for a fact that you all have heard about the attack earlier yesterday afternoon. We were attacked by our _own _who have decided to join with the Akatsuki because they seemed to the greater power. The fact that some of our own are turning against us, in the face of war, is just a testament to the fact that the only followers that the Akatsuki have are all just a bunch of cowards."

The Godaime Hokage stood on top of the Hokage's Mansion before every shinobi that belonged to Konoha. The ten souls who she had practically handed over to death stood behind her, all ready to go into action. Not a smiling face was looking towards her. All she saw was determination and acceptance that if not they, then someone around them, was not coming home to their families.

"We will fight for our freedom and our right to live happily in this village. We will fight against the Akatsuki and _prove_ to them that we will _not_ give up our homes to them. We will_ not _let those bastards take what's ours and we will _not_ go down without a fight!"

Cheers rang out; shinobi threw their arms in the air, cheering for the victory that would become theirs. Their cheers were boasted by the quickly darkening skies as doom filled clouds quickly massed together.

Sasuke noticed that shadows moving on the horizon towards them and he knew that the others noticed them too.

"The Akatsuki can come here and try to break out spirits, they can _try_ to push the mighty Leaf Village out of the way, but they will get _nowhere_ because we will stand tall, and we will stand proud and show them whose boss."

The shadows stopped. Thousands of figures stood in the trees, looking down on the Konoha Shinobi.

"The Akatsuki can try. Oh, they can try for all they are worth," – a clap of thunder; a streak of lightning – "but they will not succeed! They cannot defeat Konoha!"

Screams of glory shot through the crowd as the rain pelted them all, soaking them to the core. How ironic and fitting, Sasuke mused.

There was a whisper of color before three figures stood behind Tsunade, all garbed down in battle gear. Weapons clearly ready.

Tsunade let out a deep chuckle and took a step forward, removing the red and white cap from her head. "Together, with our allies Suna, Grass, and Waterfall-"At this, the three leaders stepped up beside the Hokage, revealing their faces. "-we _will_ win and we will show those hot-headed bastards whose boss!"

More cheers erupted as the ally shinobi joined the ranks of the Konoha shinobi. For this war, they would be one body, one soul, and act as family to defeat the evil "step-mother" and gain the peace that would only come from the Akatsuki being destroyed.

Gaara raised a hand and silence befell the large gathering. "We will fight."

Shibuki, the leader of Waterfall, had a grin that would make Naruto proud, overcome his face. "We will prove ourselves."

The leader of Grass stepped forward of an evil smirk on his face. "And we'll beat those punk, ass holes into the ground!"

Tsunade had to sigh. Really, didn't she _just_ give a huge speech about winning not even two minutes ago?

Alarms blared throughout the sleeping village, and within moments, it all came to life. The last of the civilians were rushed to the safe houses and the shinobi took their posts. The ten brave souls watched as Gaara and his two older siblings walked towards them, prepared to fight to the death.

"I was wondering where you disappeared too." Sakura smiled as the siblings came to a halt before them all.

"You know us," Temari grinned, patting her large fan that was attached to her back. "we can't sit out of a big fight."

"You're joining us on the front lines?" Naruto threw an arm around Gaara's stiff frame and wasn't all to surprised when the Kazekage shrugged him off.

"Of course."

"Gotta keep the spirit alive." Kankuro let out a howl and the thirteen set out for the front lines where the enemy was fast approaching.

* * *

They had made it to the break-up point and on the far horizon, the enemy was slowly becoming visible. They were the last two to split away from the group, but neither felt a sense of urgency just yet.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to her quickly before planting her lips on his. After several seconds, Sakura pulled away, but didn't move her eyes from his.

"Don't leave me. Remember, you promised." She whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke pecked her lips once more and took a step back, no yet letting go of her hand. "I've never broken a promise."

"Don't make this a first." Sakura grinned and blew an air kiss towards him. "See you at the finish line, hot stuff."

Sasuke smirked and watched as she leapt from the tree branch and headed towards her designated spot. His chest constricted slightly at the thought that she would be fighting in this macabre carnage.

His thoughts, however, were pulled away from the safety of his female counterpart at the flare of chakra a short distance away from him.

Without thinking he took off at full speed to the location he felt the chakra.

_Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time._

It was always 'next time' with you, he hissed mentally, 'never 'this' time.'

_Our mission tomorrow will become a very important event for our clan._

_I guess I'll drop tomorrow's mission._

_What are you insane? You know how crucial tomorrow is! What's going on with you?_

_I'm going to Sasuke's entrance ceremony into the Ninja Academy._

'You were always the _cool_ one, always getting Dad's attention.'

_To be top notch, is really something to think about. To have strength, means you become isolated, and become arrogant. Although at first, you only sought for what you had dreamed for…well…we're just, unique siblings. In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together. Even if it means hating each other. That's what being an elder brother means._

'Always going on all self-righteously.'

_I played the role of the brother you wanted to test your "mettle". Now you will be the one to test mine. You have the potential hidden within you. _

'It was like you were always speaking in riddles to me. Why couldn't you just come out and tell me what you really wanted to say?'

_My foolish brother…if you want to kill me then curse me!_

'Why?'

_Hate me! _

'Damn it, why?'

_Live your ugly life…and run…run…cling to life. _

'Mom...Dad...Auntie...'

_Then when you have the same "eyes" as I do, come to me._

'Why…damn you…WHY-'

"Itachi!"

"Hn…foolish little brother…"

**

* * *

**

(1) Satou Akiko "bright/summer child" – the female Chunin; Tanaka Isamu "bravery" – male Chunin; Watanabe Moru "seed" – male Chunin; Saitou Osamu "law abiding" – male Jonin; Itou Kenta "healthy and stout" – male ANBU. These were the five others that Mori Giman met with after returning back to Konoha with Tenten and Shino on his tail from last chapter.

**(2) Klick is a military term that stands for 1000 meters, or a kilometer. Twenty klicks is approximately 12.4 miles.**

**(3) CSH: Combat Support Hospital**

**Ending section came from manga chapters 220 and 400.**

**_Well? How did everyone like it? Review! I want to hit my 500 review mark! Also, excuse any spelling or grammer errors. My eye sight has gone bad haha. I don't focus on such things any more...sigh...REVIEW!_**


	32. A Time of Need and Want

**Another Chapter**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: After winning the battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Konoha Shinobi have gone their separate ways once more. Now, only days later, it has finally been revealed that war is on the horizon and the future of Konoha is looking grim. Strangely enough, Konoha's victory is held in the palm of a traitor and now it's up to a hand full of qualified ninja to find the missing ninja and bring him back to help save Konoha, or else, the grand village will fall. (Main SasuSaku; Minor NaruHina, NejTen) (Some OOC; a lot more will appear in later chapters)

_**A/N: I have returned from the dead! Now, please forgive me for going missing for so long and putting the story on hiatus. This chapter was flat out the HARDEST and most demanding chapter to write so far, and its not even as long as I initially planned it to be. I had to cut several parts that I will be adding into next chapter because I couldn't get them written like I wanted them to be and I didn't want everyone to be waiting even longer for me to get out of my writer's block. Now, I ask, really more of begging here, that no one flame me for this chapter. I suck at fighting scenes and it didn't help that I was in a riff. Also, this chapter will have a jumpy feel to it, simply because I am switching views often. Next chapter will kinda be like this, but will be focusing more on one fight (I think you can all guess who's fight that will be), so it won't be as jumpy as this one.**_

**_Also, I almost always listen to music while I'm writing and this go around, I decided to put in the songs that inspired me for each section. You don't have to listen to get the mood of the fight, but for some people it may help, or just entertain you all. Oh, and to date, this is the longest chapter with over 9700 words._**

**_WARNING: There will be MAJOR spoilers for the later chapters of the manga. I warn you now so I don't get any complaints later. The manga chapters in particular are posted below. Sorry if I forgot to put a chapter._**

Spoilers from Manga Chapters: 373, 374, 380

WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON: Since it's been such a long time since I posted, I thought I would recap what has happened. Early on, Sasuke, sent by Orochimaru, led an attack on Konoha to get Sakura so she could heal Orochimaru's arms. During her time in Oto, Tsunade sent out a team to retrieve her, consisting of Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru. They were later joined by the Sand Siblings, Jiraiya, Shino, and Kiba. Sakura, meanwhile, began healing Orochimaru's arms. She was attacked by Kabuto on two occasions, which led to Sasuke beating him into an a coma. When it got around that a team from Konoha was closing in on their position, Orochimaru ordered the base to close down and they move to another base located on the other side of the country. There, Sasuke and Sakura were forced to retrieve a young medic from a Fire village, name Yoshi Harumi. She was to heal Kabuto so Sakura could focus solely on Orochimaru, as Kabuto was getting sicker, and sicker, and eventually dies. Sasuke and Sakura meet up with Naruto and the team and they plan on bringing down Orochimaru and Oto. Harumi is drugged and taken to Konoha while the shinobi raid the compound, leading to the demise of Oto and the death of Orochimaru. Sakura is critically injured and taken back to Konoha while Sasuke parts ways and gathers his new team, Hebi, to track down Itachi. Back in Konoha, Tsunade saves Sakura and a man freed from one of Orochimaru's prisons arrives claiming to be Toshi Toshiro, a former Konoha Chunin captured by Orochimaru, and was freed by Uchiha Sasuke. He is also found to be the older brother of Harumi. Harumi, on the other hand, moves in with Sakura after the kunoichi is released from the hospital for the duration of her stay in Konoha. Naruto, meanwhile, is asked to go out on a mission with Jiraiya and Tsunade meets with the five great shinobi nations to decide the fate of Otogakure. Later that night Tsunade recieves a letter from Jiraiya, to which she responds by calling Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru into her office where Naruto and Jiraiya have recently arrived to. It is unveiled that Konoha will be at war with the Akatsuki soon and Tsunade wants what's left of Team 7 and Shikamaru to track down Sasuke and his team to have him come fight the Akatsuki - namely Itachi - along side Konoha because they need the help. The next morning Sakura has a heart to heart with her mother, whom she has been on the outs with for a while now. The team sets out for their mission. After several days, they meet up with Sasuke and his team and, with very little effort, get the Uchiha to agree to help them. Karin starts a war with Sakura for Sasuke. Meanwhile, Tsunade send Jiraiya, Tenten, Neji, and Shino to tail and gather information on Itachi, Kisame, and a Konoha shinobi, named Giman, in Otafuku Gai. Eventually Giman heads back to Konoha, prompting Shino and Tenten to follow while Neji and Jiraiya stay behind to tail Itachi and Kisame. Tenten and Shino tail Giman to a deserted section of houses where a fight breaks out. Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru, who were on their way back with the rest of the teams, join the fight before leaving to go retrieve Naruto and Hebi. Hebi is brought to the Hokage who gives them a choice, if they fight for Konoha, their records will be cleaned and they can stay in the village as active Shinobi, or they can leave. She later has them stay in the Uchiha compound where they can be babysat away from prying eyes. While Sakura is "babysitting" the team, she witnesses Juugo having an attack which prompts her into asking him if she can evaluate his seal. He allows her, but it ends badly when she gets attacked mentally. Sakura finds out the secret behind the cursed seal, but it means little if she can't get Juugo's urges under control. At the meeting with the Hokage the next morning, it is decided that for the duration of the attack on Konoha, Juugo will be locked in a cave where he won't hurt anyone. Tsunade has a private meeting with Tenten and Shino where it is vaguely noted that Tsunade has an idea who is behind the attack. Neji returns ahead of Jiraiya and explains the information that they found out. It is announced that in less then a week the village will be attacked by Akatsuki and their followers. During the meeting, Tsunade gives Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Suigetsu, and Sasuke the mission of taking down the heads of Akatsuki while the rest of the village fights off the lesser shinobi. Jiraiya suddenly interrupts and alerts Tsunade that the leader had found out about Giman and the attack inside Konoha and has pushed the attack to dawn the next morning. Sakura and Sasuke move Juugo to a cave twenty klicks outside of Konoha while the rest of the village locks down and moves civilians to the safe houses. Harumi comes to an agreement with Tsunade so she will be allowed to help out at the hospital during the attack while her brother is moved to a temporary hospital. Just before dawn, the day of the attack, Tsunade delievers a moving speech and reveals that Waterfall, Sand, and Grass will be fighting along side them. The attack starts.

'Talking' like that is the white side of Zetsu's head.

'**Talking**' like that is the black side of Zetsu's head.

_/Talking/_ like that is lyrics from what ever song leads the section.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Damn.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: A Time of Need and Want

"_Hour of Destiny" – Soul Calibur 3 OST_

The quick tap of her heels were the only sound as she and the dark haired Jonin raced down the deserted halls. The only really light was coming from under the door just ahead. The door burst open, honey eyes glaring holes into the room's inhabitant, who honestly didn't look surprised to see his rival before him.

"Tsunade. Interesting that you are here. I would have thought that you and your Jonin would have been out in the battle field, protecting your _citizens_." He sneered.

"Why did you do it, Danzou?" Tsunade hissed, clenching her fist at her side. "Why did you betray Konoha?!"

Danzou let out a snort and a smile, an evil, loathing smile, crossed his features. "It was the only way to restore Konoha to its rightful realm. I mean, look at how that old man left the village. Nothing but a bunch of weak little shinobi who have never faced a real war."

"And sacrificing all of the people means nothing to you?" Asuma snarled, trench knives in his grip, ready to use.

"Did you think that we wouldn't find out?" Tsunade jeered at Danzou's all-telling smirk. "You should have known that your little operation was going to come to light and we would stop you."

Danzou let out a howl of a laugh and motioned with his left arm around him. "It took you long enough." His voice was cold, daring. "And I ask, now, what are you going to do about it? There are betrayers in your ranks and Akatsuki at your door step. How are you going to get out of this one, _Godaime-sama_?"

"For starters," Her hand glowed of green chakra. "Killing you."

* * *

"_Let's Get it Started" – Black Eyes Peas_

"Looky, looky." Anko propped her hand on her hip and grinned as the first sight of enemy shinobi was seen on the horizon. She turned to the woman beside her and let out a laugh. "What do you know; they really _did_ want to challenge us."

Kurenai sighed and gazed lazily to the purple haired woman. "Do you really have to be so excited?"

Anko snickered and cracked her knuckles. "Hell ya."

Kurenai sighed again and readied herself. "All troops! Wait for the signal!" She shouted to the shinobi waiting behind the wall.

_/And the bass keeps runnin' runnin' _

_And runnin' runnin' _

_And runnin' runnin' _

_And runnin' runnin'/_

"This'll be good." Anko cheered. "Time to slaughter those home-wrecking bastards!" She threw her arm forward and in a flash, the allied ninja were on a direct course for their enemy. "See, the energy." She smiled off handedly while Kurenai rolled her eyes and leapt forward with Anko on her heels.

"Just try to keep up."

"Ooh…she bites."

_/In this context, there's no disrespect_

_So when I bust my rhyme, you break yo necks_

_We got 5 minutes for us to disconnect_

_From all intellect and let the rhythm effect/_

* * *

"_Chop Suey" – System of a Down_

Tenten landed on the branch beside the blonde Sand kunoichi and watched the horizon for their target. A shiver went up her spine at the sight of the massive shinobi army headed their way. "This is gonna be hell." She muttered to herself.

"Better then falling off a cliff." At Tenten's confused look, Temari let out a chuckle. "Not that I'm speaking from experience or anything."

"Right." Tenten snapped her head to the side. "I see her."

"Me too."

They waited a moment before jumping in the direct path of the female Akatsuki.

"Well, hello girls." Konan held a blank face; however it was easy to see that she was looking over the two kunoichi. "Come to play?"

"Of course." Temari grinned. "How about some air?"

In a blurred move, Temari had taken her large fan from her back and caused a large gust of wind to burst forward at the dark haired woman. Konan lunged to the side, waiting until the wind had dissipated before moving.

She stuck out her arm and suddenly thousands of scraps of paper flew at an alarming rate towards the teens.

Temari hid behind the fan while Tenten quickly dodged the attack, rebounding with several kunai thrown at the single female. Konan barely blinked before redirecting her attack towards Tenten, giving Temari the opening she need.

_/I cry when angels deserve to die/_

She whipped the fan towards Konan once more, this time shutting it abruptly and aiming for the older woman's head. Konan ducked and swung out her leg in a round house kick. Temari jumped and moved to the side as Tenten wiped open a scroll, sending a rain of metal on the enemy. The paper woman made a shield-like barrier, effectively blocking the attack. The paper pulsed and the weaponry was sent back to Tenten, who barely dodged in time. She let out a hiss when a stray kunai slid over her upper arm, leaving behind a thin line of blood.

With a grace rarely seen, Konan sent paper weapons in all directions in an almost dance-like movement. It kept Tenten and Temari on their toes as the dodged left and right. More than once the sharp instrument caused a gash here and there, leaving the teens with thin lines of blood staining their attire.

"Any ideas? We can't keep dodging her forever." Tenten slid beside Temari and blocked a needle looking paper roll before it could cause any damage.

"Working on it." She hissed, getting hit once again.

"She seems to be made of paper." Tenten let out a sigh. "Know any water jutsus?"

"Sorry." Temari groaned as they quickly moved from their hiding place as it suddenly exploded. "When the _hell_ did she get exploding tags?"

"Damn it!"

_/Why have you forsaken me in your eyes_

_Forsaken me in your thoughts_

_Forsaken me in your heart_

_Forsaken me oh_

_Trust in my self-righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die/_

* * *

"_Welcome to the Jungle" – Guns N' Roses_

Gaara watched in annoyance as Kankuro and Naruto "readied" themselves for the battle that was yet to come. A shiver when up his spine suddenly, putting the Kazekage on edge. He hissed out a 'shut the hell up' and eyed the surrounding area warily. He could barely get out the command to move when thousands of vines suddenly shot up from the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto twisted his body around, watching the vines whip around wildly. He crouched vertically against a tree trunk and looked to his two comrades who were standing on a branch opposite of him. "Where did those come from?"

_/Welcome to the Jungle_

_We got fun 'n' games/_

Gaara narrowed his eyes and searched from the start point.

"I don't see anything. It's like it came from nowhere." Kankuro growled.

"There." Gaara directed his eyes to a tree branch fifty yards away where a suspicious looking green lump was rising from the brown. He threw a hand forward and sand immediately snaked around the vines to the spot. When the sand arrived, the green lump disappeared, only to reappear below them in the vine mess.

"It seems you are the smarter of the two." The plant looking man grinned evilly. "**That's not saying much about the other two.**"

"Hey!" Naruto crouched down farther, ready to pounce.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankuro commanded.

"Zetsu." The green man replied. "**Not that it really matters. You'll be dead anyway.**"

He suddenly dodged to the side as kunai rained down on him. He shot a glare at the blonde who had readied several more. The shrill of a sword being taken from a sheath rang out, giving Zetsu little time to move as Karasu flew past him, turned suddenly and lunged once more. The sharp blade skimmed across the top of Zetsu's fly trap exterior, causing a small piece to cut off. The three allies watched in awe and disgust as a green film leaked out of the wound instead of blood.

_/If you want it you're gonna bleed_

_But it's the price you pay/_

"Just what the hell are you?" Kankuro snapped, pulling Karasu back to him so it sat on the branch between him and Gaara.

Before the Akatsuki plant could respond, several Naruto clones attacked simultaneously, cutting off several small pieces of him. Gaara, in turn, began wrapping his body in sand as the clones disappeared one by one.

The sand fell away abruptly as Zetsu sunk into the ground.

"Stay on alert!" Gaara ordered.

The branch he and Kankuro stood on exploded and the siblings jumped to another branch to safety. Kankuro let out a hiss and looked down at his forearm that was slightly burnt. Naruto let out a yell as the tree he was on exploded as well. For several minutes every where they landed exploded, making the path they were on an open mine field.

"We need to find a place that he can't set off those stupid explosions at." Kankuro yelled to the two shinobi across from him.

Another explosion.

"What the fuck?" Naruto cursed as he jumped away from where he was standing as it exploded. "How is he doing this?"

"It's called Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu. The only other person I've known to use it was Orochimaru." Gaara replied. **(1)**

"What does it do?" Kankuro questioned, simultaneously moving away from the tree he just landed on.

"Allows him to merge with his surroundings, taking on its qualities." Gaara responded, putting up a sand shield to protect him from another blast.

"Fuck. Now we're never going to win!" Naruto cried out. "We can't even land on the ground because of those fucking vines!"

Kankuro let out a sigh. "This'll be harder than I thought."

_/You know where you are_

_You're in the jungle baby_

_You're gonna die/_

* * *

"_Drunken Lullabies" – Flogging Molly_

Suigetsu let out a feral laugh, prompting Sakura and Shikamaru to look at him in confusion as the blue fish man came into a view. Sakura and Shikamaru took on defensive positions flanking either side of their Hebi teammate, while the latter propped a hand on his hip and the other on his sword.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, and his great sword, Samehada…" At Kisame's confused face, Suigetsu continued on. "Do you remember me? I'm Hozuki Mangetsu's brother. I'm Hozuki Suigetsu."

Realization dawned on the fish man and he gave a grin that rivaled Suigetsu's. "Are you now? I didn't even recognize you! You've grown up! I was half expecting a little twerp, I guess I was wrong." Something behind Kisame's word caused a shiver to run up both Sakura and Shikamaru's spine.

Suigetsu let out another laugh and drew his sword lazily. "Well…what do you say to having a little fun? Eh, _Kisame-sempai_?"

"Well, I didn't come here to chat." Kisame drew his own sword before eyeing the two Konoha Shinobi. "Are they included in the fun?"

_/Must we starve on crumbs from long ago_

_Through these bars of men made steel_

_Is it a great or little thing we fought_

_Knelt the conscience blessed to kill/_

"Well, we didn't come here to watch." Sakura snapped back with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Awe, the hokage's apprentice." The fish man readied himself. "I always wanted to meet you."

"I would say that I was surprise and flattered, but I feel more disgusted and nauseated." Sakura shot back while Shikamaru smirked, stifling his laugh.

"Shall we begin?" Suigetsu asked with a yawn.

Kisame scoffed and disappeared.

The trio barely had time to move as Kisame launched a barrage of attacks, keeping the shinobi on their toes and minds frantically working out a way to get an attack. A sharp clang was heard as Suigetsu warded off a deliberate off-kiltered swing from Kisame. Sakura landed next to Shikamaru and caught her breath as Suigetsu fully engaged Kisame.

"Any ideas?" The pinkette asked with a brief glance to her friend and comrade.

Shikamaru was crouched on the branch, hands in the familiar symbol, as he watched Kisame moved away from the water-man's wide swing. "Maybe."

"What would that entail?" Sakura questioned, now fully looking at the brunette.

Shikamaru smirked and stood up. "Do you remember that attack we had been talking about trying out a couple of months ago? The one that started with a distraction?"

Sakura caught on grinned. "Of course I do."

"Suigetsu will just need to listen to us and move when we tell him to."

Sakura nodded and immediately lunged from the tree, rapidly firing kunai at Kisame, who let out an annoyed sigh as he easily blocked the flying contraptions while fending off Suigetsu.

"You'll have to do better than that, Pinky." Kisame drawled.

_/I watch and stare as Rosin's eyes_

_Turn a darker shade of red_

_And the bullet with this sniper lie_

_In their bloody gutless cell/_

Sakura steamed. "Don't call me _Pinky_." She hissed, bringing up one more kunai. "Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu." **(2)** She threw the kunai, setting off a large explosion. She just got out the command for Suigetsu to move when the explosion erupted.

As the smoke cleared, Kisame could be heard laughing, cutting the anxious and tense silence like a hot knife through butter. "What were you aiming for?" The smoke fully disappeared and Kisame made to move, but stopped short, finding that he _couldn't_. "What the hell is this?"

"That would be my Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru smirked, a dark shadow stretching between his body and Kisame's. "Now, you're under my control." To prove his point, he lifted his arm and jerked it out, opening his hand in the process, causing Kisame to copy his actions and toss his Samehada to the side.

Kisame let out a growl, before calming down. "Is that so? So, what now?"

"You die." Sakura snarled, appearing behind him, kunai in hand and pressed to his jugular.

"But, what about your little friend? Under the jutsu, if I am killed, won't he die as well?"

"Don't worry about that." Sakura responded, adding pressure to skin.

Kisame let out another laugh and just before Sakura could react, he kicked back, sending the kunoichi flying through a tree, and lunged for his Samehada.

_/Must it take a life for hateful eyes_

_To glisten once again_

_Cause we find ourselves is the same mess_

_Singin' drunken lullabies/_

* * *

"_Scorponok" – Steve Jablonsky – Transformers: The Score __**(A/n: This entire part is literally pulled from the manga – chapter 374 – and I take no credit for the dialogue. There are some sayings, like some of Jiraiya's wittier and sarcastic responses, that I wrote in but for the most part, all dialogue is written in the manga, and I have no rights stating that they are mine. End disclaimer. Also, a lot of what is going on will be explained later on for those of you who are not caught **__**up in the manga.)**_

A brief flicker of chakra was Jiraiya's only warning to the presence on the tree limp to his right. He let out a scoff and glanced up to the blonde haired Akatsuki member.

"You've change a lot, but those eyes...I guess you didn't grow up like I'd hoped you would. What happened to the three of you?"

"That is none of your concern. Jiraiya-_sensei_. _You _left _us_, remember."

"I guess you're right." Jiraiya turned completely, now directly facing the man in the tree. "So you're Pein, eh Nagato?"

Pein narrowed his eyes in disdain.

"You've changed, _Nagato_."

Jiraiya watched in surprise as Pein quickly did a summoning seal and a large portal erupted from behind him, pushing out like an evil shadow with claws. A lobster-looking figure shot out at the Sannin before erupting into bubbles. Jiraiya barely had time to jump into the tree as the ground was quickly covered with the foamy substance.

Jiraiya did his own hand seals, conjuring his Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu **(3)**, and partially subduing the lobster as it attacked head on.

Pein watched on with boredom when the lobster disappeared and the white main whipped around to ensnarl him into its web. The blonde man didn't move quickly enough and found himself wrapped in white with Jiraiya watching on with frustration and abashment held deeply within his eyes.

"Nagato, there are so many things I want to ask you..." Jiraiya's fist clenched at his side. "What happened to Yahiko?"

Pein smirked lightly and looked far off, as if remembering a past memory. "Ah yes...I do remember someone by that name. But, he's been dead for a long time."

Jiraiya couldn't hold back his shock and anger. "Nagato...you..."

_"I just wanna keep them safe. No matter what kind of pain I have to go through." _**(4)**

"What happened? You used to be so-"

"Nothing happened." Pein interrupted. "This is just another fight. Too many people have died here...their pain is what helped me _grow up_."

"What are you saying...?"

"Even the most ignorant, innocent child will eventually grow up as they learn what true pain is. It affects what they say, what they think...and they become real people."

"You really think abandoning the love for your friends is the right way to become an adult?!"

Pein smirked behind the curtain of white. "Sensei...you're still just a normal person. But I, living in the center of an infinite universe of pain have grown from a person into something more."

"...What?"

"That's right...I've grown from a person...into a God!"

Jiraiya didn't look amused, eye narrowing and face looking grim. "What are you on?"

Pain let out a lifeless scoff. "As a God, what I say – what I think – becomes the Law of a God. Sensei, you're still just a person, I don't expect you to understand what I'm telling you."

"I can't believe you're the same child I met-"

"Things I couldn't comprehend as a human are crystal clear now that I am a God." Pein interrupted once again, eyes flashing dangerously. "And by the same token, I've noticed there are things I can do as a God that I could never dream of doing as a human. Put simply, I have evolved."

"What are you trying to accomplish?" The Sannin shouted, masking his confusion and slight fear significantly well.

Pein scoffed again and closed his eyes. "I'm going to put an end to this pathetic world and its endless wars. It will be an act of _God_."

"Then to what end are you chasing the tailed beasts?"

"I suppose since you're going to die I can tell you my plans."

Jiraiya looked even more confused than he had been previously.

"Using the tailed beasts, I will create a new forbidden technique. A technique that will eradicate an entire country in less than a second. It will be the ultimate technique...a weapon of unprecedented power and scale."

"How could you even think of something like that will stop wars?! You'll just make them bigger!" Jiraiya knew that he was sweating; he could feel the perspiration forming on his forehead. How could the once good-natured boy he knew have this horrendous idea of destroying everything just to end the number of wars still going on? It was preposterous!

"When countries quarrel with one another, what is the quickest way to end the dispute, sensei?" Pein responded, unfazed by his former teacher's outbreak.

"Stop avoiding the question and answer me, dammit!" Jiraiya demanded.

"I will give my ultimate weapon to the warring nations. People who have a weapon will inevitably use it."

"What are you getting at?"

"Hundreds of millions of people would be killed instantly. And the survivors would be completely terrified! All people - all the world - will learn what true pain is!"

"You're completely off your rocker!"

"My technique will breed fear and serve as a deterrent and the wars will quickly cease. One could say this world of ours is still growing, slowly becoming more balanced. Pain will quicken the world's growth, as it did mine." Pain glared down at his captor. "Our world is still in its infancy, but the hand of God has come to guide it down the path to maturity."

Jiraiya had heard enough. "You want to teach the world what pain is, to help it grow up faster and you think that's your responsibility?!"

"I do. I'm a God of Peace, after all."

Jiraiya smirked in amusement. "You've turned into quite the comedian, Nagato. Not to mention a bit full of yourself." His mane tightened abruptly and Pein let out a grunt. Jiraiya was further shocked when Pein was suddenly replaced with a log.

"Over here sensei." Jiraiya's mane immediately receded as he prepared himself. "To me, you're little more that an insignificant child whose growth has been stunted." The blonde man taunted.

Jiraiya let out a mirthless laugh and made another summons. "A kid like you telling me to grow up?! That's rich!"

"But I'm no longer a human either!" Pein was suddenly standing on a large chameleon, staring head on with Jiraiya on top of Gamaken. **(5)**

* * *

"_Goodbye" – SR-71_

"So nice to see that you've finally arrive."

Kakashi, Shino, and Neji all snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, located in a fairly tall tree just off the path they had been traveling.

"Tobi was it?" Kakashi bit out with a hiss.

"That's what everyone keeps calling me." The masked figure replied with a shrug.

"Why are you attacking?" Neji ordered.

"Simple. World domination. To take back what is rightfully mine." Tobi responded off handedly. "Then again, I think the Akatsuki have their own reason as well."

_/Your stomach full of doubt_

_And still you're faking every word out of your mouth_

_But you won't let go_

_It's all about control/_

"Should have known. Criminals never work together. They just use each other for their own gains." Kakashi scoffed.

"Don't sound surprise, Hatake."

"I'm not."

"We'll see."

A fire ball shot their way, prompting the three shinobi to all dodge to the side. Kakashi quickly formed hand seals and shot out his hands, a spout of water shooting in Tobi's direction. The masked man lunged towards another branch and shot another fire ball before moving again to another place and firing once more. The Konoha shinobi were forced to stay on their toes.

"I can't follow his movements." Shino hissed to himself.

Neji glanced to his comrade, Byakugan activated. "It matches Sasuke's flash step. He's using pure speed."

"You're boring me." Tobi sang as he finally stilled on the path way.

"Sorry. I didn't know we were here for your entertainment." Kakashi snapped.

"No. But I think it's time to say fine to this little dance we have here." A smirk was present in Tobi's voice. "So, goodbye."

"For you maybe." Neji snarled, lunging for the Akatsuki member.

_/I won't fit with your ideas_

_You missed what I'm about_

_I earned my way out_

_And in the end_

_I'll say goodbye again/_

* * *

"_Saving Us" – Serj Tankian_

A foreboding breeze billowed through the small clearing, the two brothers staring straight at each other, neither moving.

"So you came."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Silence. Sasuke didn't move to position his face in a glare, just merely stared straight into his brother's sharingan eyes. And Itachi stared right back.

"Aren't you afraid of me trapping you like last time?"

"If you were going to, you would have done it by now."

Itachi smirked slightly and tilted his head to the side. "I never imagined it like this."

"What?"

"I always pictured you much more violent when you saw me again. Must like when you were twelve."

Sasuke scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "I've grown up a lot since then."

"So I have heard."

_/Why do we sit around and_

_Break each other's heart tonight?_

_Why do we dance around_

_The issues 'till the morning light?_

_When we sit and talk_

_And tear each other's lives apart._

_You were the one to tell me go…/_

"Have you visited their graves since you came back to-"

"Cut the crap, Itachi." Sasuke barked, hand finally fisting at his side.

Itachi narrowed his own eyes and frowned. "I see that you apparently don't hate me enough. This will be a pointless fight."

"The only way I see you is dead." Sasuke hissed.

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "Dead, huh…" Sasuke didn't flinch when his brother suddenly appeared back-to-back with him. "Let's see how good your eye sight is, then."

Sasuke reacted immediately and stepped out, throwing out an arm to stop Itachi's, whose hand was fisted around a kunai. With quick reflexes, he drew his Kusanagi, and stopped the second kunai Itachi drew. Itachi stepped forward, pushing back his younger brother, before raising his foot and kicking him back several feet. With a "pop" a cloud of smoke appeared, within it a log, and Itachi barely had a chance to raise his hand to stop the kick aimed for his head.

Itachi jumped, lunging over Sasuke, and grabbed the back of the younger man's shirt, flinging him across the clearing in a quick motion.

Sasuke rebounded off a tree and quickly did hand signs for Chidori. Itachi watched in slight boredom as Sasuke ran at him, hand surrounded in blue energy. With quick reflexes, he grabbed his dropped Kusanagi and aimed it at Itachi's heart. Sasuke reeled his arm around, flinging it at his brother, while the chokuto was redirected by Itachi's kunai. With ease, Sasuke dodged a kick and moved to ram his hand into Itachi's side.

With equal ease, Itachi grabbed his brother's shoulder and jerked him to the side, causing Chidori to hit the ground instead of his rib cage.

Sasuke let out a snarl and did a round house kick, which Itachi jumped over, and moved to attack with a kunai once again. The elder raised an eyebrow when the kunai was easily stabbed through Sasuke's neck.

Before he had a chance to react the Sasuke he had stabbed, turned into a log and he was stabbed through the chest by Kusanagi.

_/You're tearing us,_

_You're tearing us,_

_You're breaking us,_

_You're breaking us,_

_You're killing us,_

_Killing us/_

* * *

"_C'mon C'mon" – Von Bondies_

Tsunade lunged forward, arm bent and hand fisted, and swung precisely at the elder's chest. In a flash he skidded to the side and threw four formerly concealed kunai in the hokage's direction. The blonde easily dodged, giving Asuma an opening as he stabbed his trench knives towards Danzou's abdomen. Once again the elder man maneuvered away from the attack and let out a bark of laughter, sending a chill down both Tsunade's and Asuma's spines.

"Is this all you got?" He jeered, leading the two on. "Can you not even hit a cripple?"

"Fucker." Tsunade hissed under her breath as she rammed her heel into the ground, sending a sharp crack straight to where the man was standing.

_/With my teeth locked down I can see the blood_

_Of a thousand men who have come and gone_

_Now we grieve cause now is gone_

_Things were good when we were young/_

Asuma only had a moment to react when a presence was suddenly behind him. He ducked, kicking out simultaneously, and rolled away from his previous position. He turned just as his attacked rolled over his own shoulder in order to clear his decent to the ground. Asuma lunged at the man, trench knives on the ready, and got him with a grappling hook, flinging the man over his shoulder and into a wall. At the sound of Tsunade letting out another profanity, the Jonin glanced to the side, ready to jump in to help her.

His attacker, however, had other plans, as he suddenly moved, swinging out his arm with a kunai in hand. Kunai and knife met halfway as Asuma suddenly crouched and swept his leg out. The attacker jumped, dodging the roundhouse kick, but left his stomach open, giving Asuma the opening he needed to end the fight swiftly.

Blood spilled effortlessly as the body fell to the ground in a heap and Asuma stood, flicking his wrists to rid them of the excess blood. He watched the hokage as she just barely scraped against the wall, turning mid-throw to shove off the ground and back at her opponent, Danzou.

The cripple in question looked battered and ready to collapse. There was several scraps here and there, but none life threatening. Tsunade had just looked frustrated.

There wasn't a chance to move to dodge the attack and Danzou was sent through the wall for that fact. Tsunade looked oddly pleased with herself when the old man didn't get up this time.

"Is he dead?" Asuma ventured keeping a wary eye out for any other attackers like the one he had to face off with.

Tsunade shrugged and walked forward, towards the unmoving man. She kneeled beside him and almost thought to just leave him there, until she noticed his lips moving. She lowered her head to hear his words, which were so broken and heaved, yet still so brutally cruel and egotistical.

"You may have won, but just wait until the Uchiha brat learns of what really happened that night. You will be facing an enemy on a level that you could have never imagined." Danzou let out a maniacal laugh, cut off almost abruptly by a harsh and savage cough which sprinkled blood around his mouth.

"He will hear of what actually happened that night, and he will be told the truth, not the half-lies that would come spilling out of your mouth and those that want to just use him for his power." Tsunade hissed.

Danzou let a weak smirk cross his face. "You say that now, but he will not take kindly to being lied to for all of his life."

Tsunade stood up and glared at the man. She watched the smirk die as the crippled man suddenly lost all tenseness in his body and relax completely.

Asuma said nothing as she led the way back out into the battle field going on above them.

_/And know this day these deepened wounds don't heal so fast_

_Can't hear me croon of a million lies that speak no truth_

_Of a time gone by that now is through/_

* * *

"_Save Yourself" – Stabbing Westward_

Karin let out a feral hiss as she watched the fighting taking place from on top of the Hokage Mountain. The main entrance into the village had been mostly demolished while bodies scattered the field, blood seeping into the ground giving a distorted look. The red head had been standing in one place for several minutes now, watching Konoha and their allies fight for their homes, an unnerving feeling pulling at her chest. She couldn't explain why she felt so sad, and yet at the same time, a feeling of pride swelling inside of her. Was it because she had agreed to fight in this masochistic war just to have a place to call home? Sure, she had meant it when the hokage asked if she wanted to stay in Konoha, this was the first time in such a _long_ time that she has had the opportunity to call a place home. She wasn't going to pass up that opportunity, not a living chance in hell.

The red head was immediately pulled from her ramblings with a Waterfall ninja landed diagonal to her, warding off an attacker. Dark eyes flashed, a lingering thought of helping the poor soul, before catching the snippet of another attacker's chakra. Karin barely had time to pull out a kunai and block the attack. The attacker sneered at her and made to kick out her legs, but the former Oto-nin was quick to slide another kunai across his neck. As the attackers blood hit the ground, the Waterfall ninja let out a scream of help. Karin looked over her should, only to see the ally's body hit the ground.

The Waterfall's attacker turned attention to Karin, but didn't get the chance to attack, as she had already moved the moment she saw the ally fall.

She frowned, narrowing her eyes at the sight of all the blood. "I'm sorry…" And then she took off for the main battle field, hopes of winning herself a home in mind.

_/I know that you've been damaged_

_You're soul has suffered such abuse_

_But I am not your savoir_

_I am just as fucked as you/_

Anko narrowed her eyes as she killed another enemy shinobi. She was soaked in the blood of traitors and enemy alike. She had already come across three Konoha shinobi once loyal to the destruction of their proud village – now dead for those very same goals. Once they had jumped into the fight head on, she had lost all sight of her sarcastic fighting partner – Kurenai – and even now had barely come across any allies. The enemies were coming in swarms, it was hard to keep count how many she had killed – it seemed like an endless river current washing her away in the blood bath called a war.

A scream to her right was the only warning she had to move out of the way of a deflected kunai and throw one back at an enemy pinning a young Chunin to a tree – kunai at her throat and hands at his pants. The Grass kunoichi looked to her thankfully before gathering her bearing and was off to fight once again.

Anko narrowed her eyes once again.

Was this war for humanity ever going to end?

_/You cannot save me_

_You can't even save yourself_

_I cannot save you_

_I can't even save myself/_

* * *

"_Prayer of the Refugee" – Rise Against __**(A/n: Another major disclaimer. This part, again, is taken mostly from the manga, ranging from chapters 372-377. This explains what really happened all those years ago with Pein and Jiraiya. So, therefore, I hand out a MAJOR disclaimer stating that except for details and the **__**random dialogue, almost all of this does not belong to me and I have no rights stating that they do. Also, how I have the next couple of chapters planned out, I don't think I will touch on this subject again until chapter 34, so if you get confused by any of it, just hold out for two chapters, I'll explain everything in a little bit simpler terms. End A/N)**_

_Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Orochimaru and Jiraiya looked confused at the young boy standing before them, hand out as if waiting for them to give him what he wanted._

_"Who're you?" Jiraiya asked, unsure, as he swallowed some cracker._

_"C-Can I have some, please?" The blonde boy asked nervously._

_"Where're your parents?"_

_Dark shadowed outlines the boy's eyes. "They got killed in the war."_

_The three Konoha shinobi were silent only a moment before Jiraiya handed the last of his crackers to the boy. "Here, have some."_

_"Hey Nagato, Konan, come out! He's not a bad guy!" The boy shouted to his two young friends hiding behind the large stone pillars._

_Tsunade looked shocked at the sight of the children, especially when they began to follow the three shinobi as they made to leave for their own homes back in Konoha. She let out a growl and turned to look over her shoulder at the children. "We already gave you food! What else do you want?"_

_The blonde boy from earlier took a step forward. "Teach us ninjutsu...please? You guys are Leaf ninja, right?"_

_Jiraiya looked just as surprised as his female counterpart._

_"Thank you..." The white haired shinobi looked down to the small dark haired girl before him. "This is for you." She handed him an origami flower that had been made from the cracker's wrapper._

_"Why don't we just kill them and be done with it?" Orochimaru suggested._

_"What?" The kids all went on the defense, shock and betrayal easily recognized on their faces._

"_All these kids orphaned by the war have nothing but pain and suffering waiting for them." Orochimaru explained. "It'd be much more merciful to just kill them now."_

_"Are you off your goddamned rocker, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya snapped. "Look, you and Tsunade go on ahead. I'll take care of them for a while."_

_"Huh?!" Tsunade's eyes widened. "Why?"_

_Jiraiya looked grim. "Just until they can fend for themselves. It's the least I can do to make up for all this..." He looked around at the destruction that was left over from this one particular battle._

_Jiraiya looked to the dark haired boy, his lips were trembling and a lone tear escaped him, as the three children and ninja sat around the table, eating the fish previously made. The blonde boy, Yahiko, looked surprised at his friend's reaction while Konan, the dark haired girl, and Jiraiya looked on solemnly._

_"What's wrong Nagato?" Yahiko inquired._

_Nagato sniffled and ran the length of his arm across his face, ridding himself of the lone tear. "This...reminds me of my family...and..."_

_"Quit cryin'! You're s'posed to be a boy!" Yahiko interrupted slamming down his hand on the table. "Everyone'll think the Hidden Rain Village is full of wussies!"_

_Jiraiya looked mildly surprised at the outcry, while feeling a strange tug at his chest. "The three countries surrounding the Hidden Rain haven't quite stabilized yet, but this war can't continue forever. I hope that by the time you kids get bigger the other countries will have reached a compromise and we'll all live in peace."_

_"That's crap!" Yahiko screamed, causing Konan to jump in fear. "They killed all our families! If we're gonna "understand" each other, first we gotta make 'em suffer like we're sufferin'! Like when they stop a fight 'cuz someone got injured!"_

_The white haired shinobi didn't interrupt; just watched as anguish befell the boy's features._

_"But I know that'll never happen...that's why there'll always be wars! It always rains here and I hate it! It's like the whole country's a big crybaby." A snarl escaped the blonde. "I'm gonna change it...and protect everyone!" And then, with that bat of an eye lash, he was begging. "So please Jiraiya-sensei, train us!"_

_Jiraiya didn't respond. Instead, he went back to eating._

_"Jiraiya-sensei, help! Yahiko and Nagato are-"_

_"Lead the way, Konan!" Jiraiya dropped everything and followed the terrified girl out of the small hut and into the rain._

_They raced along trail to a small clearing where Yahiko was laying sprawled out on his face with Nagato huddled not too far from him. A shinobi, lying in his own blood, was not far off from either child._

_As Konan announced that she had retrieved their "sensei", Yahiko came around, groaning out in pain._

_"What happened?" Jiraiya demanded, helping the blonde sit up properly._

_"Th-The refugees...t-tried to take our money...and food...and Na-Nagato...he..."_

_Jiraiya instantly recognized the shinobi to be a Chunin from the Hidden Stone and then ripped his attention away to look to Nagato, who was terrified beyond comparison. And that's when he noticed it._

_'His eyes...the ripple-like pattern...how could he have the Rin'negan?!' _**(?)**

_Jiraiya faced the three kids in a bored fashion. "I've decided to teach you all ninjutsu." Once Yahiko had finished celebrating, he cleared his throat and continued. "There's no telling when you'll have to fight for your live again, like earlier. I'll teach you some techniques so you can fend for yourselves." As Yahiko continued to celebrate, Jiraiya noticed Nagato keeping his eyes downcast._

_"Hey, thanks for saving me, Nagato! I'm sorry for calling you a crybaby! Next time something happens, I'll save you, promise!" Yahiko declared._

_Nagato looked unsure. "Th-Thanks, Yahiko..."_

_Konan was grinning at this point. "But I thought Nagato was tougher than you, Yahiko?"_

_"Ha! I'll train my butt off and make you eat those words, Konan!"_

_Jiraiya let out a laugh. "Good. Then let's get started! The first thing you need to do is learn how to draw out your chakra..."_

_He wasn't sure what had woke him up, but when he turned to make sure that the kids were alright, he was suddenly aware of one form missing._

_'Nagato...'_

_He founded the dark haired boy sitting out in the rain, crying near silently. The Konoha shinobi took his seat beside the boy and rested a reassuring hand on his back._

_"What's wrong? You can tell me."_

_Nagato looked surprised from a moment. "Sensei..."_

_"Is it about what happened earlier?"_

_"When...When I saw Yahiko get hurt, I got real, real mad at that guy...then I blacked out...or went out of my mind...when I came to, that guy was on the ground. I felt so scared, and angry, I must have lost it, and, and I k-killed...I shouldn't have done it!"_

_Jiraiya called out the boy's name, ending his self-destructive rant and bringing his attention back to him. "I don't know if what you did was right or wrong, either, but Yahiko only survived because of you. Protecting your friend, at least, was definitely the right thing to do. No one would blame you. Being hurt inevitably breeds feelings of hatred towards your attacker. But when we hurt others, we have to deal with their hatred for us, and our own feelings of guilt. But knowing what it feels like to be hurt is exactly why we try to be kind to others. That's what makes us human."_

_Nagato absorbed Jiraiya's words with a shocked and thoughtful look on his face. "What...What do I have to do to be like that?"_

_"You have to grow up."_

_"...How can I do that?"_

_"How, indeed? I think you'll need to answer that on your own."_

_"...When Konan and I were alone, crying because we were so hungry, Yahiko came and saved us. He even stole food from other people..." Jiraiya waited patiently for Nagato to finished, watching as several emotions flitted across his face._

_"I just wanna keep them safe. No matter what kind of pain I have to go through."_

_/Before we packed out bags_

_And left all this behind us in the dust,_

_We had a place that we could call home,_

_And a life no one could touch/_

Jiraiya let out a curse as the dog summoning split into several smaller dogs and charged at him. Between the two of them, them being Gamaken and Jiraiya, they were able to block almost all of Pein's summonings just in the nick of time. Jiraiya let out another curse as Pein disappeared once again, just when he was about to attack him.

"When I plan to attack the summoner, he disappears. It's difficult to attack! He's just trying to hide himself." Jiraiya looked to his own summoning. "Gamaken, don't you find it weird?"

"I...I'm too stupid. I don't see anything wrong here..." The toad replied honestly.

'He's learned all six different elemental chakras and mastered all the essential jutsus...so why is he only using summonings?!'

"Feeling no need to come out personally?" Jiraiya shouted out to Pein as he recalled Gamaken.

Pein watching in confusing as a large explosion blasted his dog summons away and a large blackened crater was left.

"Brat! Why do you always summon us at places like this?!"

"No wonder he's always angry!!"

"Ah...don't say that...mom..."

"Little Jiraiya was forced to do this..."

"Pops, shut up!"

"I apologize for meeting you in this place, eldest and big sister."

"But brat, didn't you say this will chase away girls?"

"Which is why you disliked this form!!"

"No choice but to dislike. My opponent is the 'Rin'negan'."

"Whoa...Rikudou's eyes!"

"Didn't think they really existed!"

"Yep. So, please lend a hand."

"Let's go."

Pein's eyes narrowed considerably as he watched the Sannin come out from the shadows.

_/So open your eyes child,_

_Let's be on our way._

_Broken windows and ashes_

_Are guiding the way./_

"You really need to learn how to use hermit mode on yer own, Jiraiya-chan." A croaky voice spoke as the figure began to emerge from the shadows of the crater.

"I wish I could, but I'm still a tadpole compared to you two." Jiraiya's voice responded.

'Orochimaru, Jiraiya...It looked like all three of the Sannin have their own unique skills.' Pein thought to himself.

Jiraiya jumped out from the shadows, his figure now resembling a toad's, while two small, and old looking, toads sat on either of his shoulders. He gave them the low-down of what was happening and one of them shot out their tongue, ensnaring Pein's chameleon into showing its self. The other toad shot out a liquid which killed the chameleon summoning, forcing Pein into showing himself.

The two toads and Jiraiya watched in confusion and surprise as Pein cast two more summonings, this time in the shape of two humans wearing Akatsuki robes.

Jiraiya quickly attacked, sending one of the summonings crashing into the rubble surrounding them. Pein let out a scoff and a sarcastic "very nice".

The second summoning and the Akatsuki "leader" quickly dodged as Jiraiya and the toads cast out a stream of hot fire to the spot that they had been previously standing on. It was then that the first summoning, the much bulkier of the two, engulfed the oil that fed the fire, ending the attack abruptly.

Seeing no other choice, Jiraiya focused his chakra and shoved off the wall. A large ball, many times the size of the Hermit Sage, formed, known only as the ultimate rasengan.

Just when he thought that the attack who actually work, the summoning absorbed the rasengan, leaving Jiraiya all the more confused and frustrated, if not completely swamped. The lack of attention gave the second summoning the opening needed and it went in for the attack.

One of the toads dropped a smoke screen and Jiraiya maneuvered to attack from behind, but the summoning caught his punch. Jiraiya leapt from the smoke and landed behind Pein, sending a barrage of needles, formed from his hair, directly his way, leaving no opening for an escape. However another panda-looking summoning appeared and took the blow instead.

Jiraiya let out another curse. 'How are they doing it? Communicating without speaking a single word...?' "Them guys..."

"They ain't just regular clones, eh?" The toad on his right shoulder responded. "That's whatcha meant when you said there was some trick to 'em, eh Jiraiya-chan? You noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"When we got that guy from behind earlier, we were in his blind spot and you came in swingin'. The whole time, the other guys were watching' very carefully."

"Yeah...I noticed that too." Jiraiya muttered. "And yet, they didn't make a sound, didn't look at each other, and didn't look like they gave any signal at all."

"Then...it must be their eyes!"

_/Keep quiet no longer,_

_We'll sing through the day,_

_Of the lives that we've lost,_

_And the lives we've reclaimed./_

**

* * *

**

(1) **Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu – also known as Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique: Orochimaru used this in the Chunin Exams when he came out of the tree. Zetsu also uses it in later Manga chapters.**

**(2) Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu – this first appeared in the first Naruto movie and in the flash back in chapter 7. Go to the chapter for reference.**

**(3) Wild Lion's Main Jutsu – It's Jiraiya's technique where his hair grows really long and he can manipulate it with chakra to move on its own and such.**

**(4) This was a flashback from manga chapter 373 that was taking place in chapter 374.**

**(5) Gamaken is a large toad that Jiraiya summons in chapter 374.**

**(6) Rin'negan – (taken from chapter 373 of manga) Said to be possessed by the "Sage of the Six Paths", the founder of the whole ninja world whose knowledge and skills gave birth to ninjutsu. "They were called a tool of heave itself…a tool of God that would bring salvation when the world was in chaos..or weapon that would destroy all creation, and return everything to dust…" It's the eye technique that Nagato (aka Pein) has.**

**_End Chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. I would like to hit 500 reviews by the time I post the next chapter. However, speaking of next chapter, I don't know when it will be posted. It may be a month, it may be a week, but I don't think it will be soon. I have next to nothing written for it and I barely have the outline done, so it will be some time before I get it up. Please don't be impatient. Remember, I have a life - a very busy life at that - outside of writing, so I don't always have a chance to get my thoughts down. Thank you for understanding._**

**_Missyssillivan._**


	33. For Which I Am Sorry to Post

My dearest Readers,

Okay, I know how much everyone is hating my author's notes, and I'm so, unbelievably sorry about them. As is always, I'll remind EVERYONE that **I WILL DELETE THIS NOTE**, so please **DO NOT REVIEW**.

So the point, as I'm sure you're all wanting me to get to, is fairly simple.

I'm unhappy with myself. Haha.

Reading through the story, I found that my writing had changed dramatically from the start to where we are now. Which, don't get me wrong, is a very good thing. I like that I've finally found the style of writing that suites me, but throughout the course of the story, I was still trying to find my type, and too me, it is very noticeable. So, I'm going to go through the whole thing and edit it – chapter by chapter. Hopefully it won't take me long to do so. I just need to clear up the plot holes and discrepancies that I had unintentionally wrote and all of the grammar and spelling issues I have left in my wake.

This will also help me write out the next chapter. I'm still stuck in at a road block. I've written little one-shots, hoping it will give me some inspiration, but, unfortunately, nothing is coming to me. Hopefully going through the whole story will spark my imagination and we can get the ball rolling once more.

So, without further ado, I will end here.

I will post on my profile the current chapter I have completed editing, so keep a watch out. I will try to get out chapter 33 by the end of the month, but I hold no promises.

Love always,

Missysillivan

P.S. I guess you could call this another short hiatus, but I refuse to discontinue. I love my baby too much!


End file.
